


You Held Your Breath

by find_your_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 91,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/find_your_light/pseuds/find_your_light
Summary: "sometimes there's other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination, end up turning out to be a perfect combination, you know? like two people... together..."a collection of stydia oneshots.





	1. Where Were You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia starts visiting Peter in Eichen House in search of more information about her abilities. After she keeps it a secret for awhile, Stiles finds out and confronts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Part 1: Where Were You?**  
>  Part 2: No More Excuses  
> Part 3: Can You Forgive Me?

Ever since the deadpool was terminated and everything with Kate was taken care of, Lydia had been feeling… off. She thought that things would finally get better. They were about to start their senior year of high school, she'd been learning more about her grandmother and about her powers. Allison’s death, while still unbearable, had become less painful, and they currently had no enemies trying to kill them. But things still didn’t feel right. With all of her sudden free time, she began to wonder more about her abilities as a banshee. Being unable to stop Allison's and Aiden’s deaths weighed in the back of her mind, and she didn’t want anything like that to ever happen again. Controlling her powers -- being able to actually  _save_  someone -- was something that she needed to be able to do. Which is why she turned to the one person she hated more than anyone on this planet: Peter Hale.

It started last month. Once a week, in between helping Deputy Parrish try to figure out what he is in the bestiary, Lydia went to Eichen House to visit Peter. He hadn’t been her first choice -- she’d gone to Deaton for help, but it turned out his knowledge about banshees was limited -- but he was the only other person that knew anything about the supernatural. Lydia kept her visits a secret from her friends, pushing down the guilt she felt for not telling them. What other choice did she have? They wouldn’t understand that she  _needed_  to do this; they would just worry and insist that she stopped.  None of her friends, even Stiles, talked to her about anything anymore, all of them having more important things to worry about, like their new relationships.

It hurt, the feeling that she was alone. Lydia felt like all her friends had abandoned her, and the one person she was supposed to be able to always count on had been the worst. During the whole deadpool-assassin debacle, Stiles had been around more, working with and comforting her. And she had to admit, she loved it. When Stiles was possessed by the nogitsune, it finally made her realize that her feelings for him, the feelings that had been brewing since their kiss, were real. Before she had the chance to tell him how she felt, Malia had been thrown into the picture, stealing all his attention and time. She didn’t have anything against Malia, not really. She was a nice enough girl, aside from her rudeness and inability to filter herself, but she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at the new object of Stiles’ affections.

So being able to spend time with him again, even if it was just because he needed her to crack the codes to the list, was something that she had cherished and missed once it was gone. After Allison, everyone had moved on with their lives and decided to face any new challenges as they came. Lydia just couldn’t; she wanted to be able to stop the challenges from ever arising. She couldn't lose anyone else that she cared about. She _wouldn't._

However, her meetings with Peter had yet to be effective. Peter always toyed with her, trying to get inside her head while only offering little bits of information here and there. But those little bits were worth all his torment, even with some things cutting deeper than others as he seemed to somehow know literally everything about her. She had just finished her allotted time with him, grabbing her tote bag and heading down the hallway to the main entrance. Her heels clacked against the pavement as she made her way to her car, only being stopped by the sound of a voice calling out.

“Lydia? Is that you?” the voice asked.

Upon recognizing the voice, Lydia scrunched her nose before turning on her heel, a fake smile plastered on her face. “Sheriff, hi. What are you doing here?”

Sheriff Stilinski took a step towards her after directing the Deputy to head inside without him. “Working on a case,” he narrowed his eyes, “What are you doing here?”

Not knowing what to say, she stammered, “Uh, no reason. Just… you know…”

The older man sighed, “Lydia, the truth please. I’ve had enough lying in my day with you kids.”

“Fine,” she relented, “I’ve… I’ve been visiting Peter.” At the Sheriff’s raised eyebrows, she explained further, “I know what you’re gonna say: it’s dangerous and he can’t be trusted. You won’t be telling me anything that I don’t already know. But Sheriff, he’s the only person that knows anything about banshees. He’s the only person that can teach me more about my abilities. I’m tired of just sitting around being useless, finding the bodies after they’re already dead. I need to know how to be better, how to save people. Please don’t try and stop me from doing this.”

“Lydia, you’re a very strong, intelligent young woman. I don’t think I’d be able to stop you even if I tried. So, I won’t try and stop you,” he explained, earning a small smile form the girl. “That being said, please be careful. If anything happened to you... I don’t think any of us could take another loss.”

Nodding her head, she assured, “I’ll be careful, I promise. Thank you, Sheriff Stilinski.” She offered a smile before continuing to her car and heading home.

 

* * *

 

After having a long day interrogating Peter and being caught by Sheriff Stilinski, Lydia felt drained and just wanted a night in to relax. She changed into small shorts and one of Stiles’ zip up lacrosse hoodies that he had left in her room during one of their many late-night research sessions. After washing her face and pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water when she heard a knock at the door. Confused, she glanced at the grandfather clock in the foyer and wondered who would be at her house at 10:30 at night. Making her way to the door, she was surprised to be met with Stiles, a stern expression on his face.

“Stiles? Uh, it’s late. What are you doing here?” Lydia’s shock quickly turned to irritation when he pushed his way past her, making his way into her house. “Sure, come on in,” she added dryly, closing the door and turning to face him with her arms crossed over her chest in an attempt to hide what she was wearing.

Stiles turned to her, fire in his eyes, “You’ve been visiting Peter? Are you out of your mind? Lydia! This is Peter  _fricking_  Hale! The guy is a psycho and he’s dangerous, and I cannot for the _life_ of me think of a reason that would make you talking to him okay!”

Anger coursed through her veins.  _How dare he? Who the hell does he think he is?_  “I don’t appreciate you storming in here and yelling at me. And last time I checked, I don’t need your permission to do what I want,” she retorted, trying to remain calm.

“Like hell you don’t! Lydia, we’re called a pack for a reason; we don’t lie to each other!”

“I didn’t lie! I just… withheld certain information, because I knew this is how you’d react. Stiles, this is something that I need to do, okay? He can help me with my abilities; he knows things that we don’t. I just... After everything that has happened in the past year, I need to be able to feel like I have control over something. And my powers? I don’t know how to use them, and people die because of it. They’re something that I can learn to control so that I can actually _help_ people instead of being the girl who is always too late.” She walked around him while the double meaning of her last words is lost on him, unknowing of her feelings.

Stiles took a deep breath, trying but failing to cool down. “Lydia, I understand that you feel like you could do more for people with whatever abilities you may have. But you don’t need Peter for that! You have Deaton, and Derek, and Scott. And you have me.”

Lydia was unable to stop the pained laugh that escaped past her lips, tears springing to her eyes as she whirled on him. “I have you?  _Seriously?_  You really want to say that to me right now?”

“What?” confusion settled on his face, “Lydia, of course you have me.”

“Really? Because lately it doesn’t feel like it. God, Stiles, how are you so oblivious? Do you even know what’s been going on with me lately? How I’ve been?” At his silence, she continued, “No! You don’t! Well do you want to know how I’ve been? I have been  _horrible!_  My best friend is dead because of me, because I couldn’t stop it. Because I wasn’t strong enough. And at a time when I was struggling, when I needed my friends, where were you? Off gallivanting with Malia! Who, by the way, is  _completely_  wrong for you!”

“Lydia, what is this really about? I know that you aren’t exactly best friends with Malia and you may not like the fact that I’m no longer pining over you 24/7, but that doesn’t mean that we’re not friends. I’ve been here the whole time.”

She let out another humorless laugh, unable to fight the tears that trailed down her cheeks. "This isn't about Malia, Stiles. This is about _you._ The only time you've been there for me this past year was when you needed something from me, like when I had to crack the deadpool. We don't hang out anymore, we don't talk. Scott has been distracted with Kira, and Liam, and figuring out how to be an alpha. Everyone else is dead or gone! But you? You might as well be gone because you sure as hell aren't here. So don't you dare come in here pretending like you give a damn about what I do." She wiped her tear-stained cheeks with the backs of her hands and turned away from him. Moving to open the door, she looked back at him confidently, "Get out."

Stiles stared at her, eyes full of regret, "Lydia..."

"I said go," she interrupted.

After a few seconds, Stiles took a step forward, silently heading out the door. Once he was on the porch, he turned to her, "I'm sorry."

She watched him walk away before closing the door. Once it was locked, a solid barrier separating her from the one person she thought she could always count on, she turned. Her back against the door, Lydia slowly slid down until she sat on the floor, head resting on the hard, wooden surface as she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Lydia visiting Peter a lot since he is the only one around who knows something about Banshees and Stiles get worried, so one day he confronts her and angst between them happen_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	2. No More Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still upset over his last encounter with Lydia, Stiles finds himself jealous of her relationship with Deputy Parrish and decides to confront her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Where Were You?  
>  **Part 2: No More Excuses**  
>  Part 3: Can You Forgive Me?

It had been two weeks since Stiles came over, and Lydia hadn’t seen or talked to him since. The day after their fight, Scott had come over to talk, Stiles no doubt having told him about her visiting Peter. He was much more accepting than Stiles was once Lydia had explained everything, about how she’d been feeling and her reasoning behind keeping the visits a secret. Losing Allison had hit Scott just as hard, if not worse, and he understood the guilt she felt for being unable to save their friend. Although, he did insist that from now on she didn’t go alone, for her own safety. Which was why she was now accompanied by Deputy Parrish. Since working with him on trying to find out what he was, they’d definitely become closer. She would probably even call them friends.

Lydia followed closely behind him as they walked into the police station, having just spent a few hours at Eichen. As usual, Peter had given her very little information, but it was worth it. When she looked back and put all the information together, she learned that somehow she can use her scream as a weapon, not just a warning. She wasn’t sure exactly how she was supposed to do that yet, but she knew it could be done. Peter had also told them that he knew what Parrish was and that they wouldn’t find the answers they were looking for in their bestiary, which sucked; apparently, they’d wasted a lot of time.

“Do you have to go, or do you maybe want to get something to eat?” Parrish asked her once they reached his desk.

Lydia smiled, “As much as I would love that, I have some schoolwork I have to work on.”

Parrish turned to her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, “Isn’t it still summer break for two more weeks?”

“Yes but it’s my senior year, Jordan. I need to get ahead of things, start working on applications.”

“Right,” he chuckled. “Sometimes I forget that you’re still in high school.”

“I’m only in high school for one more year, if you can even really count it considering I’m only taking two classes.”

“Ahh,” he nodded, “Sometimes I forget that you’re also a genius.”

She laughed before securing her bag on her shoulder and reaching out a hand, gently touching his forearm, “Thanks for going with me today.”

“Anytime,” he grinned down at her.

She started walking away from him backwards, “I’ll see you later,” she waved her fingers goodbye, turning on her heels and walking out of the building with a smile still on her face.

 

* * *

 

Walking into the police station, Stiles tightened his grip on the paper bag he carried, nodding hello to a few of the deputies as he passed them by. He rounded the corner and could see through the windows that his dad was in his office, so he didn’t bother knocking before opening the door. “Hey pops,” he greeted.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, glancing up at his son, “Stiles, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Malia all day.”

“I was, but then her dad came home and he owns a gun,” he grimaced before lifting the bag towards his dad, “I brought you lunch.”

“I knew there was a reason I kept you,” the sheriff joked, taking the bag. He unfolded the top, his face falling as he pulled out the contents. “A salad?” he questioned.

Stiles nodded his head, “Yup. C’mon, you’ll like it. It’s got dressing.”

Stilinski sighed, “Y’know Stiles, I am an adult and I can…”

The rest of his father’s words faded away as Stiles glanced out the window into the bullpen, catching sight of the strawberry blonde that had been occupying his thoughts lately. He hadn’t seen her in weeks, since she’d told him off, and now he’s finally laying eyes on her; except she wasn’t alone. He felt his blood boil at the sight of her talking with Deputy Parrish, smiling and laughing and touching his arm.  _Seriously, how old is that guy?_ He watched as she started walking away from him, even giving him a cute little wave before turning around.

“Stiles, are you even listening to me?” his dad questioned.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea,” he answered blindly, moving towards the door, “See you at home!” He rushed through the door, arms flailing as he almost tripped over his own feet but somehow he managed to stay upright. Pushing his way through the bullpen, he shot Parrish a glare before heading towards the front door. Rays of hot sunlight streamed down, temporarily blinding him as he lifted a hand to block the light. Squinting, he spotted Lydia making her way to her car in her classic heels and he started jogging in her direction. “Lydia!”

The girl halted her steps, glancing over her shoulder to find who had called for her. When her gaze landed on Stiles making his way towards her, she rolled her eyes, quickening her pace in an attempt to escape.

Stiles huffed, a little hurt at her blatant avoidance but jogging faster so that he could cut in front of her. As she neared her car, he managed to get around her, blocking the door. “Lydia,” he managed, his hands planted on his hips while he tried to catch his breath, thinking to himself  _Damn, I gotta do more cardio._

“You’re in my way,” Lydia stated, glaring up at him with her chin held high and her arms folded across her chest.

“Can we talk?” his words sounded more confident now that he could breathe properly.

She barely managed not to roll her eyes again, “I don’t know what else there is for us to talk about. I’ve said everything I needed to say, and I’m not interested in your excuses.”

He decided to get right to the point, not allowing himself to be distracted by her attitude towards him. “What’s going on between you and Parrish?”

Lydia stared at him blankly for a few moments before she laughed, her eyes lacking the spark that usually accompanied the bubbly sound. “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” he declared, hands gesturing as much as possible in the limited space between them, “We don’t even know what he is yet, Lydia. He could be dangerous!”

She scowled at him, “I thought that I made it pretty clear the last time when you  _barged into my house yelling at me_ that I can do what I want, with whoever I want. And I don’t need your permission.”

“Lydia, I am just trying to protect you.”

“Just stop it, Stiles!” she snapped, her voice louder than she’d ever used with him making him blink down at her. She tried to compose herself as her eyes started to burn with tears. “Stop trying to tell me what to do, stop pretending like you even care about me. Either be my friend all the time or not at all, you can’t just pick and choose when it’s convenient for you and your relationship with a coyote that has the emotional maturity of an 8-year-old!”

“Why do you always bring up Malia? She has nothing to do with this, with us!” Stiles fired back, not backing down.

“God, how are you so blind? She has everything to do with this because you don’t love me, you love  _her!"_  As soon as she said it, she regretted it, the words having slipped out of their own volition.

Stiles blinked at her, brows furrowing in confusion and shock. “Lydia…,” he didn't even know what to say to that because she was wrong. God, she was so wrong.

She lifted a hand to wipe at her cheek, eyes cast downward. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I have to go.”

“No, Lydia. You don’t. We need to talk about this.”

“About what?!” she snapped again. “Look, Stiles, let’s just forget this ever happened, okay? You don’t need to worry about me; I can take care of myself. I’ve been doing it long enough.” She managed to push him out of her way fairly easily as he stood frozen, not knowing what to do or say. Settling into her car, she slammed the door and started it up, refusing to let any more tears fall.

Stiles stood there, watching her taillights getting further and further away until they were out of sight. He lifted a hand, dragging it over the front of his face, still thinking over her words. _What the hell just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Hi! Could you make a sequel for the fic you posted in ao3. Oh and can it please be like stiles sees a new person being there for lydia instead of him and he gets jealous and hurt_  
>  anonymous asked _can u pls write another angsty fic?!!! urs was soooo good_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	3. Can You Forgive Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's jealousy brings her conflict with Stiles to it's final straw, leading to an intense confrontation in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Where Were You?  
> Part 2: No More Excuses  
>  **Part 3: Can You Forgive Me?**

Opening the door to the McCall household, Lydia quickly stepped through the threshold, glad to be out of the cold rain but curious as to what was so important that Scott had to call a pack meeting. She shed her coat, hanging it up and walking towards the living room where she heard voices coming from. Lydia rounded the corner to find everyone from the pack already situated, Scott standing opposite Stiles with Malia, Kira and Liam sitting on the couch. She glanced at Stiles briefly, still angry from their conversation outside the station a few weeks ago, before looking at Scott and immediately noticing his annoyance. “Hey guys,” she said cautiously, raising a brow at Kira.

The other girl stared at her with wide eyes, silently mouthing, _Help._

Lydia turned back to the standing members of the pack, moving to stand at Scott’s side, “What’s going on?“

Scott inhaled a deep breath before turning to her, “I want to let Theo into the pack. At least temporarily.”

“And we’re trying to tell him that that is the worst idea he’s ever had,” Stiles cut in.

“I say we just torture him to find out if he’s a bad guy,” Malia added with a shrug as she rose, her arms crossed over her chest. Stiles nodded between her and Scott, agreeing to the plan.

Lydia barely managed to suppress an eye roll, desperately trying to hide the jealousy she felt when she saw how close the couple were standing next to each other. But  _of_   _course_  they were standing next to each other because last time she checked, they were still dating. She let out a long sigh, “Obviously, we’re not going to torture him.”

“Fine,” Stiles relented, trying to make eye contact with her as she kept avoiding his gaze. “But we can’t trust him.”

She scoffed, “That’s what you say about everyone.”

“And how many times have I been right?”

“I don’t know. But maybe we should give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes. Y’know, like trusting their judgement? Their character? Their ability to make their own decisions?” Lydia knew that what she was saying didn’t really apply to Theo anymore, but once she looked at Stiles, she couldn’t help herself. She was still so angry and confused and hurt.

He narrowed his eyes at her, opening his mouth to speak before Scott stepped in, “Okay guys, let's calm down. Back to the issue at hand. Something big is coming and I think that we’ll need Theo’s help. We should let him in the pack until he proves that he can’t be trusted.”

She took a calming breath, “For what it’s worth, I haven't gotten any sort of bad feelings when it comes to him yet.”

“No offense, but your ‘feelings’ don’t really mean anything,” Malia stated bluntly.

Clenching her jaw, Lydia turned her head to look at the werecoyote, trying not to let her jealousy and anger overwhelm her, “Excuse me?”

The room was silent, no one knowing what to say, before Malia continued, “Any one of us can say we have a feeling and it still wouldn’t mean anything. I mean, you’re so-called banshee powers have never really worked in the past. From what I hear, all you do is find people after they’re already dead.”

“Malia,” Stiles warned.

“No, no,” she directed towards him, “Let her finish, please, then take her side again.” Anger and hurt rushed through her veins as the one girl that had everything she wanted pointed out the problem that started her whole argument with Stiles in the first place.

“I’m not taking sides, Lydia. She just doesn’t --”

“-- Don’t you dare defend her to me,” she interrupted. “Y’know what, Stiles? You do what you gotta do, I don’t care anymore. Sort of like you the past few months.” She turned to Scott, “I vote Theo in, if my opinion still matters here. Y’know, since all I do is find the dead bodies.” Lydia stormed out of the room, yanking her jacket off the coat rack and throwing it on as the door slammed shut. The rain immediately hit her, and she finally remembered that her mom dropped her off before going on a date -- she was just going to get a ride home or stay at Scott’s. Not willing to go back in there, she started in the direction of her house, which wasn't too far of a walk, arms wrapped around herself to keep warm. She was still angry as hell as she shivered, tears leaking down her cheeks and mixing with the rain.

“Lydia!” a voice called from behind her. She peered over her shoulder and groaned.  _Why couldn’t he ever just let her leave?_ “Lydia! Lyds!”

“What?!” she whirled around and nearly bumped into him, not expecting him to be that close. She let out a defeated sigh at the expression on his face, eyes continuing to water and her voice wavering slightly. “What do you want from me, Stiles? Cause I’m just… I am so tired of fighting with you, okay? So just save it and go back to your precious girlfriend.”

She turned her back to him in an attempt to walk away but of course, he grabbed her arm, pulling her around. He blinked the water out of his eyes so he could see her face, “Is that what this has all been about? Malia? Are you jealous of her or something?”

“No, Stiles,” she growled. “You really wanna know what this is all about?”

“Yes!” his hands gestured wildly, just wanting answers from her.

“I’m in love with you!” Stiles stood frozen at her confession, shocked and confused. Lydia shut her mouth, her heart feeling so much lighter now that she’d told him. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her voice so she was no longer yelling at him, but he was still able to hear her over the rain. “I love you, Stiles, and I have for a long time. That’s why it hurt so much when we lost touch. And I have been jealous of Malia." She took another breath, a few tears mixing with the rain as they streamed down her cheeks. “I’ve been jealous because I was too late, and now she has you and I don’t. But I don’t want to fight anymore. I just want you back in my life.”

Stiles stared at her silently, not knowing how to respond. Lydia nodded her head solemnly, sniffling as she spun around and started walking away from him again. The sound of his voice cutting through the pouring rain caused her to pause. “Had!” Stiles yelled after her, jogging lightly as she turned until he came face-to-face with her.

“What?” she furrowed her brows in confusion.

“Malia  _had_ me. We broke up,” he clarified.

Her mouth opened and closed a couple times before she shook her head, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does, because she never  _really_ had me.” He stepped even closer, lifting a palm to her cheek and forcing her to look up to meet his eyes. “Lydia, I’ve been in love with you since third grade, and that’s the one thing in my life that’s never changed. I’m so sorry for how bad of a friend I’ve been. Can you forgive me?”

Lydia stared up at him, a soft smile finding its way on her face, “Maybe.” She leaned up on her tiptoes, hand flying to the back of his neck and yanking his head down until their lips met. Chills ran through her body and not from the cold rain, but from finally being able to do what she’d been wanting to do since the first time they kissed in that locker room. Stiles banded an arm around her waist, the other threading through her wet hair, pulling her even closer and deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, Lydia pulled away in desperate need for air, keeping their foreheads together. She opened her eyes, green orbs meeting his whiskey colored eyes. “You’re forgiven. As long as we can do that again.”

Stiles laughed, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her feet off the ground, connecting their lips as the rain poured down on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Story where stydia still isn't together and Lydia gets jealous over something and gets mad and tries to leave then stiles goes after her and confronts her and makes her nervous and he manages to get her to admit her feelings and happy ending :) I love your fics btw_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	4. I'll Always Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles finds out that Lydia has been taken to Eichen House, he and Scott devise a plan to save her, no matter what it takes.

**_17 Days Ago_ **

_Stiles looked ahead at the road, his thumbs drumming against the steering wheel, the only sound being the heavy rain thrashing against the jeep’s windshield. He glanced around, unable to stay focused on the simple task of driving considering what he’d done just months ago, but what still felt like yesterday. He could still remember the sound, the feel of Donovan’s blood slipping through his fingers._  

_He snapped back to reality when his phone buzzed, signaling a text. Evaluating the deserted road ahead of him, he slowed down a little before glancing at the message from Scott asking him to call when he got the chance. Taking a deep breath, Stiles dialed the number he memorized long ago and lifted the phone to his ear. The call barely got past the second ring before a figure jumped out of nowhere into the road right in front of the jeep. Eyes widening, he yanked the wheel to the left, narrowly avoiding the figure before sliding in a patch of particularly wet road. The jeep jolted, Stiles quickly losing control as it began spinning before teetering on its side wheels and flipping. The car rolled a few times before stopping upside down._

_“Stiles? Stiles, what happened? STILES?!” Scott yelled through the phone having heard the accident. But his yells fell on deaf ears as Stiles laid motionless hanging halfway out of his jeep._

 

* * *

 

**Present Day**

Standing in the living room of the McCall house, Stiles paced back and forth, biting his thumbnail as he fidgeted with a loose string from his sweatshirt with his other hand. He continued to pace and lightly scratched low on his right side, what’s left of his stitches still irritating him.

“Stiles, you need to calm down. This can’t be good for you; you’ve barely been out of the hospital for a week.”

“Calm down? Calm down, Scott? How can I possibly calm down when Lydia is in freaking Eichen House?!” he explained, his voice raising with each word, arms and hands gesturing wildly.

Scott took a deep breath, leveling his best friend with a look, begging for him to relax. “We’ll get her out, I promise.”

A bitter laugh bubbled past the frantic boy’s lips, although he didn’t halt his movements. “You promise? What are your promises worth anymore? Everything has gone wrong, Scott. Malia is gone, searching through the Mexican desert for her assassin coyote mother. Kira left to try to get control of her demonic glowing fox tendencies. Theo is a bad guy, then again I already knew that, but did anyone listen to me? No, only when he jumped in front of my jeep and almost killed me! Parrish is burning bodies in his sleep and giving power to the nemeton. The dread doctors messed with Liam and he attacked you! And I --” he stopped his rant, taking a deep breath and staring down at his feet.

“I killed Donovan. I killed someone, Scott, and I can never take that back. And now… Now Lydia has been in Eichen House for 16 days with God knows what being done to her! So why don’t you tell me, what exactly is your plan here?!” Stiles fell back onto the couch, leaning his elbows forward onto his knees as he rested his face in his hands. After taking a few calming breaths, he glanced up at his best friend with apologetic eyes, “I’m… I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that outburst; I know you’re trying your best.”

“No, you’re right. Stiles, I know that things have been really bad. And I know that it’s my fault, that I’ve failed the pack. But I will not fail Lydia. We’re getting her back. Tonight.”

 

* * *

 

**_17 Days Ago_ **

_Lydia shot straight up in her bed in a cold sweat, a blood curdling scream erupting from deep in her throat. The scream was one of the longest she’d ever had, lasting for almost an entire minute. When the sound finally died on her lips, she slowly opened her eyes that were rapidly shedding thick, hot tears. Taking a stuttering breath, the only sound she could make was the faint whisper of a single name. “Stiles.”_

_Quickly throwing on some decent clothing, she ran downstairs dialing Scott’s phone number. He answered on the first ring, voice sounding frantic._  “Lydia?”

_“Scott, it’s Stiles. Something's wrong, I can feel it.” She grabbed her keys, running to her car and starting it up._

“Lydia, I know. He was in an accident in the jeep. He’s in surgery. It’s bad, Lydia. Really bad. You should come to the hospital.”

_Lydia felt her heart stop at the thought that the feeling hadn’t been just a feeling, but a prediction. That Stiles was going to die tonight. Barely muttering an ‘okay’ to Scott, she hung up and drove, oblivious to the familiar glazing over of her eyes as she entered into a trance._

 

* * *

 

**Present Day**

Scott broke the lock easily, eyes red as he turned back towards Stiles. He nodded, signaling for his best friend to go in first and quickly following behind the alpha as he tightened his grip on the metal baseball bat. They continued down the dark, empty hallway towards the underground floor that they knew kept supernatural creatures. Around the corner stood a guard, pacing slightly in front of a door. Scott shot out his arms, stopping Stiles from moving any closer before sneaking up close enough behind the guard to plunge a syringe full of animal tranquilizer, courtesy of Deaton, into the exposed skin on his neck. Holding onto him, Scott slowly eased the man onto the ground as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Stiles stepped out from around the corner, eyes shifting between the man on the floor, his best friend, and the keypad-locked door. “Okay, the guard with the password to the door is unconscious. What now?”

Scott couldn’t stop the easy smile from tugging at his lips. “Now we save Lydia,” he explained before breaking the knob clean off and ripping the door open.

 

* * *

 

**_17 Days Ago_ **

_Scott sat outside in the waiting room of the hospital, hands wringing together as he silently worried about the fate of his best friend. Things had been falling apart all around him, but if he lost his best friend -- his brother -- he didn’t know what he would do. Hearing his name being called, he looked up to see his mom moving through the swinging double doors, having just come from the operating room._

_He stood and rushed to Melissa, “Mom, what’s going on? Is he okay?”_

_“He has a few broken ribs, a twisted ankle, a large gash on his side, and some severe internal bleeding. Scott, he flat-lined on the table. We got him back and he’s in the ICU now, but he was dead for several minutes. There’s a chance, a small chance, that he might not wake up.”_

_Scott shook his head in denial, heading towards the ICU to see his brother, “He’ll wake up.” And Stiles did, later that night. And the next day, when he found out about what happened to Lydia, he wished he hadn’t._

 

* * *

 

_Lydia didn’t realize where she was until she turned off her car and headed towards what she thought was the hospital, but what turned out to be Eichen House. She took in her surroundings, the rain falling steadily around her, confusion etched on her features as she looked around. Hearing a noise, Lydia whirled around with her fists up, ready to fight just like Jordan had taught her, but she wasn't fast enough. She shrieked, pain shooting into her side as a taser coursed electricity through her veins. Her eyes fluttered shut as another bolt jolted through her body and everything faded to black._

_When she woke up, she didn’t know how much time had passed but was laying down, her wrists shackled to a bed in what she quickly recognized as the inside of an Eichen House room. Her head thrashed from side to side, searching for something to help escape as she frantically tried to free her wrists and legs. Lydia heard the door open and close, and suddenly a syringe was plunged into her neck, injecting her with an unknown drug that immediately caused the figure to blur and her mind to feel light and fuzzy. “Stiles… Please. I have to get to Stiles…,” she muttered incoherently._

_The figure chuckled, gently stroking his fingers against her cheek. “You’re too late. Stiles is dead. But you know that already, don’t you? You predicted it; you felt it," he taunted. "What was it like to feel him die? Did it hurt? Because this will.” Another shock jolted through her, her body jerking and constricting against the restraints. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye, racing down her cheek as her eyes glossed over and everything faded away._

 

* * *

 

**Present Day**

Stiles ran through the hallway, maneuvering between the unconscious bodies that Scott left in his wake. As he neared the end of the hallway, he saw a door and his entire world stopped when he heard a scream, a scream that he’d heard before from the lips of the only girl he’s ever truly loved. Hand flying to the doorknob, he looked through the security glass window to see her; thrashing in a bed against her bound wrists and ankles, white lightning bolts visible at the base of the machine attached to her strawberry blonde head.

Everything around him faded away, the grunts of the men Scott was fighting landing on deaf ears as all he heard and saw was Lydia.  _His_  Lydia. Stiles felt nothing but anger course through him as he backed away, tightening his hold on the bat until his knuckles turned white. With a few perfectly placed swings, he took the door handle clean off and kicked the door open. Dr. Valak turned to him with wide eyes before Stiles lunged, hitting him with the bat repeatedly. The older man was knocked out almost immediately but Stiles couldn’t stop hitting, thinking about the way his hands had been on Lydia, hurting her with that horrible machine. He heard his name faintly being called from behind him but he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop.

Swinging his arm back once more, he was stopped by Scott’s hand closing around his wrist. “Stiles, stop! This isn't you!” Scott shouted.

“Maybe it is now! He deserves it Scott, you see what he’s done to her!” he exclaimed, eyes wide and frantic.

“And if you do this, then you’re no better than him!”

Stiles took a deep breath, looking between Scott and the bleeding man beneath him. It didn’t matter; he didn’t _want_ to stop. He wanted to kill this disgusting man that dared to hurt the most perfect, innocent girl in the world, and he was perfectly prepared to do so when…

“Stiles?”

Both boys’ heads snapped towards their friend that laid a few feet away and had begun to stir. Stiles dropped the bat and ran towards Lydia, unbuckling the restraints on her ankles then her wrists, gently cradling her face with his palms.

“Lydia! Lyds? Can you hear me? You’re okay, we’ve got you. You’re safe now,” Stiles reassured as he banded one arm around her shoulders and the other underneath her knees, lifting her up into his arms. She turned her face into his chest, rubbing her tear stained cheek into the soft fabric of his plaid button down.

“You’re alive… I… I thought you were dead… I felt you die and I never got to… Got to tell you that I love…” she muttered, speaking in fragments as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Stiles began to move, following Scott back through Eichen House to safety, and he pressed his lips to the crown of her hair as he lightly stroked his hand up and down her back. “Shh, Lydia. It’s okay. You’re okay,” he comforted, voice soft.

“You… You saved me. You’re always saving me…,” Lydia’s voice faded as the world around her turned black, the only reassurance that she was still alive being the slow but steady thrumming of her pulse under Stiles’ fingers wrapped around her wrist.

“Of course, Lyds. I love you. And I’ll always save you,” Stiles promised as he and Scott made their way out of this hell hole and started towards the hospital. He knew that Lydia would be okay. She would be okay, Kira and Malia would come home, they would catch the bad guys like they always did, and everything would be okay again. As long as he had her in his arms, everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _AU stiles (+ pack/he and malia broke up after mexico) rescuing lydia from eichen house, maybe seeing her getting electrocuted by the guards? thank you_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	5. A Smurf for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia tries to sneak a peak at her Christmas presents but finds an unpleasant surprise instead.

Lydia glanced over at her boyfriend sleeping next to her, unable to stop the small smile from tugging up the corners of her mouth at the sound of his soft snores. Slowly, she reached out a hand and lightly shook his shoulder. “Stiles,” she whispered along with another shake. When all he did was grumble and bury his face deeper into his pillow, she quietly pulled herself out from under the covers and turned her body, swinging her legs off the side of the bed and standing. She tiptoed her way to the door, throwing a glance over her shoulder to make sure the creaking hadn’t woken him up, but he was still sound asleep. Finally making her way out of the room and gently closing the door behind her, Lydia let out a sigh of relief and quickly but quietly crept down the stairs.

It was four days until Christmas and the presents had already been placed under the tree like all three of the past years she and Stiles had been living together, this year being the first since moving into their new house only a few away from Scott and Kira’s. After everything that’d happened with Theo, the Dread Doctors, and Eichen House, Lydia had gotten her act together and told Stiles how she truly felt about him. He confessed that his feelings had never gone away, even when he was with Malia -- that he’d always felt something for the strawberry blonde. They announced that they were dating to their friends at graduation, though they  _showed_ more than  _announced_ when Stiles had just sauntered up and planted a kiss right on her lips, but most of them had confessed they already suspected it. Lydia was most nervous about how Malia would react, but the werecoyote just smiled and gave the other girl a tight hug.

After graduation and throughout college, things on the supernatural front had surprisingly died down significantly. Lydia went to Stanford and Stiles went to University of San Francisco with Scott. And though they definitely had their issues and fights over the years, their ability to bicker only getting stronger as their relationship became closer, they never strayed from each other.

Finally reaching the bottom of the steps, she couldn’t stop the giddy smile that graced her face as she took in their living room: the subtle blue of the walls, the extremely comfortable white sectional couch and the plush dark blue armchairs all surrounding a glass coffee table. And in the center of the room towards the window sat their beautifully decorated, 7-foot tall (fake) Christmas tree, it’s lights illuminating the otherwise dark room. She took a few steps closer, her sights set on the clumsily wrapped presents under the tree, the ones obviously wrapped by Stiles; hers looked like they were done by a professional, of course.

Lydia maneuvered her way around the dozens of boxes consisting of gifts for their family and friends until she found the ones she was searching for, the generously large pile with the name  _‘Lyds’_ scrawled across the tops. Releasing a giddy laugh accompanied with a small little jump, she peered over her shoulder to double check that Stiles was still upstairs before she leaned forward. Lydia reached for the present on top, a sort-of flat, rectangular box that looked like it could contain jewelry of some sort, but as soon as she lifted it, there was a loud noise and she couldn’t help but scream.

Hearing his girlfriend scream from downstairs, Stiles jolted awake and jumped out of bed, racing out of the room and down the hall without even thinking. “Lydia?!” he called out before reaching the bottom of the stairs and taking in the sight in front of him. The strawberry blonde sat on her knees near the bottom of the Christmas tree, eyes closed and mouth open in shock with one of the presents still in her hands. Stiles tried to keep in his laugh but it was no use as it escaped past his lips, his head thrown back and a hand moving to clutch at his chest. Lydia turned her face to him slowly, her eyes shooting daggers behind the bright blue paint covering her hands, chest, and extending up her neck to litter her cheeks with tiny speckles.

“Stiles,” she grit out through clenched teeth. “Stop. Laughing.”

He looked at her, holding a hand over his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughs.

Her glare only hardened, “Stiles. Did you booby trap the presents?”

Stiles arms flailed out in front of him emphatically with his words, “Yes, I booby trapped the presents! You do this every damn year, Lydia! Every. Damn. Year!”

“So you rigged an explosion? Stiles, you could've killed me! And now I’m BLUE!”

He tilted his head to the side, pointing an accusatory finger at her, “Hey, you shouldn’t have been trying to open your presents.”

“But --” Lydia cut herself off, her mouth opening and closing several times before she lifted her chin in defiance. “Is it such a crime that I want to make sure you got me good stuff?”

“Yes, it is. Lydia, the whole point is for it to be a surprise,” he explained. “I don’t regret what I did. You deserved it and,” he released another laugh, “Now you look like a smurf.”

His girlfriend gasped at his insult before she set the deadly present down, standing up and turning towards him. “So, you don’t regret it?”

The smile fell from Stiles' lips as a familiar devious glint appeared in her eyes, and he took a step backwards. “Lydia,” he warned.

She smiled innocently before darting towards him, her paint covered hands reaching out for him.

“Okay, okay! I regret it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic prompt:** _YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	6. Tell Me You Love Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his wedding day, Lydia decides to confess her feelings to Stiles before it is finally too late.

Lydia paced the hallway back and forth, her hands wringing together. Was she really going to do what she was about to do? Doing this could either be the best, most amazing thing to ever happen to her. Or it could be the worst, and she could get her heart shattered. But it was now or never, she knew that. She knew that she had to do this or it would weigh on her for the rest of her life. Lydia needed to know;  _he_ needed to know. She stopped pacing and stared at the door handle, willing herself to just reach out and twist it. Sucking in a deep breath, she slowly released it and turned the knob, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Stiles lifted his head, a smile tugging up the corners of his mouth as his hands fiddled with his collar. “Hey, Lyds. How’s Malia doing?”

“Uh,” she cleared her throat, shutting the door behind her, “She’s uh, good. Just finishing getting ready.”

“Awesome,” he grinned. “Dammit,” he muttered to himself, the stubborn knot coming undone again. “Did you need something?”

“Stiles, I love you,” Lydia blurted out.

He smiled at her in the mirror. “I love you too, Lyds," he confessed before going back to the struggle of straightening his bowtie.

“No,” Lydia took a step towards him, “ _Stiles._ ” Her eyes met his, glossy with unshed tears and she shook her head with a light laugh before locking his gaze once more. “I love you. I’m in love with you. And I have been for… a while now.”

Finally, his hands dropped from his collar and he turned to her, not knowing how to respond, “Lydia.”

“No,” she held up a hand to stop him from continuing, “I need to say this, I’ve waited long enough.” She stared at her shoes, taking in a shaky breath in preparation and then lifting her chin. “I know that I was an idiot and it took me a long time to… It took me almost losing you to realize how much I needed you. But I was too late because before I got the chance to finally tell you how I felt, you started dating Malia, and you never stopped dating her. And I couldn’t ruin that because all I wanted was for you to be happy, even though it  _killed_ me to see you look at her the way you used to look at me.” Lydia took a step forward, her head held high despite the tears threatening to spill as he stared at her in shock and confusion.

“But today I’m going to be standing up and watching as a girl I consider a friend marries the man that I love. I can’t do that without taking a chance on this. Stiles, I love you so much. And I know that you still feel something for me.”

“Lydia,” Stiles started, but she stopped him with another step, invading his personal space so that their hands brushed against one another’s.

“Look me in the eye and tell me that you’re sorry. Tell me you love her, that you don’t feel that tether pulling us together every time we’re in the same room. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t love me anymore, and I will go out there and stand up with a smile on my face,” she concluded with passion, staring into his caramel orbs. Before he had the chance to say anything, she closed the distance between them, her eyes fluttering shut as their lips connected in a soft kiss. She lifted a palm to his cheek in an attempt to deepen the kiss before his own hands landed on her shoulders, pushing her away lightly.

Stiles gazed down at her and took a step back, creating some distance between them. “Lydia,” his eyes softened as he struggled to say what he needed to say, not wanting to hurt her. Glancing quickly at the ground, he straightened his stance and tried desperately to hide the pain in his eyes as he stared into hers, “I don’t love you anymore.”

The words hit her in slow motion, sounding like they were reaching her through water. She blinked rapidly, tears finally rushing down her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she raised her head with her best attempt at a smile, “Well, okay then.” She turned on her heels, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible and heading to the door.

“Lydia,” his voice called out, halting her steps and causing her to peer over her shoulder. Stiles swallowed the emotion building up in his throat, looking at her helplessly, “I’m sorry.”

She nodded slightly with a small smile on her face, “I know.” Lydia made her escape, closing the door behind her and running into the nearest bathroom just before she broke down, tears streaming down her face while she stood with her back against the door, allowing it to support her weight. After a few minutes, her breathing calmed and she moved to stand in front of the mirror. She grabbed a tissue and wiped at her cheeks, touching up her makeup to cover up the fact that she’d been crying. Taking in a shaky breath and releasing it slowly, she plastered a smile on her face. “Never frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile,” she whispered the familiar words to herself, ignoring the ache deep in her chest before stepping out of the bathroom and towards the main room with a wide smile.

And that was what she did as she picked up her bouquet and walked down the aisle following Kira, not meeting the groom’s eyes. And that was what she did as everyone in attendance stood when the harpist started strumming that famous song. And that was what she did as she watched her friend marry the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _can you please write a fic where lydia confesses her feelings to stiles but he rejects her :(_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	7. I Can Hear You Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lydia calls him in tears, Stiles has to decide where he really wants to be: studying with Malia or being by Lydia's side.

Stiles pulled his phone from his pocket, seeing yet another call from Lydia on the screen, only this one had a voicemail while the others didn't. He pushed his physics textbook away from him, spinning the desk chair and resting one elbow on his desk. Looking around the corner and listening, he decided that Malia was still downstairs getting something to eat and lifted the phone to his ear, pressing play.

 _“Hey Stiles,”_ Lydia’s voice fluttered through, and he could hear the tears in her voice. It broke his heart, knowing why she was so upset and that he couldn’t do anything about it while studying with his girlfriend.  _“Don’t worry, there’s no dead body or anything so just… put down your bat,”_ she attempted to joke with a small laugh.  _“I just… I wanted to hear your voice and since you’re with Malia, I figured I’d get your voicemail. Today is, well, you know what it is. Just… You can ignore my calls and messages, I’ll be fine. I just wanted to hear your voice,”_ she repeated before the line went dead.

He shifted in his chair, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, staring down at the picture of them together assigned to her contact. He didn’t even hear Malia come back into the room until she spoke, “You should go to her.”

Stiles jumped a little and lifted his head, clearing his throat and straightening up in the chair. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough,” she glanced down at the apple in her hands before looking back up, “I know what today is.”

“Malia --” he started, but she cut him off with a shake of her head.

“Stiles. She needs you, more than you even know.”

He furrowed his brows in confusion, “What is that supposed to mean?”

She moved to sit on the edge of his bed, hands still fidgeting with the apple in her grasp. “I can smell it whenever she’s around. When she sees us together, she gets jealous. And when anyone so much as mentions your name, she’s overwhelmed with the feeling of love.” She finally lifted her head, meeting his eyes, “And when you look at her, you smell different than when you look at me.”

“Malia, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that she loves you, Stiles. She’s so in love with you that I can feel her pain when she sees you with me. And you and I both know that you feel the same.”

Stiles blinked at her, not knowing what to say or how to react to everything she’d just told him.  _She loves you._ He looked down at his phone in his hands, the screen still displaying her picture.  _You feel the same._ Taking in a deep breath, he raised his eyes to meet hers, “Malia, I’m so s--”

“-- Stop,” she interrupted him again with a shake of her head. A sad smile pulled up the corners of her mouth as she tilted her head slightly, jerking it towards the door. “Go.”

He didn’t waste any time, sending a smile that was equal parts sad and grateful and grabbing his hoodie off the back of his chair, almost falling down the stairs in his haste. Grabbing his keys out of the dish on the table beside the door, he rushed over to Roscoe and hopped in, starting the ignition and backing out of the driveway. The car ride was short, mostly due to the fact that he’d broken about a dozen traffic laws. Finally, he arrived at her house and walked up to the front door, knocking firmly.

Mrs. Martin opened the door, eyes widening at the unexpected sight of her daughter’s friend this late in the day. “Stiles, hi. What can I do for you?”

“Uh, Lydia called me. Is she… Can I come in?” he asked nervously, knowing that the older woman wasn’t exactly his biggest fan.

Surprisingly, she offered him a small smile before opening the door wider and motioning for him to come inside. Once she closed the door, she started walking towards the kitchen, throwing back over her shoulder, “She’s in her room,” before falling out of sight.

Before she was able to change her mind, he dashed up the stairs and to her room, still slightly taken aback by the fact that he knew how to get to  _Lydia Martin’s_ bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Lydia curled her comforter closer to her face, staring at her phone and willing herself not to call him again. A light knock sounded through her room and she closed her eyes. “Mom, I said I’m not hungry,” she called out, her voice hoarse from crying. There was silence and she thought she’d won until the door opened, the sound of someone stepping in reaching her ears. She groaned and started sitting up, her hair probably a tangled mess, “Mom, I said I don’t --” she cut herself off, eyes widening. She shifted, making sure her bare legs were still covered, and cleared her throat. “Stiles. What are you doing here?”

“You called me,” he shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Yeah, but I told you to ignore me. I’m fine. Helping Malia study is more important so you should --”

“-- Lyds,” he stopped her, stepping further into her room before going to her side of the bed and sitting so that he could face her.

She lifted her head, “What?”

“Malia and I kinda just broke up.”

“Oh,” she blinked, trying not to smile, “Stiles, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have annoyed you by calling so much.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.”

“Oh,” she said again, eyes casting down to stare at a flower on her bedding, trying to hide how much that particular statement hurt.

“Lydia, you shouldn’t have annoyed me with calling so much because I should’ve answered the first time you did,” he clarified, causing her to meet his gaze again. He reached out and grabbed ahold of her hand, and she tried not to gasp at the tingling sensation she felt from the touch of his skin. “Nothing is more important to me than you.”

“Not even Roscoe?” she joked with a small smile.

Stiles laughed, tightening his grip on her hand, “No, not even Roscoe." He sobered up, whiskey colored eyes boring into hers. “Roscoe isn’t the person I’m in love with,” he admitted quietly.

Her throat caught at his words, tears immediately springing to her eyes. She looked down, staring at her comforter, her free hand playing with a loose thread. “She would’ve been 19 today,” she mumbled.

Stiles lifted a hand, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before cradling her face, thumb stroking across her cheek bone as she leaned into his touch with closed eyes. “I know,” he whispered.

“Will you stay with me?” she asked, her voice so quiet he almost didn’t hear her.

“Of course I will.” He stood up, toeing off his shoes as she scooted to the other side of her bed, pulling back the sheets for him. He climbed into bed with her and covered them up, Lydia having immediately moved into his side with one hand lying on his chest while she tucked her head under his chin.

After a few minutes, Stiles had begun to think she’d fallen asleep when she spoke. “Stiles?”

“Yeah?” he tugged at the ends of her hair, twisting it around his fingers continuously.

Lydia snuggled closer into his shoulder and let out a contented sigh, her eyes still closed as she drifted into sleep. “I love you, too.”

Stiles pressed a kiss to the top of her head, closing his eyes and falling asleep with a soft smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Oh oh I got one. Something happened to Lydia. Malia and Stiles have a heart to heart. Something like “She needs you. She loves you she’s in love with you. And we both know you feel exactly the same” with a stydia moment fluff at the end. Your fics rock._  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	8. Demon Crib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of fighting and defeating supernatural creatures, Stiles and Lydia have finally met their match: their baby's crib.

Lydia entered through the front door of their house, setting her bag and keys on the small table and hanging up her coat. “I’m home,” she called out as she started pulling off her heels, hand grabbing the wall for support. The past few months had been hell on her feet, but she refused to give up her shoe collection. Walking further into the living room, she looked around, noting the dim lighting and empty space. “Stiles?” she yelled again with no answer. Altering her route, she made her way up the stairs as quickly as her swollen feet would allow, reaching the top landing and heading towards the bedroom. On her way there, she heard a thud and paused, cocking her head to where she thought the noise had come from followed by the sound of her husband’s voice.

“Dammit,” Stiles cursed before another thud echoed throughout the house.

Lydia tried to hold in a laugh as she deposited her heels in the hallway outside their room and walked towards one of the guest bedrooms, the soon to be nursery, pushing gently on the slightly ajar door. She peered inside, eyes landing on Stiles sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor surrounded by dozens of white wooden pieces. The paper instructions crinkled as he brought them closer to his face, squinting and looking back and forth between pieces. She opened the door fully, watching him with a hand perched on her hip. “Stiles.”

He jumped, looking back at her with wide eyes, “Jeez, Lyds. Make some noise next time.”

She laughed, stepping further into the room, “What are you doing?” Just as he opened his mouth to respond, she lifted a hand, stopping him. “Let me restate that. Do I want to know what you’re doing?”

Stiles scoffed, violently setting down the instructions and gesturing wildly at the scattered pieces in front of him. “I’m trying to put this thing together, but I can’t read these damn instructions!”

Walking towards him, she crossed her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow at him. “Stiles, it can’t be that difficult. It’s just a crib.”

“Lydia,” he twisted his head and stared up at her incredulously, arms still flailing as he spoke. “This is not just a crib; this is a demon crib! We’ve fought hunters, kanimas, druids, assassins, dread doctors, psycho werewolves, but this? This thing is pure evil.”

“Would you like some help with this ‘demon crib’? she asked, trying to hold in a laugh.

He sighed as she plopped down next to him, taking longer than usual to get down and comfortable due to her protruding stomach. “These instructions aren’t even in English.”

“Yes they are,” she pointed at the side facing up that was clearly written in English.

“No, that’s the translated side. It makes no sense! Listen,” he picked up the large piece of paper and started reading. “‘Put piece to nail to bar B and part two to leg and nail.’ These pieces aren’t even labeled. They all look the same!”

“Gimme that,” she grabbed the sheet from his grasp. “Glue to three piece and nail to hammer leg C and arch one.” Her eyes moved between the pictures and the actual pieces, all of them looking different yet the same. “What the hell?” she muttered.

“Exactly! And the other side is written in Chinese, which is literally the only language you don’t know.”

Lydia shot him a glare before going back to reading the directions. “Okay, it’s just a crib. We’ve figured out much more difficult things before together, Stiles. We can do this.”

“Figuring out how to put together an impossible crib is not exactly the same as cracking deadpools and busting out of mental hospitals, Lyds.”

“Stiles, I’m a certified genius and scientist, and you’re a detective. We got this,” she assured, leaning forward to lift a bar that looked like it could be part of the side railing.

After two hours of trying to figure out how to put the crib together, Lydia sat back against the wall, huffing a piece of hair out of her face. “Okay,” she groaned, “Maybe we don’t got this.”

“Come on, Lydia. It’s just a crib,” he teased, mimicking her earlier words.

She glared down at the still scattered pieces, “No. It  _is_ a demon crib! Straight from hell.”

Stiles chuckled at her anger, folding up the useless instructions and moving to sit down next to her. He shrugged a shoulder, tilting his head towards her, “Maybe we should return it and get one where they come and build it for you.”

“Or we can call Scott and make him do it,” she suggested with a small smirk.

“Y’know, that sounds like a good plan. Then we can blame him if it falls apart while our kid is sleeping. We’ll have a guaranteed free babysitter after that.”

Lydia snorted, laughing at her husband’s words. “You’re an idiot.”

He smiled at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Yup. But you love me.”

“Yeah,” her eyes sparkled up at him, a smile tugging up the corners of her mouth, “I do.” A second later, she felt a flutter in her stomach and shifted, moving a hand to caress under her ribcage, “I think the baby might love you too.” She brought her thumb and forefinger together, “Just a little bit.”

“Yeah?” he questioned with a grin, bringing a hand to where hers rested, feeling the baby kick and move against the fabric of her dress.

“Yeah,” Lydia nodded with a smile. A few seconds later, her stomach growled loudly, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten dinner yet. He laughed as he stood up, reaching out his hands for her to grab and helping her to her feet.

“Someone’s hungry.”

“Mmm,” she nodded, “I want pizza. With mushrooms and pepperoni. Oh! And pineapple. And pickles!”

Stiles smirked as they walked downstairs, pulling out his phone. “I’m gonna call Scott now and guilt him into bringing you food too. Man, I love having a best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _you probably get these a lot and I know it's probably over done but can you do a stydia pregnancy stydia baby please and thank you_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	9. It's Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking into account the interactions she observes between Stiles and Lydia, Malia makes a decision about her relationship.

Malia walked into the McCall’s house following Stiles, closing the door behind her. Summer was almost over and then they’d all begin their senior year. Well, hopefully; she still hadn’t heard from the school on whether she’d passed her summer school courses. Stiles had come up with the idea to have the pack get together -- something about starting to work on "the plan” -- and have some fun, because for once in the last few years, no one was actively trying to kill them.

“Hey guys,” Kira greeted with a huge smile when they entered the living room, draping some blankets on the couch’s armrest.

Scott came in from the kitchen holding two bowls, one with pretzels and the other with potato chips. He beamed at his best friend, stepping over Liam’s legs and setting the food on the coffee table. “Finally, we’ve been waiting for you guys! What movies did you bring?”

 _“Star Wars._  Obviously.” Stiles glared at the look on his best friend’s face, arms flailing out making the bag of movies in his hand swing wildly. “One day, Scottie, you’re  _going_ to watch it!”

“How about we start with a comedy? I brought  _21 Jump Street,”_ Kira added, glancing between the boys with a smile.

Stiles scoffed but accepted the loss nonetheless, setting the bag on the floor near the television before looking up and surveying the room. He furrowed his brows, “Where’s Lydia?”

Malia turned her head, narrowing her eyes slightly at the familiar skip in his heartbeat when he said the redhead’s name. She watched as he made his way to the kitchen where Scott said Lydia was making popcorn and getting drinks, deciding to brush it off yet again and sit down in the chair next to her. She tuned out the conversation going on around her, focusing her ears to eavesdrop.

_“Stiles, hey.”_

_“Wow. Do my eyes deceive me or is Lydia Martin wearing a hoodie and leggings in front of other people?”_

_“Ha ha. You’ve seen me in leggings and a sweatshirt before. Actually, I’m pretty sure this is your sweatshirt.”_

_“Oh yeah, it is. It looks way better on you.”_

Malia listened as Lydia laughed, hearing shuffled movements as she could only assume they were moving closer together. She tried not to focus on the way Lydia’s heart rate sped up when she greeted him, or the way Stiles smelled different around her than around his own girlfriend.

_“Lyds, you uh… You got a piece of popcorn in your hair.”_

_“What? Did I get it?”_

_“No, hold on. I got it. There, all better.”_

_“My hero.”_

She looked away when their laughter got louder and a few seconds later, they walked into the living room together, smiling as Lydia rolled her eyes and nudged him with her hip. Malia glanced up when Stiles approached her, shaking her out of her thoughts.

“Here,” he held out a tall glass, “Half root beer and half coke. Just how you like it.”

She smiled weakly and accepted the drink, “Thanks.”

He moved over towards the couch, setting his own glass down on the coffee table before sitting next to Lydia, Liam on her other side with Scott and Kira cuddling on the larger armchair. Malia tried to pay attention to the movie after Scott pressed play, tried to ignore the whispers between Stiles and Lydia, but it was difficult hearing anything other than their laughter and heartbeats. She tried not to be distracted by the all too familiar smells that accompanied them when anyone so much as mentioned the other's name. Finishing off her drink, she shifted in her chair, focusing her eyes and ears as best she could on the screen.

After the first movie, they proceeded to watch  _22 Jump Street, The Heat,_ and  _Let’s Be Cops_ \-- side note: apparently, Kira really liked cop movies. Scott stood on his feet, stretching his arms as he moved to switch on the lights. “Wow,” he checked the time on his phone, “I didn’t even realize how late it is. It’s almost midnight.”

“Aw, it’s past Liam’s bedtime,” Stiles teased, laughing at his own joke.

Liam narrowed his eyes and scoffed, “Uh, no. Y’know, I’m not that much younger than you guys!”

“We know that, Liam,” Scott assured the young beta. “But isn’t it actually past your curfew?” Realizing he was right and that it was indeed past his curfew of 11:30, Liam’s eyes widened and he shot up, bidding them a goodbye as he ran out of the house.

“We should head out too or my dad might shoot you,” Malia said matter-of-factly, rising to her feet and looking towards Stiles.

“Yeah, just a sec.” Stiles peered down at where Lydia’s head rested on his shoulder, her eyes closed as she slept soundly. His small smile didn’t go unnoticed by Malia as he lifted a hand, tucking a loose piece of hair behind the banshee’s ear. “Lyds, wake up.” When she didn’t, he tried again, shaking her lightly, “Lydia.”

She shifted, moaning softly as her eyes fluttered open, “What?”

He laughed at her disheveled appearance when she sat up, about to speak when Malia chimed in, “You fell asleep on his shoulder and we need to leave.”

Lydia looked between the two of them, “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles assured her with a grin, and she returned it with a small smile of her own.

“Stiles,” Malia pestered, tilting her head towards the door.

He looked at her and nodded, standing up, “Right.” He picked up the bag he brought and pulled his keys out of his pocket, “Thanks, Scottie. Tonight was fun.” Scott nodded and Malia moved, grabbing Stiles’ free hand and pulling him along outside towards the jeep.

The car ride was relatively quiet, Stiles focusing on driving while Malia was lost in thought. She didn’t even realize they had stopped moving until Stiles said her name, shaking her out of her trance.

“We’re at your house,” he informed her. He furrowed his brows in concern when she didn’t move, “You okay?”

Malia stared at him, thinking over how she was going to answer that question because truthfully, she didn’t know. She'd never been in a relationship before, but there was a time she had thought that maybe what she felt when she thought of Stiles was love. She cared about him, that’s for sure, but she wasn’t sure how deep those feelings went. What she did know, however, was that whatever it was Stiles felt for her… It wasn’t love, at least not the real kind that so many people wrote weird songs about. She knew he cared for her, he’d shown it in so many ways; she knew that he’d risk getting hurt for anyone in the pack because that’s just the kind of guy he was, the kind of friend he was. No, he didn’t love her. But there was no doubt in her mind that he loved Lydia. And based on the chemo signals Scott had been helping her channel, Lydia loved him too, the feelings of heartache almost overwhelming whenever she saw the two of them together.

“Malia?” Stiles said her name again, and she realized she still hadn’t spoken.

“You don’t love me,” she stated bluntly, deciding to get right to the point.

He blinked at her, taken aback by her declaration, his mouth falling open slightly. “Uh…,” he cleared his throat, not knowing how to respond.

At his silence, Malia decided to continue. “I’ve been noticing things for a while, but I didn’t know what they meant. The smells, the sounds… I didn’t know how to interpret them. But I think I’ve finally put it all together.”

“I… What… What are you talking about?” he stuttered.

“You don’t love me, Stiles. I can tell.”

“Wha… How?”

She tucked back the hair that had fallen into her face, “Because you have different heart rates and chemo signals when you’re around Lydia than you do around me. You love her.” He gulped, not able to make eye contact with her. “It’s okay, Stiles. She feels the same way as you do, and I want you to be together.”

Stiles lifted his head, eyebrows shot up and his mouth open in shock at her words. “I… You… Are you breaking up with me?”

“Yes.” It was her turn to furrow her brows at him, scrunching her nose lightly, “Why is this confusing?”

He scoffed, hands gesturing wildly, “Because my girlfriend is telling me to go be with another girl?”

Malia shook her head slightly, still confused at his confusion, “Yes. You were my mate, and I think Lydia is my friend. I want you both to be happy.”

“Malia,” his voice softened as he looked at her, unable to hide his feelings, a mixture of sadness and relief.

“Don’t apologize,” she warned. “It’s not your fault. Sometimes you can’t control your feelings; you taught me that. You two deserve to be together, and I think that you should tell her how you feel.”

“I, uh,” he stuttered, “Thank you?”

She smiled and opened her car door, “Okay. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay?” Stiles looked forward, still taken aback by their entire conversation as he started up the jeep.

She paused before closing the door, “Stiles.”

“Yeah?”

Her eyebrows drew together again, “Don’t worry. I’ll find another mate.” Stiles watched, still in shock, as she closed the door. Malia moved around the car and towards her front door, turning around and waving as Stiles backed out. Knowing that she’d done the right thing, that she’d be okay, Malia let out a deep sigh and entered her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** stydiamcalll asked _can you do a fic where stiles and Lydia are acting super cute and heartfelt with each tiger while Malias around (beginning of season five) and Malia tells him that he deserves to be with her and all that good stuff_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	10. I Know the Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating the beast, Lydia hears about Stiles' injury and rushes to be at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Part 1: I Know the Feeling**  
>  Part 2: I Never Stopped

Lydia felt her heart beating rapidly, the blood pounding in her ears. After freeing Mason and killing the beast, with a bonus of getting rid of Theo in the process, Scott called Stiles to give him an update but Malia answered. She said that he’d come to get her, but the Desert Wolf was there and attacked him when he tried to come between them. Malia assured him that her mother would no longer be a problem but that Stiles was hurt. When Scott returned to the group, he pocketed his phone and looked to Lydia. Before he’d even said anything, she knew that it was bad news. Scott said he didn’t have any details other than Stiles was hurt and that they were at the clinic, getting Deaton’s help. Immediately, Lydia grabbed his hand and started running, pulling him along so they could get to his car and more importantly, to Stiles.

“He’s going to be fine, Lydia. It probably isn’t even that serious. Just a few scrapes and bruises,” Scott tried to assure her, rain starting to lightly fall against the windshield. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes when Kira laid a hand on her shoulder from her spot in the back seat.

Trying to hold in her tears, Lydia whispered to herself, “He's going to be fine. He has to be. He’s going to be fine,” over and over again.

Finally, they pulled into the parking lot at the clinic, and Lydia hastily unbuckled her seatbelt and wrenched open the door, not even bothering to shut it as she ran inside the clinic. She didn’t even realize that she was crying because of the rain dampening her clothes and hair. Making her way inside, she ran around the counter and to the back room, finally stopping when she got to the open door. Breathing heavily, she spotted Stiles sitting up on the table wearing a zip-up hoodie, shirtless underneath with a large white bandage covering the skin of his upper left chest towards his shoulder.

He lifted his head at the sound of her footsteps, face morphing into a small smile upon seeing the strawberry blonde, “Hey Lyds. Why are you all wet? Is it raining out?”

Lydia surged forward, closing the distance between them by basically jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his neck. The smile fell from Stiles’ face, rocking lightly from the force of her hug before returning it, banding an arm around her waist. When he tried to move his left arm up and around her, the muscles tugged at the fresh stitches causing him to wince. Realizing he was in pain, she pulled back immediately, still standing in between his legs but moving her hands to rest atop his shoulders. “Sorry! Sorry,” she apologized, eyes full of concern.

“I’m okay, Lydia. It was a small piece of glass, just a few stitches.” He attempted to joke, “Deaton didn’t even give me an anesthetic.” He frowned when instead of laughing, her eyes welled with tears, and he watched as she struggled to keep them from falling. “Hey, hey… Lydia, I’m  _fine_. We’re all fine, right? We all made it.”

“Promise me you’ll stop trying to be a hero, okay? Don’t be you, don’t… Stiles, I can’t lose you too,” she begged.

He tilted his head at her, “Lyds…”

“No!” she snapped before meeting his eyes again. “Tonight when I thought… When you came back for me at Eichen, I could feel it.” He lifted a hand to her cheek and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes briefly when he used his thumb to brush away a falling tear. “I could feel that you were in danger, that you could die, and I don’t ever want to feel that again. I can’t, okay? I won’t survive it. Because if you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind.”

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath at her words, the same words he’d once spoken to her. He used the hand not placed on her cheek to tug on one of her arms, entwining their fingers and allowing a soft smile to grace his face. “I know the feeling,” he whispered.

Lydia took a deep breath, eyes meeting his and she couldn’t help herself anymore. Bringing her other hand to wind around his neck, she licked her lips, beginning to move in closer to him. His eyes widened slightly as she closed hers, realizing what she was doing and he decided to just let it happen, finally. Eyes falling shut, Stiles tightened his hold on her waist, bringing her a little closer to stand in front of him. Their lips just began to softly brush against each other when a throat cleared from behind Lydia and they jumped apart, Lydia turning and lengthening the space between them. He let his hand fall from her waist but kept their fingers entwined.

Deaton walked further into the room followed by Kira, Scott, and Malia, making his way over to one of the cabinets containing medical supplies. Stiles lifted a hand to scratch at the back of his neck, only wincing slightly at the movement, while Lydia tried to hide the slight blush coloring her cheeks. Scott stepped towards his best friend, deciding to break the uncomfortable silence surrounding them, “Hey, man. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “Just a scratch.”

Malia crossed her arms, “It could’ve been worse. You shouldn’t have tried to attack her, she’s a werecoyote. Or she was, at least.”

“You’re welcome,” he rolled his eyes, words dripping with sarcasm.

Kira took a step towards Scott with a smile, “Why don’t we all just head home? I think we could use some sleep after everything."

“Yeah and I should probably start cleaning up my destroyed house,” Scott added.

“Sorry,” Malia shrugged.

He waved her off with a small smile before turning back to Stiles and Lydia, “You sure you’re okay? Both of you?”

“We’re fine, Scott,” Lydia offered with a small smile of her own while Stiles nodded his head.

He grabbed Kira’s hand and started towards the door, “Get some rest, guys.” He turned and pulled Kira along with him.

Malia looked between Stiles and Lydia, eyes falling and focusing on their fingers still entwined with each other. She cleared her throat and lifted her head to stare at Stiles, who shifted on the medical table, slightly uncomfortable with the situation. “Thank you,” she started, “If it weren’t for you bringing the talons, I would be dead. So… Thanks.”

“I’d do anything to protect you,” he said, eyes flitting between the two girls, “Both of you. I mean, that’s what a pack does, right?”

Lydia nodded, “Right.”

“I’m glad you’re okay. Scott and Kira are waiting for me so... I guess I’ll see you guys at school.” Malia grabbed her jacket, quickly making her way out of the clinic.

After she left, Lydia let out a deep breath, resuming her previous position in front of Stiles. “Scott was right, we need sleep.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, sliding off the table to a standing position and zipping up his hoodie, “I have my jeep, I can drive you home.”

“Actually, you shouldn’t drive. Just take it easy for a while so you don’t tear your stitches,” Deaton piped up, having been so quiet that the teens forgot he was even in the room.

Lydia smirked, taking the keys that Stiles had pulled out of his pocket from his hand, “Looks like I finally get to drive Roscoe.” Her grin softened and she cast her eyes downward, almost shyly, before glancing back up, “And since I shouldn’t drive your jeep back to my house, maybe I should just stay the night. Y’know, for convenience.”

He smiled, taking her hand in his again, understanding the need to just be close to each other tonight after everything that had happened in the past few months, “Yeah. For convenience.” Stiles threaded their fingers together and headed for the door, knowing that right now, she felt just as safe as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _An angst but happy ending where stiles and Lydia were reuniting. (Angst because something bad had happened to one of them or so they think)_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	11. I Never Stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they arrive safely back at his house, Lydia and Stiles take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: I Know the Feeling  
>  **Part 2: I Never Stopped**

Lydia put the car in park, shutting down the engine and unbuckling herself. She turned to look at Stiles sitting in the passenger side with a smirk on her face, “I think Roscoe likes me better.”

His jaw dropped and he scoffed, “Yeah, okay Lyds. Okay.” Rolling his eyes, he opened the door and climbed out, careful with his injured side.

“I don’t speed, which is easier on the jeep. Therefore, it likes me better,” Lydia gloated, following him and sliding out of her seat.

 _“He,_ Lydia. Not  _it,”_  he scoffed again, taking his keys from her hand and heading towards the front of his house. He unlocked the door and they stepped inside, flicking on the lights that were off.

“Where’s your dad?” Lydia asked, silence surrounding them.

He moved into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and grabbing two bottles of water. “He’s working late tonight, wrapping everything up with the case at the station.” She nodded her head at that, accepting the water bottle and following him upstairs. They entered his room, the door falling shut behind them.

Both staring at the board in the middle of the room, Stiles cleared his throat and moved towards it, “Guess we don’t really need this anymore.” She watched as he erased the writing from it before rolling it into the corner of his room, her fingers picking at the wrapper around the middle of the water bottle. “Lydia.”

“Huh?” her eyes lifted from where they had glazed over to find him now standing within a few feet of her, brows furrowed slightly in concern.

“You okay?”

Lydia nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

He smiled softly before moving to his dresser, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a pair of leggings she’d left there after one of their research sessions along with one of his lacrosse shirts he knew she liked. He held them out to her, “This’ll probably be more comfortable,” he nodded to the jeans she was wearing.

“Thanks,” she grabbed the clothes, her fingers brushing against his causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. “I’ll just,” she laughed awkwardly, making her way to his bathroom and closing the door. She leaned her back against it and closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. Had they been about to kiss at the clinic? Had that actually happened or was she dreaming? Because kissing Stiles was a recurring dream she’d had for the last couple months -- ever since their first kiss, come to think of it. And earlier that dream had almost been a reality. Since that kiss and especially since Eichen house, things between them had been murky, at best. And now that she knew he and Malia had broken up? She didn’t know where they stood with each other, feelings wise.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, Lydia moved to stand in front of the mirror, taking in her appearance. Her face was void of makeup, her skin looking slightly less pale than it had earlier, and her damp hair fell down her back. Shedding herself of her clothes, she quickly changed into what Stiles had given her, careful around the bandage still on her neck. She grabbed a towel from where it hung by his shower, towel drying her hair and putting it into a messy bun to contain the curls. Folding her clothes, she stared at her reflection in the mirror once again, taking a slow breath before opening the door and switching off the light behind her.

Stiles turned around at the sound of the bathroom door opening, letting his fresh shirt fall into place after it took him a while to change due to his injury. His eyes scanned her from head to toe, face softening at how beautiful she looked in something so simple and after everything she’d been through. She was so amazing, being so strong and caring of their friends even when her life was on the line. Realizing that he’d been staring at her for too long, he cleared his throat, “How’s your neck?”

“It’s fine,” she nodded, fingers playing with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. “How are you?”

“It’s nothing. I told you it was fine, Lyds.” The strawberry blonde tipped her head down, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He furrowed his brows lightly with a knowing grin, “What?”

She looked up with a slight blush, “Nothing. I just… I missed hearing you call me Lyds.”

Stiles nodded, shrugging a shoulder in an attempt to appear nonchalant, “Yeah, me too.” He made his way towards the bed and reached to pull back the covers when Lydia said his name, gaining his attention. “Yeah?”

“Can we… Can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure,” he agreed, taking a seat next to where she was at the foot of the bed. “What’s up?”

“I just…,” Lydia glanced down at her lap nervously before lifting her eyes to meet his. “Thank you. For everything the pack did, for everything  _you_  did to get me out of Eichen House. It means a lot.”

Stiles reached out and grabbed ahold of one of her hands, “Lydia, you don’t have to keep thanking me. The entire pack was determined to get you out of that place and we did. Because we love you.”

She smiled, her eyes watering slightly. “When I was there, something happened to me. I don’t know how to explain it, but it was like an out of body experience. I could move and stand, but I could still see myself laying in that bed.” She sucked in a shaky breath, closing her eyes as she forced herself to remember any of her time in that hell hole. Stiles squeezed her hand, encouraging her to keep talking. “Meredith was there. She taught me how to control it, how to use my voice as a weapon. When Malia was fighting her mom to get Deaton, I could feel it. I screamed and it helped her even though she was miles away. And I saw you.”

His eyes widened a little, his mouth falling open in surprise, “You did?”

Shifting, Lydia turned her body to face him more fully, “Stiles, we’re… We’re connected in a way that I can’t explain. And when you came to visit me, I could see you holding my hand. I could  _feel_ you holding my hand. Not my mom, not the doctors.  _You_. And at the clinic, when I screamed so hard I almost died, it was the feeling of your hand on my face and the sound of your voice that brought me back.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say, his mouth opening and closing multiple times. “Lydia…”

Taking a chance, Lydia surged forward, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. When he didn’t respond to the kiss for a few seconds, she started to pull away, doubting herself and preparing for the inevitable heartbreak until Stiles lifted a palm to her cheek. He leaned into her, returning her kiss with vigor. She threaded her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck and licked along the seam of his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth, tongue exploring the warmth of her mouth. This kiss was different than the one they had in the locker room; that kiss was sweet and simple, over within a few seconds while this kiss continued to heat up rapidly.

Stiles deepened the kiss even more, Lydia moaning into his mouth when his hand gripped her hip and pulled her in closer. Deciding to be bold, she shifted on the bed, lifting herself up and swinging a leg over his lap, bracketing his hips with her thighs. He banded both of his arms low around her waist, fingers digging into the skin of her lower back just above her ass. He lifted one arm to thread his fingers through the ends of her hair that had somehow come undone from her bun, but the action tugged at his stitches and he pulled away with a wince.

Disconnecting their lips, Lydia looked down at him, brows furrowed in concern. “Are you okay?” she asked, voice sounding breathless from their impromptu make out session.

“Yeah, I’m,” he stuttered to try and seem casual, “Yes. I am good. Super good. Yup. I’m great.”

Lydia leaned back, hands resting on his shoulders, and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. “You sure? Because I’m pretty sure you just winced, and hopefully it wasn’t from kissing me.”

“No!” he answered quickly, eyes widening. He shook his head and moved his hands from her back along her forearms until he could take both of her hands from his shoulders, holding them in the little space between them. “Lyds, no. I’ve been dreaming of this moment for so many years, you have no idea.” Lydia let out a huffed laugh, maneuvering herself off his lap and onto the bed to sit next to him. Stiles offered her a weak smile, shrugging a shoulder, “Sorry I ruined that moment by pulling at my stitches.”

“It’s not completely ruined,” she offered. Taking another breath, she met his gaze, “Stiles, I… I love you. And if you’re not sure you still love me, that’s okay. I was stupid and I waited too long and you dated Malia, but… I am so in love with you. And I want to be with you. For real. Like, we hold hands and go on dates.”

A wide smile formed on his face and he brought a hand to tuck a strand of damp hair behind her ear, “Lydia, of course I still love you. I never stopped.”

“Yeah?” she questioned, tears forming in her eyes.

He nodded his head before speaking quietly, “Yeah.” Stiles leaned in, connecting their lips again in a soft kiss, pulling away after a few seconds. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. We should get some sleep.”

She laughed, “Sounds like a plan.” They moved back towards the headboard, Lydia on the side closest to the wall, and crawled under the covers. He turned off the lamp on his nightstand, pushing back the comforter and settling in, Lydia immediately moving into his embrace. She wrapped an arm around his waist, nestling her head into the crook of his neck and good shoulder.

Stiles' fingers threaded through her hair, his hand resting on her hip across his stomach as her leg draped over his slightly. He exhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “Goodnight, Lyds.”

Letting out a soft sigh, Lydia smiled, her eyes still closed. “Goodnight, Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** photogirl21 asked _Really enjoy all of your stydia fics! This one was very touching. I could see it happening in my mind. But with the teasing kiss you wrote :) I'd like to suggest the finally epic kiss between Stiles and Lydia. No other characters and pretty please include the conversation after the kiss. Thanks!_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	12. It'll Be Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Stiles and Lydia have some exciting news to share with each other.

The sun glinted off the windshield causing Stiles to pull down the visor, the fingers of one hand drumming against the side of the car where it hung out the open window. He took the next left, their destination coming into view, music playing quietly from the radio. Entering the parking lot, he pulled the jeep into the space, putting it in park and unbuckling his seatbelt. Lydia looked between her boyfriend and the window from her seat in the passenger’s side, raising an eyebrow at him, “Stiles… Why are we at our elementary school?”

“Just follow me,” he grinned, opening the door and jumping out of the car, limbs flailing as usual. She laughed as he almost fell, trying to suppress it when he made his way around the front and opened the door for her. “Just c’mon.”

Lydia took his hand and hopped out of the car, letting him drag her around the corner of the building to where the giant playground was. Her stomach fluttered with nerves because she had decided that tonight, she would finally tell him the news she’d been holding back for the past week. The only reason she hadn’t told him yet was that she didn’t know how he would react. Sure, he would be happy -- she knew that he loved her. But she also knew that he would most likely freak out in the spastic manner that only Stiles could. They stopped walking, standing in the middle of the playground. “So… What exactly are we doing here?” she looked around.

“Well,” Stiles pulled her so that they were standing in front of the sandbox, holding both of her hands in his own. “This is where I was playing with Scott when I saw you for the first time.” She furrowed her brows slightly at him, not really knowing where he was going with this. He started walking backwards, tugging her along until he reached the monkey bars. “The first time you talked to me was when I fell off the monkey bars and hurt my wrist. You asked if I was okay, and then ran and got a teacher.”

Lydia smiled at the memory but still eyed him warily, “Stiles.”

He continued as if she hadn’t interrupted, leading her to the spiraling ladder that was about a foot away from the top platform of the play set, “This is where you held my hand for the first time. You were at the top of the ladder, holding on tightly because you were too scared to climb down. I reached out and grabbed your hand so you could step back onto the platform.”

She thought about it for a while, trying to remember that situation. Now that she pictured it, the little boy with brown hair, golden eyes, and a plaid shirt did look awfully familiar. “Wait, that was you?”

Stiles nodded his head, trying to hold back a smile at her realization. “Yup.”

She kept following as he pulled her along, a small smile on her face and her eyes shining up at him, “So I guess you’ve always been the one saving me.”

“No, Lyds,” he shook his head, stopping at the swing set and pushing her towards the blue seat until she took the hint and sat down. “You’re the one who’s been saving me.”

She gazed up at him, grabbing ahold of the chains with her hands, still extremely confused as to what the point of all this was.

Taking in a deep breath, he met her eyes. “Lydia, I love you. I’ve been in love with you since the first time I saw you in that sandbox. The past five years have been the best years of my life because I’ve spent them with you, and you… You are the most amazing person I’ve ever known. You’ve been through so much, but it only makes you stronger.”

Lydia’s eyes started to water, “Stiles…”

“I don’t deserve to be with someone like you, but I can only hope that I get to be with you anyway. For the rest of my life,” Stiles reached into his back pocket, pulling out a little black velvet box. She gasped when she saw it, eyes trying to blink away tears as he knelt in front of her.

“Oh my god, what are you doing? Oh my god,” her eyes widened.

“Lydia, I love you more than anything in this world, and I would do anything to protect you. We’ve been through so much together, and I know that we’ll face even more challenges. But we’ll face them together. Forever,” he exhaled a breath, popping open the top of the box to reveal an engagement ring. She recognized it immediately from pictures she’d seen; this ring had belonged to his mother.

“Stiles,” she whispered in awe, eyes still wide.

He smiled up at her, “Lydia Martin.”

“Oh my god…”

Stiles and Lydia both took deep breaths before blurting out at the same time, “Will you marry me?” “I’m pregnant!”

They both stared at each other with wide eyes, neither of them knowing what to say until Stiles finally spoke up, “What?”

“I…,” Lydia closed her eyes and took a long breath, opening them and meeting his questioning eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

Stiles opened and closed his mouth several times. “Are you… Seriously?”

“Yeah,” she nodded her head, biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

He stared at her blankly for a few moments, processing what she’d just told him, before his face broke out into a wide grin and he stood up, pulling her up with him into a tight hug. “Lyds, this… I can’t believe this, this is amazing!”

“Really?” she laughed.

“Of course!” Stiles pulled away, a palm cradling her cheek as he smiled. “I love you so much.” He closed the distance between them, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss before backing away, keeping their foreheads resting against each other.

Lydia smiled at him with watery eyes, glancing down and nodding her head at the box still in his hand. “You didn’t give me a chance to answer. Does the offer still stand?”

He chuckled before holding the box in front of her again, sunlight glinting off the 2-carat diamond in the center of the ring. “Lydia Martin. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she whispered, nodding her head vigorously as she held out her left hand. He took the ring out of the cushion, placing it on her ring finger. “It’s perfect.” Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed their lips together again.

“I can’t believe we’re having a baby. And getting married,” he stared down at her hand in wonder, unable to stop his eyes from flitting to her still flat stomach.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be pregnant  _when_  we get married,” she added, a look of horror crossing her face.

Stiles laughed, entwining their fingers together. “I think it’ll be worth it.”

Lydia grinned, “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _One where Lydia tells stiles she's pregnant or where stiles proposes_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	13. This Isn't You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While inside Stiles' mind, Lydia sees some surprising memories before she and Scott find him on the nemeton with the Nogitsune and try their best to free him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Part 1: This Isn't You**  
>  Part 2: Waking Up

“Scott!” Lydia screamed when the door shut, banging her fists against it. “Scott!” When no response came, she gave up to try and find something in the room that she could use to escape, but when she turned around, the room was empty. White walls surrounded her and she furrowed her brows in confusion, not understanding what was happening. Lydia watched as a single red balloon fell to the floor and she looked up, blinking as dozens of red, blue, and silver balloons cascaded down, bouncing around her.  _What the hell was going on?_

Twirling around again, Lydia was suddenly at the high school, heels digging into the grass on the lacrosse field. Her hands brushed against her dress from where they hung at her sides and she startled, noticing the different material she felt. She was brought back to the night of the dance, the pink satin glimmering when the lights blared on, blinding her for a few seconds before her eyes adjusted. She heard a noise and turned towards it, seeing a blurred mass moving towards her.

From the opposite direction, she heard someone screaming her name and squinted, “Jackson? Jackson, is that you?! Jackson!” He was running to her at full speed, screaming her name as who she now knew was Peter Hale jumped at her. Lydia watched as he reached for her leg and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was about to happen when nothing did. She opened her eyes to see another version of herself at her feet, crying and clawing at the ground as Peter dragged her backwards. She was surprised when instead of Jackson, it was Stiles who slid on his knees to a stop in front of Peter and the younger version of herself. She watched as Stiles begged Peter not to kill her, to take him instead, saying he’d do anything to save her.  _Why hadn’t he ever said anything?_

After a few seconds, Lydia remembered why she was there and started backing away from the scene in front of her.  _This isn't real._  She turned to leave the field that held so many negative memories for her and was suddenly inside the school, standing in the dark hallway with hundreds of balloons at her feet.  She took a step forward when she heard a screeching noise, continuing to move towards the sound. Turning her head to the right, her eyes landed on someone that she could only assume was the nogitsune in a classroom, dragging chalk down the board and rotating his head to stare at her.

She backed away and found herself in another hallway, the nogitsune coming towards her, slamming the open lockers shut. Her heart was racing, but she couldn’t move until she heard her named being called in the distance. That seemed to shake her out of her trance and she turned her back to the nogitsune, who was still advancing on her, and ran down the hallway through the balloons as fast as she could.

Bursting through the doors at the end of the hallway, she slowed her steps and noted that she was back in her original clothes, standing in a large, empty room, everything white from top to bottom.  _Now where was she?_ Finally, Scott jogged in her direction and she let out a sigh, relieved that he was okay. He walked towards her and they looked around, seeing nothing but open space until their eyes landed on something in the distance. “There!” Lydia pointed, able to make out Stiles and the nogitsune she had seen earlier sitting across from each other on what looked to be the nemeton stump. They started running towards them but no matter how far they went, Stiles was no closer than when they first saw him. Lydia stopped alongside Scott, bending over and placing her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath. “We’re not getting any closer.”

Scott looked at her with sad eyes before turning back towards where his best friend sat, bringing his hands up to surround his mouth. “Stiles!” he yelled.

Catching on, Lydia did the same, “Stiles! Stiles, over here!”

“Stiles!”

“Ugh, this isn’t working!” she groaned, starting to lose hope.

Scott sighed in defeat, “I’m sorry, Lydia. I don’t know what to do.”

Lydia took a deep breath, not willing to give up yet. She turned towards Stiles, closing her eyes and concentrating the voices in her head. Eyes still closed, she started moving, walking in the direction of the nemeton. After a while, she decided to take a chance and opened her eyes, expecting to be standing next to Scott hundreds of feet away from the nemeton but instead, she was standing right in front of it. Peering back over her shoulder, Scott was still standing in the exact same place, far away from where she now was. She climbed onto the tree stump, sitting on her knees next to Stiles. He seemed focused, concentrated on the black and white game he was playing as he reached a hand forward and made his next move.

“Stiles,” she tried, waving a hand in front of his face, but he didn’t even flinch, eyes glazed over as he stared at the game board. “Stiles.” Still nothing. Desperate for some sort of reaction from him, she grabbed his hand, yanking it away from the board and holding it between her own hands. She let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding when she felt how warm his hand was, nothing like the coldness of his actual body right now. This meant that there was still hope, hope that he’d be okay. He had to be okay.

“Stiles. Stiles, please. Listen to my voice, okay? Just focus on my voice,” she begged, and her eyes started to water when he didn’t move. She continued on, her voice wavering slightly. “Stiles, I know this isn’t you. You’re stronger than this, you can fight it. I know you can. Because I know you, better than I thought I ever would.” Still nothing. “Stiles, please. I need you.”

Lydia lifted a hand, wiping at a tear that had leaked from the corner of her eye, maneuvering herself off the tree stump. She started making her way back to Scott when an idea struck her and she stopped, turning back around to face the stump. She sucked in a deep breath, preparing herself, and then she screamed. The sound echoed through the open space and Stiles whipped his head towards her, eyes meeting hers as her scream slowly tapered. His eyes darted to where Scott was somewhere behind her, back to Lydia, and then to the nogitsune sitting in front of him. Lydia watched as he moved quickly, throwing his arms across the game board, the small black and white pieces scattering everywhere.

The next thing she knew, Lydia’s eyes opened and she sucked in air, Scott’s claws detaching from the base of her neck. She stood up and stumbled forward, Peter catching her and pulling her into the dining room, asking for what she had promised him. Scott asked what Peter was talking about but quickly got distracted helping Stiles. Lydia wiped at the blood under her nose, Peter pulling her close and demanding she tell him the name. Her eyes darted from where Stiles sat, beginning to cough. Lydia leaned forward, whispering the information that she’d promised to give him if he helped her, “Malia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _fic where Lydia breaks through to the real stiles in 3B_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	14. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully defeating the Nogitsune, Lydia confronts Stiles about the memories she saw while inside his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: This Isn't You  
>  **Part 2: Waking Up**

Lydia twirled the red pen between her fingers, legs kicking back and forth. She laid on her stomach on Stiles’ bed, facing him where he sat at his desk, papers and books surrounding them both. It reminded her of the last time she laid like this all those months ago; before the nogitsune, before Allison, before  _everything_. Her heart ached at the thought of her best friend but she pushed it aside, focusing on the English test they’re supposed to be studying for. After a few seconds of trying to read, she got distracted again, looking around his room that now lacked any trace of what he went through. Her eyes moved to land on Stiles, a highlighter between his lips as he copied down notes furiously. A small smile tugged up the corners of her mouth at just the mere sight of him, his signature plaid and messy hair making him look so…  _Stiles._ She remembered a time when he was pale and cold and weak, and she never wanted to see that ever again, or to feel that. To feel him  _dying_ was one of the worst things she’d ever experienced. But he didn’t die; they saved him. Just like he saved her.

“Lydia,” Stiles said, pulling her from her thoughts. He glanced at her with a lopsided grin, highlighter having been placed in the fold of his textbook. “I can’t study with you staring at me. What’s up?”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” she blurted out after a few seconds of silence.

He furrowed his brows, swiveling his chair so he faced her more fully. “Tell you what?”

“That it was you. You found me on the lacrosse field, not Jackson. It was you.”

Stiles stared at her, eyes wide while his mouth opened and closed several times. He shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his lap, “How do you know? Did Scott tell you?”

“No,” she shook her head, rolling over and maneuvering herself to sit cross legged on his bed. She patted her hand on the open space next to her, waiting until he stood and moved to sit down. Reaching out to grab one of his hands, she stared at it, entwining their fingers. She lifted her head to meet his eyes, her voice soft, “I saw it. When… When everything was happening, me and Scott, we… We went inside of your mind to find you, the real you. While we were there, it was like the nogitsune was trying to confuse us, distract us so that we couldn’t get to you. I saw it.”

He stared down at where her fingers were playing with his, chest aching at the reminder of everything he’d done when the nogitsune had possessed him.

Shaking her head, Lydia lifted a hand to his face, turning it back towards her. “Don’t.” Their eyes met, hers watering with all her pent-up emotions. “Stiles, you saved my life. You told Peter -- no, you  _begged_ Peter to let me go. You were willing to sacrifice your own life to save mine. Why?”

He smiled weakly, lifting a shoulder in a slight shrug, “C’mon, Lyds. You know why.” Heart skipping a beat, she sucked in a sharp breath. When she remained silent, he spoke again, “That’s why I never told you. I called Jackson so technically, he did find you. I never wanted the credit, Lydia. I just wanted you to be okay. Hell, I spent the weekend at the hospital waiting for you to wake up.”

“You did?” she asked, surprised of that little bit of new information.

“Of course I did,” he shrugged again, like it was the simplest thing he’d ever said.

Her breath stuttered, blinking her eyes to stop the tears from falling. She looked back down at her lap and let out a breathless laugh, “I don’t deserve you.”

“Hey,” he shook his head and then it was his turn to lift a hand, tilting up her chin so he could meet her eyes. “Lydia, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, okay? I used to think that you were the most perfect girl in the world, but you’re not.”

She narrowed her eyes and scoffed, “Thanks.”

Stiles let out a small laugh, “It’s not a bad thing. Becoming friends with you and actually getting to know you has shown me that you are the strongest, kindest, most imperfect, perfect person. Which is why no matter what, I would do anything to protect you. Even if that meant sacrificing myself.”

She couldn’t hold it in anymore, allowing tears to trail down her cheeks as she took a deep breath. “Stiles…”

“I know that you don’t feel the same way about me,” he added quickly, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, “And that’s okay. Our friendship is so important to me, Lydia. And I’m lucky to just be a part of your life.”

Lydia furrowed her brows slightly.  _How could he not know that she felt the same?_ Deciding to take a chance, to show him how important  _he_ was to her, she lifted a palm to cradle his cheek, turning his face back to her. Stiles drew his brows together, confused by how close her face was to his. He opened his mouth to say something, but Lydia shook her head and whispered, “Stiles.” Leaning forward, she finally closed the remaining distance between them, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. It reminded her of their kiss in the locker room, when she had told him that she kissed him so he would hold his breath. She’d spent weeks trying to convince herself of the same thing, to convince herself that the spark she felt hadn’t meant anything. That she didn’t feel anything. But that was a lie; she felt  _everything._  Kissing Stiles was like waking up, the fog and the voices that clouded her mind were silenced all at once and she was just…  _alive_ for the first time in way too long.

After a few more seconds, Lydia pulled away and opened her eyes slowly, not knowing what to expect. Stiles stared down at her in shock, “Lydia,” he started.

“Stiles,” she interrupted with a small smile. “Becoming friends with you and actually getting to know you has shown me that you are the strongest, bravest, most imperfect, perfect person.” Her smile only grew as her glossy eyes stared into his whiskey colored ones, and she continued to repeat his earlier words, “Which is why no matter what, I would do anything to protect you. Even if that meant sacrificing myself.”

He laughed lightly, shaking his head in disbelief, “Am I dreaming?”

“No,” Lydia assured confidently, thumb running over the skin of his hand where theirs were intertwined. “I love you, Stiles.” He turned his face back towards her, eyes shining with a light she’d worried would never return. “Everything about that is real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Can you do a fanfiction where Lydia confronts stiles about the fact that he never took credit for any of the times he saved her even before he started dating Malia something where she tells him she know he was the one to save her from Peter not Jackson_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	15. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack meets the newest addition to their little family when Lydia goes into labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Part 1: It's Time**  
>  Part 2: Everything

Lydia rolled onto her back, shifting to try and find a more comfortable position as the pain kept getting worse. She lifted a hand, digging her fingers into her protruding stomach as another wave of pain washed over her. Sitting up in bed so her legs hung off the side, she reached out a hand and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. Her face contorted in pain, hand starting to rub soothing circles on her bump, the other gripping the bed sheet tightly. “Stiles,” she managed to say. When he didn't answer, she peered over her shoulder to see him sleeping on his stomach with his back angled towards her, soft snores filling the otherwise silent room. Lydia glared at the back of his head,  _“Stiles.”_  Still no response. Getting frustrated as another of what she realized were contractions washed over her, she lifted her pillow and threw it, the fluffy mass coming into contact with his head right as she yelled, “Stiles!”

“Huh? What?” Stiles muttered, shifting his head, but he didn’t turn to her, arms moving slightly where they were under his pillow.

“I --” she cut herself off, taking a deep breath in attempt to sooth the pain. “I think I’m in labor!”

Stiles shot up at that, suddenly wide awake, his limbs flailing and causing him to fall off the side of the bed to the hardwood floor. His head popped up and he looked at her in shock, “What?”

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, “I’m having contractions. They’re like, five minutes apart from each other and they hurt like a bitch.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, trying and failing not to sound panicked.

She turned to shoot daggers at him. “Yes,” she gritted out through clenched teeth.

“Okay,” he whispered to himself before shooting up to his feet. He ran to the closet and grabbed a duffle bag from the top shelf, bringing it back to the bed and venturing to the dresser. Lydia watched as he frantically grabbed clothes, running back and forth to the closet muttering to himself.

“Stiles.” He didn’t hear her as he grabbed a pair of shoes, shook his head, and threw them back to the ground. “Stiles,” she tried again but to no avail. Running back to the bag, he started shoving the random clothes into it, trying to stuff everything inside and get it to zip closed and she yelled again, “Stiles!”

His head shot up, eyes wide, “What? Lydia, why are you still sitting? We gotta go!”

She rolled her eyes, “You need to calm down! First of all, I’m the one in labor right now so if either one of us should be freaking out, it should be the one who has to push a watermelon out of her body! And second, you just packed me a pair of stilettos, a gown, a turtleneck, and a bikini! What good will that do?! I’ve had a bag packed for weeks, it’s in the car. So pull yourself together and help me down the stairs, dammit!” She took a deep breath and screwed her eyes shut, pain distracting her from her anger.

“Right,” he nodded and then scoffed to try to appear like he wasn’t freaking out inside, “I am completely calm.” He moved around the bed, extending a hand to help her up, “Let’s go.”

After finally making it down the stairs and to the car, Stiles opened the door for her to climb in when she stopped walking, pulling him back a little. “Lyds, you okay? Another contraction?”

“No, I just,” she looked at him with watery eyes and a soft smile. Her voice is almost a whisper, still full of disbelief at how she got lucky enough to have this life with him, “The next time we’re here, we’ll have a baby with us. Our baby.”

Stiles smiled down at her, lifting a palm to cradle her cheek. He rested their foreheads together, “I love you.”

Her smile grew and she leaned up, placing a short but sweet kiss to his lips. “I love you, too. Let’s go.”

The drive had only taken ten minutes -- Stiles may or may not have used the police lights that came standard on any detective’s car for undercover work -- and then getting checked in and settled into the room had been quick. Stiles had stepped out to call their parents and the pack, able to hear the smile in Scott’s voice when he called his best friend. The gang had been sitting in the waiting room for hours, taking turns going in to see how things were moving. And things had been moving slowly. Lydia was exhausted after six hours of being in labor, Stiles never leaving her side; she just wanted it to be over so she could hold her baby. Stiles, on the other hand, just wanted it to be over because Lydia might actually have broken his hand from squeezing it in between yelling things like,  _This is your fault!_ and  _You did this to me!_

Doctor Johnson entered the room, checking the monitors before moving to put on her gloves. She smiled down at Lydia, “How are you doing? Hanging in there?”

Lydia huffed, glaring at the older woman, “You could say that.”

“Alright then,” she laughed before moving around the bed so she could examine her. Looking between the couple, she smiled, “Well, it looks like you’re fully dilated, Lydia. It’s time.”

The strawberry blonde took a deep breath, tightening her grip on Stiles’ hand before turning to him, fear in her eyes. He smiled softly at her, pushing a strand of hair that had fallen out of the messy bun on top of her head away from her sweaty forehead and behind her ear. “Lyds, you can do this. You’re the strongest person I've ever known, okay? You can do this, and then we’ll be able to hold our son.” She tilted her head at him, raising a perfectly shaped brow and he laughed, shooting her a lopsided grin, “Or daughter. Everything will be okay.”

“Promise?” she asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Stiles leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips, Doctor Johnson sitting down while nurses scurried around the room, getting things ready. “I promise.”

A little while later, Stiles headed out to the waiting room, everyone standing upon seeing him with held breaths. He grinned at them and released a disbelieving laugh, “It’s a girl.”

Everyone cheered, moving to hug each other and Stiles, congratulating him on the newest addition to the pack. Knowing that they’d all want to see the baby, he led them back to their room, knocking lightly before opening the door. He moved to stand at the side of the bed where Lydia was, sitting up and staring down at the baby wrapped in pink in her arms.

“Sweetie, she’s beautiful,” Natalie cooed, Melissa standing next to her and peering down at her granddaughter. Sheriff Stilinski wrapped an arm around his wife of only a few months, Melissa leaning into him as he placed a kiss to the side of her head.

Kira beamed at Lydia, nearly bouncing in excitement, “What’s her name?”

Lydia looked up at Stiles and he sent her a small smile, nodding his head. She looked at all their family before her eyes settled on Scott. “Allison.” Scott stared at her for a few seconds before he smiled in approval, knowing that their fallen friend would be honored. Her eyes then moved to her father-in-law, “Allison Claudia Stilinski.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Lydia giving birth. Stiles holding his son or daughter for the first time. If you could I'd love for Allison to be connected to it somehow_  
>  DLRivers asked _Stydia having their baby. Maybe Alison being there in spirit or Lydia has a vision of her or something_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	16. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles brings home an exhausted Lydia and their newborn daughter from the hospital, spending their first night together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: It's Time  
>  **Part 2: Everything**

A soft moaning noise made Stiles open his eyes, looking to the passenger seat and smiling softly at his girls. Lydia had her head tilted slightly, strawberry blonde hair draping over half of her face, Allison sound asleep in her mother’s arms. He grabbed the keys from the ignition and climbed out of his car, grabbing her bag from the backseat before making his way around the hood of the car. Silently praying that the door wouldn’t make any noise, he slowly pulled it open. Lydia didn’t even stir. He reached forward, carefully extricating his daughter from her arms. Closing the door just as slowly, he made his way inside the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. He slid the bag off his shoulder and glanced down at Allison, her eyes opening slightly before she sighed and closed them again.

“God, you’re perfect,” Stiles whispered with an adoring look, heading towards the crib they set up by the window. “Just like your mother,” he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before setting her down on her back. She sighed again as she adjusted herself, legs kicking a few times and her head lolling to one side. “I’ll be right back,” he promised before backing up, quietly heading back out of the room and then out of the house.

When he got outside, he could see Lydia still fast asleep, a calm expression on her face and he chuckled to himself. He opened the door, lifting a hand to her cheek and brushing across it before tucking a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Smiling to himself, Stiles just stood there for a few moments, taking her in. She had no makeup on, and her hair was far from the standards she usually abided by. She was wearing leggings and a sweatshirt but in that very moment, Stiles had never seen her look more beautiful. Since high school, he’d always known how strong she was, but everything they’d been through paled in comparison to this. She had given birth; she had brought a tiny little human into this world and he fell in love with her even more for it.

Stiles leaned forward, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and tucking the other one under her knees, carefully lifting her from the car as to not wake her up from the sleep she deserved. He kicked the door shut behind him and headed back inside, taking his time going up the stairs. When he reached the landing at the top, Lydia stirred, a small smile on her face but her eyes still closed. “You didn’t have to carry me all the way up here,” she said quietly.

“You deserve to rest,” he assured as he walked through the threshold of their room, immediately laying her down on her side of the bed. Stiles pushed some hair out of her face as she stared up at him before leaning down and placing a kiss to her forehead like he’d done to Allison earlier.

She couldn’t help but smile tiredly at him, reaching out and grabbing one of his hands dangling at his sides. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything,” he responded quickly, his tone just as soft and quiet as hers.

“Go get our daughter and come to bed.”

Stiles didn’t need to be told twice and he made his way to the crib, lifting the sleeping baby out of it and turning toward the bed where Lydia had shifted, now laying on her side facing him. Carefully, he set Allison down in the middle of the bed before slipping out of his shoes and joining his family, not even bothering to change his clothes. He reached out a hand, and Allison gripped one of his fingers in her tiny fist even in her sleep as Lydia rubbed small circles onto her clothed stomach.

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered, breaking the comfortable silence that surrounded them and meeting her eyes.

She furrowed her brows slightly, “For what?”

“For giving me everything I ever wanted,” he whispered, a warm feeling spreading throughout his chest.

Lydia cast her eyes down at their beautiful little girl before lifting them back to meet his. “Thank you for saving me more times than I can count and allowing me to get everything  _I_ ever wanted,” she confessed, her own voice barely above a whisper and in any other situation, he probably wouldn't have heard her. “I love you so much. I still wish that I’d realized it sooner; you were right in front of me the entire time.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he assured her, moving his hand to rest on her hip just underneath the hem of her sweatshirt, rubbing small circles onto her creamy skin with his thumb. “We’re together now. All of us.”

She peered down, eyes landing on her daughter’s face and smiling at her chubby little cheeks. “Allison would be so happy right now. She always wanted us together. If only she could see us now.”

“She would be proud of you,” Stiles said, and she gazed at him with watery eyes.

“Yeah,” she breathed out, smiling back down at her baby. “Yeah, she would.” Silence surrounded them once again as they laid there, content in the quietness of the night because everything they’d ever wanted was right in front of them, sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Lydia and Stiles have their first baby, and they leave the hospital and get home. Lydia is really tired and she falls asleep holding the baby during the ride and Stiles dies of happiness and adoration. He takes the baby inside the house and then he carries Lydia in his arms trying not to wake her, but she wakes up and kisses him, they lay down on their bed with baby right there and Lydia tells him something really really romantic and epic… please write this please please pleaseee (ID)_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	17. Our Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a pregnant Lydia disappears after a fight with Stiles, the pack works tirelessly to find and save her and the baby.

Lydia stirred, opening her eyes slowly and noticing that she wasn’t in her room laying on her plush mattress, but was actually laying on a cold, hard cement floor. She tried sitting up, using her hands to brace herself as she pushed off the ground. Once she was able to sit up, she squinted through the intense headache she had and observed her surroundings. She was in an unfamiliar room, grey brick walls closing her in. The room seemed damp, like maybe a basement, and it was dark aside from a hanging lightbulb a bit closer than halfway to the door. Her heart rate sped up and a hand fell to cover her stomach, gently stroking her five-month pregnant bump. Lydia closed her eyes, trying to focus on the last thing that she remembered before everything turned fuzzy.

_Finishing up her sixth piece of pizza, Lydia tossed the rest of the crust into the empty box on the coffee table and leaned back into the cushions of the couch with a hand on her stomach, rubbing tiny circles over the fabric of her dress. She felt a pair of eyes on her and glanced to her right, arching an eyebrow in a silent challenge at her boyfriend, “You got something to say?”_

_“What? No,” Stiles said quickly, “Just that your hair looks so good today.”_

_Lydia rolled her eyes, “You’re an idiot.”_

_“Yup. But you love me anyway,” he looked at her with a cheeky grin, and she struggled not to smile back._

_She sighed, moving so she could rest her head on his shoulder and letting her eyes fall shut, “Yes, I do.” After a few minutes of sitting in silence with their fingers entwined where they both rested on her stomach, which was fairly small considering how far along she was, Lydia opened her eyes and stood. “I should probably head home. I have to study for my AP biology test.”_

_Now it was Stiles’ turn to roll his eyes, “C’mon, Lyds. We graduate in less than four months; it’s not like you’re gonna flunk out.”_

_“No, but I have to keep my GPA so that Stanford doesn’t rescind my scholarship,” she argued._

_He faltered at her words, rising to his feet. “I thought that you weren’t gonna accept Stanford.”_   _Lydia realized her mistake and looked down, biting her bottom lip between her teeth. Taking her silence as an opportunity, Stiles continued, “I thought that we agreed that we would both go to Berkeley so that we could stay with my dad and commute.”_

_She sighed, “You suggested that, Stiles. I didn’t agree to it.”_

_“Really?” he scoffed. “And how do you suppose we, oh I don’t know, raise a child together if we’re not even in the same ten-mile radius?”_

_“Stiles, Stanford is my dream and I’ve worked my entire life to have the perfect grades for it. They’re giving me a full scholarship. That means that I won’t have to pay for anything except for food, which means we won’t need to rely on your dad or my mom to support us and our education. Do you understand how important that is?”_

_“No because apparently, I’m not smart enough to get into Stanford.”_

_She took a deep breath so she wouldn’t yell, “That is not what I meant, okay? I don’t want to go to Berkeley, and I don’t think it’s fair of you to ask me to give up my dream school just because --” she stopped talking, not wanting to say more than she already had._

_Something shifted on his face, and his eyes darkened, “Just because what? Because you’re pregnant?” She cast her eyes down, staring at an invisible spot on the carpet. “So you’re going to put your own wants over the future and well-being of our baby?”_

_Lydia’s head snapped up, her hand coming up and slapping him across the cheek before she even knew what happened. Her face was red with anger and she held up a finger in front of Stiles’ face. “Don’t you dare accuse me of not caring about my baby,” she growled. Before he could say anything, still in shock that she’d slapped him, Lydia grabbed her bag and slammed the front door behind her. She unlocked her car and got in, tears blurring her vision as she backed out of the driveway. Blinking away her tears, she started towards her house._

_How could Stiles think that she didn’t love their baby and want the best for them? Of course she did! But why should she have to sacrifice her own future too? Why did it have to be_ her _that compromised on this? Why couldn’t he look into schools near where she wanted to go? If Sheriff Stilinski watched the baby during the summer, both of them could work to get enough money for an apartment. They could easily plan their classes so that someone was always with the baby and if not, there are plenty of daycares around -- she was sure there’s even one at Stanford used for students who are studying for careers that involved children. So why couldn’t he make a sacrifice, too?_

 _Lydia’s phone buzzed and she couldn’t take it anymore, grabbing it out of the cup holder it was sitting in to see Stiles calling her_ again.  _She clicked ignore, sighing in relief at the silence surrounding her. Looking back at the road, she furrowed her brows, not recognizing where she was. She pulled over, shutting off her car and stepping out. She looked around before her eyes landed on a car that was halfway driven off the road into the woods, its tail lights still on._

_She glanced down the road both ways before jogging across to see if someone needed help. “Hello?” she called, carefully stepping down the small hill and around to the driver’s side. “Hello? Is anybody in here?” Finally, she got a clear enough look into the car to see that it was empty. She reached into the pocket of her cardigan so she could call the police. After all, someone could have gotten out of the car and stumbled into the woods, injured or even dying. She checked the other pocket before remembering she’d left her phone in the car and made her way back towards where she had pulled over. Jogging back across the empty street, she opened the door and reached in for her phone, swiping her finger across the screen._

_Deciding it might be faster to just call Stiles to get his dad down here, she opened her contacts, taking a deep breath before clicking on his picture. The phone rang several times where it was pressed to her ear when she heard a noise and looked to her left, but saw nothing. Still ringing, she gripped the phone tighter and muttered in frustration, “C’mon, c’mon. Pick up. Someone could be dying here.” Finally, he answered._

_Stiles sat back on the couch, resting his face in his hands, his cheek still burning from where she’d slapped him. He couldn’t believe what he’d said; of course she cared about their baby. He was just taken off guard when she’d mentioned Stanford because he thought that they agreed staying close to home was better for everyone. And she still wasn’t answering his calls. Getting up, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, taking a sip and thinking over all she had said. She was right; it wasn’t fair of him to just expect her to give up everything she’d worked so hard for without really thinking or talking about it._

_He heard his phone start ringing and set down his cup, praying for that to be Lydia and hoping he didn’t miss her call. Nearly tripping over himself, Stiles reached the phone just in time, swiping his finger across the screen and bringing it to his ear. “Lyds? I am so sorry, please co --” he started only to be cut off by the sound of her muffled scream._

Calling Stiles and hearing him answer. That was the last thing she remembered because someone had come up from behind her and brought a cloth with some sort of chemical on it to her mouth, no doubt whatever it was making her pass out. She remembered struggling, but whoever it was had overpowered her. She didn’t even know how much time had passed or who had attacked her. Looking down at her stomach, tears sprang to her eyes. Whoever had taken her better hope to god that the chemical they used didn’t harm her baby or else she’d be the cause of their death, not just the girl who predicted it.

Looking around, Lydia decided that she wasn’t going to just sit there like a damsel in distress. She stood up, leaning against the wall when she felt a wave of lightheadedness and glaring at the high heel wedges she was wearing. Once she caught her bearings, she walked around slowly, eyes searching for anything that could tell her where she was or how to get out.  _Nothing._  She came to a stop in front of the door to examine it, but it was no use; the inside didn’t even have a doorknob. Suddenly the door swung open and she gasped in surprise, instinctively taking a step back and preparing herself to scream. The sudden light, even though only slightly brighter than the room she was in, blinded her. As her eyes adjusted, she realized who was standing there and sighed in relief.

 

* * *

 

Stiles’ eyes widened when he heard his girlfriend’s muffled screams as she struggled against god knows what before the line went dead. “Lydia?” he yelled, but the phone had already hung up. Trying to stay calm, he dialed Scott’s number.

“Hello?” his best friend answered, “Stiles?”

“Scott, Lydia’s in trouble,” he blurted out.

“Huh?” He could picture the confused look that was probably on Scott’s face right about now, “I thought she was at your house.”

“She was, but we had a fight and she left. I called her a dozen times and when she finally called me back, I could hear someone attacking her before the line went dead. I think she was kidnapped,” Stiles explained, his voice frantic as he paced back and forth.

Realizing the gravity of the situation, Stiles could hear Scott getting up and shuffling around his room. “I’ll be at your house in five,” he said before hanging up.

After what felt like the longest five minutes he’d ever experienced, Scott arrived at his house with reinforcements in the form of Kira, Malia, Mason, and Liam. “Stiles, what happened?”

“We were hanging out and got into a fight, and she left. I let her leave and now,” Stiles looked to his best friend desperately, “Scott, this is my fault. We need to find her, okay? I can’t lose her. I can’t lose either of them.”

The alpha grabbed Stiles’ shoulders with his hands, stopping his friend before he had a panic attack. “We’re gonna find them. I promise.”

“How? Where do we even start?” Malia asked from where she stood, arms crossed over her chest.

“We could track her phone?” Kira suggested with a shrug.

Stiles’ eyes lit up, “Yes! I can do that.” He pulled out his phone and opened an app used to track cell phone signals. After a few seconds, he showed the blinking red dot on a map to Scott.

“Dude, how did you get this app?” he asked in disbelief.

Stiles shrugged, “I downloaded it from the police department.” They all stared at him with raised eyebrows and he continued, “Why do you think my dad doesn’t leave me alone in his office anymore?”

Scott shook his head before they all headed out, taking two cars to drive to her location. After about a thirty-minute drive, they spotted something up ahead. Stiles banged on the dashboard, “Stop. Stop, stop, stop!” Once the car was in park, he jumped out and ran to what he recognized as Lydia’s car pulled off to the side of the road, the driver’s side door still open and the taillights on. “This is her car,” he announced without turning, eyes watering as he stared at her empty seat, shopping bags from the store where Lydia had gone crazy buying baby things still on the passenger’s side. Feeling a warm hand on his shoulder, Stiles sniffled and blinked away the tears before turning around to face the pack.

“We’ve got her scent, we’ll find her,” Scott assured and he nodded, heading back to his car while Kira and Mason ran to the other.

He started up the car, watching as the three werewolves transformed, eyes glowing in the darkness, and drove behind them as they started running. They traveled for another hour or so, his friends refusing to rest; finding Lydia was more important to them than being tired of running. Finally, Scott stopped, raising an arm to signal the others to wait before meeting Stiles’ eyes through the windshield and sending him a slight nod.

Immediately, he pulled over and shut down the car, Kira only a few seconds behind as he hopped out and jogged towards Scott. He glanced toward the seemingly abandoned warehouse building a few hundred feet away before looking back to Scott, “You sure she’s here?”

“Yeah, she’s definitely here,” Liam piped up.

“Thanks wolfy, but I’d like to hear from one of the grown-ups,” Stiles snapped, eyes narrowed at the sophomore.

Scott rolled his eyes, “He’s right. She’s here.”

“Then let’s go get her.” He started toward the building before Scott pulled him back.

“Wait,” he stared at something nonexistent as he focused his ears. “I can hear at least ten heartbeats. One’s Lydia, she’s alive.”

Stiles’ eyes filled with hope, “How can you tell?”

He shrugged, “Everyone has a different heartbeat, like a fingerprint. I know all of yours because I’m around you so much, and you’re my pack.”

“Can you,” Stiles paused, closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath to force himself to ask the question he may not want an answer to, “What about the baby? Can you hear the baby’s heartbeat?”

Silently, Scott closed his eyes and listened before a soft smile pulled up the corners of his mouth, and he gave his best friend a nod in confirmation, “Yeah, I can hear it. They’re fine, Stiles. Both of them. Now we just have to get them back.”

“Let’s go,” Stiles nodded and started again towards the building, his pack following, leaving Mason to stay with the cars.

As they got closer to the warehouse, Scott moved in front of everyone, leading the group. Malia, Liam, and Kira bordered Stiles, sword and teeth ready for a fight. They approached a door and quickly but quietly, Scott broke the handle off, pushing it open. The inside of the building was dark, the only thing leading them being the sound of Lydia’s heartbeat that Scott had isolated. After walking for a few minutes having no idea of where they even were, he turned back to the group, “She’s down that hallway. Me and Stiles will go get her while you guys stand watch.” The others nodded in understanding, creating a sort of shield as Scott led Stiles down a poorly lit hallway that lead to a staircase.

At the bottom was a metallic door with a knob, a chain lock, and a combination lock. He undid the chain easily enough before staring at the lock, turning and exchanging a doubtful glance with Stiles. Scott took a deep breath and closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened them back up they were red and he reached forward, ripping the combination lock right out of the looped piece of metal connecting the door to the wall next to it. The boys exchanged one last look before Scott wrapped his hand around the doorknob, twisting it and wrenching it open.

Eyes adjusting to the light, Stiles' landed on the beautiful strawberry blonde, and it was like a weight was lifted from his chest. “Lydia,” he breathed out as she jumped into his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her slightly off the ground. He buried a hand in her hair, breathing in the familiar scent of her lavender shampoo. “I was so worried about you. Lyds, this is all my fault. I’m so sorry about what I said.”

Lydia shook her head and pulled back, a few tears having trailed down her cheeks. “This isn’t your fault. I knew you would find me.” She rested a hand on her stomach and smiled softly at him, “Us.” Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her in a soft kiss before resting their foreheads together in silence until she spoke, “I’m sorry I slapped you.”

He chuckled, “Don’t be. I deserved it.”

“Um, guys,” Scott interrupted from where he was standing behind them, “As much as I’m loving this reunion, we gotta go.”

They nodded, Stiles grabbing her hand in his as they followed him up the stairs. The rest of the pack came into view, all of them breathing out in relief at the sight of Lydia. “Are you okay?” Kira asked her.

“Yeah, I think so,” Lydia smiled softly at her.

“We have to go, I can hear the heartbeats getting closer,” Malia informed.

They began moving in the same formation they had when entering the building, trying to get to any sort of exit. “Guys,” Scott started to warn before the lights came on and they were surrounded by at least a dozen men with shotguns pointed at them, and he immediately recognized a few of them from when they went to Mexico. The Calaveras. That’s who had taken Lydia.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard her voice. “Scott McCall. What a pleasure to see you again.”

Scott took a deep breath before turning towards her, keeping Lydia protected behind him at all times. “Araya,” he nodded in greeting. “You shouldn’t have kidnapped my friend.”

“Ah,” she tilted her head and darted her eyes towards Liam and then back to Scott. “You shouldn’t have turned someone into your beta.”

“So that’s why you’re here? Kidnap Lydia to get to me?”

She took a step forward and Malia advanced, eyes bright blue and teeth bared in a growl. Kira wrapped a hand around her forearm, keeping her close. Araya looked at the coyote with amusement, letting out a dark chuckle before going back to her conversation with their alpha. “I will admit that that was why I took her at first. But then I realized that she was far more valuable than I thought. Now that she carries her child.”

Lydia shifted uncomfortably under her stare, tucking herself further under the arm Stiles had wrapped around her. “What do you want from me?”

“It’s not you that I want,” Araya said, her voice way too casual for the implication her words had.

Stiles spoke up, “Go to hell.”

Araya chuckled, shaking her head. “You have no idea of the power you have, do you?” she directed toward Lydia.

She furrowed her brows in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Scott interrupted the conversation, “We had a deal. You broke it by coming here.”

“You broke it when you took an innocent life by turning him,” she nodded towards Liam.

“I had to do it! If I hadn’t bitten him, he would’ve fallen and he would’ve died. You think that I would give him this life by  _choice?_  Being a werewolf has ruined my life. All it’s ever given me is pain,” Scott finished, trying to rein in his emotions. The pack looked at him with sad eyes, their minds drifting to the friends they’ve lost and the innocent people that died solely for being a resident of Beacon Hills.

“My priorities have changed. I cannot let that child live,” Araya declared and as if on command, her men aimed their guns.

Tears clouded Lydia’s eyes and something she’d never experienced before came over her, rushing through her veins. She felt powerful, like everything in her was building up at the same time and she couldn’t stop it. People fought around her, Scott punching a man in the face as Malia grabbed a man by his collar and threw him to the ground. Stiles got pulled away from her and she heard him scream her name, every single voice in her head building up all at once. She bent forward at the waist, placing her hands over her ears to get the chilling sound of Araya’s laugh out of her head. Hearing the threat to her baby over and over and over again, she closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could.

After a few seconds, the echo from her scream faded to nothing and she opened her watery eyes, straightening up as her mouth fell open in shock. She gazed around the warehouse, her friends looking around in confusion. They were all still standing, every single one of the Calaveras except Araya knocked out on the ground from the power of her scream.

Stiles moved to Lydia’s side when her knees buckled and she almost fell over, looping an arm around her waist to hold her up. “Lyds? Lydia, are you okay?”

She swallowed before nodding, meeting his eyes, “Yes. I'm fine.” Her hand stroked over her stomach where she felt the baby shifting their position, feeling as if somehow they had amplified her power, “I just want to go home.”

Stiles agreed, supporting her as the entire pack converged where their alpha stood. Scott looked to Lydia in a silent question and she sent him a small smile, letting him know that she really was okay even though he could hear both of their heart beats. Now that the lights were on, they could see the door where they'd come in and started heading towards it.

“This isn't over, Scott McCall,” Araya called after them.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, sick and tired of the code she lived by. There was a reason that Allison had changed it. “We've faced homicidal kanimas, sacrificial druids, an entire pack of alphas, a demon spirit, and a very vengeful werejaguar. And the reason that we always win is that we're a pack, a team. And if you or any of your hunters come after someone in my pack again, I have no doubt we'll just be winning another fight.” With that they left, leaving Araya standing in shock at his words, surrounded by her unconscious hunters.

They finally made it back to where their cars were, Kira offering to drive Liam, Mason, and Malia home and then pick up Scott from Stiles’ house, considering he would be driving the jeep. Lydia climbed into the back seat after Stiles, curling into his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

“God, I was so scared, Lydia. I was so scared that something would happen to you or the baby,” Stiles whispered into her hair, his eyes closed as he finally let his emotions catch up to him.

“So was I,” she admitted, “But I knew that you wouldn't let anything happen to us. I knew you would save us.”

He moved his other hand to rest on top of hers where it sat across her stomach, lacing their fingers together. He placed a kiss to her forehead, “I love you, Lydia. And about college… Whatever happens, I know that we'll figure it out. We're gonna be an amazing family.”

Lydia smiled softly, “Yeah. But we already are an amazing family.” Her eyes flicked towards where Scott sat, focusing on the road, before meeting her boyfriend’s eyes again, “All of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** PottericaTwilighterVictoria asked _Your fics are so good, mm I was wondering maybe an Os where Lydia is pregnant with Stiles baby (Obviously xD) during highschool and some supernatural event, idk like 7 months pregnant, just like something cute, and the pack protecst lydia, idk if you know what I mean, but I will really apreciate it_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	18. I Can't Lose Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stiles has been kidnapped, Lydia will do whatever it takes to get him back, even if that means giving herself over to Kate Argent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Part 1: I Can't Lose Him**  
>  Part 2: Please Don't Leave Me

Lydia stared at the phone in the middle of the table, tears springing to her eyes. Scott’s phone was on speaker, playing the message he’d gotten before calling the pack to gather at Deaton’s. After defeating the doctors and the beast, and finally getting rid of Theo, they had thought that things would die down again. They thought -- or hoped, really -- that they could graduate without having to fight another psychotic villain. But they weren’t that lucky; they never have been. Kate resurfaced out of nowhere, having somehow lost the Calaveras as they hunted her and come back yet again. She still had this insane notion in her head that Scott and the pack were responsible for Allison’s death when in reality, losing her nearly killed them all. They were at a bonfire, trying to do something that normal teenagers did, when Kate showed up and she wasn’t alone. She didn’t have the berserkers anymore, but she did have a pack, a few omegas she must’ve manipulated into joining her.

_The pack sprung to action, pushing innocent kids out of the way and attacking with everything in them. Malia and Liam flanked Scott’s sides thinking that Kate was there for him, not realizing she was after the other person who loved her niece the most. The other werewolves charged Lydia, not knowing what she was until she screamed at the top of her lungs, shooting her hands forward and sending them flying through the air. Kate looked the strawberry blonde up and down, a cynical laugh bubbling past her lips at the new development. Knowing she couldn’t get to Lydia or Scott, she took the next best thing: the only person the both of them loved._

_During the commotion, none of them even noticed where Stiles had gone, which had been to help their classmates get to safety before he came back to check on his friends. When the two betas that Lydia had taken down rose back onto their feet and charged her, Stiles screamed her name and ran towards her. While Lydia used her powers again, Kate took the opportunity to have two others grab him and run, ordering the rest of her pack to follow._

Stiles had been missing for nearly fourteen hours, which would be concerning even if they didn’t know who had him. But they  _did_  know. And as they listened to the message, they knew what was happening to him. There was a mixture of thuds like someone, or multiple someones, was hitting another someone repeatedly. Stiles groaned in pain again before the thudding stopped and Kate’s cold voice reached their ears. “Bring me Lydia and I won’t kill your precious little human.”

“No! Scott, don’t!” Stiles yelled from the background before he groaned, presumably being hit again.

Kate chuckled, “The old Hale house. Midnight. She comes alone or her boyfriend gets sent to her in pieces.” Stiles could be heard yelling the strawberry blonde’s name before the message ended, the line going dead.

The pack stared at the phone in silence, a few of the tears that gathered in Lydia’s eyes slowly trailing down her cheeks. Scott stared at her, eyes filled with worry for  _both_ of his best friends. She took a calming breath before turning around, attempting to push through Malia and Kira.

“Where are you going?” Malia asked with furrowed brows, uncrossing her arms to grab Lydia’s forearm with her hand.

“The old Hale house,” Lydia stated simply, her head held high as she struggled to pull out of the werecoyote’s grasp. “Let me go,” she demanded. Malia only strengthened her hold, making sure she couldn’t get free.

“You can’t actually do what she wants, Lydia. She’ll kill you,” Kira tried to reason with the other girl.

Lydia snapped her head to look at her, “I don’t care!”

Malia held her wrist even tighter as she struggled, no doubt leaving marks when her claws extended. “You’re not going anywhere. We’ll find another way to get Stiles. Right, Scott?” She turned her head, raising a questioning eyebrow at their alpha.

“He was your boyfriend, don’t you even care that he’s being tortured?!” Lydia tried desperately. “We have a way to save him so let’s do it! Kate wants me. Allison died because of  _me,_  not Stiles. He shouldn’t have to suffer any more because of me.”

“Lydia,” Scott intervened, “We’ll find another way. We’ll save you both. Kate doesn’t get to win.”

“Fine,” Lydia grit out between clenched teeth. She tugged her arm again, “You can let me go now, Scissorhands.”

Malia turned to look at Scott, waiting until he nodded before releasing her arm. Lydia’s other hand immediately shot up to rub at the small marks indented in her skin from the other girl’s claws. Kira said something about coming up with a plan when she turned around, trying for the door before Malia stopped her again. “Seriously?!” Lydia glared at her before raising a brow at Scott. “I just need some fresh air. I’m not going to get Stiles. Listen to my heartbeat, I’m not lying.”

He nodded, “Malia, let her go.” The girl obeyed, and Lydia left the back room. After a few seconds, Scott told them to keep working on a plan before following her, finding her outside. She sat on the ground, knees pulled up to her chest and back leaning against the wall. The heavy rain that started after they got to the clinic had dissipated to a light drizzle, a misting of droplets covering Lydia’s once perfectly done hair.

Scott moved towards her, barely able to hear her silent sobs where her head was leaning against her knees. Sitting down next to her, he rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, allowing himself to try and process everything that had happened within the span of less than a day. His best friend was hurt and they had no idea where her was, and his other best friend wanted to give herself over as bait to save said first best friend. God, when did this become their life?  _Why_ did this become their life? They were just kids; it’s not like they’ve ever actually saved someone. So many people have died because they lived in this town; because Scott and his pack couldn’t stop whatever threat there was until dozens of innocent lives were taken. They were just kids. They didn’t know what the hell they were doing.

Lydia lifted her head from her knees, hands coming up to wipe under her eyes. She tipped her head back against the wall, mimicking Scott’s position and closing her eyes. After a few more minutes of silence, he opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at her. “We’re gonna find him.”

She laughed bitterly, “And will that be before or after Kate ‘sends him to me in pieces’?” She twisted her head towards him, eyes once again filling with unshed tears.

“It won’t come to that. Kate knows that he’s her only bargaining chip. She won’t kill him when it’s us that she really wants,” he tried to reason.

“Me. It’s me she wants,” Lydia corrected before facing forward again, staring into the darkness of the night.

He placed a hand over hers where they laid draped across her knees. “You’re not turning yourself over to her, okay? And I don’t know if he’s going to be okay, or if any of us are going to be okay. But I know that I… I can’t lose you both.”

“That’s the thing, Scott,” she gazed back at him, eyes full of so many different emotions. “I can’t lose  _him._ _”_

“You love him, don’t you,” Scott didn’t even say it like a question, but like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe it was, when you were a werewolf who could smell people’s emotions. Maybe it was because that love appeared in her eyes every time someone so much as mentioned his name. Or maybe it was because of the fear that was in her eyes at that very moment, the hazel color that was normally so bright drowning in her unshed tears.

She didn’t answer him, instead moving to stare forward again. “When I was in Eichen, I told him to leave. I could feel that he could die that night, and I told him to leave. But he came back for me. Scott, he saved me. He’s saved me over and over again and not just from psychos, but from myself. I used to be a pretty terrible person, and he helped change me when I didn’t even know it was happening. And now he’s being held by Kate because of  _me_.” The tears she’d tried to hold in finally fell, leaving streaks down her face. “We have to save him. Because honestly? If he dies, I will literally go out of my freaking mind,” she repeated what he’d said to her while they stood in his bedroom. She didn’t understand it then, that unbelievable, crushing fear that the person you love is about to die. She understood it now.

Scott squeezed her hand before rising to his feet, pulling her to stand with him. “We’ll get him back. I promise.” Lydia nodded her head slightly, wiping at her eyes before placing her hand in Scott’s open one and letting him lead her back into the clinic to come up with a plan to save someone they both loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Hi! Can you do a fic where the pach is preparing a plan to save Stiles, Lydia is starting to cry so she leaves, Scott goes after her to calm her down, to tell her that they will find him, but she can't, because "what if I lose him?" and finally she admits how she feels._  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	19. Please Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and the pack execute their plan to save Stiles, risking their lives without knowing that it might be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: I Can't Lose Him  
>  **Part 2: Please Don't Leave Me**

Lydia stepped into the house, the floorboards creaking under the weight of her boots. Darkness surrounded her, casting shadows where there weren’t any. “Hello?” she called out, looking around as she moved further towards where the living room was, glass from the broken mirror still littering the floor. She stopped walking and listened, trying to discern any sounds other than the voices screaming in her head. Pulling her phone out of the pocket of her cardigan, she lit up the screen to see the time.  _12:06 am._   _Why wasn’t she here?_ She sighed, pocketing her phone and looking up. She lifted her eyes along the mirror and startled when they landed on the woman in question, a snide smirk on her face. She spun around, tilting her chin and facing her head on. “Kate.”

“I’m surprised you showed. You always seemed like the selfish type,” Kate teased, taking slow steps forwards causing her to back up slightly. “Uh uh,” Kate tilted her head, “You just got here. Don’t you want to stay awhile?”

Lydia decided to be bold and took a step closer. “Where’s Stiles?” she demanded, voice deceptively strong for how terrified she was.

Kate opened her mouth to respond when she stopped, cocking her head slightly before meeting the younger girl’s eyes, “Looks like someone didn’t follow the rules.”

 _Crap._ “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m the only one here,” she lied even though it was no use.

After a few seconds of silence, Kate called out to the darkness, “C’mon girls, you can come out and play! I won’t bite…  _too_ hard.” Deciding that there was no point in hiding anymore, Kira and Malia stepped out of the shadows they were waiting in, hoping that she’d be too distracted to sense their presence. “They were simple rules, Lydia. But you couldn’t even do that right, could you?”

Narrowing her eyes, she snarled, “Sorry that I didn’t exactly trust you, what with you being crazy and all. Where is he?”

Kate slowly started moving, circling the girls, forcing them to clump together. “I can assure you that your boyfriend is in great hands. Or is he your boyfriend?” she directed to Malia. “I can sense your feelings and it is pretty clear to me that you both love him. So I guess the real question is, who does he love? The one who killed her family?” She turned her cold glare towards Lydia, “Or the one who killed her best friend?”

“Just shut up, okay?” Lydia snapped. “Just stop with the whole psychotic-bitch-babbling-my-evil-plans thing and get to the point. Give them Stiles, and you can have me. I’ll go with you willingly, and you can torture me or kill me or do whatever you want, okay? I don’t care. Just give them Stiles.”

Kate pushed away her annoyance and stopped moving, standing right in front of them. She pulled a phone out of her pocket, “You come with me and I call my friends. Then they’ll let him go.”

“No,” she shook her head.

Releasing a disbelieving laugh, Kate arched an eyebrow at her, “No?”

“You call them first. Once I know Stiles is safe, I’ll go with you.”

“Sweetie, that’s not gonna happen. You come with me now or the phone call they get will be a lot worse for your boy.”

Lydia stepped forward in determination, Malia and Kira closely at her sides. “Call and tell them to take him to Deaton’s clinic. When Scott calls me, I’ll go with you willingly, without screaming,” she gestured to her friends, “And they’ll let me.”

Kate realized that the strawberry blonde wouldn’t back down so she caved, pulling out the phone. As she dialed, Lydia and the other two girls held their breath, knowing that this was the moment of truth. Kate lifted the phone to her ear for a while, frown deepening when whoever she was calling didn’t answer the phone. Tilting her head back to the girls, Kate narrowed her eyes before she froze, noticing the extra heartbeat a second too late as the hard end of a gun pressed into the back of her head.

“Hey sis,” Chris Argent’s voice greeted from where he stood behind her. He shifted his eyes to meet those of his daughter’s best friend, “Thanks for the call.”

“Thanks for showing up,” Lydia replied with a grateful smile.

_Scott squeezed her hand before rising to his feet, pulling her to stand with him. “We’ll get him back. I promise.” Lydia nodded her head slightly, wiping at her eyes before placing her hand in Scott’s open one and letting him lead her back into the clinic to come up with a plan to save someone they both loved. When they made it inside, all eyes turned to them and she shifted uncomfortably. “We need to come up with a plan,” Scott addressed his pack in attempt to steal their attention away from her. “We have less than ten hours until the meet with Kate, so if anyone has any ideas, now would be the time to share.”_

_“Why don’t we just go to the meeting now? When she shows up, we can grab her and find out where Stiles is,” Malia suggested._

_Lydia raised an eyebrow at the werecoyote, “And how exactly are we supposed to get that information?”_

_“Torture,” she shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world._

_Everyone fell silent, eyes bouncing off each other, not knowing how to respond. Liam looked to Scott with wide eyes, “Have you guys tortured people in the past?”_

_“No.” “Yes.” Lydia and Malia answered at the same time, everyone’s eyes now landing on the brunette. She shrugged, “What?”_

_After a few more moments, Kira spoke up, “Okay. So, torture is out. But maybe we can still do the first part. Y’know, the whole going-there-early-and-waiting thing.”_

_“No, she’d sense us, and she won’t be alone. Two of her betas will probably be with her and the other two will stay with Stiles,” Scott explained._

_Lydia’s eyes lit up as an idea came to her, “Maybe instead of going to where she’ll be, we find where she_ won’t  _be.” No one said anything as they processed what she was saying and she turned to Scott. “And we call in some back up.” A slow smile stretched across his face at the implication, somehow knowing exactly who she was talking about before pulling out his phone._

“You stupid little bitch,” Kate sneered at her, not daring to move a muscle as a few of the Calaveras entered the house with the two betas meant to be keeping watch. She growled at Lydia, “I hope you know what you’ve just done. When they don’t get a call from me, you’ll have been responsible for not only my niece’s death, but your boyfriend’s too.”

“Interesting. I wouldn’t guess they’d have great service underground.” Kate’s eyes widened slightly as she realized she’d lost.

_Lydia looked to the doorway Scott just walked through, “Well?”_

_He pocketed his phone and nodded, “They’re on the way. They should hopefully be here in time for the meet.”_

_“Perfect.” Kira mumbled, “Now we just have to find where Stiles could be, like a needle in a haystack.”_

_“Why would there be hay? We live in California,” Malia asked, brows furrowed in confusion._

_Liam explained, “It’s an expression.”_

_She still seemed confused as Scott spoke up, “I have an idea. The Calaveras have been tracking her movements for months; they know how she thinks, how she does things. Argent said that she’s probably set up somewhere within a five-mile radius of the house, making it quicker for her to get to. She could either be holding Stiles in that same place or somewhere else, somewhere closer so that the trade can be made quickly.”_

_“The cellar,” Lydia cut in, an urgency in her voice, “Derek told us about it, remember? His family had a hidden cellar put in underground, away from the house so that on a full moon, anyone who couldn’t control themselves wouldn’t hurt anybody. Kate would know where it is.”_

_“We can check it out, but when it’s dealing with other wolves… It could be tricky.”_

_“Why don’t we go with Lydia to the meet? We can distract Kate, stall her while you and Liam get Stiles,” Kira suggested._

_“Then Argent and the Calaveras will take things from there,” he smiled slightly. It fell as he turned to Lydia, seeing the fear and worry in her eyes. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “This’ll work, Lydia. We’ll get him back.” She nodded and closed her eyes, praying that he was right._

Kate growled, baring her teeth as she lunged towards Lydia. Chris grabbed her arms, yanking her back as Malia stepped in front of the strawberry blonde, showing her own fangs. Lydia placed a gentle hand on her friend’s wrist, “It’s okay. She’s not worth it. They’ll handle things from here, okay?” Malia backed down slightly and Lydia turned to address Kira, “Call him.”

Kira nodded, dialing Scott’s number and bringing the phone to her ear. After a few rings, he finally answered. “Scott! Are you guys okay?” She nodded her head as he spoke, brows furrowed in concern before lifting her eyes to meet Lydia’s, “They found him.”

Both Malia and Lydia released a sigh of relief, the latter taking a step closer to her. “Is he okay?”

Holding up a finger to signal the two other girls to wait, she listened to what Scott was saying before saying goodbye and hanging up. She raised tear filled eyes to her friends, “They have Stiles and an ambulance is on the way. They… Scott said it’s… He said it’s really bad this time.”

As soon as she heard the word ambulance, Lydia’s heart stopped beating in her chest. The rest of Kira’s words reached her through a fog, her head pounding. Malia’s hand on her shoulder pulled her back to reality. “Lydia, I said we should go find them.”

Lydia nodded dully before raising her head, narrowing her cold eyes at Kate. She marched towards her, her voice shaky, “If Stiles doesn’t survive this, I promise you that I’ll --”

“-- You’ll what? Shop with me until I drop dead?” Kate interrupted with a laugh.

“No,” she shook her head slightly and looked her straight in the eye, “I’ll scream so hard, it’ll blow your head off.  _Trust me.”_  She moved around both Argents, her friends following her before she paused. Lydia peered back over her shoulder, so many different emotions swirling through her as she made eye contact with Kate for what would be the last time. “Allison died with honor. She was a warrior and a hero. And she would be ashamed of what you’ve done in her name.” Lydia gave her one last once over. “Have fun in Eichen House. Don’t worry, they’ve redecorated,” she added coldly, leaving a taken aback Kate in her wake.

As soon as she got outside the house, she took a deep breath, hair blowing in the wind as she looked from side to side. Lydia’s eyes landed on the open doors sticking out of the ground, signifying the location of the cellar. Seeing that made something inside her snap and she started running, going as fast as her wedged boots would allow. Everything around her breezed by until she made it, not even looking back to see if the other girls had followed her before rushing down the staircase. “Scott!”

Scott turned to look over his shoulder at the sound of his name, telling Liam to stay with Stiles he was laying on the ground and heading towards her, “Where’s Kate?”

“Argent and the Calaveras have everyone. He assured me that she’s going to Eichen this time; for good.” She took a deep breath, “Please tell me he’s going to be okay.”

Scott gulped, his eyes starting to water, but he remained calm, trying to seem optimistic for her sake, “The ambulance should be here any minute.”

“Scott,” she warned, seeing right through him. She could tell he was worried from the look in his eyes, and her own started to water. Her voice was shaky, throat clogged with emotion, but she spoke anyway, “Please tell me he’s going to be okay.” When he didn't answer, Lydia pushed past him without even acknowledging the girls that finally joined them. She headed straight for Stiles where he laid on the floor near Liam. A gasp escaped past her lips as she fell to her knees beside him, not feeling the pain as they thudded against the concrete floor.

Her eyes roamed his body, taking everything in; there was a cut near his hairline, and she assumed it was to knock him out judging by how dried the blood was compared to the blood from his split lip. One of his eyes was swollen from being hit and she could only guess that he had some broken, or at least bruised, ribs and possibly a broken arm judging from the swelling and the weird angle it was in draped across his middle. The skin around his wrists was raw, indicating that he struggled against whatever they had used to tie him up. None of the injuries alone were fatal but put together, there could be internal bleeding and in conjunction with a concussion, things could take a turn for the worse any second.

The tears she’d been trying to hold back finally fell and she lifted a hand to the undamaged side of his face, palm cupping his cheek. He turned his head lightly into her touch and she realized that he was still conscious. “Stiles, you’re gonna be fine. I promise,” she tried to assure him with a watery smile.

“Hey,” he greeted with a soft voice. He furrowed his brows at her, “You’re not supposed to be here. Kate, she’ll… She wants to kill you. You shouldn’t have come. You weren’t supposed to come.”

She shook her head, “No, I don’t care. You came back for me when I told you to leave. Now it was my turn.” His eyes started fluttering and she brushed her thumb across his cheekbone, “Stiles, you need to stay awake, okay? The ambulance is almost here and you could have a concussion. You need to stay awake.”

“I’m just so tired, Lyds,” his voice drifted off.

She grabbed his head a little more aggressively so he would open his eyes, “Hey! No, don’t go to sleep. Just keep your eyes open, okay? Just look at me, Stiles. Focus on my voice. Look me in the eye, okay?”

A soft smile pulled up the corners of his mouth, despite his split lip. “Your beautiful green eyes,” he muttered softly.

Lydia bit her lip to stop it from quivering at his words, the tears falling harder and faster. She turned his head back to her after it lulled to the side, ignoring everyone else in the room observing them. “Stiles, listen to me. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you.” He didn’t respond, his breathing getting weaker. “No,” she sobbed.  _“No!_  You don’t get to do this, okay? You don’t get to die on me! You came back for me! You came back and you saved me and you’re… You’re always saving me, Stiles. I need you. I love you. Please don’t leave me.”

When he didn’t move, Lydia fell forward, sobbing into his chest that was barely moving with his breaths. She didn’t realize that the paramedics were there until Scott grabbed her shoulders and tried to pull her off Stiles. “No!” she cried as she resisted his hold. Pulling back so she could see his face, Lydia grabbed his cheeks and shook him lightly. “Stiles! Wake up,” she sobbed.

One of the paramedics crouched down on the opposite side of her, trying to get her attention. “Miss, I’m sorry, but you need to get out of the way and let us do our job.”

She ignored them and continued to beg, “Please don’t leave me! Please, I won’t survive it, okay? I love you and if you die,  _I_ die, because I can’t live a life that doesn’t have you in it. Open your eyes, please!”

“Miss, please get out of the way so we can help your boyfriend,” the other paramedic said.

Scott stepped forward when she still didn’t move, grabbing her shoulders again and pulling her to her feet when she didn’t resist. The paramedics got to work once she was out of the way, and she watched them administer various drugs and put on a neck brace, preparing to lift him onto a stretcher. Lydia turned into Scott’s chest and he wrapped his arms around her while she cried into his shirt. Kira, Liam, and Malia watched the paramedics carry Stiles past them, the latter crying slightly harder than the other two.

The next thing she knew, Lydia was sitting in the hospital waiting room, not even remembering how she got there because everything had been a blur. She didn’t remember Scott pulling her up the stairs, or sitting next to him while he drove them all to the hospital, or calling Sheriff Stilinski to tell him what was happening. She just remembered what was happening right now, sitting in the waiting room and doing just that: waiting. She had been right when she suspected he’d had internal bleeding, so he was in surgery now. And they all just sat there. Waiting.

After almost three hours, the surgeon that had been working on Stiles, along with Melissa, walked into the waiting room, causing everyone to stand up right away. “How is he?” the Sheriff asked, feeling uneasy at the sense of deja vu to back when his son was possessed.

“Stable,” the doctor answered. “We controlled the bleeding and put a cast on his arm for the break. We’ve also wrapped around his chest to help with the healing of his ribs; only one or two are actually broken, the rest are just severely bruised. He might have a slight concussion, but nothing permanent. The first twenty-four hours are always important but I have no reason to believe that he won’t make a full recovery."

Everyone sighed in relief, Scott tucking Kira closer into his side and kissing the side of her head. Malia smiled to herself, blinking to clear the gathering tears from her eyes. Melissa grabbed Lydia’s hand and gave it a squeeze, sending her a small smile. She returned it thankfully as Sheriff Stilinski spoke up again. “Can we see him?”

“He should be out for a while from the anesthesia, but you can still go in. Only two at a time until visiting hours, though, which starts around 7am.”

Sheriff Stilinski nodded in thanks as the doctor left before heading towards his son’s room, signaling for Scott to follow. Detaching himself from Kira, he started following the older man before stopping and turning on his heel. “Lydia, you should go.”

She lifted her head at the sound of her name, her mouth opening and closing multiple times before deciding on a smile, “No. You go now. I’ll be out here.”

“You sure?” he raised a brow.

“Yeah,” she nodded with a small laugh, watching as he headed towards Stiles’ room.

Scott returned about thirty minutes later, offering to drive everyone home. Lydia turned down the offer, wanting to be in the hospital when Stiles woke up. She shifted in the uncomfortable chair next to his bed, her arm with the hand that she was using to prop up her head falling off the armrest from the movement. She was jerked out of her mini nap and twisted, stretching her back and arms before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Noticing that the Sheriff was looking at her, she returned his smile. “Morning.” She turned her head to look at the clock mounted on the wall, noting it was barely 5am and releasing a soft laugh, “Sort of.”

Sheriff Stilinski rose to his feet, moving towards the door, “I’m gonna go get a coffee and check in with Parrish. Do you want anything?”

“No, thanks. I’m okay.”

“You sure? Muffin, coffee? Anything?”

“Really, I’m okay. Thank you though,” she sent a grateful smile his way before he nodded and turned, closing the door behind him. She sighed, shifting back so she was facing Stiles where he laid in bed, still not having woken up yet. The bruise near his eye had darkened in color, but the swelling was down slightly from the ice they had on him earlier. His arm was draped loosely across his stomach, dark blue cast covering the skin from his wrist to his elbow.  _At least he’s not left handed like me,_ Lydia thought to herself, pulling out her phone and checking if she had any messages from Scott or the rest of the pack. She was pulled from her phone when the silence of the room was broken.

“Cranberry,” Stiles said, his voice hoarse from not being used in a while.

Her head shot up, eyes wide when she realized he was awake and looking at her. “What?”

“Cranberry,” he said again, shooting her his best attempt at a goofy grin. “That’s the only kind of muffin you’ll eat.”

Her eyes watered immediately and she scooted her chair even closer to him, letting out a breathless laugh, “You’re awake.”

He nodded slightly, “And you love me.”

“You heard all that?” her voice was quiet as she cast her eyes downward.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “Lydia,” he said and she lifted her head to meet his eyes. “You came back.”

She nodded with a soft smile, grabbing his free hand and lacing their fingers together. “That’s our deal, right? Always saving each other?”

Stiles gazed at her with intense eyes, ignoring her joking tone. “You did save me. I wanted to give up so badly; to close my eyes and just fall asleep. But I didn’t. I heard your voice and I… I couldn’t. Your voice saved me.”

Taken aback by his words, Lydia lifted a hand to wipe away the fresh tears that had just fallen and stood, sitting on the bed to be closer to him. She met his eyes, “When you guys got me out of Eichen and took me to the clinic, when I screamed and broke all that glass… I saw Allison.” She let out a deep breath, feeling a weight lift off her chest from finally telling someone what she had seen. “I could see her in the distance, reaching out to me, and I wanted to go with her so badly. But then I heard your voice and I realized that I wanted to live. All the pain and all the suffering and all the death… Everything is worth it if it means you’re there, by my side. Your voice brought me back.”

Their eyes met once again and Stiles smiled at her, unlocking their fingers and lifting his hand to tuck a strand of hair from her face behind her ear before grabbing her hand again. “I love you, Lydia. And thank you, for saving me tonight.”

Lydia returned his smile, lifting their intertwined hands to her lips and placing a kiss to his knuckles. “Thank you for saving me every day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Could you do a continuation of "I Can't Lose Him" where they find Stiles and he's hurt but okay, and once Lydia gets to hug him she won't let him go? I really love your writing!_  
>  stydiaworld asked _really enjoyed this! would love a chapter 2 maybe were they go to save him and kate keeps making comments about him being her boyfriend and saying she loves him and it's really obvious, oo and maybe even were he's pretty injured so she takes him home and keeps worrying about him and asking if he's okay and stuff?_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	20. Take Me Out to the Ballgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia Stilinski gets inspired when she watches the Mets with their #1 fan, her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Part 1: Take Me Out to the Ballgame**  
>  Part 2: Birthday Dream Come True

“Daddy,” Claudia whispered and reached out a hand to tug on his shirt, strawberry blonde curls bouncing as she moved around, unable to sit still. When she got no response, the four-year-old stood on the couch cushions, tugging on Stiles’ sleeve again while leaning in closer to his ear. “Daddyyy,” she whispered again, holding the ‘y’ for a few seconds.

Stiles stared straight at the TV screen, leaning forward with his elbows perched on his knees, focusing on the game. “Huh?” he responded weakly, too busy paying attention to the player currently up to bat.

Claudia plopped back down on her butt, scooting herself closer against his side. She continued to whisper as she pointed at the screen, “Who’s that?”

They watched as the camera focused on the Mets' pitcher before he struck out the batter, “Matt Harvey.”

She remained satisfied with his answer for about two minutes before tugging on his blue and orange jersey again. “Daddy! Who’s that?”

“David Wright.”

“What’s he doing?” she questioned.

He sighed, “He’s up to bat.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means he’s gonna hit the ball.”

Claudia nodded her head and stared at the television, thinking about what Mommy’s going to make for dinner tonight; right now, Mommy was shopping with Auntie Kira because she didn't like to be home when Daddy watched sports. Her legs dangled back and forth off the couch as she tried to understand what was happening, but it was too hard. She did like the colors though; blue was her favorite, and orange was her second favorite. A large smile pulled up the corners of her lips, her eyes lighting up in excitement. “Daddy! Daddy, daddy!”

“What?” he snapped, voice harsher than normal, “Claudia, I’m trying to watch this. Why don’t you go play in your treehouse?”

Claudia’s eyes welled with tears at her father’s dismissive tone and she dropped her head in shame, sliding off the couch until her feet touched the ground. Stiles threw a quick glance her way before doing a double-take, realizing that his baby girl was crying.

“Claudia,” he started, barely managing it before she ran away from him and out the back door, bolting towards the ladder of the treehouse Daddy and Uncle Scott built for her. Suddenly the game didn’t matter -- hell, the Mets didn’t even matter; all that mattered was that he made his daughter cry. Rising to his feet, he jogged outside, following her path towards the treehouse. He climbed up the ladder to the top where there was a little porch before the door to the actual treehouse.  _Correction_ ,  _the door to Claudia’s Castle,_ he thought at the reminder from the purple paint spelling it out on the door. And it really was a castle, with its pink walls, purple towers, and baby blue accents. The door was a bit smaller than a normal sized door so he crouched down, knocking gently on the pink wood. “Hey. Claudia, can you open the door?”

“No!” she shouted from inside, and his heart broke.

“Please, Princess? Daddy’s sorry he yelled at you. I didn’t mean to,” he tried to apologize. “Can you let me in?” He knew that the door was open, Lydia not wanting a lock in case the little girl got stuck inside, but he wanted her to  _want_  him to come in.

Her tiny voice reached his ears again and he just knew that she was pouting, “Fine.”

After waiting a few seconds, he realized that she wasn’t going to physically open it so he did it himself, crawling inside and straightening out when the ceiling got high enough. Claudia sat in the chair to her mini vanity, brushing her favorite American Girl Doll’s hair. “Hey, Princess. Whatcha doin'?”

She tilted her head slightly but didn’t turn around to look at him. “Brushing Leia’s hair like Mommy does,” she mumbled. For her fourth birthday, Lydia had surprised her with a trip to the biggest American Girl Doll store in the Mall of America, having pre-ordered a doll to look exactly like her. Claudia loved it, buying dozens of outfits so they could match and making her father extremely proud when she named the doll Leia.

“Yeah? That sounds like fun,” he tried. When she didn’t respond, he spoke again, “Can you put down Leia for a minute and come talk to me?” A few seconds later, she adjusted Leia’s legs so that the doll could sit up when she put her on the vanity. Claudia hopped off her chair and sulked her way towards him, not meeting his eyes. He put his hands on her hips and tugged her closer to him, sitting down in a nearby chair and pulling her to sit across his lap. “I’m sorry, Princess,” he said, lifting a hand to her cheek and wiping away leftover tear tracks with his thumb.

“I'm sorry I bothered you, I didn't mean it,” she apologized, eyes still cast downward.

He shook his head, “No, sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. Daddy was being mean and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. You know I love you.”

She looked up at his words with hopeful eyes, “More than Mommy and Uncle Scott and Grandpa and Roscoe put together?”

Stiles breathed out a laugh at what he always told her before bed. “More than all of them put together times a million.” At the smile on her face, he leaned forward and kissed her nose, making her scrunch it up and giggle. “What did you want to tell me before?”

“I wanted to ask if I can have a shirt like the people on the TV because blue and orange are my favorite colors and I wanna look just like you,” she managed to say in one breath, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. “So can I? Can I have one?”

His heart melted and he knew that even if he wanted to, he couldn't deny his baby girl anything. Especially when she was looking up at him with her mother’s eyes. “Of course you can,” he placed a kiss to her forehead before turning towards the door, “C’mon.”

Once they were on the ground, they headed back towards the house, Claudia once again practically bouncing with excitement. Her hand was clasped in his and she smiled up at him, “Can we get one for Mommy, too?”

Stiles barked out a laugh, mind suddenly swirling with memories of ice skating and peanut butter cups. He glanced down at his daughter with a playful glint in his eyes, “I don't think Mommy’s gonna like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** TheFlashFanatic13 asked _Can you do a fic where their daughter Claudia asking stiles about the mets because the family are watching the mets. His favorite baseball team. Please? She wants a mets tshirt just like them?_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	21. Birthday Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stiles' birthday and his daughter Claudia has the perfect gift, while Lydia comes up with a present of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Take Me Out to the Ballgame  
>  **Part 2: Birthday Dream Come True**

“Mommy?” Claudia Stilinski said in between licks of her ice cream.

Lydia didn’t look at her and instead just kept walking through the halls of the mall, eyes scanning every store for potential gifts for her husband’s upcoming 27th birthday. “Yeah, sweetie?”

She took another lick, her little legs picking up speed to remain close to her mom, “What are we buying?”

“We’re trying to buy a present for Daddy’s birthday on Friday.”

“I know!” Claudia explained with a wide smile, chocolate ice cream on her lips and hand where it had dripped from her cone. “Let’s get Daddy a unicorn!”

Lydia laughed and chanced a look at the little strawberry blonde, laughing even harder at the girl’s messy face. “C’mere, sweetie,” she said as she moved them towards the nearest garbage can. Tossing the nearly finished ice cream cone through the opening, she crouched down and pulled wet wipes from her purse. “Do you want to get him a unicorn because he wants it or because  _you_ want it?” Lydia asked with a raised brow as she cleaned away the chocolate around the little girl's mouth before moving to rid her small hands of the sticky substance.

“Daddy wants it, he told me.”

“Oh he did, didn’t he?”

Claudia sighed, immediately feeling guilty about lying to her mom. “No. I’m sorry, Mommy.”

“It’s okay,” she chuckled before smacking a loud kiss against her cheek making her giggle. “Now let’s try to find something Daddy would like, okay?”

Nodding her head, Claudia reached up and grabbed hold of Lydia’s hand, her other hand playing with the ends of her hair that was braided to look just like her mommy’s. Her eyes scanned the surroundings, focusing in on a store that caught her attention. Her eyes lit up and she gasped before pulling Lydia in the direction of the store, “Mommy, look!” Lydia allowed her daughter to drag her into  _Sports Plus_ towards a rack of jersey’s. “Look, look, look!” Claudia let go of her hand and reached up in an attempt to grab the shirt off the rack. The pair had gained the attention of a few guys looking around and the worker behind the counter, so Lydia sent them a small smile and grabbed what Claudia was reaching for. “Mommy, it’s blue and orange! It’s Daddy’s favorite, the Mats!”

“It’s the  _Mets_ , honey,” Lydia laughed, the other shoppers chuckling as well at the excited little girl.

“I need it! For you too, then we can look just like Daddy! That will be the bestest present ever, Mommy. He wears the colors all the time and he said that he wants me to look just like him because I already have your eyes and your hair. I told Daddy that he was silly because your eyes and hair is right there, not on me! Then he said that I was a smartass just like my Mommy,” she grinned proudly, not understanding what she was saying.

She narrowed her eyes at her daughter, again hearing the chuckles of the people near them. “Oh, Daddy said that?”

“Duh, Mommy. I just said that,” she rolled her eyes and moved to a table, going on her tiptoes to try and grab the blue and orange baseball cap.

Lydia sighed, “Dammit, he’s right,” she breathed out, annoyed that Stiles had taught their daughter a swear word, but even more annoyed that he wasn’t wrong. Claudia was a little smartass, just like her. Though to be fair, he could be quite the sarcastic smartass himself about 99 percent of the time.

“Can we get this too?” Claudia asked as she held out the hat.

“Of course,” Lydia said with a growing smile, the perfect idea coming to mind.

 

* * *

 

“Daddy,” Claudia whispered. When nothing happened, she tried again, “Daddyyy.” Still nothing. She lifted a hand and poked her finger in Stiles’ cheek, moving it around in circles, “Daddyyyyy.”

Stiles let out a sigh, deciding to stop pretending to be asleep and open his eyes, his daughter’s face barely inches away from him. “What’s up, Princess?”

She smiled at him and moved, practically bouncing as she pulled away the covers and grabbed his hand. “I gotta show you something.”

“Claudia,” he groaned.

“Pleeaassee,” she dragged out, pushing out her bottom lip and sending him puppy-dog eyes. She knew that he couldn’t resist that face.

Stiles sighed again and sat up, allowing his daughter to drag him from his room and down the stairs. When they walked through the kitchen, however, he couldn’t help but smile at what he saw. Lydia stood near the table, which was full of all his favorite breakfast foods, before walking towards him, a soft smile on her face.

“Happy Birthday,” she said, placing a kiss to his lips.

“Hey!” Claudia pouted. When her parents separated and looked down at her, she held out her arms, “I want a kissy too.” Both of them laughed as Stiles bent down, scooping her up in his arms and placing kisses all over her face. She giggled uncontrollably until he stopped as he sat down at the kitchen table. It was her turn to place a kiss to his cheek, “Happy birthday, Daddy.”

“Thank you, both of you.”

After finishing breakfast, Lydia began cleaning up and Claudia gasped before hopping out of her seat and running into the living room. She came back a few seconds later with a box in hand. “You have to open your present!”

Stiles chuckled at her excitement as he took the gift and unwrapped it. Inside the box was a Mets baseball hat and jersey, which he held out, furrowing his brows slightly at the size.

“It’s for me!” Claudia sent him a toothy grin. “Now we can look the same, just like you promised!”

He couldn’t help but laugh before picking her up and setting her down back on his lap. Although he was a little disappointed that all he got was a hat, he planted a kiss to his daughter’s cheek, “Thanks, Princess. I love it.”

Lydia made her way back over to them, seeing through his facade and raising an eyebrow at him, “You don’t actually think that that’s your whole present, do you?” His mouth fell open as he tried to think of a response, but she reached into her back pocket and pulled out three pieces of paper. She pushed them across the table slowly and when they were close enough to read, a wide grin stretched across his face.

“Are you serious?”

She nodded at her husband, “Three tickets to the Mets game today.”

Stiles returned her smile and placed another kiss to the side of Claudia’s head, “Best present ever.”

After the game, which the Mets had won, they came right home since it was already past Claudia’s bedtime. She refused to take off her jersey so she wore it to sleep, wishing one last ‘happy birthday’ as Stiles tucked her in before falling fast asleep. He stood and quietly made his way out of her room, closing the door softly behind him. This had been such a good birthday, the only negative being Lydia refusing to wear blue and orange together. When she had settled for just wearing blue, he accepted it as the best he’ll probably get out of her. Making his way towards their bedroom, Stiles tugged off his jersey and threw it in the hamper before opening a drawer and pulling on a t-shirt followed by a pair of sweatpants. As he started pulling back the covers to go to bed, he heard the door to the master bathroom open. He turned to peer over his shoulder and faced the door fully, mouth hanging open as he was unable to find words.

Lydia stood in the doorway, her hand leaning against the wall and her wildly tousled hair resting on her shoulders. His eyes traced her legs up her body before stopping at the hem of her oversized jersey. He gulped audibly before finally finding it within him to speak, “I thought you hated blue and orange together.”

A small smile tugged up the corners of her lips and she took a step forward, closing the distance between them. Lifting her hands, she pushed against his chest until he sat down on the bed and then climbed up to straddle his lap, knees bracketing his hips. “I don’t know,” she said softly as she leaned in closer to him, feeling his hands fly to her hips and travel around her waist. “It’s starting to grow on me,” Lydia whispered before connecting their lips in a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** TheFlashFanatic13 asked _I was the one that asked about the mets. Lydia and claudia are shopping for stiles birthday at the mall and claudia sees the sports store where they have the mets stuff and claudia gets one like stiles said she would. Lydia goes all out with the stuff. To her surprise she wants one too so she decided that her and claudia wear matching ones for stiles to see. Lydia buys tickets for the game and they go to the game._  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	22. Take Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia wakes up in an endless white room with no memory of how she got there or who the girl at the other end was. When she realizes that girl is Allison, she tries desperately to find out what happened to her so she can get back to the man she loves.

Lydia’s eyes slowly started to flutter open, her senses coming back to her all at once. She felt cold, bright lights making her lift a hand to shield her eyes as she started trying to sit up. Making it to her feet, she looked around at the endless white room she was in. It felt familiar, and she remembered when she and Scott had gone into Stiles’ mind last year.  She tried to focus on the last thing she could remember, only getting as far as when she had gotten to school earlier that day. Where the hell was she? How did she get here? And why can’t she remember anything past breakfast?

She heard a noise behind her and whirled around, eyes landing on someone standing about a hundred feet in front of her, their back to her so she couldn’t see their face. She could tell it was a girl from her shoulder-length dark hair, the rest of her clad in jeans and an army jacket. “Hello?” Lydia called out to her. The mysterious girl started walking and she followed, picking up her pace to try and catch up with her, “Wait! Who are you? What happened to me?”

Somehow, the room around her morphed into a different shape, adding in turns and corners. The girl approached a corner, placing one hand on it when she stopped walking. Lydia continued to try and get to her, wedges thumping on the tile floor as she ran. Lydia was getting closer when the girl looked back over her shoulder and she slowed her step, brows furrowed in confusion. “Allison?” she breathed out in disbelief.

Allison didn’t say anything before turning away, her hair whipping over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner. “Allison!” Lydia screamed as she raced into action, chasing after her. She rounded the corner and in the blink of an eye, she was no longer surrounded by white walls, but by dark greens and browns. She was in the woods, trying to keep up with Allison, who was weaving gracefully through the trees. When she finally caught up to her, she was standing in a clearing, staring at the nemeton stump. “Allison,” Lydia said cautiously, tears springing to her eyes at the sight of her best friend.

Turning to look at her, Allison frowned, “You shouldn’t be here, Lydia.”

The strawberry blonde glanced at the nemeton and back at her friend, swallowing down the lump of emotion clogging her throat. “Am I dead?”

“No,” Allison shook her head. “Not yet. But you will be if you don’t leave here right now.”

“What? No, I just got here. I’m not leaving you,” she managed, tears springing to her eyes and clouding her vision. “I miss you so much. I’m so sorry.”

Allison furrowed her brows, a light smile tugging up the corners of her mouth, “Sorry for what?”

She swallowed, casting her eyes towards the ground, “For not saving you. For getting you killed.”

“Hey,” Allison moved towards her best friend and grabbed ahold of both of her hands, making the other girl look up. “You didn’t get me killed, Lydia. You tried to warn me and I didn’t listen. I died for my friends, and that’s the only way I would want it to be. You’re okay. My dad is okay. Stiles is okay. Scott,” a wishful smile appeared on her face as her own eyes glazed over, letting herself get lost in memories for a few moments. “Scott is okay. Everyone I love is getting a chance to live the life they deserve; the life  _I_ deserved. That’s why you need to leave.”

Lydia lifted a hand to her face, wiping away a fallen tear from her cheek. “No, not yet. I can’t. I  _won’t.”_

Sighing in defeat, she turned back to face the nemeton, “How much do you remember?”

“I remember parking in the lot at school, but nothing after that,” she explained, standing next to her best friend. She tilted her head slightly, staring at the other girl’s profile, “What happened to me?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Allison said before turning and walking away through the woods.

“What?” she furrowed her brows in confusion and a little bit of agitation before following after her. “Why not? You want me to leave but I can’t if I don’t even know what happened!”

Allison didn’t turn around as she spoke, “You have to remember on your own.”

“How?” she groaned and closed her eyes for a second to take a deep breath. When she opened them again, they were at the school, standing in the parking lot that was nearly empty aside from her car and what she recognized as Stiles’ jeep. It was dark outside, the full moon and the stars the only things providing light. Lydia burst through the double doors, struggling to catch up with Allison as the girl appeared like she wasn’t even walking, but floating. “Why are we here? Did something happen at the school?”

Allison didn’t say anything as she glanced back at her before rounding a corner, much like she had earlier in the white room. Lydia followed, somehow ending up on the lacrosse field with no one in sight. “Allison?!” she spun around, eyes searching for her. Suddenly, she was bombarded with memories, a pounding in her head so loud she covered her ears, scrunching her face in pain before falling to her knees and curling forward.

_Stiles’ phone rang, making him look up from his math textbook and reach for it. A soft smile came to his face at the name and picture lighting up his phone, and he swiped his thumb across the screen, answering the call. “Hey, Lyds. What’s up?”_

_“Call Scott and get to the school. Now,” she demanded, her voice shaky._

_He sat up in his chair before standing, “Lydia, what happened? Are you okay?”_

_“No,” she choked out. “Stiles, it’s K --” she started before the line went dead._

_“Lyds? Lydia?!” Stiles shoved his phone in his pocket and ran downstairs, grabbing his keys and hurrying to his jeep. He headed towards Scott’s house, picking him up on the way and speeding to the school._

_Lydia turned off her car, opening the door and climbing out. She had gone shopping with the girls and now all she wanted to do was take a long, hot shower and go to bed, but when she looked up, she wasn’t at her house. She glanced around in confusion, wondering why she was at the school. She wanted to go home. She wanted to get back into her car and drive but she couldn’t, instead letting the voices carry her through the school and towards the lacrosse field. Approaching slowly, she could make out the bodies, at least two. When she got closer, she gasped and lifted her hands to her mouth, eyes immediately filling with tears. There were only two bodies, an elderly couple. Their bodies were torn apart and it made her sick._

_Hands shaking, she pulled out her phone, somehow managing to click on Stiles’ contact. He answered fairly quickly, “Hey, Lyds. What’s up?”_

_“Call Scott and get to the school. Now,” she somehow got out, her voice quiet and shaky._

_“Lydia, what happened? Are you okay?” he asked seriously, worry coloring his tone._

_She shook her head even though he couldn’t see her, “No.” She heard a noise from behind her and spun around. Her eyes widened at the woman standing a few feet away from her with a wicked grin. “Stiles, it’s K --” she got cut off as someone ripped the phone out of her grasp from behind, crushing it in their hand. Lydia fought as the unknown man, most likely a werewolf, grabbed her around her waist and placed a hand over her mouth so she couldn’t scream._

_Kate laughed, “Poor little banshee. Useless without that shrieking voice.” Lydia gave up struggling, knowing it was useless against a werewolf, and glared at the older woman, shooting daggers with her eyes and wishing that looks could kill._

Lydia was pulled from the memory, greeted with silence as she slowly removed her hands from her ears and sat up. She opened her eyes to see Allison in the distance, sitting on the bleachers. Slowly, she got to her feet, brushing off her dress and walking towards the other girl. “So your psychotic back-from-the-dead aunt tried to kill me?” she demanded, cocking a knee with a hand on her hip.

“Not exactly,” she shrugged.

Lydia narrowed her eyes, “Y’know, for someone who wants to get rid of me, you’re not very helpful.”

She glanced down at her lap before standing, approaching the strawberry blonde. “Lydia, there is nothing that I want more than for you to stay here with me. But you can’t because if you do, it means that you’re dead. And that is the  _last_  thing that I want. There’s people waiting for you to wake up, Lydia. There’s people who need you.  _He_ needs you.”

Lydia furrowed her brows, removing her hand from her hip and relaxing her stance.  _“He_ who?”

“You already know the answer to that. Because you need him just as much.”

She groaned, bringing her hands up and running her fingers through her hair, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She blinked and then found herself in yet another location: the hospital. She stood in front of a room, looking around in confusion. As she took a step closer, she could feel Allison’s presence behind her before seeing her come to stand beside her out of the corner of her eye.

“Yes, you do,” Allison said, voice soft yet piercing through the silence of the waiting room.

Lydia took another step forward, staring through the small window of the door and swallowing a lump that formed in the back of her throat. Reaching out a hand, she turned the knob and opened the door, stepping further inside as Allison followed. She took in the scene in front of her with blurred vision, tears forming in her eyes at the sight of herself lying in a hospital bed. Her skin was pale and there was a bandage on her forehead causing Lydia to raise a hand to her own, feeling something sticky and realizing it was blood. Looking back up, she moved to the opposite side, staring at herself and Stiles, who sat next to her on one of those extremely uncomfortable chairs that can only be found in hospitals.

“What’s wrong with me?” she asked in a whisper, never taking her eyes off herself.

Allison sighed from where she stood just inside the door. “You’re in a coma, Lydia. You have been for almost six days.”

At that, they stood in silence until the sound of Stiles’ voice broke through to her, bringing her glance from herself to him. He looked like hell, his shirt disheveled and wrinkly, like he’d been asleep in it for hours. Maybe he had been; maybe he hadn’t left. “Lydia,” his voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat. “You need to wake up. Lydia, please. Open your eyes.” Nothing happened and he leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees, dragging his hands over his face. “This is all my fault, Lyds. I’m so sorry. But you don’t get to do this, okay? You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known. You can’t leave me.  _Us_. You can’t leave  _us._ The pack needs you. And so do I because if you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind, remember?”

Tears fell freely down her cheek as she watched him stare lovingly at her face before he moved, reaching out and grabbing her hand in both of his. She gasped and looked at her hand, feeling the warm sensation of his skin on hers. The feeling was gone as quickly as it surfaced and she glanced up to find herself standing in front of Allison, back in that empty white room. “No! Take me back, I have to see him! Take me back!” she begged.

“I can’t,” Allison said. “You heard him, Lydia. He needs you to be okay, they all do! Just because you can’t see me, doesn’t mean I haven’t been there, okay? I can see it. The sadness when you’d see him with Malia, the pure joy when you mess around and laugh with him. Do you remember when we talked about what it feels like when you’re at school and you see him, standing down the hall and you can’t breathe until you’re with him? Or when you’re in class, and you can’t stop looking at the clock because you know he’s standing right out there waiting for you? You have that now; you can’t just throw it away!”

“I’m not!” she yelled back. “I want to go back to him! Allison, just send me back! Please!”

Allison shook her head again but remained strong, “I already told you, Lydia. I  _can’t._  Only you can make yourself go back, but you need to remember what happened.”

Hot tears continued to stream down her cheeks, “I can’t, Allison! I’m not as strong as you, I don’t know how!”

“Yes you do,” she took a step forward, grabbing Lydia’s face in both of her hands. “Lydia, you have the power to be stronger than I ever was. I know that you think being a banshee is a curse but it’s not. It’s a gift, a gift that you have because of your potential to  _use_ it. Most banshees never realize the complexity of their powers, but you will. I’ve seen it. Just close your eyes and breathe. Listen to what the voices are telling you and  _fight_ for it.”

Doing as instructed, Lydia tried to calm down, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. She focused on the voices, allowing them to guide her which was probably why it wasn’t painful this time as she was brought back to the memory of the lacrosse field.

_“What do you want, Kate?” Scott growled, Stiles and the rest of the pack standing behind him, ready for a fight. One of Kate’s betas was still holding Lydia, five others standing behind their alpha. How she managed to build her own pack, Lydia didn't know, but that was really not important right now._

_“It’s simple, Scott. I want to kill you and all your little friends for what you did to my niece. Getting your powers is just icing on the cake,” she shrugged._

_“Allison died saving her friends. She died a hero and you don’t deserve to have ever known her,” Scott nearly growled._

_Kate was taken aback slightly, not expecting such harsh words from a puppy dog like Scott, and Lydia saw an opportunity. Gathering up all her strength, she pulled her arm forward before throwing it back, elbowing the man holding her right in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him causing him to let her go. All hell broke loose after that. She stumbled forward, nearly falling before Stiles caught her. Malia and Liam shifted and lunged forward, each taking on one of the other werewolves. Scott moved towards Kate as Kira unsheathed her sword. Stiles and Lydia started to run towards the bleachers, Stiles having promised Scott he would keep their friend safe and away from danger._

_Kate saw them running away and looked back to one of her men, “Go after them! Don’t let her get away!”_

_Stiles saw the werewolf running towards them and pushed Lydia aside and to the ground, making her land halfway under the bleachers. As he neared them, Stiles held up his bat that Lydia hadn't even noticed before and swung it as hard as he could, taking the wolf by surprise and making him lose his balance. With the man on the ground, Stiles moved just a step closer and let out a relieved breath at the realization that the werewolf was knocked unconscious from the blow to the head; he wouldn't be out long but for now, he wasn't a threat. Too distracted, he didn’t even hear another man approaching him from behind._

_Lydia rose to her feet and ran towards him, yelling his name and jumping between them. The werewolf's claws plunged into her back, piercing through her front in some areas that soon were covered in blood. Stiles fell to the ground and rolled over so he could see what was happening, eyes widening as the man lifted Lydia’s feet off the ground. She tried to cough, but it sounded like she was choking and couldn’t breathe. The rest of the pack noticed what happened but were forced to keep fighting, using the thoughts of their injured friend to fuel their anger. As if to finish her off, the werewolf threw her towards the bleachers and she landed on one of the low steps, hitting her head before rolling down and landing on the grass. The last thing she heard before everything went black was the sound of Stiles screaming her name._

Lydia released another deep breath and opened her eyes, searching for Allison but found nothing but emptiness. “Allison?” Nothing. “Please, not again. I need to be able to say goodbye this time. Please,” she whispered to herself, trying not to let any more tears fall and failing.

“Lydia,” her voice called out.

She spun around and smiled in relief, “I remembered. I can go back now, right?”

“Yeah,” Allison smiled, her own eyes glossy.

She took a step towards her, “I miss you every single day.”

“I know,” she smiled again, glancing down at the floor and taking a deep breath before raising her eyes. “I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you’ll stop being scared. Promise me that you’ll tell Stiles that you love him because I know you do.” Lydia sucked in a sharp breath but remained silent, sensing the girl wasn’t done. “Promise me that if the time comes, you won’t die in the arms of the person you love, hating yourself for being too stupid to realize it. Promise me.”

Lydia swallowed, blinking back tears, and nodded her head quickly, “I promise.”

She exhaled slowly, “I love you, Lydia. And I’ll always be with you, no matter what.”

Lydia watched as her best friend turned and started walking away. “I love you, too,” she whispered with a soft smile, watching as Allison faded into the white of the room.

 

* * *

 

Eyes fluttering open, Lydia stirred and groaned, her head pounding and an unpleasant pain tugging at her abdomen. Her eyes were finally able to tolerate the light and she opened them all the way, tilting her head to the side and immediately meeting Stiles' whiskey colored eyes. “Hey,” he breathed out with a small, thankful smile.

She smiled weakly back at him before trying to speak but nothing came out, prompting Stiles to grab the glass of water on the nightstand, putting the straw in her mouth so she could take a sip. When her throat finally didn’t feel like sandpaper, she smiled at him again. “Hi,” she whispered. Her eyes moved around the room, focusing on the multiple flower bouquets. Looking back at Stiles, she furrowed her brows in confusion, “What happened?”

He sucked in a deep breath before grabbing her hand in both of his, “You called me and said that you needed me and Scott to come to the school. You were pretty shaken up, so we picked up the rest of the pack, too. You were being held hostage, I guess, in the middle of the lacrosse field. Kate was there.”

“Kate?” she asked. “She came back? Why?”

“To kill us. She still blames us for what happened. Anyway, one of her sidekicks came after us and I knocked him out with my bat but… There was another guy that I didn’t see… You ran and pushed me out of the way and got hurt. He used his claws to stab you in the back. He lifted you up and threw you to the bleachers where you hit your head. I…” he cleared his throat and stared down at his lap, “I ran to you but you were already unconscious. Kate’s pack wasn’t strong enough against ours so she gave up for the time being and left. You… We drove to the hospital and they took you into surgery. I don’t really know what they did but I texted Scott, Melissa will be here in a few minutes.”

“How long was I out?”

He took a deep breath before breaking the news, “Six days.”

“Wow,” she breathed out. She stared at the ceiling, a weird feeling in her chest, but not the painful kind of feeling. She tilted her head back towards him, “You’ve been here the whole time, haven’t you?”

Stiles shrugged, a sheepish smile forming on his face, “How’d you know?”

“Because I know you,” she replied easily making his mouth fall open and closed repeatedly.

He finally found his voice again, “Lydia, I’m sorry. This is my fault. I should’ve protected you. You could’ve died.”

“It isn’t your fault, Stiles. And if I would’ve died, it would’ve been worth it to protect the person I love,” she declared, her voice soft as she squeezed his hand.

“What?” he looked up in complete shock.

She smiled softly, “Stiles, I love you. And I would sacrifice my life for yours any day of the week.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she nodded before lifting her hand to cup his cheek. “I can’t sit up, so you’re gonna have to come closer if you want to kiss me.” Stiles took her advice and leaned up, their faces moving closer together until their lips touched in a soft, tender kiss. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers. Lydia rubbed her thumb across his cheekbone, “Now can you please climb into this bed and cuddle with me?”

He didn’t need to be told twice and stood, making his way around to the other side before climbing in next to her, staying above the covers so he could move easily when the doctor came in. Lydia slowly turned around until she could rest her head on his shoulder. Within seconds of closing their eyes, they were both asleep.

The hospital room door opened to reveal Melissa, staring down at her clipboard. “Okay, Lydia, how are y --” her words tapered off at the sight in front of her. A grin spread onto her face as she shook her head lightly. “Finally. I knew they’d end up together,” she muttered to herself before turning around, closing the door behind her.

Allison stared at her friends with a wide smile, “Yeah. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** devanlanier asked _Lydia is in a coma. and she see's and talks to allison. stiles comes in and starts talking to her telling her you can't leave. ill loose my mind remember. and allison is like you finally see don't you. and basically tells her ive seen your future and its bright and beautiful. "go tell that boy you love him"_  
>  anonymous asked _Hello! Can you do a fic where Lydia saves Stiles but she is hurt, and at the hospital Stiles stays with her until she wakes up? They fall asleep together on the bed and their friends and family find them "we missed something?" Romance and fluffy_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	23. Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With two of the people closest to him telling him about Lydia's feelings, Stiles questions whether or not it's possible for the banshee to actually love him.

Stiles knocked on the front door of the Tate house, silently hoping that Mr. Tate wasn’t home so that he could talk to Malia and not fear for his life at the same time. After everything had died down with Theo and the beast, he realized that he hadn’t talked to Malia in a while, at least not about anything other than their villain of the week. Things between them had sort of ended abruptly, leaving both of them hurt and confused. He wasn’t necessarily wanting to get back together with her but she was still his friend, and he didn’t want things to be weird between them for the sake of their friendship and really, for the sake of the pack. Which was why he found himself staring at the door before it opened and revealed the girl he was looking for, not even surprised to see him since she had recognized his scent right away.

“Hey,” he said, shifting uncomfortably under her gaze, her arms crossed across her chest in a defensive manner.

“Hi,” she responded shortly.

Stiles cleared his throat and lifted a hand to scratch at the back of his neck, “Can we talk?”

After a few seconds of silence, Malia sighed and stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind her. Turning, she stood to face him and when he didn’t say anything, she raised a brow at him, “What’s up?”

“I uh,” he stuttered, hand still scratching at the back of his neck. Finally, he took a deep breath before speaking, “I just wanted to make sure we’re okay.”

“Okay?” she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

His hands started gesturing in front of him, “Yeah, like… Are we like… I just want to make sure… Are we still friends?”

She furrowed her brows slightly, “Friends?”

Stiles sighed, “Look, I know that things have been weird between us since we broke up. I don’t even know if that could be considered a break-up, but it kinda was. And now that everything has died down on the supernatural side of things, I just wanted to talk. Obviously, I still care about you, and our friendship is really important to me.”

“I don’t really understand what happened between us. One minute we were fine and the next you weren’t talking to me.”

His face softened as he could see the hurt in her eyes no matter how hard she tried to hide it. “I know. And I’m sorry. That thing with Donovan...” he glanced at the ground and swallowed, a lump forming in his throat at the memory of what he’d done. The ache in his chest wasn’t as great as it used to be, allowing him to truly believe in his father’s words about saving a life to make up for taking one. Even if that wasn’t the case, he still would’ve done anything to save Lydia. Shaking his head lightly as if to shake his thoughts away, Stiles lifted his head and met her eyes again. “That thing with Donovan really messed me up. And what you said, about it being okay… It’s not okay to me.”

Malia stared at him as he spoke, her brown eyes softening at his words. She knew that because of how they grew up, they had different views on things like this. While he had grown up as the son of a sheriff, learning that killing was wrong, she had grown up fighting to survive in the woods, willing to do anything she had to. But he had helped teach her how different human life was and how there were some things that were universal concepts, like that killing is wrong. He was wrong though;  _murder_  is wrong. But protecting yourself? Killing someone in self-defense so they don’t kill you first? How could that be wrong? “You were just protecting yourself,” she offered, trying to explain that she was happy he had killed Donovan.

“I know,” he sighed, “Deep down, I know that. But at that point, I was so busy hating myself that I needed time alone.”

“And you still want that,” she concluded based on the guilt she could smell radiating from him.

After a few seconds, he nodded his head, “I just think that at least for now, we’re better off as friends. And I want us to be friends, Malia. I care about you a lot and the pack needs us both.”

“I get it,” she nodded, dropping her eyes for a split second, suppressing any emotions threatening to come to the surface. “I would like being friends.”

Stiles let out a relieved sigh, a small smile pulling at his mouth, “Good. Me too.”

She narrowed her eyes slightly at him, waiting for him to continue but he didn't. Malia sighed, “It’s okay with me. You know that, right?”

He shot her a confused look, eyebrows pulled together, “What is?”

“That’s why you really came here, right? To tell me about you and Lydia and make sure that I was okay with it?”

Stiles was taken aback by her words, “What? There’s nothing going on between me and Lydia.”

“Stiles,” she rolled her eyes, “You’ve been teaching me how to be human for a while now, I’m not stupid. And Scott has been teaching me how to use my senses, I’m pretty good at picking up emotions.” He stayed silent, still surprised at the mention of the strawberry blonde, so Malia continued. “I’ve been lying to myself for a long time now, dismissing everything I smell when you’re around her. But… I care about you too and I want you to be happy. You love each other. You should be together.”

He whipped his head back towards her from where he’d moved to look at anything other than her eyes. “We love each other? Malia, I think you have it wrong. We’re just friends.”

“I know that you’ve always liked her, I hear things at school. Stiles, I’m not saying that you never had feelings for me or that our relationship wasn’t worth anything, because it was. Especially to me. You’ve helped me so much and I want to do something to help you,” she explained. “You love her. And she loves you too. So go be with her. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Shaking his head, Stiles let out a disbelieving huff of a laugh, “Lydia doesn’t love me.”

Now Malia was the confused one, “Yes she does. I can smell it whenever she’s around you or if she sees us together. Even if someone so much as mentions your name, I can smell it.”

“No, that’s not possible. You’re, you’re wrong,” he shook his head.

“No I’m not,” she got defensive, crossing her arms over her chest again.

“Yes you are, but that’s not the point. The point is, I’m really glad that we can still be friends.”

Malia looked at him with narrowed eyes before rolling them and uncrossing her arms. “Yeah,” she gave him a small smile, “Me too.”

“I’ll see you later?” he said, sounding like he was unsure. At her nod, he started backing away before his foot got caught on something and he almost wiped out. He laughed it off as he found his footing, lifting a hand and saluting her. Malia tried to hold in a laugh as he flailed and made his way to his jeep, hopping in and driving away.

 

* * *

 

Stiles tapped his pencil on his notebook, leg bouncing in time with the light drumming. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about his conversation with Malia earlier in the day. It had gone as well as it could’ve in terms of their relationship, leaving both of them satisfied with their break-up and underlying friendship. But then she mentioned Lydia; why would she think that Lydia had any sort of feelings for him aside from their strong friendship? Yes, she was probably right about being able to smell his emotions around Lydia because even though he had genuinely tried to move on, he couldn’t help but hold a place in his heart -- a huge, gaping hole, actually -- for her. When they were kids, it was different. He had a crush on the idea of her. But now? After getting to know her and fighting alongside her for the past couple years? He knew that this girl was the love of his life. The only problem being that Lydia didn’t feel the same way; she couldn’t.

“Dude,” Scott’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He turned toward him, a sudden silence surrounding them when his pencil stopped moving, “Huh?”

Scott laughed at his best friend’s cluelessness, “I said your name like, four times. What’s goin’ on?”

“Nothing,” Stiles answered before sighing at the skeptical look on Scott’s face. “I finally went to go talk to Malia today.”

“Ooo,” he cringed, “Was it bad? Did she try to eat you?”

Stiles sent him a glare at his last question, “No, she did not try to eat me. It actually went really well, better than I thought it would. We agreed that we’d just try to focus on our friendship.”

“Okay, that’s a good thing. So why do you seem like you think it’s a bad thing?”

“I don’t think us being friends is a bad thing,” he assured before sighing again, rubbing a hand over his face. “She said that she was okay with me and Lydia dating. Which we aren’t, obviously, but she thought we were. She thought that I came to make sure it was okay with her.”

“Is it?” Scott asked with raised eyebrows.

Stiles furrowed his brows, “Yeah, but that’s not the point. She kept insisting that Lydia has feelings for me.”

He stared at him in silence before chuckling, “That’s because she does, man.”

Shocked at his friend’s words, Stiles stared at him for a few moments. Breaking the silence, he started to laugh, “Yeah, okay. We’re just friends.”

“But you want more,” Scott pushed his textbook off his lap and shifted to sit on the edge of his bed, closer to his friend. “I’m telling you -- being with Lydia? Not as impossible as you think. And you know that I would never joke about this.” Stiles shook his head in denial, opening his mouth to speak before he cut him off and continued. “Things have changed, we’re not the same people we were. Lydia kissed you and even though she said it was to stop your panic attack, I looked it up and there were a lot of other things she could’ve done to help you. And you didn’t see her when you were possessed by the nogitsune. She was so…” he paused, searching for the right word to use, “ _Desperate_ to find you. And everything with Eichen House… Stiles, you saved her and she knows it, and she was  _so close_  to dying. But  _you_  brought her back. Even if I didn’t have heightened senses, I would still be able to see the way she looks at you.”

Stiles stared ahead, trying to process everything Scott had just told him. Thinking back on recent events, maybe Scott and Malia were right, maybe there was a chance that Lydia felt something for him like he did for her. Even if she didn’t, he needed to know. He closed his notebook and shoved it into his bag, “I gotta go. I’ll see you later.”

Unable to suppress a smile, Scott laughed and called out to him as he ran down the stairs, “Go get her, man!”

Twenty minutes later and he was at her house, putting the jeep into park in her driveway. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel for a few seconds, trying to build up the courage to actually get out of the car. If this went the way he wanted it to, then his relationship with Lydia would finally move from friendship to something more. But if it didn’t go the way he wanted, it could make things weird and permanently damage their friendship. No pressure.

Finally, Stiles took a deep breath and hopped out of his jeep, making his way up the stone path towards the front door, not even noticing the car parked alongside the road in front of her house. With another calming breath to ease his nerves, he lifted a hand, rapping his knuckles against the red painted wood. He heard muffled voices through the door, figuring that Ms. Martin was probably home. Standing there waiting, Stiles stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, glancing around at the empty night surrounding him. He turned back to look ahead when the door opened, revealing someone he had definitely not expected to see.

“Hey, Stiles,” Deputy Parrish greeted him with a friendly smile.

Stiles forced a smile, not wanting to reveal his disappointment to the older man because  _of course_ he was here. “Uh, hi.”

“Do you wanna come in or,” he gestured over his shoulder, “Do you want me to go get Lydia?”

“No,” he objected quickly before trying to recover. “I mean, y’know, I thought I left something in Lydia’s room when we were studying, but I just remembered it is… in my pocket,” he concluded lamely, pulling out the only thing he had which was his keys.

Parrish raised a brow at the teenager, “Your keys? To the car that you drove here?”

“Yup,” he nodded slowly, feeling awkward. He huffed a fake laugh, “I’m not the smartest, apparently. So I’m just gonna… leave. Bye,” he turned and heard the door click shut, getting to his car as fast as possible. He sat in there for a minute, hands gripping the steering wheel so hard it turned his knuckles white and his forehead resting in between. Whatever Scott and Malia had thought they sensed, clearly they were dead wrong.

 

* * *

 

Lydia flipped to the next page of the book she was reading, trying to find more information about banshees and hellhounds and why they were so connected. Parrish walked back into the living room after using the restroom, having been delayed when someone knocked on the door and she asked him to open it on his way. She glanced up at him as he approached the other end of the couch where he was reading his own book before going back to reading. “Who was at the door?”

“Stiles,” he answered.

That gained her attention and her head shot up, “Stiles? What did he want?”

“Uh, he said he thought he left his keys in your room or something before realizing he already had it. He just left.”

“Oh,” she tried not to sound disappointed as she stared down at the 3-inch thick book on her lap, “Okay.”

Three days later, Lydia pulled into the school parking lot, shutting down the engine and grabbing her bag. Since that night he’d come to her house, Stiles hadn’t been answering any of her texts asking if he wanted to study or hang out together. To be completely honest, she was mad as hell. She hadn’t done anything that warranted him ignoring her and even if she did, she wouldn’t know what because he wasn’t answering her texts. Stepping out of her car, her heels clacked against the pavement as she made her way up the school steps, determined to track him down and make him talk.

Unfortunately, that hadn’t been easy. By the time she got to his locker, he was already gone, and by the time she got to Scott’s locker where both boys stood, the bell rung and they had to go to class. Due to her extremely shortened schedule, they had no classes together and whenever she was free, he had a class. As the last bell rang, Lydia gathered up her stuff and made her way out of the library and towards the school; she knew where he was and this time, he couldn’t run away from her.

Adjusting her bag over her shoulder, she leaned against the wall outside the boy’s locker room where the lacrosse team was getting ready for practice. After about a minute or two waiting, she finally heard the muffled voices getting louder and more clear, the boys making their way out into the hall, most of them smiling and checking her out as they passed. Lydia rolled her eyes at them; the only person she wanted to check her out was definitely not one of those neanderthals. She pushed herself off the wall slightly when she heard the familiar voices of her packmates before they came into view around the corner as they exited the locker room. They were so deep in their own conversation that they didn’t notice her.

“Stiles,” she said, taking a step towards them. The three of them turned around at the sound of her voice, Liam silently looking to her and Scott shifting on his feet as Stiles’ eyes met hers. “Can we talk?” When he didn’t say anything, Lydia sent a small smile towards Scott, internally begging for his help.

Scott cleared his throat, glancing between the two before slowly walking backwards. “I’ll tell Coach you’re puking or something,” he shrugged and grabbed the back of Liam's jersey before turning around and dragging the younger wolf through the doors that led to the field.

Looking back towards Lydia, Stiles scratched at the back of his neck. Knowing that that was what he always did when he didn’t know what to say, she took a deep breath and spoke up, “Did I do something to piss you off?”

He furrowed his brows at her, “What? No.”

“Then why have you been ignoring me all weekend and all day today?” she took a step towards him.

Sighing, he wouldn’t meet her eyes, “I’m not ignoring you.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Lydia, we’re fine. I’m not mad at you, I’ve just been busy.” He motioned a thumb over his shoulder, “I really gotta go, I have practice. And you should just, I don’t know. Hang out with your boyfriend, or something.”

Lydia crinkled her brows in confusion as she stared at his back.  _What the hell? What boyfriend?_ Not satisfied with that confrontation, she spoke again before he managed to get to the doors at the end of the hallway. “Stiles!” When he didn’t stop, she started marching towards him, “Stiles Stilinski, if you don’t stop walking away from me, I’m gonna scream. Like,  _really_  scream, you understand?”

That threat made him stop in his tracks and she heard him sigh before he turned to face her again, clearly not expecting her to have chased him. “Lydia, I have pra --”

“-- Practice, I know. No offense, but I think they’ll survive without you.” Breathing in slowly through her nose, she calmed her anger and was once again riddled with confusion, “What are you even talking about?”

“I know you’re dating Parrish, and that’s cool, whatever.”

She was even more taken aback, shaking her head, her eyebrows shooting towards her hairline, “Parrish? You think I’m dating Parrish?”

“Well, yeah,” he shrugged.

She remained silent, trying to figure out why he would think that before she remembered, “Wait, you think I’m dating Parrish because he opened the door on Friday? We were just researching supernatural stuff; I don’t have feelings for Parrish.”

Now it was his turn to be confused. “Why not? He’s a good-looking guy and a cop and is somehow connected to you through your powers and --”

“-- Because I have feelings for someone else!” she interrupted, blurting out the words before she thought about them. Stiles stared at her blankly as she composed herself, tilting her chin up to appear more confident. “Stiles, I have feelings for  _you_ _.”_

“I’m sorry, what?” he stuttered out after taking a few seconds to digest what she had said.

“Stiles,” she took a step towards him, “I like you. Actually, ‘like’ doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel about you.” At his silence, she took another step, “Stiles, I’m in love with you.”

He stared down at her as she closed the distance between them, their bodies touching. He was so lost in her forest green eyes that he didn’t even realize he was leaning forward until she eliminated the space between them, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Immediately, he returned the kiss, one hand landing on her hip while the other flew to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her curls. In desperate need of air, they finally separated, their foreheads leaning against each other, their heavy breaths mingling together from their proximity. Stiles pulled his head back a little so he could see her face, finding a growing smile pulling up her now lipstick-less lips. “I love you too,” he breathed out.

“Yeah? Even though this messes up your 15-year plan?” she joked.

He chuckled and nodded, leaning down for another kiss before pausing and tilting his head back. “Wait, how do you know about the plan?”

Lydia laughed before leaning up closer to him. “Shhh,” she whispered against his lips before finally connecting with them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Hello! Can you do a fic where Malia tells Stiles that Lydia loves him, then Scott confirms it and he freaks out because it's not possible. But then he starts to put all the pieces together, and maybe they're right, he goes to Lydia to talk but sees her with Parrish so he starts to "avoid" her to forget her, Lydia confronts him, "Lydia please, let go, I'm sure your boyfriend is waiting for you", they fight but Stydia happy ending with a kiss!Thank you!Ps I really LOVE your writing!_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	24. The Wedding Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets more than she bargained for when her best friend Stiles agrees to be her date to a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Part 1: The Wedding Date**  
>  Part 2: The First Time

Lydia sighed dramatically, her back leaning against the cold lockers, arms folded around her AP biology book in front of her chest. Glancing sideways at her, Stiles turned the lock to the combination and opened his locker, tugging his backpack off his shoulders so he could exchange his books. When he didn’t say anything, she sighed loudly again, her head lolling slightly towards him where it rested against a random locker. Finally, he closed his locker and leaned his side against it, smiling at the strawberry blonde. “What’s up?” he asked with an arched brow.

Pushing herself off the locker, she turned to face him more fully, “I need a favor.”

“The last time I did you a favor, I got peed on.”

“Hey,” she raised a finger at him,  _“You_  made Prada watch a scary movie with you even though I told you not to.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think your dog would get scared and piss all over me, the couch, and the entire trail to her bed all the way across the carpet and the hardwood floors!” his hands flailed wildly as he cringed at the memory; it had taken him a long time to clean everything up before the Martin’s got home.

“Well, you should’ve listened to me,” Lydia raised her chin defiantly, but when he turned to walk down the hallway, she stopped him. “Wait. I promise that this favor will not include dogs or urine. Promise.”

He stared at her with a critical eye before sighing, “Fine. What’s the favor?”

Grinning, she bounced a little in happiness, “Okay. So, my dad’s boss is getting married this weekend and of course, we were invited. But my mom can’t go because she just got that surgery to fix her ‘deviated septum’, even though we all know she always thought her nose was too big.” Stiles nodded in agreement at that judgement before waiting for her to continue. “Anyway, we have an extra invite. And the guy getting married, my dad’s boss, has a son our age who is super obsessed with me.”

After a few moments of silence, he raised his brows at her, “So?” Noticing the pleading look in her eyes, his mouth fell open and he started shaking his head. “No. No, no, no, no.”

“Stiles, please! It’s not like you would have to do anything different than if it was just us two hanging out,” she assured.

“Lyds, I’m not pretending to be your boyfriend.”

“Why not?” she took a step closer to him. “Stiles, please,” she pleaded. “It’s just one night. You get to be my plus one, you’ll get some free food. And all you have to do is hold my hand or something in front of this guy so he’ll give up and leave me alone without risking my dad losing his job.”

Stiles remained silent for a minute, pretending like he was actually contemplating what to do when he had decided to help her the second she said she needed a favor. He sighed, “Fine. I’ll do it.”

A large smile grew on her face and she squealed, moving her book to one hand so she could wrap her arms around him and plant a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you! You’re the best best friend ever.”

“Yeah, I know,” he agreed with a scoff. “I’ve won ‘most amazing friend’ four years in a row.”

“Stiles,” she laughed, “You’re the one who makes those stupid trophies.  _And_  the one who judges them.”

He scoffed again, “Yes, and I do a great job at it since I’m also the current holder of the ‘best decision maker.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “You’re weird.” She pushed at his shoulder lightly before moving around him and down the hall to her first class, not noticing the wanting look in Stiles’ eyes as he watched her retreating form.

Stiles and Lydia had met when they were in elementary school, probably in first or second grade. She had been on the monkey bars, her long french braid swaying from side to side with her movements, when her hands had slipped and she’d fallen, landing on one of her arms. Stiles had seen it from where he was playing pirates with Scott and some of the other boys. Telling Scott to go get a teacher, he had rushed to her side to ask if she was okay. When he noticed she was crying as she cradled her wrist to her chest, he had tried to make her smile by complimenting her braid. She had said something through hiccupped breaths about how she hated having red hair, but he shook his head, saying that her hair was strawberry blonde and that strawberries were his favorite fruit. Having indeed managed to make her smile, she had asked him to come to the nurse with her when Scott returned with one of the teachers, and they had been best friends ever since. Of course, Scott was still his best friend, but it was different. Stiles had had a crush on Lydia since before that day they’d met and his affection had only deepened, leaving him head over heels in love with his best friend and unable to do anything about it.

 

* * *

 

After what felt like an extremely long week, it was finally Saturday, the day of the wedding. Lydia and her father had decided that he would go for the actual ceremony before she joined him for the reception, accompanied by Stiles. She sat on the couch in her living room waiting for Stiles, who should be there any minute. Checking the time on her phone, she was relieved to hear the knock on the front door and she stood, making her way to open it. Wrapping her hand around the knob, she wrenched the door open and her eyes landed on Stiles, pleasantly surprised by how nice he looked in his suit. “Hey,” she greeted before throwing her phone into her purse and walking through the threshold, closing and locking the door behind her. Twisting on her heels to face him, she noticed that he was still staring at her with his mouth slightly hanging open. “Everything okay?”

Shaking his head, Stiles blinked down at her and cleared his throat, “Yeah. You look really beautiful.”

Ducking her head to hide the uncharacteristic blush covering her cheeks, she smoothed her hands over the soft fabric of her hot pink dress -- both the front and back plunged until hitting a thick band before flowing freely to mid-thigh. She didn’t know why this was happening; she’d been complimented thousands of times and none of those had ever caused her to blush. Breathing in slowly to compose herself, she lifted her head and sent Stiles a small smile. “Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself. Who knew you cleaned up so well,” she joked, relieving the space between them of any lingering awkwardness.

“Ha ha,” he rolled his eyes before offering his elbow. “Shall we?”

Lydia tried not to let her smile grow as she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. “We shall.”

They had arrived at the country club that was holding the reception within twenty minutes, being so bored by the guests, consisting mostly of adults, that they had tried and failed to steal a bottle of vodka from the bar. After dinner, which was halfway decent, the band had started playing music in the background, couples filtering on and off the dance floor. They hadn’t eaten everything from the fruit cups that had come with dessert, having saved the grapes for one very important reason. Sitting in their chairs facing each other, Stiles narrowed his eyes, perfecting his aim before throwing the grape. Lydia tried to catch it in her mouth, but it bounced off her nose and flew behind her to hit the back of a woman’s head for the fifth time. The woman shot a glare at them, and they tried not to laugh. “Again, we are so sorry,” Lydia got out before turning back to Stiles and chuckling along with him. Her eyes caught sight of something over his shoulder and her laughter stopped. “Oh god.”

“What?” he furrowed his brows, peering over his shoulder to try to find what she had seen.

“No, don’t look,” she whisper-shouted, grabbing his wrist to make him look at her. “That’s him. He’s coming over here. Quick, let’s go dance,” she stood and started to drag him along, only managing a few steps before she heard her name being called. Scrunching up her face, she looked to Stiles, “Don’t say anything, you’re a terrible liar. Just follow my lead.” Switching the way she held his hand, she linked their fingers together and spun with a wide smile, “Caleb! Hi!”

“Hi Lydia. You look gorgeous, as usual,” he smiled widely at her before his eyes drifted down her arm to their connected hands, then up to Stiles. His eyes jumped back to the strawberry blonde, “Who’s this?”

“Oh,” Lydia exclaimed, gazing towards Stiles and stepping closer to him so that their arms touched, gripping his bicep with her free hand. “This is Stiles, my boyfriend.”

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Stiles offered but Caleb didn’t pay him any attention.

Looking at Lydia, he asked, “You have a boyfriend? Since when?”

“Uh, we’ve been together for a while now. We were friends, but we just couldn’t help but fall in love,” she explained, gazing into Stiles’ eyes as she said the last part. The clear emotion in his eyes startled her and she was taken aback, swallowing thickly. She cleared her throat and glanced back at Caleb with a fake smile, “I think we’re gonna go dance, but it was great seeing you again. Bye!”

Leading him to the dance floor, the band started playing a slow song and they joined the other couples. Stiles wrapped an arm around her waist, hers winding around his neck while he lifted their already entwined fingers to hold beside his chest. Trying to push aside the weird moment that had just happened between them, Lydia peered over his shoulder. “He’s still staring at us. It’s so creepy.”

Feeling how tense and uncomfortable she was, he slowly spun them in place until her back was completely facing Caleb. He felt her relax into his hold as she let out a sigh. She held her head back from where it was near his shoulder so she could look up at him with a small smile. “Thank you again. For doing this. I know that you probably envisioned being somewhere else on a Saturday night so… It means a lot.”

His whiskey colored eyes met hers, an intensity in them that she had never seen before, “Trust me. Pretending to be in love with you for a couple hours one night is probably the easiest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

“Stiles,” her breath hitched in her throat.

“No,” he interrupted before she could say anything else. “I need to say this.” He closed his eyes for a second before taking a deep breath, their bodies still swaying to the music, “Lydia, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be around you every day without telling you how I really feel about you. And I know that this could potentially destroy our entire friendship, but I don’t care. I can’t keep lying to myself.”

“Stiles,” she pleaded for him not to continue, knowing where this was going and completely dreading it. Because no matter what he said, it could damage their relationship.

“I love you,” he confessed, stressing each word like they were their own declarations. “I’ve loved you since before we even met, from the first time I saw you. Am I crazy to think that there’s some part of you that could ever feel the same way?”

She stared at him through teary eyes, not knowing what words could possibly convey everything she felt. She made a split-second decision and surged upward, meeting his lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. Being aware that they were still in public, she pulled away before the kiss could become too heated. After a few seconds of trying to think straight again, Lydia opened her eyes, looking up at him under long lashes. “You’re not crazy,” she whispered.

Gazing down at her, a slow smile pulled up the corners of his mouth, "Do you want to get out of here? Get some burgers or something?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” she chuckled before dragging him along, swiping her purse from their table before sneaking out the back door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _love your fics, can you do an au or something where lydia is acting like stiles and lydia are dating because there is this guy that has been wanting to get at her. stiles makes her blush or she notices how sweet he is and he gets her to confess her feelings :)_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	25. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia feels comfortable to open up to Stiles before taking the next step in their newfound relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: The Wedding Date  
>  **Part 2: The First Time**

After ditching the wedding, Stiles drove them to their favorite little diner with the most amazing burgers and shakes either of them had ever had. They really weren’t as hungry as they thought so they ended up getting one burger, cutting it in half and sharing the fries and chocolate shake that came with it. Soon after that, he drove her home, intending to just drop her off and head home himself. But then she remembered that her parents were staying overnight at the hotel where the wedding was, so she invited him to stay before going up to her room to watch a movie. They lasted about halfway through the movie before they stopped trying to pay attention to the action sequences, instead deciding to take advantage of the empty house and the new developments of their relationship. Which was how they found themselves spread out on Lydia’s bed, Stiles laying on top of her.

Running her fingers through his hair, Lydia tugged lightly on the short strands to break the connection between his lips and her neck when his hands slipped further underneath the tank top she’d changed into and slid up her back. “Wait,” she breathed out, “Wait, wait, wait.”

Stiles did what she said and pulled his head back, his arms straightening slightly so that he wasn’t pressed against her as much. He furrowed his brows in concern, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just,” she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes darting around his face.

“Hey,” he raised a hand to her face, tilting her chin back towards him to connect their eyes. “Lydia, I know that this thing between us has happened really fast, but I’m still the same guy who’s your best friend. You know that you can tell me anything.”

She scrunched her eyes shut, nodding her head rapidly, “I know, I know that. And I appreciate that, but… This is kind of embarrassing.”

“Lyds, c’mon.”

“Fine. I’ve…,” she trailed off, taking a deep breath before deciding to be brave and meeting his eyes. “I’ve never… I mean I haven’t… I’m a virgin.”

Stiles froze at that bit of information, remaining silent for a few moments as he just looked at her. They’d been best friends their entire lives. She had had boyfriends before, even building up a sort of reputation around school, so how could he not know that she was a virgin? After realizing he’d been quiet for far too long, he spoke, “What?”

Lydia moved to sit up, pushing against his chest until he rolled off and bounced lightly on the bed beside her. She sat on the edge of the bed, her back to him as her hands gripped the mattress.

“Lyds,” he moved to quickly sit up, “I didn’t mean that in a bad way, I’m just surprised.”

“Because of what guys say about me?”

“Honestly, yes,” he agreed, scooting to sit next to her, bumping their knees together. “And because you’ve had boyfriends, and you’re so confident and gorgeous and amazing, why wouldn’t anyone want to be with you?”

She laughed humorlessly, “Thanks. Look, I’m not saying I’m a nun or anything, but if any of those guys say that they slept with me, they’re just trying to seem cool or whatever stupid excuse guys use to say stupid shit.”

“Well, I’m sorry that people lie about you,” he said before reaching out and grabbing her hand in his. “Do you mind if I ask why you haven’t taken that step with anyone yet?”

“It’s stupid,” she stared down at where her fingers played with his. “I’ve been in multiple situations where I could’ve, even times when I wanted to. But for some reason, something in me always stopped me from going through with it. It just didn’t feel right.”

He squeezed her hand, “You shouldn’t be embarrassed about this, Lydia. It takes a lot of self-respect to know yourself well enough to know when something isn’t right for you. Honestly, I wish I was as strong as you.”

Lydia scoffed, tilting her head and raising a brow at him, “Really?”

‘Yes!” he reassured with a laugh at her disbelieving tone. “Malia was not the right person for me, obviously. I’m not proud of it, but I knew she wasn’t going to end up being ‘the one’. But I slept with her anyway because all the guys on the lacrosse team, including Scott, always talked about that kinda stuff.”

“Really?” she questioned again, her voice soft this time as she looked at him.

“Really." He offered her a small smile, “I love you, Lydia. And I have for a really long time. So this thing between us isn’t really all that new for me. But it is for you, and I respect that so much. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, and we can take things as slowly as possible until yo --”

Lydia cut off his words by rushing forward, connecting their lips. The feeling made her lips tingle the same way they did the first time on that dance floor and at that moment, she knew. She knew that  _this?_  This was how it was supposed to feel. This was what was missing with every other guy she’d ever kissed. This just felt…  _right._ After a few seconds, she pulled away, opening her eyes as she kept their faces close. “Stiles.”

“Hmm?” he hummed, eyes still closed.

“Stop talking,” she whispered before grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him again. She knew that this would be it -- that  _he_  would be it -- which made her feel safe and secure enough to take their relationship slowly.

So, while she didn’t lose her virginity to Stiles Stilinski that night, she lost it to him exactly two months later on the anniversary of the start of not only their relationship, but of the friendship that started it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** vixxtally asked _Can you please do a fix where Lydia looses her virginity to Stiles rather than the other way around_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	26. Someday, Somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia goes to check on Stiles but instead crosses paths with Sheriff Stilinski, who offers her some life-changing advice.

Sucking in a deep breath, Lydia slowly exhaled out of her mouth and opened her eyes, second guessing whether she should be here. After defeating Theo and the Beast, luckily saving Mason in the process, the rest of the pack had heard from Malia that Stiles was hurt, the glass that had cut into his shoulder requiring multiple stitches and a whole lot of pain meds. They had all gone to the hospital just to see for themselves that although the wound was surprisingly large, it was not life threatening. But for some reason, she hadn’t been able to do it; she stayed outside of his room, seeing him lying in bed, lazily talking to Scott about who knows what. She had stayed to get an update from the alpha and as soon as he told her Stiles was fine, she had gone home. But she couldn’t take it anymore; she needed to see him, to talk to him. After everything that had happened with Eichen House, she didn’t know how to act around him, having felt such a huge shift in their relationship since that night. Lydia had never been more sure about anything in her life than she was about her feelings now. She was completely, helplessly, stupidly in love with Stiles Stilinski. And it only took dying for her to realize it, the sound of his broken voice pleading her name having somehow made her lungs fill with air again.

Deciding to just take the plunge, she lifted her hand and knocked her knuckles on the wood three times. While waiting, her hand gripped the strap of her purse tightly and she looked over her shoulder, once again checking if Stiles’ jeep was there. Of course, it was, parked in the exact same spot in the driveway as it had been two minutes earlier. Hearing the lock to the door click, she faced forward and took a deep breath, preparing herself. She was surprised when the door opened and instead of Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski stood in front of her.

“Lydia, hi,” the Sheriff greeted with a kind smile, his casual outfit of jeans and a long sleeve shirt indicating that he had stayed home, probably to make sure Stiles took his medication considering his son was extremely stubborn and hated needing someone else’s help.

The strawberry blonde relaxed her grasp on her purse, slightly relieved it wasn’t Stiles who had opened the door, which didn’t really make sense considering she came here for him. Lydia returned the older man’s smile, “Hi Sheriff. Uh, is Stiles here? He wasn’t at school and his car is in the driveway…”

“Yeah, he’s here,” the man nodded, stepping aside and tilting his head, silently inviting her inside and closing the door behind her. “You can just go up; he should be in his room.”

“Thanks,” she smiled and turned towards the stairs, making her way upstairs as fast as her heeled ankle boots allowed. At this point in their friendship, she knew the exact path to his room and she headed that way, coming face to face with yet another closed door. She rapped her knuckles against the door lightly, doing it again when there was no answer. Slowly, she started to open the door, “Stiles?” There was still no response so she opened the door enough to stick her head in. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of her, standing in the now open doorway. Lying diagonally across the bed was Stiles, his head tilted towards his uninjured shoulder, that same arm dangling off the edge of his bed. His other arm was draped across his stomach and she could see the bulge of the bandages through his plain blue t-shirt. Due to his bed only being a twin size, his sweatpants-clad legs were spread open in a wide ‘V’ shape, feet hanging over the edges of the mattress. His soft snores filled the silence of his room and Lydia laughed as he shifted, his snores getting louder for a few seconds before quieting.

Deciding that it was probably best to let him sleep, Lydia slowly backed out into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind her with a hand turning the knob to eliminate the clicking sound usually associated with a closing door. She made her way back down the stairs and walked through the foyer towards the front door until Sheriff Stilinski’s voice reached her ears.

“Leaving so soon?” he inquired from where he sat at the small table in the kitchen, a newspaper in his hands and a sandwich on a plate in front of him.

Her eyes shifted from the Sheriff to the top of the stairs before landing back on the older man. “He was pretty sound asleep. I’ll just come by some other time.” She offered him a small smile before turning around and stepping towards the door, once again being stopped by his voice.

“Lydia. Why don’t you stay and wait for him to wake up? I’ll have to wake him in an hour anyway so he can take his medication,” he said. He could tell that the young woman was hesitant, her eyes again flicking towards the top of the stairs and back. “I can make you a BLT,” he offered with a shrug towards his own half-eaten sandwich.

Unable to say no to Sheriff Stilinski’s kindness, she offered him a smile before making her way into the kitchen. Eyes landing on his plate, she suddenly realized how hungry she was, thankful that she was still far enough away from him that he couldn’t hear the embarrassing grumble of her stomach. Hanging her bag of the back of her chair, she sat down, looking towards the Sheriff with a grateful smile as he placed a plate in front of her. They sat in comfortable silence, finishing up their food while he also flipped through the paper in his hands.

Once she was finished, she dabbed at her mouth with her napkin before looking up to see Sheriff Stilinski already giving her an amused look. “Thank you. That may have been the best BLT I’ve ever had.”

“Don’t tell Stiles,” he stood, grabbing their plates and setting them in the sink before returning, “I’m not supposed to eat bacon.”

Lydia let out a chuckle, “Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.”

His amused expression slowly morphing into a more serious one, Sheriff Stilinski asked, “How are you doing? Feeling okay?”

Letting out a slow breath, Lydia tried to offer a reassuring smile, “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Lydia. You kids have lied to me enough. Please don’t lie to me about this.”

She turned her gaze away from him out of guilt, feeling bad for the man because they really did lie all the time to every single one of their parents. Meeting his eyes again, she blinked rapidly to clear up her tear-clouded vision. “I’m… I’m dealing with things. Just, y’know. Taking it one day at a time. Physically, I’m 100% better, so at least that’s good.”

“Mmm,” he nodded, not completely believing her words.

She spoke up again, a passion in her voice that Sheriff Stilinski hadn’t heard in a while. “Right now, all that matters is that Stiles is okay and that he gets better.”

“He should be back at school by next Monday.”

“I don’t mean physically,” Lydia said, and he could tell what she was referring to by the look in her eyes.

“He told you?”

“No,” she shook her head. “Valek did. I don’t know how he knew, maybe Theo let it slip. Stiles doesn’t know that I know.”

The Sheriff nodded his head slowly, “He was pretty messed up after what happened. He didn’t want anyone to know, so he was facing everything alone, especially after Scott found out. And when I finally knew, he just felt so guilty, even though it was self-defense. Logically, he knew that. But the hole it had left in his heart was just the same.”

Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of Stiles going through that on his own. And then to essentially be abandoned by your best friend? She didn’t know how he was still standing. “So, what did you tell him?”

“That sometimes, in order to fill that hole in your heart from taking a life, you need to save a life instead.”

“And he did,” she said quietly before meeting his eyes again, “Me.”

He nodded, “Yeah. You.” Lydia swallowed the lump in her throat and the older man observed her with slightly narrowed eyes. “So, how do you feel? About what he did.”

Surprised at the question, her head shot up from where it was bent as she stared at the table. There was something new in her eyes, a kind of fire that could burn a hole through someone with just one look. “Honestly? I’m glad he did it. Because if he hadn’t, Allison would’ve gotten a new neighbor. And I’m not okay with that.”

He watched and listened to her carefully before coming to a realization. “You love him, don’t you?”

She looked at him, mouth open slightly in shock. Once she regained her composure, she opened her mouth to respond before pausing, deciding that she was just so sick of lying; she couldn’t do it anymore. “Yes. I do,” she answered, a self-deprecating smile pulling up the corners of her light pink painted lips. “But it doesn’t matter. He’s with Malia.”

Sheriff Stilinski furrowed his brows at the young woman, “No he isn’t. They broke up a few weeks ago.”

Now it was Lydia’s turn to scrunch her brows together, the new information confusing her. Why had they broken up? And why hadn’t she known about it? Oh, right. Because she was in Eichen House being tortured. Shaking her head as if to shake away those memories, even though she’d never truly forget what she went through, she spoke again, “It doesn’t matter. I don’t deserve someone like him.”

“What?” Sheriff Stilinski narrowed his eyes at her, “Now why would you think something like that?”

“Because it’s true,” her voice cracked slightly, eyes filling with unshed tears. “He was right in front of me the whole time and I didn’t even realize it. And when I did, I was too late. But still, he came back for me. He risked his life to save me and for what? All I do is find dead bodies, I’ve never helped anyone. I’m not like him or Scott or you. I’m not a hero. I’m not what someone as funny and sarcastic and kind and smart and…  _amazing_ as him deserves.”

“You really believe that? Because there’s a reason why Stiles has been in love with you since the third grade. He sees who you are under the brave face you try to put on. God, the way he used to talk about you before you became friends. He would just get this - this light in his eyes, and I knew. I knew that someday, somehow, he was gonna end up with you. His mom knew it too. And if she were here, she’d know exactly what to say. And she would have loved knowing you just as much as I do.”

Sometime throughout his speech, he had reached across the table and grabbed her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. Lydia offered him a watery smile, her free hand reaching up to wipe away the few tears that leaked down her cheeks.

“Dad! I smell bacon. You better not have eaten bacon or I’m gon --” Stiles’ voice faded as he came to a stop, slightly taken aback by the sight in front of him. “Lydia?”

She pulled her hand from Sheriff Stilinski’s grasp and stood up, wiping at her cheeks again before facing him with a smile, “Hi.”

Stiles took a step close to her, brows furrowed in concern, “Are you crying? What happened?” His eyes moved quickly between the strawberry blonde and his father.

“I made her a BLT that was just so good. And I had one too. And I loved it,” he stood as well before walking past Stiles, squeezing Lydia’s shoulder and matching her small smile before heading towards his office.

“Lyds?” Stiles took another step towards her.

“I’m good, I’m fine. Promise,” she smiled, “I just came by to see how you were doing but you were asleep, so your dad offered me food while I waited.”

“Okay, but why were you crying?”

A soft smile tugged up the corners of her mouth, “Because your dad is an amazing father. I wish mine was like him.” Stiles looked at her with skeptical eyes and she chuckled, shaking her head. “I’m fine.” Lydia knew that he would object as soon as his mouth opened, so she cut him off with her own words, suddenly feeling encouraged by Sheriff Stilinski’s words. “Can we go to your room? There’s something that I need to talk to you about. Uh, actually, there’s something that I have to tell you.”

“Sure,” he nodded hesitantly before leading the way, heading towards the stairs and silently making his way up and to his room. Motioning for her to walk in first, he followed and closed the door behind him. “So, am I gonna like what you have to tell me or is it gonna make me want to scream into my pillow?”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his dramatics before taking a step closer to him where he stood in the middle of his room. Looking up at him under long lashes, Lydia sent him a soft smile, “I think you’re going to like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Hi! Wow, I LOVE your writing! Can you do a fic where Lydia goes to Stiles' to check on him after what happened in season 6A (him losong his memory, Lydia saving him, etc. but he is sleeping so the Sheriff invites her to stay for a while. They talk, they share fears and hopes, he asks her if she has feelings for his son. Lydia can't lie to him but "I don't deserve him", and the Sheriff is the best and gives her a beautiful answer. Thank you thank you thank you!_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	27. It Was Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles and Lydia decide to take their relationship to the next step after three months of dating, Stiles finds himself going a little overboard in preparation.

Lydia closed the door behind her, hanging her keys on the small rack above the end table to the right of the door and setting down her purse on the table. “Mom?” she called out as she took a few steps further into the house, stopping to slide off her heels. “Mom?” When there was no answer, she sighed and bent down to take off her shoes, remembering that her mother was at some sort of teaching conference in San Francisco for the weekend. She was actually relieved that her mother was gone because right now, all she wanted to do was lay in her bed and possibly cry.

Things had been relatively quiet on the supernatural front, so she’d finally had the guts to tell Stiles how she felt and, surprisingly, he still felt the same way. They’ve been officially dating for three months today, and he hadn’t remembered. Usually she wouldn’t care about this sort of thing, most of her relationships not even meeting the three-month mark, but for some reason, she kind of expected him to at least say something about it. Early on in their relationship, they had decided to take things slowly considering they had both just jumped into their previous relationships. This meant more than that; this was love. This was  _real._ Or, at least she thought it was.

Dragging herself up the staircase, she started down the hallway until she reached her door. Opening it, she lifted her head and froze in the open doorway, her heels thumping on the carpet after she let them slip from her hold. Her eyes scanned her bedroom, taking everything in. Lamps all turned off, the only thing that lit up the darkness surrounding her was the dozens of candles with small, flickering flames. Her bed looked the same as it did this morning after she’d made it, and there were rose petals strewn all over her hardwood floors. Music played in the background and her eyes searched the room, landing on Stiles’ phone plugged into her portable speaker; she couldn’t tell what song it was, but it was soft and slow, fulfilling its purpose of giving the room a romantic feel. And standing in the middle of the room was Stiles, his hands fidgeting at his sides as he shifted in place, suddenly feeling nervous and uncomfortable.

More time must’ve gone by than Lydia thought because Stiles started to speak, his voice unsure, “Happy three-month anniversary?” She stared at him blankly, her mouth opening and closing multiple times as she tried to come up with something to say. Mistaking her silence for annoyance or maybe even anger, Stiles closed his eyes, scrunching up his face and wringing his fingers together, “Is this too much? It’s too much. Dammit! Scott said it was too much, I should’ve listened to him but, can you blame me? When is Scott ever right? I’m the one who’s always right, but I guess that apparently only applies to my strange ability to sense evil.”

He started shaking his head, ignoring Lydia when she said his name, “Nope, I overdid it. I’m sorry, I just couldn’t stop. I think it’s because I’ve been in love with you since we were nine so I’ve built up this moment so much in my head. Not that I expected this to be a moment! Like, it’s not like I did all of this just so that you’ll have sex with me. Not that I don’t  _want_ you to have sex with me, I do! I didn’t do all of this  _just_ for that, I just --”

“-- Stiles!” Lydia interrupted, yelling his name for the third time.

He slammed his mouth shut, breathing in through his nose with closed eyes. Opening them again, his face softened as he noticed the tears nearly leaking from his girlfriend’s eyes. “Oh shit,” he muttered before taking a step towards her, lifting his hands as if to touch her arms, but he didn’t fully close the distance between them. He looked at her with worried eyes, “Lyds, I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry.”

“No, I’m,” she shook her head, letting out a laugh as she swiped away a tear with her finger before it had the chance to trail down her cheek. “I’m not crying because I’m upset. I’m crying because no one has ever done something like this for me.”

Stiles let out a relieved sigh at her assurance that she wasn’t upset with him before furrowing his brows at her. “Wait, what? Seriously?”

“Seriously,” she nodded.

“That’s ridiculous. Lydia, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever known, and those guys? They never deserved you.”

“I don’t deserve  _you,”_  she countered, taking a step towards him and placing a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating beneath her touch.

Stiles lifted a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, thumb stroking over her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiled. “Happy three-month anniversary.” She leaned up on her toes, connecting their lips in a slow kiss, fingers crawling from where they rested on his chest to the back of his neck and threading through the short strands of his hair. The kiss grew more intense when their tongues tangled together and Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body as close as possible to his own.

Moving her hands back down his chest, Lydia pushed him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of her bed and he fell onto the mattress, detaching their lips in the process. He leaned on his forearms and stared up at her, eyes roaming over her body as her hands deftly lifted the hem of her dress, ridding herself of the garment. Dress falling to the floor somewhere behind her, she smirked down at him when his jaw nearly fell open at the sight of her in just a bra and panties before she lifted herself onto the bed, knees bracketing his hips as she straddled his lap.

She leaned down and kissed Stiles once before trailing her lips across his jaw and over to his neck. Her hands just started to fiddle with the button of his jeans when his hands flew to cover hers and stop her movements. “Lyds. Lydia, wait,” he breathed out.

Pulling away, Lydia leaned over him with furrowed brows, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Nothing, I just,” he stopped, eyes refusing to meet hers.

She lifted a hand to his cheek, making him to look at her, “Tell me.”

Stiles sucked in a deep breath, trying to build up the nerve to say what he knew was embarrassing. “I just… I’ve only ever dated one person and I know that you  _haven’t_  -- which isn’t a bad thing, it doesn’t matter to me. Anyway, I just, I’m not as…  _experienced_  as you. And I don’t want to --”

“-- Stiles,” she cut him off with a soft voice, forcing him to meet her eyes again. “That doesn’t matter to me. All those other times, it was different. They were nothing compared to this,” she whispered. Their eyes locked and she melted into him at the intensity in his whiskey colored orbs. Shaking her head, Lydia let a small smile pull up the corners of her mouth, “They were nothing compared to  _you._ _”_  Leaning down, she connected their lips in a passionate kiss, hands gravitating back to the button of his jeans and the hem of his t-shirt, the soft sounds of music and the soft glow of candles carrying them into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _The prompt is not mine but could you do it? Here it goes:i have this headcanon that stydias first time would include a very excited but nervous stiles who makes a big deal out of it and lights candles and makes the bed all nice and puts on cheesy music and when lydia comes into the room her eyes widen and stiles will suddenly get that look on his face when he notices and say ''yep i overdid it im sorry i just couldnt stop'' and she'll laugh a little but find it cute at the same time._  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	28. I Just Want You to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles attempts to reconcile with the love of his life, hoping that it isn't too late for them. Inspired by the song "The Reason" by Hoobastank.

Stiles shifted nervously where he stood outside the science building of Stanford University, slowly losing the nerve he’d built up to even step foot on this campus. The only reason he got here in the first place was the fact that Scott had basically threatened him every time he tried to chicken out. He knew there was no way he would  _actually_  chicken out; he wanted -- no,  _needed_ to do this. The pain and the guilt had been eating away at him for far too long. All too often, he found himself wishing that he could go back in time and change things. He would change so many things. Looking back on his life, things had been so much easier when he and Scott had been nobodies, just two kids in high school. And then he forced his best friend to go look for a dead body in the woods and everything changed. They got everything they thought they’d wanted: starting positions on the lacrosse team, popularity, girlfriends. But nothing good came from that night. All it brought them was pain and heartbreak and death.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_there's many things I wish I didn't do_

_but I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_and so I have to say before I go_

The last time he remembered being truly happy was near the middle of their junior year. After managing to save their parents, the pack had finally felt like things were starting to look up. The most surprising thing though was when Lydia had admitted to Stiles that their kiss wasn’t just a solution to his panic attack. She kissed him because she wanted to see how it would feel, if it would confirm her growing feelings for him. And evidently, it did. They’d been dating for almost two months when it started. The dreams and the hallucinations and the asthma attacks kept getting worse until they finally stopped. Only for him, they didn’t. The nogitsune had taken over and he was lost. And then Allison died. Allison died because of him, because he was too weak to fight off the demon possessing him.

After defeating the nogitsune, things had gotten even darker for him. Every single time he looked at Scott, he thought of how it was his fault that the love of his best friend’s life was dead. And every time he looked at Lydia, he thought of how it was his fault that her best friend was dead. The guilt he felt was like this constant, crushing weight in his heart and he couldn’t stand it anymore. So, he left. And now, almost two years later, he stood outside waiting for the girl he loved.

_that I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_to change who I used to be_

_a reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

Lifting a hand, he scratched at the back of his neck as he leaned back against a bike rack, eyes glued on the entrance to the building. And that’s when he saw her, the first thing he noticed being her strawberry blonde hair. The doors opened and she walked out, hands stuffing her books into her satchel as she smiled and laughed at something one of her friends must’ve said. Stiles stood up straighter and took a step forward, arms hanging by his sides as he waited for her to notice him. It only took a few moments before she looked straight ahead, eyes locking with his and the smile gradually falling from her face. Shaking away the shock, Lydia stopped walking when there were just a few feet between them. “What are you doing here?” she asked, her voice laced with anger that she tried and failed to hide.

“Can we talk?” he spoke up, once again shifting uncomfortably, this time from the curious glances he was getting from the three girls beside Lydia.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_it's something I must live with everyday_

_and all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_and be the one who catches all your tears_

She stared at him silently, contemplating whether she should give him the time of day. Releasing a sigh, she turned to the blonde on her right and sent her a small smile, “I’ll catch up with you guys later, okay?” Reluctantly, the girl nodded and lead the other two towards one of the dorm buildings, peering over their shoulders until the couple was too far away. Lydia stared at him, expecting him to speak and when he didn’t, she cocked an eyebrow at him, “Well? What are you doing here, Stiles? And how did you even know where I was?”

“Well, I definitely  _didn’t_ use my dad’s police contacts to call the school and find out your schedule so that I could wait outside,” he tried to joke but she wasn’t amused. He cleared his throat, “Sorry. You know I say weird things when I’m nervous.” Irritated that he still hadn’t answered her question, Lydia glanced down at her watch with a tired sigh. “I just… I’ve been back in Beacon Hills for a little bit but I’m moving. Actually, I’m going to school in Philadelphia and… I needed to see you before I go.”

“Really? Because that didn’t stop you the last time,” she said, successfully making her voice sound cold.

Stiles took her sass in stride, knowing that she wasn’t wrong. When he’d left Beacon Hills to go live with his grandparents in Washington, he hadn’t said goodbye to her. He hadn’t said bye to Scott either, but he’d reached out after getting settled, attempting to explain why he was doing what he was doing. Scott understood and they often talked, sometimes even meeting up somewhere in the middle to hang out. But for some reason, he just couldn’t bring himself to contact Lydia. Every single day for almost a month, he had woken up before school and stared at her contact in his phone, unable to tap the screen and just call her. He took a step closer to her, “Lyds --”

“-- No,” she interrupted, “You don’t get to call me that. Not anymore.”

_that’s why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_to change who I used to be_

_a reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. Lifting his look from the ground back to her face, he cleared his throat, “Lydia. I’m… I am so sorry for what I did.”

“You didn’t say goodbye to me,” Lydia could feel the tears start to burn behind her eyes.

“I know.”

“You didn’t go to her  _funeral._ I stood there in the rain and buried my best friend. And you weren’t even there.”

“I was,” he corrected to her surprise, but she didn’t let it show long enough for him to notice. “Lydia, I was there. But I couldn’t bring myself to go any closer. I was there, and then I went home and packed my bags.”

She let out a disbelieving laugh, “What am I supposed to do with that? Is that supposed to make me feel better? Knowing that you were actually there, watching as I cried into your best friend’s arms because you  _weren’t there for me?_  Huh?”

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_and so I have to say before I go_

_that I just want you to know_

He shook his head, wanting nothing more than to close the remaining distance between them and wipe away the tear streaming down her cheek, “I’m not perfect, Lydia. I made a mistake and I wish I didn’t. I was… The pain and the guilt over everything I did… Lydia, I killed people. And it may have been the nogitsune that did it, but those people? Their blood was on my hands. I watched as my hands drove a sword through by best friend’s chest and I couldn’t stop it. Even when our bodies separated, we were still connected. And I could see him taunting you down in that dungeon. And the worst part? I could feel the power he felt when that sword went through Allison’s chest and I  _liked_  it. How could I face anyone after that?”

“The same way we all did! By staying together and helping each other get through the pain instead of running off to try and face it alone!”

_I've found a reason for me_

_to change who I used to be_

“That’s what I did at first,” he explained, needing her to know the full story. “But when I realized that I couldn’t face it alone, I got help. I called Deaton and he sent Morrell. She helped me learn how to live with everything I’d done. I changed because I knew that I didn’t want that rainy day in the cemetery to be the end of us.”

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, “I’m happy that you were able to heal. But, It’s too late.” Lydia turned on her heels, bringing her hands to wipe the moisture away from her tear-stained face. Her steps faltered as she heard Stiles take a step forward and attempt one last try to earn her forgiveness.

_a reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

“I shouldn’t have left,” he started. “No matter how much guilt and pain I felt, I shouldn’t have left. I should’ve stayed and I should’ve fought harder. Lydia, I love you. And I hate myself every day, but not for what the nogitsune did. For hurting you. You’re the last person on this planet that I would ever want to hurt.”

Lydia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, opening them back up and turning to face him. He was closer than she’d thought, and she sucked in a sharp breath through her nose at not only his proximity but at the intensity in his eyes. “I don’t know what you want from me,” she admitted, voice so soft she wondered if he even heard it.

“Nothing,” he answered, voice just as quiet. “I just needed you to know. And I needed to know if you could ever forgive me.”

_I’ve found a reason to show_

_a side of me you didn't know_

“I do forgive you,” she admitted sincerely before taking a step away from him. Softly, she shook her head from side to side as she took another step back, “But it’s too late.”

_a reason for all that I do_

_and the reason is you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Can you write a fic to the song "The Reason" by Hoobastank. AU or something, you work your stydia Magic. I love your fics!_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	29. Best Wingman Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is left in shock when he overhears a conversation between his two best friends.

Scott hopped out of his car and jogged towards the front door, knowing that he was late to the study session Lydia had planned for them. Knowing that Stiles was probably up in his room, Scott pulled out the spare key he had and used it to unlock the front door instead of knocking. “Stiles,” he called as he closed the door behind him and set his bag down. Focusing his ears, he couldn’t hear any talking but did hear two distinct heartbeats that he would know anywhere. Just as he was about to head upstairs, he realized that the heartbeats sounded closer than they should. Looking around the corner, he realized that the lights in the living room were off, the only thing lighting the room being the TV screen. He’d never actually seen the movie, but he could tell what it was when the little green goblin of wisdom showed up on the screen.

Moving into the room, his eyes immediately landed on his two friends and he couldn’t help but smile at what he saw. Stiles was sitting back against the couch cushion with his legs outstretched, crossed at the ankles on the coffee table while Lydia sat beside him, her legs curled up into a ball and her head resting against his shoulder. Stiles’ arm was wrapped around the banshee’s waist, his hand resting against her hip. Both had their eyes closed, their even breaths signaling that they were fast asleep.

Scott didn’t realize how distracted he was until he took a step closer to turn off the TV but instead tripped on the leg of the chair. He groaned at the pain and tried to keep himself from falling by reaching for the wall but accidently grabbed one of the drapes, pulling it along with him as he fell to the ground. “Dammit,” he muttered, but it was too late.

Lydia stirred awake when Stiles jumped up at the noise, blindly grabbing his bat from where it rested against the wall beside the couch. “I have a bat!” he yelled, his arms raising the bat behind his head, ready to hit someone.

“Stiles, put that down before you hurt yourself,” Lydia admonished and Scott could tell she was rolling her eyes even though it was still dark. Said problem was then solved when she flicked up the light switch and motioned towards their friend on the ground, “It’s just Scott.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, disappointment in his tone as he lowered the bat. “I really wanted to hit someone.”

Scott narrowed his eyes from where he laid on the ground, half his body under the fallen drapes. “Just help me up.” Stiles outstretched a hand, helping his best friend stand as Lydia moved to turn off the movie. He brushed himself off and looked at the fabric pooled around his feet, “Sorry about the curtains.” He lifted his head back up to see Stiles and Lydia standing on opposite sides of the room, trying to act nonchalant over the fact that they were just cuddling and Scott may have seen it.

“I, um,” Stiles glanced between the two of them, “I’m gonna go get some food. You guys can go to my room and start studying.”

Lydia stared after him as he walked towards the kitchen until Scott cleared his throat, bringing her attention back towards him. “Let’s go,” she said casually before walking past him and up the stairs. He tried to suppress a smile as he picked up his backpack and followed her up to Stiles’ room. He sat down on the floor, watching her as she scooted herself back until she could lean against the headboard and started pulling stuff from her bag. Feeling his eyes on her, Lydia lifted her eyes towards him. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said with a shrug.

She raised a perfectly shaped brow at him, “Then why are you staring at me with that weird smile?”

“No reason,” he shrugged again, “I just think it’s interesting that apparently, you and Stiles cuddle now.”

She scoffed, “We do not  _cuddle_.”

He chuckled, “Yes, you do. I just saw you guys, like, not even five minutes ago!” He lifted a hand and gestured out the door, signaling where they had been just moments ago.

“We weren’t cuddling. We just happened to fall asleep in the same vicinity while we were waiting for your werewolf ass,” she snarked back at him defensively.

“Hey,” he held up his hands in surrender, “All I’m saying is that it’s cute.”

They both remained silent for a few moments before Lydia lifted her eyes up from her notebook. “What’s cute?” she asked with a quiet voice.

Scott looked up and sent her a small smile, “How much you care about him. And I don’t need my enhanced senses to see that. And I know that you’ve felt this way for a long time.”

“I do not --”

“-- Lydia,” he cut her off, tilting his head at the banshee. “You don’t have to pretend anymore. Stiles and Malia have been broken up for weeks. Why haven’t you told him how you feel?”

Lydia sighed, “Because it doesn’t matter, Scott. Even if he somehow still felt the way he used to about me, I wouldn’t deserve it. Not after everything we’ve been through, not after taking so long to stop being an idiot and then being too late.”

Scott stood up from the floor and moved to sit next to her on the bed, “Lydia, answer me one question. Are you in love with Stiles?”

She waited a few moments, eyes darting around the room before meeting his eye’s again. She took a deep breath, “Yes. I’m in love with Stiles.” He opened his mouth to respond, but she was first, “But that doesn’t mean that I ca --”

“-- You’re in love with me?” Stiles interrupted.

Heads flying towards the door, Scott and Lydia stared at Stiles with wide eyes. The strawberry blonde turned her head towards Scott, swatting him on the arm with her AP Biology textbook, “What the hell? You knew he was out there, didn’t you?!”

“No, I,” Scott stuttered, not knowing what to say. He truly didn’t know that Stiles was that close; he was so enthralled in his conversation with Lydia to even hear his friend’s approaching footsteps. “I gotta go. We’ll study later,” he panicked, hopping off the bed and grabbing his backpack before pushing past Stiles and rushing down the stairs.

Lydia closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, thumb and forefinger flying to the bridge of her nose. After a few seconds, she regained as much composure as she could and chanced a look at Stiles. He stood stock still in the doorway, a plate of sandwiches in one hand, the other hanging loosely by his side. “Stiles?” she asked with a raised brow. When he didn’t even so much as blink, Lydia moved off the bed to her feet and took slow steps towards him. “Stiiilesss,” she stretched out his name, waving a hand in front of his face. He still didn’t say anything and she started to worry, taking the plate from his hand and setting it down on his desk. Finally, she pushed against his chest lightly, “Stiles!”

That seemed to pull him from his trance as his eyes flitted down her face before meeting her forest green orbs. His tongue darted out to lick at his lips before he spoke with a quiet voice, “Is that true, Lydia? Are you in love with me?”

Reluctantly, she nodded her head, teeth biting down on her lip so hard she wouldn’t be surprised if she drew blood. “Yeah. Yeah, I am,” she said before standing taller, putting as much confidence as she could muster in an attempt to stop her voice from shaking. “Stiles, I’m in love with you. And I have been for… a long time. And I know that you don’t feel the same about me anymore, and that’s fine. I just don’t want to mess up our friendship because of this.”

“Lydia,” he shook his head with a light chuckle, “I have literally been dreaming about this moment since I was eight years old. And my feelings going away is  _not_ a part of the fifteen-year plan.”

Lydia furrowed her brows at him, “Wait, so… What are you saying?”

“I’m saying,” his smile grew wider as he lifted both hands to frame her face, “That of course I’m still in love with you. Not a moment has gone by since third grade where I didn’t love you as much as I do now. The only difference is that -- now? I actually know who you are, who you  _really_ are, and it’s only made me love you more.”

Blinking back the tears forming in her eyes, Lydia smiled up at him and surged forward, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her fingers through his hair. Circling his arms around her waist, he pulled her as close to his body as possible. Only when they were deprived of air did they separate, keeping their eyes closed as their foreheads leaned against each other. She found herself smiling uncontrollably before she pulled away just enough that she could meet his eyes. “Thank god for Scott,” she joked.

Stiles let out a laugh and leaned in again, brushing their noses together. “Best wingman ever,” he agreed before crashing their lips together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Scott goes to Stiles' to study but he finds him and Lydia cuddled on the couch watching Star Wars (they're not together - yet). He goes upstairs waiting for them to finish, when Lydia comes up he talks to her and "You are so in love with him" with a too big grin for Lydia like, but at the end she has to admit. Problem is, Stiles hears everything. Happy ending!_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	30. Danger Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a few bruised ribs and a broken leg, Stiles receives round-the-clock care before becoming even more of a hazard to others than he normally is.

Lydia pushed through the door of the stairwell she had just ran up after the elevator took too long to open, jogging down the hall past the reception desk. A nurse called after her, telling her not to run and that she couldn’t go down the hallway without a visitor’s pass. She ignored the older woman, reading the room numbers through blurred vision as she moved past them. Finally, her eyes landed on the door she was looking for and she backtracked her steps, having ran past it in her haste. She could still hear the nurse calling to her, the sound of her voice getting louder as she approached the strawberry blonde, but she didn’t care as she pushed the door open.

Freezing in the doorway, Lydia furrowed her brows at the sight in front of her. Stiles sat slightly laid back in the hospital bed, his right leg held off the mattress in a suspended sling. A blue cast was wrapped around the bottom half of his leg, stopping a few inches above his knee. At the sound of the door opening, he tore his eyes away from the baseball game he was watching, removing the spoonful of chocolate ice cream from his mouth when his eyes landed on her. “Oh,” he smiled like nothing was wrong, “Hey Lyds.”

She remained still as she took him in, tears clearing from her eyes. Suddenly, she felt an intense surge of anger towards her boyfriend and stalked towards the bed, “A broken leg? Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Miss, I’m going to have to call security if you don’t come with me right now,” the nurse tried again to warn Lydia.

“It’s fine, she’s my girlfriend,” Stiles assured her, not wanting Lydia to get any more pissed off than she apparently already was.

Lydia remained silent, trying to hold herself together until the nurse nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Once she heard it click shut, Lydia turned to face Stiles so fast that her hair whipped around, falling over her shoulder. “You have Scott call me and tell me that you were in an accident and all that’s wrong is that you broke your fucking leg?! Stiles, I thought that you were dying!”

He twisted to set what was left of his ice cream on the nightstand and then tried to maneuver himself in a way that allowed him to face her more fully. “I told my dad to tell Scott to tell  _you_ that I’m fine!”

“Yes well, apparently, they are unable to share information without royally fucking it up. Scott said that you were in a car accident and what room you were in and it was,” she took a deep breath as her eyes started to water again, “It was like my heart stopped.”

“Hey,” Stiles scooted himself to the right side of his bed and extended his arm to her. “Come here.” Lydia obeyed, shuffling towards him and crawling into bed, curling into his embrace. Lifting a hand to wipe away a fallen tear from her cheek, she sniffled lightly and snuggled the side of her face into the surprisingly soft hospital gown covering right over his heart. The consistent sound of his heart pounding against her ear calmed her as she relaxed into his embrace, wrapping her left arm around his waist. Stiles wrapped his left arm around her shoulders to tug her closer, his other arm draping over her waist as he placed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m fine. It’s barely even a break, and my ribs are hardly even bruised.”

They remained lying like that in complete silence for several minutes before Lydia shuffled, pulling away just enough to look up and see his face, “What happened exactly? I hung up on Scott before he had the chance to tell me and I came here right after that.”

“I don’t want to say.”

“What?” she raised a brow and laughed lightly. “Stiles, c’mon.”

“Fine,” he said grumbled. “I was driving Roscoe and a bunny hopped into the rode. I swerved to miss it and ran into a stop sign and the airbags went off and my leg got twisted weird, I don’t know.” Lydia tried not to smile as she held in her laugh as best she could. Stiles pointed a finger at her, “Hey, you can’t laugh. I’m gonna be in this cast for like, six weeks. And I can’t go to school for a couple days cause they want my ribs to heal, even though I told them that it barely even hurts.”

A smile curled up the corners of her pink painted lips and she leaned up, bringing their faces closer together. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to take care of you then,” she promised before erasing the remaining distance between them by connecting their lips.

For the remaining days of the week, Stiles hadn’t been allowed to go to school under doctor's orders, and hadn’t been allowed to leave the house under his father’s orders. Lydia had stopped by every morning on her way to school with some food that he could have for lunch. Everything was already made and required little for him to do other than just warm it up in the microwave, because she knew he was alone all day and shouldn’t be exerting too much energy when he was supposed to be healing. Sometimes she would come during her lunch and free periods, occasionally accompanied by someone else from the pack, mainly Scott.

There were days, though, that Scott or Malia would come alone just to see for themselves that he was doing okay. After weeks of awkward exchanges, Malia and him had finally talked and settled things between them, bringing about closure for them both and giving Stiles the assurance that he could pursue a relationship with Lydia. The last thing he’d ever want to do was hurt Malia, or even worse, make her feel like she couldn’t be a part of the pack if she had to see him with Lydia every day.

In addition, Lydia would show up at his house every day after school, bringing dinners and movies and video games -- anything to help take care of him. She would adjust his pillows, help him change his clothes and maneuver his way to the shower, even hopping in with him whenever Sheriff Stilinski wasn’t home but really, that had more to do with sex than with helping him bathe.

Monday was the first day that he was allowed back at school and Lydia had offered to pick him up since he couldn’t drive, both because his cast and the fact that Roscoe was still in the shop. Putting the car in park, Lydia turned to him before opening her door, “Wait for me to walk around, okay? Don’t try to get out on your own cause you’ll probably fall.”

“Hey!” Stiles said, feigning offense as he watched her step out of the car and open the back door to grab her bag. Ignoring her, he scoffed and opened the door himself, swinging his cast clad leg outside of the car. Using his hands to pull himself up, his left leg got caught as he tried to step out and he fell right on his ass with a groan.

“Stiles!” Lydia groaned as she rounded the car, “I told you to wait for me.” He grabbed ahold of her outstretched hands and used his good leg to push himself up as she pulled. Once he was safely standing and leaning against the now closed passenger door, the strawberry blonde opened the back door and dragged out his backpack followed by his crutches. She waited until his backpack was securely on his shoulders before offering the crutches out to him. He settled into them, and she giggled as she locked her car before walking to the doors of the school, “C’mon, crutchy, we’re already a little late.”

Throughout the day, someone from the pack would help carry some of Stiles’ stuff, depending on the time and which classes he was moving between. With the day nearly over, Lydia and Scott sat at their usual table in the library during their free period. Lydia was copying notes from her AP Biology textbook into her notebook when she heard a loud noise, sounding like books. She looked up and her eyes landed on Stiles, who had turned around too quickly and knocked a stack of books off the counter with his oversized backpack. Everyone watched as he then tried to pick up said books from the floor, dropping one of his crutches in the process.

Once he finally managed to gather up all the books, he retrieved his fallen crutch and took a step forward. Raising his head, his eyes found Lydia’s amused ones and he sent her a wide smile before taking another step forward. Except this time, one of his crutches got caught in the strap of a girl’s backpack leaning against the leg of a table and pulled on it, making dozens of papers and pencils fall from the unzipped bag and scatter all over the floor.

“I am so sorry,” Stiles said as he tried to lean down and help the girl pick up her things, but she waved him off. Slowly and carefully, he made his way through the remainder of the library until he reached their table.

“Hey man,” Scott said with a smile and a laugh, “How are those crutches treating you?”

Stiles sent him a glare, “They’re harder to use than they look.”

“It’s okay, we know,” Lydia tried to reassure him, reaching her hand out across the table and tangling their fingers together. Stiles returned her smile and Scott groaned, saying something about them being gross under his breath. Both still heard and sent glares his way, Lydia adding in a kick to his shin under the table making him groan. “Oh shut it, that didn’t hurt,” she rolled her eyes.

“It could’ve,” Scott retorted causing her to roll her eyes at him again, a playful smile tugging up the corners of her mouth. Scott tapped his pencil against his notebook before turning to his best friend, “Seriously though, how much longer are you gonna be on those crutches? No offense, but you’re clumsy enough already.”

Stiles sighed, “Five more weeks.”

“And just think, by that time you’ll be a pro,” Lydia said. Both boys laughed before Stiles stood up and grabbed the crutches from where they leaned against their table. She furrowed her brows, “Where are you going?”

“Bathroom,” he said before leaning over and kissing her cheek, hearing Scott groan again but he could tell his friend wasn’t actually annoyed. In all honesty, Scott was probably more excited about his two best friends finally getting together than the two of them even were.

Lydia raised a brow at Scott as they watched Stiles’ retreating form, “See? He’s already getting better.”

Apparently, she’d spoken too soon as they both flinched at the loud crashing sound of one of the carts the librarians used to walk through the aisles while putting books away. Scott turned to peer over his shoulder but couldn’t see anything, whatever happened having happened behind the main counter. Suddenly, a crutch popped up in the air followed by the sound of Stiles’ voice, “I’m okay!”

Trying to hold in his laughter and an ‘I told you so’, Scott turned back to Lydia to find her staring ahead with that look on her face he’d seen many times, the look that said ‘my boyfriend is an idiot and I don’t even know how to defend him’. Lydia flicked her eyes to him before she warned, “If you want to have children someday, don’t say a word.” He tried to hold in his laugh and just shook his head as they both went back to copying their notes, wondering if people would be safer if they just pushed Stiles around in a wheelchair with a sign labeled ‘danger zone’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Stiles is really sick (Like hospital sick) and Lydia is the best at mother henning him_  
>  anonymous asked _A fic where stiles hurts his leg in some way and is on crutches and very clumsy- like his regular clumsiness magnified with being on crutches and Lydia just being super patient and adorable with him_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	31. Because It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles confronts Lydia after she risks her life to save his, realizing that her feelings are more real than he ever would've thought.

Stiles stormed into the clinic, heading straight to the back room he knew was occupied by Deaton and the pack, Scott trailing somewhere behind him. Tonight had been yet another night gone wrong in the sea of nights that was their lives.

_They were at a bonfire with a lot of kids from school, meant to be celebrating the seniors that had graduated earlier that day, when things had taken a turn for the worst. Kate had returned with a pack of her own, still seeking revenge for her fallen niece who should’ve graduated alongside all her friends. Everyone had run scared, the pack staying, prepared for a fight. The betas in Kate’s pack were relatively similar in strength and size, consisting of three men and two women. Malia had quickly taken on one of them, the girl looking to be about their age, while Kira took on the other with her trusted belt-sword. Teaming up, Liam and Hayden went after one of the men when another joined, causing Corey to assist. No one had noticed that Mason had left until he came back holding two metal bats from the jeep, tossing one to Stiles. Both of them had taken on the smallest of the male betas, figuring that would give them the best chance of survival._

_Lydia had watched as Scott desperately fought Kate, her mind racing as she tried to think of something to help. She had been practicing her new abilities a lot lately but was absolutely terrified that while trying to disable the bad guys, she wouldn’t be able to control her power and might end up hurting her own pack. Making a decision, Lydia ran over to where Malia and Kira were now fighting both women together. She planted her feet firmly and took a deep breath before closing the distance between them and screaming, pushing her arms out to carry the sound, hitting both betas and sending them flying ten feet through the air. After taking only a moment to sigh in relief, the werecoyote and kitsune ran over to help Corey, Liam, and Hayden._

_Hearing a growling sound, Lydia turned around so fast that her hair whipped over her shoulder. Her eyes landed on Mason, who was lying on the ground unconscious, before traveling to Stiles. Bat firmly gripped with both hands, Stiles looked up at the beta towering a few inches over him. The werewolf reached forward, grabbing the bat from his hands easily and tossing it aside before stepping forward, Stiles in turn taking a step back. For a moment, Lydia’s heart stopped as she could perfectly visualize the beta reaching forward and slashing his claws across Stiles’ throat. Fear coursing through her at the thought of him getting hurt, she ran towards where Mason was, his own bat lying in the grass next to him. She picked it up and before she could even think about her actions, Lydia threw the bat as hard as she could, watching it ricochet off his upper back. Barely even fazed, the werewolf turned around and completely abandoned Stiles, flashing his fangs and growling before running towards Lydia instead. Taking a deep breath, Lydia prepared herself as he got closer and then she screamed._

After Lydia’s scream had incapacitated everyone in Kate’s pack, including Kate herself, Scott had called both Sheriff Stilinski and Chris Argent. They hadn’t even realized that Lydia was hurt until Stiles saw her blood. The beta had clipped her as he fell, her scream dissipating as she collapsed to the ground. There were rocks or sticks or something that scratched up her side, not life-threatening but deep enough to cause her to bleed and probably need stitches. She had assured them that she was fine, but Stiles insisted that she go to Deaton right away with the pack, who were taking Mason to make sure he didn’t have too bad a concussion. As badly as he wanted to go with her, Stiles knew that he and Scott had to stay and wait for his dad and Argent to arrive. As soon as they had settled things, he and Scott had jumped into Roscoe and headed to the clinic, Stiles no doubt breaking a dozen traffic laws in the process.

He rounded the corner, eyes bouncing over the room; Malia and Kira were standing near Lydia with Liam, Hayden, and Corey sitting in chairs they had pulled over to be near where Mason sat up, an ice pack to his head. Sitting on the exam table in just her shorts and bra, Lydia grimaced slightly as Deaton finished up the last of five stitches on the side of her ribcage. While normally seeing Lydia half naked would’ve made him most likely faint, Stiles didn’t even notice her lack of clothing as he advanced towards her, hearing Scott finally come in behind him. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Stiles shouted at Lydia.

She turned to look at him from where her eyes were previously trained on an invisible spot on the ground, eyebrows raised in surprise that quickly morphed into annoyance. “Excuse me?”

“You could’ve gotten killed!”

“In case you didn’t notice, we all could’ve gotten killed. Stiles, I’m fine. We’re all fine, okay? It’s okay,” she tried to reason with him, not understanding why he was so upset.

“No, Lydia, it’s not okay!” he yelled back.

She narrowed her eyes at him before looking around and addressing the pack, “Can you guys give us minute, please?” They all exchanged awkward glances before moving out towards the waiting room, Liam pushing the wheeled desk chair Mason sat in out of the room and closing the door behind him to give them some privacy, even though most of them could still hear the pair. Lydia slid off the exam table and grabbed her tank top from the counter, slowly tugging it on over her head, careful not to pull too much on her fresh stitches.

“Care to explain what the hell you were thinking tonight?”

She raised a brow sarcastically, “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe that my friends were in trouble and needed my help?”

“You could have been  _killed!”_  he said, hands gesturing emphatically. “I understand using your weird force field things to help the girls, but throwing a baseball bat at a giant psycho werewolf? Not one of your brighter ideas!”

“Stiles, he would’ve killed you!”

“So?” he asked, voice getting even louder. “Not only did you get a crazy dude to come after you, but the last time you screamed like that you almost died right in front of me! You should’ve let him do whatever he was gonna do to me and run away instead of risking your life for me! Why the hell would you do that, Lydia? It’s just me!”

“Just you?” she asked with a raised brow, anger bubbling up inside her and clouding her already tear-blurred vision. “Don’t you get it? I did it  _because_ it’s you!” A tear leaked down her cheek and she continued before Stiles could say anything, “Stiles, I don’t care about anything in this world more than I care about  _you!_  I turned around and I saw you, and I was filled with this awful feeling of dread because trying to picture a life without you -- it’s not even something I can do. Because if you died? Stiles, if you died, then I would have no reason to live. My life would be nothing without you, don’t you get that?” Lydia tried to take a deep breath, tears actively trailing down her cheeks.

“Lydia,” he tried, his voice softer than before.

“No!” she shook her head but took a step closer to him anyway. “I don’t care what happens to me if you’re not okay. Stiles, you saved my life. You saved my life from Peter and from Jennifer and from the nogitsune and from Valek. And you saved  _me,_ when I didn’t even know that I needed saving. So, yeah. You’re just Stiles. But I would risk my life for ‘just Stiles’ any day of the goddamn year because I’m in love with you,” she confessed before she even had a chance to think about any of her words. Her last few hung silently in the air around them as she gazed up at him, his caramel eyes staring down at her through long lashes. Without a second thought, Stiles lifted both hands to frame her face before crashing his lips against hers.

After what felt like hours, the demand for oxygen caused them to separate, Stiles leaning his forehead against hers and wiping away the remaining wet streaks with his thumbs. “I love you, Lydia.”

She smiled softly, not opening her eyes as she tried to stay within this moment of bliss, “Good. Because you’re stuck with me.”

Stiles let out a breathless laugh. “Good,” he assured her before leaning down and capturing her lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Stiles is angry because Lydia risked her life to save him (post 5b), "Why the hell would you do that?! It's just me!", and man.. she is angry now so she makes sure he understands WHY she did that (some screaming and Lydia telling him why "just Stiles" is SO important to her). Maybe a "I love you" in the end? Please please write this! <3_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
> Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	32. It's Not Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia refuses to give up when Stiles' life is on the line.

It all happened so fast. One minute they were laughing, singing along to the music coming from the car’s radio as they drove towards the beach for a well-deserved vacation before summer was over and they all went off to college, and then everything had gone to hell. First it was the rain. Lydia made sure to triple check the weather forecast for the small, well-hidden beach she found out about from some blog buried deep within the internet. And while Saturday and Sunday predicted clear skies, Friday evening, when they decided to take the short drive, was supposed to be light rain. But apparently, light rain was the same as a thunderstorm according to the stupid weather website. Then, if the rain alone wasn’t bad enough, the route they were supposed to be taking was closed off for construction, forcing Lydia to try and find another route on her phone.

Unfortunately, the storm had done nothing to increase cell service, so she had to try and understand the map in Stiles’ glove compartment. After everything supernatural had settled down, she’d finally gotten the courage to tell Stiles how she felt and surprisingly, he still felt the same way. They’ve been dating since before graduation and throughout the summer, planning on trying a long-distance relationship since Lydia was attending Stanford and Stiles was going to UCLA with Scott. But even though they had been together for almost six months, their iconic bickering was a tradition that was still very much alive. Scott tried to interfere as they fought about which way to go, but he knew it was no use when his two best friends argued. While Malia huffed and tried to put in her two-cents, Kira tried to keep the calmness that this entire weekend trip was supposed to give them.

Sometime in between the fighting and the thunder and the lightning and the godforsaken back roads they were trying to navigate, an animal of some sort, probably a deer, jumped in front of the jeep. Lydia screamed and braced herself for the impact but it never came, because Stiles jerked the steering wheel to the left. Everyone screamed as they felt the wheels sliding in the wet mud until the car flipped, rolling over a few times before slamming into a tree, leaving them all upside down. Everything went black until Lydia opened her eyes, only to have them land on Scott’s face leaning over her. His mouth was moving, but she couldn’t hear a thing. Squinting her eyes, she lifted a hand to touch her forehead and immediately her fingers were coated with something sticky. She realized it was blood and started to move, failing to get up without Scott’s help.

Once she was sitting up, all her senses slowly started to come back as she took in the disaster surrounding her. She could see the tracks from the jeep in the mud, and she could feel the rain pounding down on her skin, and she could hear Kira’s unsteady voice as she called 911. She could hear Malia trying to keep in her terrified sobs, and she could see Roscoe lying upside down against a large oak tree. But what she couldn’t see was Stiles. Lydia furrowed her brows and glanced to Scott as he helped her stand up, “What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know. A deer or something just came out of nowhere, and we flipped and flipped,” he tried to explain, just as shaken up and confused as she was. “We hit the tree and we stopped. Me and Malia were able to get out on our own and then we got out Kira and you… We’re fine because of what we are, but your head is bleeding and… We can’t get Stiles out. His door is pinned shut by the tree and he’s unconscious, and his seatbelt is stuck,” he barely got out, tears in his eyes blending with the rain running down his cheeks. “I’m not strong enough.”

Lydia’s head was spinning and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, or at least she thought it was only a few seconds until she heard sirens in the distance getting closer and closer. When she caught a glance of red flashing lights from the corner of her eyes, everything came back into focus. “Stiles,” she breathed out, turning around so fast that her wet, stringy hair whipped around her shoulders. “Stiles!” she screamed before running towards the wrecked car.

Scott called her name from behind her, but she ignored him as she slid through the mud to the ground in front of the passenger side she once sat in. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her boyfriend’s unmoving body hanging upside down, his legs presumably pinned under the dashboard and blood everywhere coming from an unknown source. She struggled to find her voice again as she felt a hand fall on each of her upper arms, “Stiles! Stiles, open your eyes, please!”

“Lydia,” Scott pleaded, trying to tug her away from the car to make room for the firefighters and EMTs to work on getting his best friend free.

She struggled against his hold, “No! Scott, let me go!” Tears leaked down her cheeks as she fought to get closer to Stiles, determined not to leave him as she struggled to breathe. “Stiles!” Her fighting was no use against Scott’s strength, especially when Malia stepped in to help pull the strawberry blonde out of the way. After trying and failing to get back to the car, Lydia relented and stayed standing with her friends, blinking through the rain and watching the firemen cutting the jeep apart.

After what felt like hours, Stiles was finally freed from the car and loaded onto a stretcher, a brace around his neck in case he injured his spine. The pack watched in tears as the EMTs worked to stop the bleeding coming from somewhere on his torso and stabilize him, moving to load him into the ambulance.

“Wait!” Lydia choked out as she jogged towards the car, eyes trained on Stiles’ expressionless face, “I’m coming with you.”

One of the EMTs shook his head, “I’m sorry Miss, but you’re going to have to stay behind. You can ride to the hospital with your friends in the police cars.”

She glared at the older man with a look that could kill, “If you think that you’re taking my boyfriend anywhere without me, then you’re sadly mistaken. His father is Sheriff Stilinski in Beacon Hills, and my father is a lawyer who with sue you for everything you have, do you understand me?”

After exchanging a glance with the other EMT, the man looked back to her and nodded, “Fine. But your friends have to ride with the police.”

Relieved, Lydia sighed and turned to Scott, managing to give him a small smile. Scott nodded in response, acknowledging that he had heard that entire conversation. She spun on her heel and hopped into the back of the ambulance, sitting and reaching to grab Stiles’ limp hand as the doors closed and the engine roared to life.

Much like earlier, time had slowed during the ride to the hospital as she refused to release his hand, even when the EMT was moving around, looking for supplies and trying desperately to slow down the bleeding. Just as they pulled into the ambulance bay of the hospital, the heart monitor flattened into a straight line moving along the screen. Lydia released a choked sob when she was forced to let go of Stiles’ hand as the EMT started to perform CPR. This time, things moved impossibly fast as the doors opened and Stiles was brought out and through the hospital doors. Lydia jogged after them, needing to know what was going on, when she saw Melissa standing shell-shocked, staring at Stiles before lifting her eyes to the younger girl.

“Lydia,” she managed, “What happened?”

“I don’t,” Lydia tried to speak through labored breaths, “It came out of nowhere and I… The car just kept rolling and I can’t… I can’t feel anything because what happened had nothing to do with the supernatural so I don’t… He flat-lined in the ambulance.”

Melissa’s eyes filled with tears as she pulled the younger girl into a hug, letting her cry on her shoulder until Scott, Kira, and Malia ran through the sliding doors. She pulled away, “I’m gonna go help.” Melissa exchanged a look with her son before jogging off to the room the ER doctors had taken him into. Scott and the others followed Lydia as she moved to stand outside the room, watching through the glass window as numerous people in scrubs injected Stiles with different drugs, the doctor who she recognized as Liam’s stepdad performing CPR.

Nearly fifteen minutes passed as they continued CPR and even shocked him a couple of times. The four of them watched in silence as Doctor Geyer paused before Melissa looked up at him with a stern expression and he sighed, using the defibrillators again with no result other than the jerking of Stiles’ otherwise unmoving body. They stared at the continuous flat line before each of the staff exchanged defeated glances and sighs.

Lydia furrowed her brows and shook her head quickly, “No.”

“Lydia…,” Scott muttered with a hand on her shoulder, acceptance and defeat lacing his voice.

“No,” her body started to shake. “No!” Lydia’s body was wracked with sobs as she slammed her hands against the glass at the doctors presumably giving up. “Stiles, no! No!” Ignoring the protests from the ER nurses, she pushed past them and flung the door to the room open, moving to stand by the bed, hands wrapping around his leg in a need to just feel some part of him. The others watched from the doorway, not even knowing what to do at this point. “Stiles, please, I love you! Please!” When nothing happened, she met Melissa’s eyes desperately, “Melissa, do something! Shock him again!”

“Lydia,” Melissa started.

“No! You can’t just give up!” Lydia screamed. “He is not dying tonight! After everything we’ve been through, after he has fought like hell to survive the shit that is our fucked-up lives, he dies from a damn car accident going to the beach?! No, that is not okay with me!”

A warm hand landed on her shoulder again and she heard Scott’s voice, “Lydia, it’s over.”

“No, it’s not over! How can you say that?!” she screamed before locking eyes with Doctor Geyer. “Pick up the fucking paddles and shock him again or I’ll do it myself!”

“Alright,” he relented just to satisfy her.

Lydia watched as they went through the motions, giving him another round of drugs before using the paddles to shock his heart. Everyone’s eyes were glued to the monitor, but nothing happened. Taking in everyone’s faces, Doctor Geyer couldn’t help but feel sorry for them. Obviously, this young man was extremely important to so many people. He sighed, “Charge again to 300.”

Holding her breath, Lydia’s eyes jumped between Stiles’ face and the monitor as he was shocked one last time. The tears resurfaced when nothing happened, when nothing changed. And then Lydia released a puff of air…

_Beep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Stiles I gets hurt and is in the hospital and his hearts stops and Melissa convinces the other doctors/nurses to keep CPR and defibrillation going but she's starting to give up and even the other pack mates are watching the resusciation efforts but they're accept that he's gonna die but Lydia (And maybe Scott?) won't let it happen. You decide if he lives or dies_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	33. What Did She Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on a date, Stiles and Lydia run into Hayden and Liam, leading to a very interesting double date.

The sunset lit up the sky with deep pinks and purples, blending into the darkening blue. Even without the sun, the air was still comfortably warm with just the light breeze that almost always accompanied California nights, even in Beacon Hills. Lydia’s hair blew across her face and she lifted a hand to tuck the strand behind her ear, feeling a pair of eyes on her. She tilted her head to the left slightly where she stood in line at  _Putt Putt Golf,_ a growing smile on her face as her eyes met the whiskey colored ones that were burning through her skin, “What?”

“Nothing,” Stiles dismissed with a shrug and a grin, redirecting his gaze towards the stand that they were about four people away from, waiting to pay and get their putters and golf balls. Lydia huffed a laugh at the standard response he gave whenever she caught him staring at her. Opening her mouth to say something to her boyfriend, she paused and twisted to peer over her shoulder at the sound of her name.

“Lydia?” Hayden said with a hint of surprise before her smile grew and she dragged a less-than-excited looking Liam along with her. She released his hand to give the older girl a quick hug, “Fancy running into you guys. Hey Stiles.”

He nodded in hello before addressing Liam with a smirk, “Hey, isn’t it past your bedtime?” Liam narrowed his eyes and made a face as Lydia lifted a hand to smack across Stiles’ chest without looking away from Hayden.

Lydia smiled between the two sophomores, “Do you guys want to hang with us? You can skip everyone in line to stand with us if we’re a group.”

“We would love to,” Hayden agreed before Liam could object. Ever since she’d been officially turned by Scott, she’d actually felt like she was becoming a real member of the pack. She started to spend more time with them, the girls in particular, and couldn’t help but be excited when they wanted to include her in things. It also didn’t hurt that Lydia, Malia, and Kira were all strong, powerful, and beautiful women that she looked up to, especially Lydia. Knowing everything that the girl had gone through -- being attacked and then subsequently manipulated by Peter Hale, finding dead body upon dead body, being kidnapped and almost killed multiple times, losing her best friend and kinda-boyfriend in the same night, and being tortured for weeks by a psycho, to name a few -- and knowing that she survived gave Hayden hope that she could do the same no matter what. And while Liam acted annoyed when Stiles would make jokes about his age, she knew that he really looked up to Stiles as much as he did to Scott.

They’d finally reached the front of the line and picked out what color golf balls they each wanted before heading off to the course, making their way through each hole. Stiles was surprised at how much fun they were having together without the rest of the pack to stabilize the group. And he would definitely admit that this was more fun than the last time they had gone because it was Malia’s first time playing and when she realized that she sucked, she got frustrated and ripped a plastic frog from the course before chucking it into the pond. It was safe to say that they were banned for a while and Sheriff Stilinski had to pay for a new frog to avoid having to arrest his own son and his friends.

When they were done with the course, they settled into one of the booths at the connected diner, all in need of a milkshake at the least. Stiles had finished in the lead because while he could use some improvement on the lacrosse field, his mini golf skills were top notch. Hayden and Liam were nearly tied with Lydia having been at the bottom. She still refused to admit that she just wasn’t good at golf, blaming it on her outfit and her heeled boots for ‘disrupting her balance’.

Tilting her head towards Stiles, Lydia started to slide out of the booth, “I have to use the restroom. Order me a chocolate shake and small fries?”

Stiles nodded in acknowledgement and she smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips before fully sliding out and heading off towards the hanging sign that read  _LADIES_. Turning back to the younger teens, Stiles nodded his head towards the counter where you place your order and get a number, “You comin’?” Liam mimicked his movements, sliding out of the booth and following him to the counter.

After a minute or two, Lydia emerged from the bathroom and made her way back to the table, sitting in her previous spot across from Hayden. Her eyes scanned the restaurant until they landed on Liam and Stiles in line at the counter, taking note and moving back towards Hayden before she did a double take. Now her eyes focused on not only Liam standing in a different line parallel to the one Stiles was standing in, but on the pretty blonde standing next to and talking to her boyfriend. Lydia’s eyes narrowed at the girl resting her hand on Stiles’ forearm as she laughed, a smile on his face indicating he’d probably made some kind of stupid joke.

“You okay?” Hayden asked after the strawberry blonde didn’t respond to her name being said.

“Hmm?” Lydia turned her head with raised brows.

Hayden laughed, “I said your name a couple times. And I know I’m kinda new at the whole,” she paused and peered over her shoulder before whispering, “werewolf thing.” Lydia couldn’t help but smile at the girl’s caution even though no one was listening to them. “But I’ve been learning about scents and reading chemo signals, and I may not know exactly what it means, but your scent changed.”

Looking between Hayden and the counter twenty feet away, she settled her eyes on Stiles and the blonde he was still talking to. She narrowed her eyes at them, “What is that girl saying?”

“What girl?”

“The bottle blonde with the white shorts that leave most of her ass hanging out,” she explained with a clenched jaw, eyes shooting daggers at the gorgeous girl.

Hayden furrowed her brows before searching the crowd, immediately finding said girl and realizing why Lydia wanted to know, what with the girl flirting with Stiles so obviously that she wouldn’t even need to hear them to know. “She’s pretty.”

“I’m aware,” Lydia turned her glare to the younger girl briefly before flicking back towards the pair. “Use your wolfy-super-hearing and tell me what they’re saying.”

“Okay,” Hayden took a deep breath and concentrated, tuning out the background noise as she focused on the words coming out of the unknown girl’s mouth. “Okay, she just said that she is from out of town visiting family. She wants Stiles to show her around town.”

“What?” Lydia snapped before glaring back at them. “What did he say? Why is she laughing? And why the hell is she touching him?”

“He said that if he took her, they would need another tour guide cause he sucks at directions. And she said that that would ruin the fun and now…” Hayden drifted off before sucking in a sharp breath and turning her head abruptly back to face forward.

Lydia managed to tear her eyes away as Stiles and Liam both reached the front of their lines simultaneously and the girl walked back to her table, widening them in question, “What? What did she say?” She huffed at the reluctant expression on Hayden’s face, “Tell me!”

“Fine!” She sighed and bit her lip, “Her name is Whitney. And she gave him her number before going to sit by her friends.”

Lydia clenched her jaw, taking in deep breaths through her nose. Pulling herself together when she saw the boys making their way back to the table out of the corner of her eye, she plastered a smile on her face as they sat down. “What, uh, what took you so long?”

“Just a long line,” Liam said with a shrug, completely oblivious to everything going on.

“Oh,” she nodded slowly and looked at Stiles, attempting to appear nonchalant. “So, uh… Who was that girl?”

Stiles furrowed his brows as he stretched and placed his arm on the top of the seat behind his girlfriend’s head, “What girl?”

“Oh, the one you were talking to in line. You just seemed like you knew each other.”

“Who, Whitney? No, I just met her. She’s new in town, visiting family or something.” Stiles narrowed his eyes at Lydia’s expression as she nodded her head slowly before a slow smile started to creep onto his face, “Why?”

“Hm? No reason, she just looked like she was… very friendly,” she finished with a forced smile.

Looking at her for a few seconds, his smile grew even bigger, “Lydia Martin. Are you jealous?”

Lydia scoffed and raised a brow at him, “Yeah, right.”

“You totally are!” he gasped.

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I am not jealous,” she rolled her eyes, “Sorry I just think it was a little forward of her to give you her number and basically beg you to ‘show her around’.”

She realized her mistake too late as she froze where she was staring at the table, not having to look at Stiles to know he now had a shit-eating grin permanently on his face. He cleared his throat, “How did you know she asked me to show her around?”

“I didn’t,” she scoffed, “It was just a wild guess. I’ve used that line a few times myself.”

He shifted his look from his girlfriend to Hayden, who was ripping a napkin into tiny pieces to avoid his gaze, and back to his girlfriend, “You made her listen and tell you what we were saying, didn’t you?”

“What? No, that is,” Lydia paused, her mouth opened as she tried to think of an excuse to use before Liam cut in.

He chuckled nervously, “Hey, look! It’s our food, awesome!” A waitress brought out their orders consisting of various sized fries and different flavored milkshakes.

Stiles shook his head with a laugh, sliding her food to her before pulling his own to sit in front of him, deciding to let the topic go for the moment but not before saying one last thing. He turned to Lydia and tangled his fingers with hers where they rested on her lap under the table before leaning in closer to whisper to her while Liam and Hayden fell into their own conversation. “Just for the record, you have no reason to be jealous of her, or anyone, really. You’re Lydia Martin, it’s not like I could do much better.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at that and raise a brow, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Stiles assured, “Y’know, even though you totally aren’t jealous.”

“I’m not,” Lydia looked at him from the corner of her eye and lifted her milkshake, wrapping her lips around the straw and smiling around it.

Stiles tried to hide his smile as he gazed down at her, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _I have one. I love stydia and I love layden so maybe one with the two couples. Idk work your magic._  
>  anonymous asked _Stydia already together. While they're somewhere someone flirts with one of them and the other keeps denying their jealous and the other person thinks it's cute_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	34. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new supernatural crisis interferes in the lives of the pack members, forcing them to reunite the crime-fighting team.

Lydia opened the refrigerator, reaching in and grabbing the pitcher of lemonade she had prepared earlier. Setting it on the island, she busied herself with scurrying around the kitchen and making sure all the food was ready. She just finished perfecting her special fruit salad when she heard the back door open and close, followed by the pitter pattering of little feet against the hardwood floors. The noise got quieter and she paused before calling out, “Ally!”

The sound of quick steps got louder as Allison Stilinski backtracked to the kitchen, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders as she came to a stop in front of her mother. “Hi Mommy,” she greeted with a smile, golden eyes shining up at Lydia just like her father’s did.

Lydia glanced down at the almost five-year-old, “Where are you going?”

“My room.”

“Don’t you remember what we talked about? When we have people over, you need to stay downstairs instead of going to play all alone,” Lydia reminded her.

The little girl rolled her eyes at her mother, “Mommy, I know that already. I’m going to get my dolly to show Uncle Scott. He  _really_ wants to see it. Then I’m gonna bring her in the swimming pool so we can swim together!”

Lydia laughed, “Okay, go ahead.”

She watched as her daughter ran to the stairs as fast as she could, limbs flailing as she crawled up on all fours, something she loved to do lately, in a manner that made Lydia 100 percent certain she really was Stiles’ daughter. Not that there was ever a question about that, they’d been dating for four years and engaged for over one year when she’d found out that she was pregnant. Stiles had proposed to her the night she graduated from Stanford, his own graduation from UCLA having been the weekend before. Obviously, she said yes, but she also said that she didn’t want to get married right away; she wanted enough time to plan the perfect wedding with their family and to get settled in law school before they actually got married. The summer after her first year of law school, Lydia found out that she was pregnant two weeks before the wedding. She told Stiles about it and he was over the moon; he was finally getting everything he’d ever wanted. They both were.

After Lydia shared the news, they decided to keep quiet about it until after they returned from their honeymoon in Hawaii that her dad bought for them in an attempt to make amends and become a bigger part of her life. The following couple years had been difficult; she would be the first to admit that. Trying to balance being pregnant and law school, and then raise a baby while in law school was not easy by any means. Once Stiles graduated from the police academy, he started training with his dad to eventually grow to be the best detective he could, and not just when it came to his specialty of supernatural psychos trying to kill everyone. While they relied heavily on a local daycare center, they never would have made it through Allison’s first year without the help of their family and friends, Scott in particular. He loved taking every chance he got to babysit his niece, who absolutely adored him. He had some free time in between his classes at veterinary school, splitting his time between working at Deaton’s, completing his degree, and helping his friends however he could.

The sound of laughter floated through the open window and Lydia glanced up from where she was staring into the empty sink, lost in memories. Ally somehow managed to get back outside without her noticing and was splashing around the pool with her doll, telling her daddy and her Uncle Scott to watch as she made the doll do tricks in the water. Kira and Malia sat next to each other on lounge chairs, talking casually while attempting to get a nice tan from the cloudless sky. Derek and Braeden stood talking with Chris Argent, the older man tending to the grill. Melissa, Natalie, and Sheriff Stilinski sat at the table, eating some of the snacks Lydia had set out while talking, Liam, Hayden, and Mason having their own separate conversation.

Grabbing the lemonade she had just set out, Lydia made her way out the backdoor and towards the table, setting it down with a smile directed to the adults before she headed to where Stiles and Scott stood, each with a beer in hand as they laughed. Her eyes landed on Allison and she grinned at the little girl trying to swim like a mermaid. “Mommy, look! Me and Barbie are fishies!”

Lydia chuckled as she moved to stand next to Stiles, being pulled into his embrace by an arm around her shoulders. Ally was back underwater before she had the chance to respond so she just continued to let her have fun, turning slightly to look up at Stiles instead. “Having fun?”

“Yeah,” Stiles smiled down at his wife, placing a quick kiss to her lips, “Y’know I love a good barbecue.”

She quirked a brow at him, “Even though you’re not allowed to use the grill this time?”

“Hey!” he pointed at her. “That was one time! And Scott’s eyebrow grew back.”

“Yeah, after I walked around looking like a weirdo for two months,” Scott glared at his best friend, still not totally over what happened earlier that year. Lydia tried and failed to contain her laugh, giving in and letting it bubble past her lips. She closed her mouth at the look both of her boys sent her, stifling her laughs as best she could. 

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the crackle of a police radio. All eyes turned to Sheriff Stilinski as he listened and responded to the radio before standing up. “That was Parrish. We have a situation,” he addressed Scott before flitting his eyes over to his son and then the rest of the pack.

Scott turned to face the older man more fully and took a step towards him, “What kind of situation?”

“Found a boy in the woods. Turned out to be Matthew Drake, the kid that’s been missing for two weeks. Apparently, he was killed by an animal, but Parrish doesn’t think it was just  _any_ animal. Stiles, we gotta head to the scene. Scott, you too,” Stilinski turned to glance over everyone before settling on Lydia and raising a brow at the familiar look on her face. “Before you say anything, I know the rest of you want to help, but there isn’t much you can do right now. Nothing is even confirmed yet, so just stay here and relax. We’ll call as soon as we know anything.”

Everyone understood, nodding in agreement even though all they wanted to do was get up and help. Stiles and Scott headed towards the house after Stilinski when Lydia stepped forward, “Wait, I’m coming too.”

Halting his step, Stiles exchanged a look between his dad and Scott before nodding for them to go ahead and he would be right behind them. He turned to Lydia only to find her already put into lawyer mode, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest. “Lyds, we’re gonna be checking out the scene because we’re the actual police. Scott’s just coming because, well I think that’s obvious. The rest of you guys should just stay here and have fun, okay?”

She shook her head and repeated her earlier words, “No, I’m coming too.”

“Lydia --”

“-- Stiles,” she interrupted. “I’m coming too. If this has anything to do with the supernatural, don’t you think it’s a little weird that I didn’t have a feeling about it? Let me come so that I can try to find something or hear something. You know I’m right, so it is probably more beneficial to your sex life that you just listen to me.”

He narrowed his eyes at her.  _Damn, she’s good._ Unable to refuse her, he huffed a sigh, “Fine. Let’s go.”

A smile grew on her face, “Fine. Just one second.” She turned around and jogged over to the pool, squating near the edge where Allison was hanging onto the ladder railing like a monkey. “Hey sweetie, me and Daddy are gonna go somewhere with Grandpa and Uncle Scott, okay? We won’t be gone long, I promise.”

The little girl frowned up at her mother, “But then who’s gonna play with me? Daddy promised he would come swimming and throw me in the water so I make a big splash!”

“I know, Ally. But he can do that later when we get home,” she tried. At the sad look still on Allison’s face, Lydia had a thought, “But y’know, I think that if you ask Uncle Derek _really_ nice, he might just come in and throw you around until Daddy gets back.”

Quickly, her frown turned into a smile and she pulled herself up the ladder, running over to Derek and tugging on his t-shirt. Lydia laughed as she walked away, able to hear Ally using her baby voice that she always used to get what she wanted before the sound of a big splash.

 

* * *

 

“This is definitely not from an animal. It’s a werewolf,” Scott announced from his position crouched next to the body of the dead 17-year-old. “But there’s something weird about this.”

“I think you’re gonna need to be a bit more specific considering everything in our lives up to this point could be considered  _weird_ _,”_  Stiles pointed out, standing a few feet away with Lydia at his side, Sheriff Stilinski and Parrish searching the area with other officers to look for any sort of related evidence.

Scott shot his best friend a look before gazing back down at Matthew Drake’s body, focusing on the deep scratches covering his torso. “It’s weird because I only have one scent. This kid wasn’t just killed by a werewolf. He  _was_ one.”

Crossing her arms in an attempt to block the light breeze that was picking up, Lydia furrowed her brows in confusion, “That’s not possible, we would know if there was another pack in town.”

“Well, apparently not. This kid was a werewolf.”

“Okay, so he was a werewolf. That doesn’t explain why there is only one scent when we know a werewolf, or a variation of a werewolf, killed him,” Stiles said, hands gesturing unconsciously.

Without saying anything, Scott’s eyes moved up and down the body looking for any sort of clue before focusing on Drake’s hands. Grabbing one around the wrist, he lifted the hand to show Stiles and Lydia. “Look at his nails, they’re chipped and bloody. He fought back.”

Lydia stared at his chest for a few seconds before her eyes widened slightly and she uncrossed her arms. “No,” she shook her head, looking between the two men. “He didn’t fight back. He did it to  _himself_ _.”_

“What?” Scott and Stiles asked at the same time.

“Look at the scratches on his chest,” Lydia pointed out. “They start from the middle and move down and out towards his sides. Like this,” she demonstrated the motion. “If someone else had attacked him, the scratches would start from the shoulders and move down and  _in,_ towards the middle.”

“So why would a teenage boy go missing only to end up being a werewolf who, what? Scratched himself to death?” Stiles raised a brow at them both.

“And why didn’t I feel anything?” Lydia muttered with furrowed brows, more to herself than the guys.

Scott shook his head, straightening his stance, “I don’t know. But we need to find out before more people start dying again.”

 

* * *

 

It took them barely over a week to figure out what was going on, but it was still long enough; long enough to result in five more teenagers going missing. Two of them were already found dead, both killed in the exact same way Matthew Drake was: deep scratches to the chest that were presumably self-inflicted. At this point, they probably wouldn’t even be able to remember how they’d figured it out, but they did. A man named Jared Shaw had recently come to town and after doing loads of research, Lydia figured out that he was what was known as a spirit seeker. Spirit seekers did just that: they found lost supernatural spirits and allowed them to truly leave this world. But as always, there were people whose intentions weren’t pure.

Discovering more about Shaw, Lydia found that he was behind the deaths. He had an accomplice: a woman -- an alpha -- named Katherine. Poor girl thought that she was in love, which was why she let Shaw use her to kidnap and turn innocent kids into werewolves, just so that he could use his magic to manipulate the betas into mauling themselves to death. For some reason, that ensured that when their spirits passed through, he would only become more powerful.

After Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski finally discovered the location of Shaw and Katherine, the pack had sprung into action. Fearing that somehow Shaw may have found out that they were after him, Sheriff Stilinski stayed with Liam, Hayden, and Mason at Stiles and Lydia’s house, making sure that Allison remained safe, oblivious as her family went headfirst into a fight.

Shaw and Katherine weren’t alone when the pack found them. The three remaining missing teens were still alive but it was too late, all three of them had already been turned into werewolves, no control over themselves or their actions as they were manipulated. The fight went on between the wolves -- fox and coyote included -- until Shaw made the ultimate mistake. Stiles, what with being the only human, decided to go against the one closest to a human and pulled his gun on the so-called spirit seeker. They fought and somehow Shaw used his powers to overcome Stiles, getting his gun. Lydia’s heart stopped when she saw Shaw standing with Stiles in front of him, one arm wrapped around his neck while the other held a gun to his temple. Something unexplainable came over her, memories of Stiles and their family flashing through her mind as she screamed, pushing her hands forward as she did.

When her scream slowly faded off into silence, Lydia opened her eyes to find only her pack left standing. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she ran forward, jumping into Stiles’ arms and burying her face in the space between his head and shoulder. Over the years, she had nearly perfected the use of her powers, now being able to channel the force fields only onto specific people like what she just did. The only reason she hadn’t felt anything about the previous deaths was because of Shaw and the magic he used. But that didn’t matter because Stiles was safe, everyone was safe.

It was nearly one in the morning when Stiles and Lydia returned home, relieving Sheriff Stilinski and their friends of babysitting duty. Lydia headed up the stairs, vaguely hearing Stiles filling in his dad on everything that had happened. Seeing their bedroom door, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and fall asleep but she turned, needing to do something first. Slowly, she pushed open the door to Allison’s bedroom and smiled, her eyes locking on her sleeping daughter. Quietly making her way across the carpet, she leaned down and placed a kiss to the little girl’s forehead. “Goodnight, Allison,” she whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mommy,” she said back quietly, her eyes still closed. She let out a small yawn before sighing, “Daddy too.”

Lydia chuckled softly at her when she immediately fell back asleep, her breathing evening out. She gave her one last kiss before exiting her room and heading to her own. She moved to where Stiles was standing at the bathroom counter, approaching him from behind and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her cheek between his shoulder blades. Turning where he stood, Stiles wrapped his arms around her and looked down, meeting her eyes. “I could’ve lost you tonight.”

“I know,” he whispered back. “But you could lose me any night, if not from something supernatural then from just doing my job.”

“Stop,” she whined, “I don’t like thinking about that. I would be lost without you. We both would. Ally loves you so much. And so do I.”

He smiled softly, “I love you both more than anything. And I promise that I’ll never stop fighting to come home to you and your beautiful green eyes.” Stiles lifted a hand to her cheek, brushing a tear away before leaning down and connecting their lips in a soft kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away and grinned down at her, “Admit it though. We haven’t had a supernatural crisis in years, it was kinda fun.”

Lydia huffed a laughed as she shook her head lightly, “You’re an idiot, y’know that?” Stiles didn’t say anything, just nodded his head in agreement before leaning down and capturing her lips in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** EzriaStydiaTrash asked _omg so good :D Im gonna ask for another again, Im annoying I know xD mm maybe one after college, marriege, kids all that, and they have supernatural troubles, and an older version of the pack we all know and love needs to take care of it._  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	35. Of Princesses and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a surprise visit from Lydia and their daughter, Claudia.

“Claudia,” Lydia said as she looked at her daughter through the rearview mirror, trying to steal the three-year-old’s attention from her barbie dolls. “Are you excited to see Daddy and Grandpa?” she tried, knowing that it would make the little girl listen to her.

She lifted her head, strawberry blonde pigtails bouncing with the movement, warm caramel colored eyes shining at the thought of two of her favorite men. “Yes! When, when, when?!” she nearly screamed, bouncing up and down in her car seat.

A laugh bubbled past Lydia’s lips as she pulled into the parking lot, Claudia’s eyes landing on the police station through the window, “Really soon! Do you know where we are?”

“The police house!” she declared with a wide grin.

“The police  _station_ _,_ _”_  her mother corrected, pulling into a spot and shutting off the car. Lydia climbed out of her SUV, catching sight of Stiles’ beloved jeep on the opposite side of the lot as she made her way around the hood and to the passenger side. She opened the door and grabbed her purse from where it sat on the floor, securing it over her shoulder before closing the door and opening the next. Leaning forward, it took her a little longer than usual to undo the clasp of Claudia’s car seat due to the child’s excited movements but she finally got it, grabbing Claudia under her armpits and lifting her from the car. She settled the mini version of herself on her hip, bumping the door shut with the other and locking it as she headed into the station, her signature high heels clacking against the pavement with every step. A deputy she faintly recognized that was leaving held the door open for her with a smile and she thanked him, moving further inside.

“Well if it isn’t the best detective we have, finally coming into work,” Jordan Parrish grinned from where he sat, momentarily taking over the front desk from its usual operator Janet, a kind older woman who always smelled like cookies.

Claudia giggled, “Parrish, you’re silly.” Lydia smiled at her pronunciation, the intellectually advanced child still having trouble with her r’s as they always came out as w’s instead. “My  _daddy_  is the best detective,” she corrected him, stumbling over her words in the most adorable way.

“Yes, he is,” Lydia chuckled before raising a brow towards Parrish. “Where is he?”

He tilted his head back towards the bullpen, “Where else? In the Sheriff’s office.”

Sending him a thankful smile, Lydia mumbled to herself, “Mmm, just like high school.” Several officers and detectives nodded her way, saying various hello’s as she passed them and giving special greetings to the little girl in her arms who had become well-known to everyone who worked in law enforcement in Beacon Hills. With the blinds halfway open, she could see her father-in-law sitting at his desk, Stiles leaning over his shoulder and pointing out something in the file they were looking at. She gently rapped her knuckles against the door before turning the handle and stepping inside, feeling Claudia start to get restless and setting her down on her feet right as both men glanced up.

“Daddy!” Claudia called out with a huge smile, running on wobbly legs straight into her father’s waiting arms.

Stiles smiled and scooped her up into his arms, planting a kiss to her cheek, “Hey, princess.”

“Daddy, I missed you so much! I haven’t seen you in a long time.”

He chuckled, “You saw me this morning. Remember, I came in your room and kissed you goodbye?”

She scrunched up her little face, eyes rolling to the corner as she thought over his words before shrugging, “I ‘member, but that’s still forever.”

All three adults couldn’t help but laugh at the little girl before Sheriff Stilinski stuck out his arms, “Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?”

“No, Grandpa!” Claudia giggled as she squirmed in Stiles’ hold until he handed her over to his dad, her short little arms immediately wrapping around his neck as she smacked a kiss against his nose. “You’re a policeman, ‘member? You get bad guys with Daddy and sometimes with Uncle Scott,” her voice turned into a whisper as she finished her thoughts, “But I gots to be quiet cause Uncle Scott isn’t a policeman, he’s a puppy doctor.”

Their conversation faded into the background as Stiles took a step closer to his wife, giving her a quick kiss on her lips before absently rubbing a hand up and down her arm, “What are you guys doing here?”

“Well,” Lydia started, smirking up at him, “Since it’s Friday, I was thinking that maybe Claudia can spend the night with Scott and Kira. And then you and I can spend the night with each other.”

Stiles swallowed, “Promise?”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded slowly, moving a fraction of a step closer to him and winding her arms around his neck, fingers playing with the short ends of his hair at the base of his neck. “We can have dinner at home, get a little tipsy on that wine Melissa bought for my birthday. And the only way I can guarantee that Scott won’t call us saying that Claudia wants to see us is to spend your lunch break all being together.”

“Yes,” his head bobbed up and down quickly, “Yes to all of it, every detail. Yes, please.”

Giving him another kiss, this one a little longer, a sort of promise for what tonight had in store, Lydia moved around him. “Alright, Clauds. Say goodbye to Grandpa, we’re gonna go and get some lunch.”

She turned her head from where she sat in her grandfather’s lap, “Can Daddy come too, Mommy?”

“Of course Daddy can come,” Lydia assured her. With a big smile, Claudia planted a kiss on Sheriff Stilinski’s cheek before hopping off his lap and running to Stiles, holding up her arms to show that she wanted to be picked up. The three of them made their way through the station and to the parking lot, heading to Stiles’ jeep; truly her father’s daughter, Claudia loved the jeep more than anything.

“Can we drive Roscoe?! Can we, Mommy, pleeeaaassseee?!” Laughing, she nodded, causing the little girl to squeal.

Stiles adjusted her on his hip, “So where do you want to go for lunch, princess?”

Silently, she thought over the question for a few seconds like it was the biggest decision of her life, “Hmm. Can we go to Micky’s? Pleeeaaassseee, Mommy!”

Knowing that by Micky’s she meant McDonald’s, Lydia hesitated, “I don’t know, sweetie. Don’t you want to go somewhere healthier?”

“No!” Claudia pouted at her mother over Stiles’ shoulder, “I want Micky’s.” She turned her head and stuck out her bottom lip, batting her long eyelashes, “Daddy, please! Tell Mommy that I wanna play on the playground and eat nuggets!”

Reaching the car, he stopped walking and turned so that they could both face Lydia. She raised a perfectly shaped brow at him, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking a hip. His eyes flitted between his wife and his daughter multiple times before he made a decision, mimicking Claudia’s puppy-dog expression, “Lydia, she wants to play on the playground and eat nuggets.”

“You’re weak,” Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. After a few more seconds, she caved, unable to resist the two pairs of golden eyes staring her down. She huffed with a small smile, throwing her arms in the air in defeat, “Fine! We’ll go get you nuggets.”

“Yes!” Stiles and Claudia cheered at the same time, the former holding up his fist and Claudia meeting it with her own before they both made an explosion sound and pulled their hands away with wiggling fingers.

Lydia shook her head and laughed, “How did I become responsible for two children?”

“Well, you danced with me at that formal and ever since, fell more and more in love with me until one day we had,” Stiles paused himself, eyes moving to his daughter’s innocent face before moving back to his wife’s, “S-E-X and nine months later, out popped this thing.” He emphasized the last word by shaking her slightly in his hold, making her giggle.

Narrowing her eyes at his sarcasm, Lydia climbed into the passenger side of the jeep, “Keep that up and you won’t be having S-E-X tonight unless it’s with yourself.”

Stiles froze as he was putting Claudia in her car seat before looking at her and clicking the clasp shut, “Sorry, kid. You’re on your own for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** TheFlashFanatic13 asked _Lydia and Claudia goes visits stiles and the sheriff at the station because he's training to become a detective and it's his lunch break right now so they go to eat and Claudia wants McDonald's because of the playground._  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	36. Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia are forced to confront their feelings when Scott decides that he's had enough of their bickering.

Lydia slammed her locker shut with a huff. “Can you believe that?” she complained to Kira, who was leaning against the locker beside her.

Kira shrugged as they started walking to the lunchroom where their friends were waiting for them. “I guess I just don’t see what the big deal is.”

“The big deal?” she scoffed and raised her brows at the other girl, “The big deal is that Stiles thinks that he is always right about everything.”

She hesitated a moment before speaking, keeping her eyes cast at anything other than Lydia, “Yeah, but so do you.”

“Yes because I  _am_ always right,” she said simply as they pushed through the double doors causing the kitsune to laugh, shaking her head.

“What’s so funny?” Scott asked with a smile when the girls got to their table. Kira immediately migrated to the empty seat across from Malia between Scott and Stiles, Lydia sitting directly across from the latter of the two boys.

“I was just telling Kira that Stiles,” she darted her eyes towards him, “thinks that vampires exist.”

“Werewolves exist, is it so crazy to think that the next villain we fight is afraid of garlic?”

She scoffed, “Yes.”

“They could exist,” he insisted, hands gesturing wildly.

“Oh my god,” she groaned. “Stiles, we’ve been over this! Vampires are not in the beastiary!”

“So? That doesn’t mean anything.”

“It  _means_ that they don’t exist.”

That argument lasted the entire lunch period, both of them firing facts back and forth at each other. Finally, Scott -- and the entire pack, really -- grew tired of them. It was a pretty well-known fact that Stiles and Lydia had become close friends, even closer since they’d gotten her out of Eichen House. At this point, everyone had just been patiently waiting for them to walk into school one day with their hands clasped together. Seeing them kissing in the hallway would be better than having to listen to another one of their ‘spirited discussions’, as Lydia called them, that were always charged with some weird sexual tension bouncing between them.

The two of them continued to fight when Scott finally reached his limit. Stopping in the hallway as they made their way to the library for their free period, he grabbed his two friends by the wrists and started to drag them away from the rest of the group. Stiles and Lydia moved with him, brows furrowed in confusion when the alpha found an empty classroom and shoved them inside.

“What the hell, dude?” Stiles asked, moving towards the door to leave.

Scott held up a hand, “I’m sorry guys, but for the sake of the pack’s sanity, you need this.” Without another word, he used his strength to bend the handle out of place before closing the door, separating himself and the pair while simultaneously locking them inside.

Running to the door and looking at their supposed friend through the window, Lydia slapped her hand against the wood as Stiles tried tirelessly to turn the damaged handle. “Open this door Scott McCall or you will not like what comes next!”

Scott shook his head at the banshee and spoke, his voice slightly muffled through the glass, “I’m sorry, but we are all sick and tired of you guys fighting all the time! It has some weird sexual tension going on. We all know how you guys feel about each other, so you can come out once you’ve talked to  _each other_ about your feelings. So talk! Or kiss, I don’t care! Just do  _something_ _!”_

“Seriously, I’m gonna kill you,” she threatened through clenched teeth, angry at Scott for using what she had told him one night against her, going as far as to reveal to Stiles something he promised to never repeat.

Scott shrugged with a slightly apologetic look, “I’m sorry it had to come to this. When I’m satisfied with what I’m hearing, then I’ll let you out.”

They both watched incredulously as he walked away through the now empty hallway, body getting smaller and smaller before disappearing around a corner. “Scott!” Stiles yelled, twisting and pulling at the handle.

“Pulling it harder isn’t gonna make it open, genius,” Lydia said from her new position sitting on top of a desk, legs crossed and eyes examining her nails.

He narrowed his eyes at her over his shoulder, “Sorry that I’m trying to get us out of here.”

“Whatever. Eventually someone will walk by and see us and let us out.”

“Or,” he shrugged sarcastically, “Maybe we can work together to try and find another way out.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Or maybe we can wait for a vampire to send his bat through the vents and free us.”

He groaned, “Why can’t you just admit that you’re wrong, that it is possible that there are supernatural creatures out there that aren’t in the beastiary?”

“Because I’m never wrong.” Stiles shook his head at her and without a word, he gave up trying to turn the misshapen handle, moving to sit in the nearest desk. His leg bounced as he kept his eyes on the clock, wondering how the past seventy-five seconds had felt like hours. After a few minutes, Lydia rolled her eyes with a groan, tilting her head to look at him, “God, must you always be moving? Stop bouncing your leg!”

His body stilling, he narrowed his eyes at her, “Must you always be so controlling?”

“I,” she scoffed, bringing a hand to her chest to indicate herself, “am not controlling.”

Stiles chuckled, “You are the queen of control, Lyds.”

Groaning again, she closed her eyes and placed a hand over her forehead, “Don’t call me that.”

“Oh I’m sorry, would that be you trying to  _control_ what I say?”

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

 _“ _I’m_  _the idiot?” his brows shot up as he sent her an incredulous look. “I’m the one who is always right about the villain!”

“No, Stiles.  _You and I_ are always right about the villain, we’re the ones who solve everything!”

“Right, so I don’t understand why you can’t just acknowledge that I could be right about vampires!”

She ran her fingers through her hair, “This isn’t Twilight, Stiles! They aren’t real!”

“How would you know that?” he yelled, “Since when are you the expert on all things supernatural?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I’m actually a supernatural being and you’re not?”

“Wow,” Stiles scoffed before standing up and reaching the door in three large steps, trying relentlessly to turn the handle. “We need to get out of here right now before we both say something we’ll regret.”

“Well, we’re never gonna get out of here until we admit we have feelings for each other!” Lydia blurted out before she could stop herself, and they both froze where they stood. He turned around slowly to face her, a few feet remaining between them. She stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing several times but no words came out, prompting her to slam her lips shut.

Stiles swallowed, meeting her eyes, “We have feelings for each other?”

“I,” she hesitated, “I mean, I don’t know… Do we? Do  _you?_ Still?”

“Lydia,” he started, bringing a hand to scratch the back of his neck, a nervous tick he’s had for years.

She sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth before plastering a fake smile on her face, “Y’know what? Forget I asked that. Of course you don’t, that was like, forever ago and you dated Malia and just… Forget I said anything.”

“No, Lydia, that’s not,” he stopped himself, shaking his head as he tried to think of the right words to say, thinking extra hard considering he always said the  _wrong_  thing, especially when the strawberry blonde was standing in front of him looking as gorgeous as she always did. “That’s not what I meant. Lydia, of course I still feel that way about you.”

Her eyes lit up as she raised her chin to look at him, her voice breathless from genuine disbelief, “Really?”

Stiles took a step closer to her, sending her a crooked smile, “How could I not? I’ve liked you since we were kids, since before I even knew you. And now that I  _know_  you, more than I could’ve ever dreamed… Lydia, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re brave, and kind, smart and loyal. And beautiful. So, how could I not be in love with you?”

Her breath hitched in her throat and she tried to prevent the tears in her eyes from trailing down her cheeks. “You’re - you’re in love with me?” Nodding his head lightly, he sent her a nervous smile and held his breath. Not wasting any more time, Lydia closed the remaining distance between them, one hand flying to the back of his neck and yanking his head down until their lips met in a heated kiss. She threaded her fingers through the short strands of hair at the base of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his as he kissed her back.

“Thank god you guys finally talked, I’ve been waiting forever to let you guys ou --” Scott said as he used his strength to push the door open before his eyes widened at the sight in front of him, “-- t.” When they didn’t even realize he was there, Scott shrugged and slowly backed out of the room, closing the door but leaving it open a crack so that it wouldn’t lock. Once he no longer felt like he was intruding on their intimate moment, Scott took a second to look through the window at his two best friends, a proud smile on his face as he headed back to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Stiles and Lydia grow closer towards the end of senior year, everybody is waiting for them to get together but they are both too stubborn and obvious. They fight about something stupid and continue to banter, until their friends lock them in a classroom to make them talk because they can't take it anymore. Finally they express their feelings (maybe screaming and calling the other idiot or something). That would be AWSEOME! Thank you!_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	37. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia feels a sense of deja vu when Stiles takes her to their senior prom.

Lydia took a deep breath, smoothing away the invisible wrinkles covering her dress. She applied another layer of lipstick before smiling at herself in the hall mirror, satisfied with the way she looked. This entire year had been so overwhelming, what with starting their senior year without Allison, having to worry about grades and colleges all while trying to deal with the newest homicidal supernatural creatures to infest Beacon Hills. It hadn’t been easy but here they were, still alive and getting ready to go to their senior prom, just two months shy of graduating and moving on to the next chapter in their lives.

Truthfully, thinking about the future and being in different places than the rest of the pack scared the life out of the strawberry blonde so she had chosen that tonight? Tonight was about having fun with her friends at one of their last school events together, the only other thing on her mind being her silent prayers that this dance will end better than the last one she went too.

The sound of knocking against the wood of the front door pierced through the silence of her house and Lydia turned her head, trying not to smile too wide. She quickly double checked that the pins in her hair were secure before she walked the few steps from the hanging mirror to the door, wrapping her hand around the knob and pulling it open.

After what happened with the dread doctors and the beast came to an end, things had been good for a while. Lydia had finally built up the courage to tell Stiles how she felt, especially after everything that went down with Eichen House. They had only begun officially dating for a few weeks when the ghost riders had come into town and ruined everything Lydia thought she could never lose.

The weeks following the Wild Hunt had been like torture as Lydia was the only one who could remember who Stiles was and had to actively fight against herself to keep the memories intact. Being without him and not knowing how to save him when she was the only one that could nearly destroyed her. But somehow, she got him back. The pack had finally remembered and they saved not only Stiles, but dozens of people who had been ripped away from their own lives and identities. And just in time for the home stretch of high school. After everything, Stiles and Lydia were only brought closer together and have been dating ever since.

Stiles looked up from the ground at the sound of the door opening, his jaw immediately going slack at the sight in front of him. Lydia stood in a floor length black gown, sandal stilettos making her only one or two inches shorter than him versus the normal five. The dress hugged her figure, gliding down her hips before fanning out slightly as it neared the ground. In the front, the neckline spread into a deep ‘v’ until reaching the band on her waist, only being accentuated by the thick sleeves that were a cross between a tank top and a t-shirt. Her hair was pinned up in an extravagant braided up do and her makeup was light, lips painted a light peach color. Once his mind actually started to work again, Stiles’ eyes met hers, “Wow, Lyds… You look incredible.”

“Thank you,” she said almost shyly, a rare blush ghosting over her cheeks. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” They stood in the doorway for a few seconds, neither of them saying anything as Stiles just stared at her. Lydia grabbed her clutch and huffed a laugh, raising a brow at him, “Are we gonna go or?”

“Right, yeah,” he snapped back to reality and sent her a crooked smile, shrugging a shoulder. He stuck out his arm and she smiled, closing the front door and locking it behind her before putting her keys in her bag and placing her hand in the crook of his elbow.

They drove over to Scott’s house, wanting to meet up with everyone and take pictures before all heading to the school together. Scott had asked Kira, obviously, and Malia had been asked by a girl in their grade named Katie. Although none of them really knew the girl, only seeing her in passing, Malia had a few classes with her and begged her friends to give her a chance. Turned out that she was a pretty cool girl, but even if she wasn’t, she was to Malia and they just wanted their friend to be happy. While Melissa and the other parents took pictures of them outside, Liam and the rest of the pack stood behind them, all grumpy about the fact that they weren’t allowed to go to the dance. The seniors promised that they would all still hang out plenty of times before they headed off to college, reassuring the betas and Mason.

They finally made it to the school and Stiles parked the jeep, shutting it off before stumbling to the ground and moving around to open the passenger door for Lydia. “Mmm, deja vu,” she joked as she stood and once again placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

He smiled down at her, “Yeah, except you look even more beautiful.”

“Wow, you are really turning on the charm tonight,” she narrowed her eyes with a soft laugh. “Trying to get lucky?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t even have to  _try._  Let’s be honest, Lydia, you can’t resist me.”

She threw her head back with a bubbly laugh, a refreshing sparkle in her eyes as she tilted her head towards him, “That’s so true, you caught me. It’s taking all of my self-control not to jump on you right now.”

He shrugged a shoulder, “I know.”

Chuckling again, she shook her head and let out a breath. Walking up the remainder of the stairs, they pushed open the double doors and stepped into the gym. Their eyes immediately landed on their friends amidst the white tables and hanging snowflakes, the student council having chosen the ever so original theme of “Winter Wonderland’. What felt like a few hours passed with eating and talking and laughing, the time flying by as they just…  _had fun_. For the first time in too long, no one was trying to kill them and they finally had a second to  _breathe_ _,_ let alone enjoy themselves like every other teenager in high school. The MC for the night announced that he was about to play the last few slow dances of the night, the police mandated midnight curfew rapidly approaching. Scott stood from his seat next to Stiles and held out a hand for Kira which she gladly accepted.

Ending their conversation, Malia and Katie left Lydia by the snack table as they too moved to the dance floor, blending in with the other dozens of couples. Looking around the gym, Lydia’s eyes finally landed on Stiles' back where he sat at one of the tables. She furrowed her brows slightly as she took in his hunched shoulders and weaved her way through various people, mumbling 'excuse me' here and there. Getting to the table, she sat in Scott’s vacant seat and placed a hand on his forearm, “Hey. Are you okay?”

He nodded and tilted his head towards her, a sad smile pulling up the corners of his mouth, “Allison should be here.”

She sucked in a sharp breath at his words and cast her eyes downward before furrowing her brows in confusion with herself. Because for the first time in so many months, she didn’t feel sad at the thought of her best friend. Of course, she still missed her and wished that the archer was here, but she could just hear Allison’s voice in her ear, yelling at her for being sad when she should reminisce about the time they did have together and be happy they had it. Lydia let out a soft laugh and smiled at him, “She would’ve loved this. Winter was her favorite season and she hated that we don’t get snow here.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled at the memory of Allison going on a ten-minute rant about snow at lunch one day. “I just… This is  _it_ _,_  y’know? We’re graduating in less than three months, and then what? What happens to the pack if we all end up a thousand miles apart from each other? Beacon Hills still needs saving, it needs us.  _All_  of us.”

“Stiles,” she grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers in reassurance. “When I think about the future and the possibility that we might end up far away from each other, it terrifies me. But then I think about the future  _after_ college and all I see is us. I love you, more than I ever thought was possible. You are the  _only_ person that I’ve ever truly loved, and that’s never going to change. And Beacon Hills will always have Scott to protect it. And Scott will always have us because we’re a pack. We’re family and that’s what families do.” Standing up, Lydia looked down at him and held out her hand, “So for the next four minutes, we’re going to pretend that we’re normal teenagers in love who just want to live in the moment, no matter what the future's gonna bring. So get up off your cute little ass and dance with me. Now.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Stiles’ lips as he remembered the last time someone had said those words. It happened a lot like this, only the roles were reversed. “Interesting tactic,” he said, mimicking the same words she had once told him.

Lydia laughed, “Shut up and grab my hand.” He didn’t need to be told twice as he placed his hand in her outstretched one, allowing her to lead him to the dance floor and wrapping his arms around her waist as hers winded around his neck. “See? This isn’t so bad.”

“This is perfect,” his voice was barely above a whisper as he gazed down at her, lost in her eyes that reminded him of the forest, brown and green and full of life. “I love you. I didn’t say it earlier, but I do. And I know that whatever happens, we’re gonna be okay. Because you saved me, Lydia Martin.”

She shook her head and smiled softly, running her fingers through the short strands of hair at the base of his neck, “No. We saved each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Your fics are INCREDIBLE! Maybe one about prom, and this time it's Lydia telling Stiles "get up your cute little ass and dance with me" because he's nervous, and fluff and romance and they end up together and all their friends are like "About damn time!" Thank you!_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	38. Uncle Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek babysits Claudia Stilinski when her parents want a romantic night out to celebrate their anniversary.

A knock on the door interrupted Lydia as she finished applying her lipstick, the deep red going perfectly with the dark color of her dress. She stepped into her heels and made her way downstairs to answer the door, having a pretty good idea of who it was but still quickening her pace as she saw her daughter wobbling towards it. “Claudia!” she chastised, the little girl immediately freezing in place and turning to face her mother. “How many times have I told you not to go to the door without me or Daddy?”

The three-year-old shifted her eyes to the upper right corner in thought before directing her gaze back to Lydia, “This many?” Her strawberry blonde curls swayed when she tilted her head, wisps falling from her pigtails as she held out all ten of her fingers. Lydia huffed a laugh and moved her hands underneath Claudia’s arms, lifting her in the air and settling her on her hip. Focusing her caramel colored eyes on the older woman, Claudia played with one of Lydia’s perfectly curled strands of hair, always mesmerized by their similar color, “Mommy, you look pretty.”

“Thanks, sweetie.” She shifted Claudia to be held in only one arm, the other reaching out for the doorknob before twisting it and opening the door to reveal their babysitter for the night. “Hey,” Lydia breathed out with a smile, “Thank you so much for doing this so last minute. Scott and Kira were supposed to watch her but then he had to do some, like, emergency procedure on a puppy or something. And then Kira had to do something for her parents, the Sheriff and Melissa are both working, Malia is still backpacking in Europe and --”

“-- Lydia, it’s not a problem. Seriously, I am happy to help,” Derek interrupted her breathless rant with a soft laugh.

“Uncle Derek!” Claudia screeched, voice so loud from excitement that it rivaled the banshee’s screams. Wiggling in Lydia’s grasp, she shot her arms out in front of her, reaching towards her second favorite uncle -- obviously, her Uncle Scottie always had her heart. Lydia laughed at her daughter’s actions and handed her over to Derek’s waiting arms, the older man immediately turning her sideways and tickling her sides causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

Smiling at the pair as Derek moved further into the house, closing the door behind him, Lydia glanced over her shoulder at the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. Her eyes landed on her husband, dressed in one of his nicest suits for the restaurant they planned on going to celebrate their anniversary. Five years. She couldn’t believe that they had been married for five years. Truthfully though, it felt like longer considering they have been together since the last semester of their senior year of high school. They managed to stay together through college, and law school, and the police academy, and here they were: on their way to celebrate their five-year anniversary.  _Five years._

Derek had returned to town here and there throughout those years, including the day of their wedding. He had also returned with Braeden when Scott called to tell them about Claudia’s birth. When they’d come into the hospital room and Lydia handed the baby over to him, she could see in his eyes the second he fell in love. Though he would deny it to this day, the real reason he and Braeden had decided to return home to Beacon Hills and the pack for good was that little girl, that perfect little girl who stared up at him with such innocence in her eyes. The day he locked with those eyes was the day he silently promised that he would never let anything happen to that little girl; he knew that he would do anything to protect his pseudo-niece. And since that day, he had. Derek showed up at every birthday party, every ballet performance, every supernatural crisis, and every time the Stilinski’s called in need of a babysitter. Tonight was no exception.

“Wow, Lyds. You look amazing,” Stiles complimented with a smile as he approached, barely resisting the urge to kiss her due to the fact that they were in front of not only their daughter, but their friend who was still extremely uncomfortable with showing emotion, even after everything they’d been through together. Uncomfortable with anything aside from his love for his niece, that is.

Straightening his tie, Lydia smiled up at him, “Thank you.” She sighed and made her way to grab her clutch from the nearest table, “Alright, we will try to be home before midnight. Bedtime is at 8:30, dinner is in the oven, and you know where all the phone numbers and information are.”

Derek stopped tickling Claudia, instead settling her on his hip as her hands immediately went to his cheeks, always having been fascinated by his scruff. “Guys, I’ve babysat before. Relax. And even if something were to go wrong -- and it  _won’t --_  but if it did, I think I can handle it.” He raised his brows, hinting at the fact that his abilities ensure that he can keep the little girl safe.

“We know,” she smiled, “I’m just a mother who is a little paranoid.”

Stiles snorted, “A little?”

Lydia turned a glare to him, “Do you actively try to never get laid again, or are you just an idiot?”

The grin was wiped from his face at her words, his mouth opening slightly with nothing coming out. Derek interrupted the pair with a grimace, moving out of their way and opening the door as he went, “I don’t need to hear this. Get out.”

“Are you trying to kick me out of my own house?” Stiles huffed but snapped his lips shut at the look on the werewolf’s face. “Alright, yep,” he nodded and pulled Lydia along, “We’re leaving.”

He placed a quick kiss to Claudia’s cheek before grabbing his keys and moving through the doorway. “Okay, we love you Clauds. Be good for Uncle Derek,” she copied her husband’s movements, leaning in and smacking a loud kiss to the little girl’s cheek causing her to giggle.

Derek stood in the doorway for a few seconds longer, nodding at Lydia’s wave as they backed out of the driveway and sped down the road. Stepping back into the house, he closed and locked the door behind him before lifting Claudia slightly to settle her better on his hip. He arched a brow at her, “So what do you wanna do first, kid?”

Her whiskey colored eyes lit up at his words, “We play princesses!”

Sighing at his niece’s excitement, he set her down on her feet and watched as she bolted up the stairs as fast as she could, moving up on all fours yet still managing to stumble here and there. Derek shook his head at her with a laugh before following her to her bedroom.  _She really is Stilinski’s kid._

True to their word, Stiles and Lydia returned home at exactly 11:49 pm, falling through the doorway, trying and failing to contain their laughs. Lydia turned around and her eyes landed on Derek, who had just stood up from his seat on the couch where he’d been settled watching the highlights of some sports game. Quickly, she closed her mouth and took a steadying breath before speaking, “Heeeyyy, Derek. How’d everything go?”

Walking towards the couple, he moved his eyes over their faces, “Fine. She ate dinner, we had fun, and she went to bed after only two stories this time. How about you guys? Have fun?”

Lydia nodded her head as Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, trying to contain her giggles, “Yep, we had a blast.”

Staring between them with a critical eye, he narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer, sniffing the air around them. “Are you guys drunk?”

Stiles huffed and narrowed his own eyes at the older man before raising a brow in challenge, “Are you wearing eye shadow?”

Derek’s eyes widened slightly and he snapped his head to the right where a mirror hung against the wall. Inspecting his reflection, he caught sight of pink shimmering in the low lighting and lifted a hand to rub at it. Once it was gone, he turned back to his friends, mouth opening and closing a few times as he struggled to find the right words to explain without embarrassing himself. Trying to hide a smile, Lydia shook her head softly, “She wanted to play princesses, didn’t she?”

He sighed and Stiles burst out laughing, throwing his head back and lifting a hand to his chest as he struggled to breathe. Derek took a threatening step forward and growled, immediately silencing Stiles’ laughs. Lydia lifted a palm to the werewolf’s chest, “Alright, settle down. I think it’s adorable that the ‘big bad Derek’ melts into a puddle for my daughter. I mean, she  _is_ the cutest kid to ever exist, so we can understand.” She turned her gaze over her shoulder to her husband, “And Stiles, don’t pretend that you’ve never let her put you in makeup and a pair of my heels.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to try and contain a smile, “Heels?”

“Alright,” Stiles huffed, “We got it from here, Sourwolf. Hit the road.”

He shook his head as he laughed, moving around them and towards the door.

“Hey, thanks again. Claudia really loves spending time with you,” Lydia called after him, making him pause in the doorway.

“Yeah, well,” Derek sent her a soft smile, “I love spending time with her too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** LexieH07 asked _Idea: Stiles and Lydia have a young toddler who 100% melts Derek’s heart. He becomes super protective over her and finally returns to the pack. I want Derek to have a happy ending ie: a family. Love your stories btw!_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	39. The Perfect Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gathers together for a very special wedding.

Lydia sighed as she stared out the window at the house in front of her, the house that held so many negative memories. Sure, it looked a lot different now -- Derek had completely redone it, the burnt remnants of rooms and foundation now completely replaced by tall brick walls and freshly painted trim -- but something about it was still tied to those memories, making her nervous even sitting in the car parked in the driveway.

The voice of the man sitting in the driver’s seat earned her attention, “Lyds, you okay?”

She snapped out of her reverie and turned her head towards her boyfriend -- _correction_ , her fiancée. The ring had only been on her finger for a few days and she often forgot that is was there, being reminded when her finger clinked against something or the light reflected off the two-carat diamond that had once belonged to Claudia Stilinski. A small smile tugged up the corners of her mouth and reached out a hand to clasp his, “Yeah. I’m perfect.” She brought their joined hands to her lips, placing a kiss to the back of Stiles’ hand, earning a smile from him. Just as smoothly, she released his hand and unclasped her seatbelt before opening the door to his jeep, which was remarkably somehow still running, and climbing out. Gravel crunched underneath her stilettos as she moved to close the door behind her, the slight California breeze blowing wisps of strawberry blonde curls into her face. “So, remind me again why your dad and Melissa are getting married in Derek’s backyard?”

Stiles followed her lead and hopped out of the car, locking it and placing the keys in his pocket before straightening out his jacket as he made his way around the hood. He squinted against the harsh rays of sunlight and licked across his bottom lip before speaking, “Uh, because Derek isn’t charging them a rental fee for the space.”

“Are we sure about that?” Lydia countered with a chuckle.

He shook his head with a laugh, “C’mon, we all know Sourwolf’s a huge softie underneath all of his… growling. Plus, my dad gave Braeden a job as a detective so she has no choice but to allow this.”

Laughing again, Lydia waited until Stiles caught up to her before placing her hand in the crook of his elbow and walking with him towards the front porch, weaving through only a few other cars due to the intimacy of the ceremony. Not even bothering ringing the doorbell, she twisted the knob and they walked inside. “Wow,” she said as she gazed around the foyer, “This looks great. Derek really did a nice job.”

“Yeah I really like the --”

“-- Uncle Stiiiiiiles!” the little girl’s voice interrupted his sentence and Stiles turned his head towards the sound, a wide grin stretching across her face as his eyes landed on the toddler running towards him.

He bent down slightly and opened his arms, lifting the little spitfire into his arms and tilting her sideways, tickling her sides. “I’m only tickling you because I don’t know who you are!”

She giggled and squirmed in his arms, “Uncle Stiles, it’s meee! It’s Emi!”

“No, you are definitely not my niece. You are way too old to be Emi.”

“It’s me, I swear! Auntie Lyd-ee, tell him!” Emi continued to laugh as she looked to her favorite aunt.

“Hmm,” Lydia pretended to think about it for a few seconds, “Stiles, I think this is definitely Emi McCall. See, she’s even dressed as the flower girl!”

The little girl aggressively nodded her head at the older woman’s words and Stiles paused his actions, holding her still and narrowing his eyes at her. “Y’know what, I think you’re right. She’s too cute to be anyone else.” Emi smiled as he straightened her in his hold, settling the four-year-old against his hip and smacking a big kiss to her cheek. “How’s my favorite person under the age of eighteen doing?”

She beamed at him like she usually did when he called her his favorite, considering she idolized her uncle, “I’m the flowers girl! Auntie Malia showed me the bestest way to do it, you’re gonna love it!”

“I’m sure I will,” he chuckled at the little girl before handing her over to Lydia when she reached out for her. Once she was safely in Lydia’s arms, he placed a hand on the small of his fiancé’s back, thumb rubbing against the soft fabric of her tight black dress. “I’m gonna go and find my dad.” She nodded and he pecked a quick kiss to his two favorite girl’s cheeks before heading up the staircase.

Lydia tilted her head back towards Emi and bounced her a little on her hip, “Hey pretty girl, why don’t we go find your mom?”

Smiling, Emi squirmed until her feet once again met the ground before grabbing Lydia’s hand in hers and dragging her through the living room to the backyard where everything was set up. The sun warmed her as soon as she stepped over the threshold, and her eyes landed on the woman they were searching for accompanied by Malia.

“Lydia!” Kira exclaimed with a smile as soon as her friend was within her sights and pulled her into a hug.

The strawberry blonde gladly returned the hug, pulling Malia into a brief one after they separated, “Hey, guys. It’s so good to see you, I’ve missed you guys. The only downside to living in San Francisco.”

“Mommy, tell Auntie Lyd-ee to come back to Beacon Hills. She can live with us!” Emi exclaimed, tugging on the hem of Kira’s dress.

Malia furrowed her brows lightly as she shot down the little girl’s idea, “Emi, that would be weird.”

Seeing the smile immediately fall from her daughter’s face, Kira was quick to speak up to prevent a total meltdown, “Sweetie, why don’t you go find Dad and Uncle Isaac?”

Her brief sadness completely forgotten, Emi sent her mom a toothy grin before running off, “Okay!”

The three women laughed as they watched the girl move clumsily through the yard until reaching the two men. Lydia brought a hand up to run through her hair and Malia’s eyes widened, being dragged away from where they were on focused on Scott and her boyfriend, before she reached out and snatched Lydia by the wrist, “What in the hell is this?”

Trying to suppress her smile, Lydia shrugged a shoulder, “A ring.”

“Um, yeah, an  _engagement_ ring!” Kira clarified. “When did this happen?”

Lydia laughed at her friends’ excitement, “Just a couple days ago. I would’ve called but considering this, we decided to wait and tell you guys in person.”

“I’m really happy for you guys, it’s about damn time,” Kira gushed before pulling both Lydia and Malia into a group hug.

Once they pulled away with laughs, Lydia met Malia’s eyes and the latter immediately sensed the woman’s caution, obviously nervous for her reaction. But she was happy with Isaac now -- in fact, they just finished a two-month long trip around Europe -- and she and Stiles had been over for a long time. If she was being completely honest, when she looked back on things she realized that while there was no doubt in her mind that Stiles loved her, he was always in love with someone else. He was always in love with Lydia and he always would be, and she was okay with that. Malia offered a reassuring smile, “Me too.”

Lydia breathed out a sigh of relief even though she was never really worried about the werecoyote’s reaction -- she and Stiles have been dating for years, and Malia had been happy for them since day one. Opening her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by Stiles and the Sheriff stepping out into the backyard, both offering smiles as they moved to where a simple altar was set up.

Everyone took a seat, Emi sandwiched between Lydia and Kira with Malia and Isaac on her other side. Derek and Braeden sat on the opposite side of the aisle with Chris, the rest of the seats scattered with Liam, Hayden, and the remaining members of the pack. Music started and they all turned, watching as Melissa emerged with Scott on her arm, the alpha happily walking his mother down the aisle towards a man he’d always considered a father. Lydia knew that since they were young, Stiles and Scott had always dreamed of their parents getting together so that they could actually be brothers.

As the ceremony went on, Lydia couldn’t help but let her gaze wander around the backyard of the Hale house, eyes welling with tears as she took in the sight of all her friends -- her  _family --_  together again before moving back to settle on Stiles. And yeah, sometimes things got rough and they made mistakes; she knew that they weren’t the perfect family, but they were hers. And she knew that they always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Could you do a fic like a couple of years in the future when all of the pack like reunites for an event and shows what everyone is doing, like who they got married to, if they have a couple of kids, sort of like a where are they now fic?_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	40. Stop Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heated argument that could destroy their friendship leads Stiles and Lydia to confess their true feelings.

Lydia tilted her head towards the girl in the driver’s seat, the soft sound of the radio playing nearly completely drowned out by the rain thudding against the windshield. “So, why exactly is Scott calling a pack meeting?”

“He didn’t say,” Kira responded without taking her eyes off the road, turning the wheel into the parking lot by the back entrance of the animal clinic. Narrowing her eyes, Lydia unbuckled her seatbelt when the car was parked and turned off, not believing her friend’s words. The kitsune stepped out of her car and jogged the short distance to the door, holding it open for Lydia before following her inside. Both girls immediately headed to the back room where they knew the rest of the pack was waiting. “Hi,” Kira greeted with a too-wide smile, causing Lydia to narrow her eyes at her again.

Running her fingers through her hair, Lydia shook off a few droplets of water and observed the group, growing even more confused as she noticed Stiles purposely avoiding making eye contact with her. Her eyes moved past Liam and Malia before settling on Scott, “What’s going on?”

“Lydia,” Scott started, moving his eyes to his best friend then back to her and taking a deep breath, “We know.”

She raised her brows at him, “Know what?”

Scott sighed, his eyes softening as he tilted his head slightly, “About the dreams, Lydia. Stiles told us everything.”

His words reached her like they were coming through water as everything around her blurred and her head whipped towards Stiles, who was still staring at the ground. Things had been good for a while after they stopped Theo and saved Mason. They were working on finishing up their senior year, things between her and Stiles had been progressing in every way she wanted them to, getting to a point where she’d planned on confessing her feelings to him. They’d even almost kissed while studying in his bedroom, only to be interrupted by Sheriff Stilinski. Until she’d started having the dreams.

At first, she thought it was just another nightmare -- she’d had them before. It started with her walking through town at night and always ended the same way: she would find Allison’s body lying limp against the cold, wet ground in the same outfit she had died in. But lately they’d been different. It still began the same way, with her walking barefoot through town. Except now she would end up in the woods, and every single time, she would find Allison sitting on the nemeton. Alive. The dreams started happening more frequently, almost every night, and she couldn’t keep it to herself anymore, so she told Stiles. In the back of her mind, she had known that these dreams probably meant something important. Stiles knew it too, but he promised her that he wouldn’t say anything.

“Scott, I can explain,” Lydia began.

Malia stepped forward, her arms crossed over her chest, “You should’ve told us about this. It could mean something. It could mean something is  _coming.”_

Shooting a glare towards the other girl, Lydia looked back to their alpha, “It doesn’t mean anything. They’re just dreams. They don’t mean anything.” Maybe if she repeated the words enough times, she would start to believe them.

“Lydia, why wouldn’t you tell me? Malia’s right. Having dreams about the nemeton, about  _Allison,_ could mean that something is coming to Beacon Hills. Especially when the one having the dreams is you, the  _banshee_ _.”_

“Scott, they mean nothing. I would know it if they did, I would feel it. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about this but really, I didn’t think that it was your business,” she held her ground. “It  _isn’t_ your business. Any of you.”

“Lydia,” Kira tried but was quickly interrupted with a stern look from the strawberry blonde.

“Don’t. Do you think that I wanted any of you to know that I still have nightmares about my dead best friend? About the fact that I couldn’t save her? No, I didn’t. It’s my business and if I thought that these dreams meant anything other than the fact that I still feel guilty, I would’ve told you.”

His expression softened at her words but he wasn’t deterred from his theory, “Lydia, I’m sorry, but I don’t think that these dreams mean nothing.”

Straightening her shoulders, Lydia blinked back tears, refusing to let them fall in front of everyone. She chose to ignore Scott for the moment, her eyes flicking towards Stiles instead. “You’re awfully quiet. Why don’t you tell me how you really feel about all of this considering you lied to me and went behind my back.”

Stiles’ head snapped up, his eyes slightly widened and his mouth hanging open. “I… Lydia, we’re just worried about this. About _you.”_

She scoffed, “Take your worry and shove it.”

“Lyds --”

“-- Don’t  _‘Lyds’_ me,” she interrupted before turning back to address Scott. “Just drop it, Scott. It means nothing and I’m done talking about it.” Lydia turned on her heels, shooting Kira a glare at the fact that she led her into this ambush, making the brunette look down in guilt.

Stiles’ voice stopped her in her tracks, “Lydia.”

Stopping near the doorway, she lifted her eyes to the ceiling and took a calming breath to keep the tears at bay for a few more seconds before peering back over her shoulder. Her eyes immediately met his caramel colored ones, filled with guilt, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Somehow, she managed to speak without her voice shaking as her eyes bored into his, “I trusted you.” With that, Lydia left out the back door of the clinic, the pouring rain immediately coming down on her before remembering that Kira drove her here. Refusing to go back inside, the tears finally began to trail down her cheeks, mixing with the rain as she started to walk down the side of the road. Her house wasn’t too far from here and the heels she happened to be wearing weren’t too high, so she decided that walking was better than the alternative. She brought a hand to her mouth as she choked out a sob, letting everything she felt out.

“Lydia! Lydia, wait!” Stiles called out through the pounding of the water raining down on them, jogging to catch up with her when she sped up her pace. “Please let me explain.”

Anger coursed through her and she whirled on him, realizing that he was closer to her than she thought and pushing him away with two fists to his chest, “Explain  _what?!_ That you betrayed me?!”

“I didn't mean to betray you! I'm just worried, especially after the other night,” he tried to explain.

_Ripping herself from her nightmare, Lydia shot up in her bed, breathing heavily. She lifted her shaking hands to wipe at her cheeks, wet from the tears that had unknowingly started leaking while she slept. It was the same dream: after walking aimlessly through the woods, she stumbled upon the nemeton to find Allison sitting there, wet and pale but… alive. Just as she’d taken a step forward, Allison reached out her hand and whispered the strawberry blonde’s name, and that was when she'd woken up._

_Still physically and mentally shaken, Lydia didn't know what to do other than reach over to her nightstand and turn on the lamp before grabbing her phone and calling the first name in her ‘favorites’ list. The phone rang and rang, and just when she was about to give up, his sleepy voice answered._

_“Hello?”_

_“Stiles?” she croaked out, her throat a little dry from the heavy breaths she'd been sucking in._

_She heard shuffling, and she could just picture him becoming more alert at the sound of her voice and sitting up. “Lydia, are you okay? Is there a dead body?”_

_A small, breathless chuckle escaped past her lips at his question and she shook her head before remembering that he couldn't see her, “No, there's no dead body. But it happened again. The dream, I mean. But it was more like a nightmare.”_

_Stiles was quick to respond, “Do you want to talk about it?”_

_“Actually,” she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, “Can you come over? My mom is out of town and the spare key is under the flowerpot on the porch. Please?”_

_“Of course,” he replied, and she could hear him moving around on the other end. “I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Stiles promised before hanging up._

_True to his word, Lydia heard the front door open and close from her room ten minutes later, followed by the sound of feet moving up the staircase. Soon after, there was a soft knock to her bedroom door before it opened slowly and Stiles appeared. He sent her a soft smile as he shut the door behind him, “Hey.”_

_“Hi,” she returned the gesture. After getting off the phone with him, Lydia had gone to the bathroom and splashed cold water onto her face, regaining her composure and calming her breathing. On her way back into her room, she stopped at her dresser and grabbed her favorite shirt, one of Stiles’ lacrosse shirts, slipping it on over just the sports bra she was wearing. “Thank you for coming over. You didn’t have to do that.”_

_Stiles made his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge next to where her legs were stretched out in front of her. He reached out his hand, grabbing hers from where her fingers were playing with the hem of his shirt that she wore, using his other hand to push a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. “Lydia, if you call, I’m there. Anytime, day or night.”_

_A smile pulled up the corners of her mouth as she blinked away residual tears, some even surfacing at his words. Tilting her chin to look down for a few seconds, she gathered enough courage to raise her eyes to meet his again. “Will you stay here with me?”_

_“Of course I will,” he whispered back with a smile of his own before standing up, slipping off his shoes and making his way around the bed, climbing in under the covers. Once he was situated, Lydia immediately laid next to him, tilted into his side with her arm draped across his waist and his own wrapped around her shoulders._

A clap of thunder in the distance yanked Lydia from her memories and back to reality, “So I wake up shaking and crying, and trust you enough to call, and then you just, what? Tell all of our friends about it when you promised that you wouldn't?!”

“What do you want me to say, Lydia? That I’m sorry for worrying about you? Because I’m not!”

“No, Stiles,” she shook her head, “I don’t want you to say anything to me. We’re done.”

He watched with furrowed brows as she began to walk away from him again before processing what she had said and jogging after her. Stiles reached out and wrapped his hand around her forearm, turning her back to face him, “We’re done? What does that even mean?”

Yanking her arm from his grasp, her forest green eyes met his whiskey colored ones. “It means that whatever this thing is between us? It’s over.” She rolled her eyes as he narrowed his further, “Don’t pretend like you don’t know what I’m talking about, Stiles.” Helplessly, Stiles raised his brows at her in question and she huffed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “God, you are so oblivious! Stiles, I’m in love with you!”

She blurted out the words she’d been dying to say for months without a second thought, immediately feeling a weight lift off her chest at the admission. Now that she said it, now that she saw the look of complete surprise and wonder and love in Stiles’ eyes, she couldn’t remember why she was ever scared to begin with.

“What?” he managed, albeit barely loud enough to be heard over the rain.

“You heard me,” she swallowed, her eyes bouncing from his face, to the ground, and back. “But it doesn’t matter anymore. Like I said: we’re done.”

For the third time tonight, Lydia turned on her heels and continued her trek with her arms crossed lightly over her chest in an effort to warm up, the rain making her colder than she expected. Stiles shook himself out of his reverie before groaning at the strawberry blonde and once again jogging to catch up to her. “You can’t,” he paused, thinking of the right words to both express his feelings and get her to stop leaving, “You can’t just tell me that you love me after  _everything_ , and then just, just _walk away!”_

His words worked perfectly, just as he’d hoped they would, and she spun around at lightning speed causing strands of her wet hair to whip across her face.  _“Don’t_ tell me what I can and can’t do!”

When she tried to turn yet again, Stiles grabbed her arm, “God, Lydia, just stop! Just stop running away from this!”

She scoffed and raised her perfectly sculpted brows in disbelief, “I’m sorry,  _I’m_ the one running away? Are you kidding?”

“Lydia, I’ve been in love with you since the third fucking grade, and I have never hidden the way I feel about you!”

“No, you just gave up on us the first time another girl spread her legs for you!” Lydia screamed at him and as soon as the words escaped, she sucked in a sharp breath, regretting her words.

He huffed a disbelieving laugh and shook his head slightly, “I gave up on us.  _I_  gave up on us?” They fell into a tense silence, the sound of the rain only getting louder as they stared at each other, neither one of them wavering. The moment seemed to be endless as their eyes remained locked until finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and shortened the distance between them with a step forward.

“Lydia, not a day has gone by since the first moment I saw you that I haven’t been helplessly in love with you. Not a single fucking day. And yeah, when Malia showed an interest in me, I acted on it. But that was only because you made it pretty clear that you were never going to feel that way about me, so I accepted that. And I’m not saying that I didn’t love Malia, I did. I  _do._ But I was never  _in love_ with her. I couldn’t be, not when I was still falling more and more in love with you every damn day of my life.”

Everything around them stilled at his words until Lydia blinked and surged forward, crashing her lips against his with as much force and passion as she could muster. It took a few seconds for the surprise to wear off before Stiles reacted, closing his eyes and kissing her back. He wound his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against his and she shivered at the contact, playing it off as a reaction to the cold rain covering them.

Threading her fingers through the wet strands of his hair, she licked along the seam of his lips and he parted them, allowing her tongue into the warmth of his mouth. Only when they’re in desperate need of air do they separate, but Lydia doesn’t go too far. Her body stays wrapped up in his, their faces merely inches apart as they both slowly open their eyes and she silently thanked the lucky stars that she had worn waterproof mascara today.

“Lydia,” Stiles broke the silence, his voice a bit breathless and just above a whisper, “I’m sorry. You trusted me and I --”

“-- Stop,” she shook her head lightly, “I don’t care. You were right. These dreams… They aren’t nothing and I was too scared to admit it.”

Untangling one of his hands from her hair, he brushed his thumb softly across her cheek, “We’ll figure this out. I promise.”

“Well,” a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, “We do make a pretty good team. Y’know, solving crimes and all.”

A light chuckle escaped past his lips, “Yeah, we do, don’t we?”

“Mmhmm,” Lydia hummed, biting her bottom lip to hide her growing smile as she nodded her head. “Stiles.”

“Hmm?”

It was her turn to brush her thumb across his cheek, moving down to wipe at some lipstick covering his bottom lip before her eyes lifted to meet his, still so close that she could feel his breath tickling her face. “I love you.”

A wide grin graced his face, his eyes shining with happiness and a little bit of disbelief. He whispered his response like it was a secret just for her before connecting their lips again…

_“I love you, too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _A really really bad fight between Stiles and Lydia, one which could ruin their friendship, and both are hurt. But then Lydia can't take it anymore and says "because I love you!" Both are stunned, but then she takes the courage and tells him what she has been feeling. He is angry because "you can't do that Lydia" but if course he loves her too and an epic kiss!! You'd be best if you can write this!!_  
>  anonymous asked _Not sure if you've done this before but I'm a sucker for angst with happy ending rain kisses_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	41. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia experiences fear for the first time in a while when Stiles gets hurt during lacrosse practice.

Lydia's pen moved quickly, furiously transferring the red ink onto the paper of her notebook. A loose strand of hair fell from her braid and blew in front of her face, causing her to lift her right hand and brush it behind her ear. The wind picked up slightly where she sat on the bleachers with Malia and Hayden but it didn't faze them, the California sun still beating down and providing enough warmth.

"Oh, come on!" Malia complained, throwing her hands up.

Raising her head, Lydia glanced at the girl in question, "What?"

The brunette shook her head. "Stiles totally would've stopped that goal if the other guy wasn't cheating," Malia raised her voice on the last word so that Coach and the other teammates could hear her.

"Hey! Liam wasn't cheating," Hayden stepped in, ready to defend her boyfriend as the boys switched from taking shots to another practice exercise, Scott patting Stiles on the shoulder in encouragement. Malia scoffed and the strawberry blonde rolled her eyes at her friends with a laugh. Even though she had now been officially dating Stiles for almost three months, she knew and accepted that he was still an extremely important person in Malia's life -- her human anchor. And she was happy knowing that her incredibly reckless boyfriend had another supernatural creature to look out for him, even if it was his ex.

Practice continued and Lydia's gaze dropped back down to her notebook where she was copying another set of math notes to give to the werecoyote sitting next to her. She tried to focus but couldn't help but let her mind wander to think about the last couple months. Everything had been relatively quiet on the supernatural front, and things with Stiles had been amazing. Sometimes she would just lay in bed with a smile on her face and think about how much her life had changed over the last few years. And while there were some things she wished didn't happen, Allison always coming to mind first, she wasn't sure if she would take anything back. Yes, she would do anything if it meant that Allison could be alive to graduate with them, but through everything that had happened, she had been able to learn how to use her powers for good. She also got to be part of the pack, part of a real family. And she'd somehow gotten lucky enough to be with Stiles, somehow who loved her no matter what.

Shaking her head lightly, Lydia focused her eyes back on her work when she heard a loud noise that sounded like someone falling and a yell of pain, followed by a chorus of gasps and oh's. She felt Malia rise from her seated position as she gasped and cringed, "Oh my god."

Confusion dawned on her and Lydia's brows drew together as she lifted her head to look towards the field. Her expression immediately morphed to one of fear as she saw Stiles laying on his back, clutching his right arm to his chest as Scott and the rest of the team stood over him. Without even thinking, she called out, "Stiles!" she sloppily threw her stuff on the bench she previously sat on before pushing past a few scattered students, making her way down the bleachers as fast as she could. She moved quickly despite the height of her wedges, somehow managing not to trip as she pushed her way through the worried lacrosse players. When she finally made it through, her eyes fell to Stiles laying on the ground with his helmet off, his face scrunched up in pain and Scott sitting next to him with concerned eyes. She immediately dropped to her knees beside her boyfriend, eyes watering involuntarily, "Are you okay?!"

He forced his eyes open and met hers. Wanting to attempt to reassure her, he grit out through clenched teeth, "Yeah, Lyds. It's just a bruise."

Obviously not believing him, she lifted her gaze to meet Scott's eyes and raised her brows in question. His face twisted in sympathy for his best friend, "I've seen enough to think his arm might be broken."

She reached out and placed her hand on top of his uninjured arm, rubbing gently up and down as she saw him try and take deep breaths. Leaning in over him, she lowered her voice but still allowed it to be commanding, "Well, what are you doing just sitting there? Take his pain away!"

Cringing at her tone, Scott placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder and discretely started to take away some of his pain. Coach's voice could be heard as he moved closer to the scene, appearing to be on the phone with 9-1-1. "I need an ambulance at Beacon Hills High, one of my players might have a broken arm. You guys better hurry, this boy is like a son to me!"

Stiles face relaxed slightly as his pain eased and Lydia forced a small smile on her lips as she scooted closer to him, lifting a hand to his face and brushing her fingers through his hair. "I told you that one day you'd hurt yourself trying to play."

He huffed out a laugh, "I'm just too good. Lacrosse can't handle my skills."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason."

"God, this is gonna suck."

Now it was Lydia's turn to chuckle, "Don't worry. I'll nurse you back to health."

"Ew," Scott cringed and she sent a glare at him. He looked down and muttered, "Sorry."

Ignoring his best friend's interruption, Stiles smirked up at his girlfriend, "Yeah? Will you give me a sponge bath?"

"Maybe. If you're lucky."

Scott cringed again, "Okay, seriously guys? It's been hard enough for me to get that image out of my head from that one time I walked in on you, I don't need to add this sight to my brain."

Rolling his eyes, Stiles took another deep breath to try and hide his pain, "You should've knocked."

"You should've locked your door!"

"You should've used your hearing!"

"Guys!" she interrupted and glared at Scott again, "Stop, he's hurt."

Stiles grinned smugly at his best friend when they finally heard sirens getting closer and closer to the school. Soon enough, two paramedics made their way through the small crowd that had gathered and set about stabilizing his arm before helping him stand. They walked towards the ambulance and he settled on the gurney, sitting back up when the male paramedic tried to close the door. "Wait, I want my girlfriend to come with."

"I'm sorry, but that's not allowed. She can meet us at the hospital," he answered.

Lydia's appreciative smile fell and she placed her hands on her hips, "You guys may know his father, Sheriff Stilinski? I'm sure he would want someone he knows to be with his son and make sure he is taken care of."

The paramedic relented with a sigh when she didn't back down, "Fine."

She smirked and sent a nod towards where Scott, Kira, and Malia stood before hopping inside the back of the ambulance and sitting down next to Stiles, grabbing his free hand and lacing their fingers together.

 

* * *

 

Laying down in his bed with him, Lydia sighed as he ran his fingers up and down the bare skin of her arm, her head resting against his shoulder. His other arm was in a blue cast with a sling securing it to his chest, his arm most definitely broken. Luckily, it wasn't bad enough to require surgery -- he just had to keep his arm in the sling for a few days and wear the cast for a couple weeks. Sheriff Stilinski had stepped out of the room a few minutes ago to take care of Stiles' discharge papers, leaving the young couple alone.

Breaking the comfortable silence they'd fallen into, Lydia tilted her head so she could see his face and spoke up, "You are never allowed to scare me like that again, okay? Never. Again."

"I won't," Stiles promised with a small smile, finding her worry for him extremely adorable. "I love you."

She couldn't stop the smile from lifting the corners of her mouth before she leaned up towards him and connected their lips after whispering, "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** TheFlashFanatic13 asked _The girls are watching them practice for lacrosse and Lydia was doing her homework whenever she heard a yell of pain and stiles got injured. They are dating. Coach calls the ambulance._  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	42. Tell Me the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Kira are determined to find out the truth about their friend's feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Part 1: Tell Me the Truth**  
>  Part 2: Don't Tell

Scott brought a hand up to his face, fingers rubbing at his tired eyes. He looked over to his best friend sitting at his desk, tapping his pen against his textbook, and Scott sighed. They had a history test on Monday so he came over to Stiles' house to study, which they'd been doing for almost two hours straight at this point. Flipping his book shut, Scott moved to sit up and swing his legs over the side of Stiles' bed, ready to stand and go get something to eat when something stopped him. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a black frame on top of the dresser that, for some reason, he hadn't noticed before. Scott rose to his feet and walked towards the dresser, picking up the frame to examine it. Immediately, he recognized the drawing inside and realized that he needed to get his best friend to talk.

"Hey, what is this?" he called out, holding out the picture frame.

Stiles stopped the erratic movement of his hand and his head shot up, tilting towards the other man in the room. Eyes landing on the item in his hand, Stiles mouth fell open slightly and he tried to keep his heartbeat under control as the nerves started to build up. "Nothing, just a drawing of a tree."

He raised a doubtful brow at his best friend, "Really? Just a tree?"

"Yup," Stiles went back to reading over his textbook, hoping that that was the end of the conversation. Unfortunately, he was never really that lucky.

Heading back towards the bed, Scott sat down on the edge with the frame still in his hands and kept his eyes on Stiles. "Cause this looks like one of Lydia's drawings of the nemeton from last year."

Stiles sighed and dropped his pen onto his notebook before swiveling his desk chair to face the bed, "Yeah, so? I like the drawing."

"Are you sure that's the only reason that you have it?"

"Scott, I'm with Malia." And he truly did care about her; she was funny and adventurous, and he liked being able to help her with being a human. They'd been dating for several months now and things had been good, especially considering everything on the supernatural side was relatively quiet. The feelings he had for Lydia were in the past -- she was one of his best friends and he loved her. But not in the way that he used to… At least that's what he tried to convince himself.

Narrowing his eyes, he tossed the frame onto the bed beside him and looked back to his friend, "Stiles, I'm your best friend. Tell me the truth." At the look on his face followed by his silence, Scott softened his expression, "You still love Lydia, don't you?"

He lifted a hand to scratch at the back of his neck, thinking over his answer before he sighed in defeat and met the alpha's eyes, "C'mon, Scott. Of course I do."

"Then why are you still dating Malia? Isn't that a little unfair to her if you don't love her?"

"I do love her!" he answered quickly in assurance, because he really did. "Look, Lydia has made it pretty clear that friendship is the only thing that will ever happen between us. And I've accepted that I can't spend my entire life loving someone who'll never love me back. I can't do it, Scott. I need to move on and I can do that Malia. She's beautiful and funny and strong and independent, and she isn't afraid to speak her mind and… and…"

"And you just described Lydia," Scott interjected with a solemn look.

Stiles stared at him with his mouth agape for a few seconds, not really knowing how to respond to that. Just because there were some similarities between the two girls didn't mean that that was the only reason that he liked Malia. There were plenty of things about her that were different than Lydia -- unique to anyone, really. "Look, we have a connection from when we were in Eichen House together. I have feelings for Malia and I think that I deserve to see where those feelings go. It's not like I would ever tell her that I was in love with her if I didn't mean it."

For a few moments, Scott looked at his best friend, digesting his words. Stiles was right; he did deserve to see where that relationship took him if his relationship with Lydia wouldn’t go the way he wanted. After his relationship with Allison ended, they had both still loved each other but knew that they deserved to try and move on. Even if Scott knew that in the end it would always be Lydia, just like it had always been Allison, he also knew that that was something Stiles needed to realize on his own. Nodding his head, he sighed, "Okay.

"Okay," Stiles agreed after a couple of seconds before spinning in his chair to face his desk and going back to studying his textbook, unable to stop thoughts of a particular strawberry blonde from swimming around his head.

 

* * *

 

Looking through the Martin's collection of movies, Kira selected a few romantic comedies that they could watch for their girl's night; she knew that Malia liked scary movies better but decided that they had enough horror in their lives without adding to it. She peered back over her shoulder where she was seated on the floor when she heard footsteps, eyes landing on Lydia sauntering down the stairs. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun that still managed to look flawless, and her feet were covered in high socks to compensate for the length of her shorts, which were barely visible under the length of her shirt. Kira narrowed her eyes to closer inspect the deep red garment, immediately recognizing it when the other girl turned to head to the kitchen, revealing her back. Rising to her feet, she followed and leaned back against the counter, watching as Lydia began the steps to making popcorn.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Lydia tilted her head towards the kitsune and raised a perfectly sculpted brow in question, "What?"

"Nothing," Kira shrugged. "It's just… You might want to change before Malia gets here."

She furrowed her brows and looked down at herself, "Why?" Kira pointed a finger at the back of her shirt and Lydia craned her neck to look over her shoulder, her face softening in realization when she saw the number  _24_  in large white print. She didn't even realize she had grabbed one of Stiles' lacrosse jersey sweatshirts to wear since she was so used to wearing it by now. "Oh. It's not a big deal, he just left it here once."

"What?" Kira squeaked out with wide eyes.

Realizing how that might have sounded, Lydia quickly shook her head, "God, Kira, not like that. Sometimes he falls asleep here when we're studying or doing research. I do the same at his house, it's not a big deal. Sometimes he leaves clothes here, or I borrow them to sleep in and just forget to give them back."

"Oh." She watched as the other girl went back to her task of making popcorn, but couldn't help but notice the new tension in her shoulders and the hint of sadness coloring her features. Taking a few steps towards her, she spoke with a quiet voice, "Lydia."

She didn't look at her as she pushed buttons on the microwave, "Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Lydia finally acknowledged her presence and cast a skeptical look her way, "Sure."

She took a deep breath to prepare herself for the possible wrath of Lydia Martin, but she needed to know -- and something in her suspected that Lydia needed to say it to someone out loud. "Lydia, do you have feelings for Stiles? Like, romantic feelings?" The banshee's eyes widened slightly as her breath quickened by just a millisecond, it was almost imperceptible. Sensing she was about to answer, Kira quickly interjected before she could, "Lydia, please. I'm your friend. Tell me the truth."

She stared at her in silence for a couple of seconds before her green eyes clouded over, filling with tears as she ducked her head to look at her hands where they rested on the countertop. "Yes." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper but Kira could hear her in the otherwise quiet house, the only other sound being the popping coming from inside the microwave. "I'm in love with him."

Now  _that_  she hadn't been expecting. Kira blinked, "Wow. For how long?"

She sighed, "Longer than I realized." Her eyes widened as she raised her head to look at her friend, "Kira, you cannot tell anyone. Not even Scott. Promise me."

"I promise. I would never tell anyone." Lydia breathed out in relief and she placed a cautious hand on her forearm, "But I think that you should."

The strawberry blonde huffed an incredulous laugh, "Are you crazy? Stiles is with Malia. He's moved on from me and he can never know how I feel. Not after how I've treated him."

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

The microwave beeped signaling that the popcorn was ready but both girls ignored it, too enthralled in their conversation. Since Allison, Lydia hadn't really connected with anyone the way she had with her, which left her with a lot of feelings built up inside. She had to admit, it felt good to get them out to someone who wasn't six feet underground. "I used to be kind of a bitch -- before everything supernatural started happening, before I became friends with Allison. Stiles has had a crush on me since we were kids and I just ignored him. I was so obsessed with this image that people had of me that I didn't act like myself. I was mean to people and pretended to be stupid, but Stiles liked me anyways. He risked his  _life_  for me and I took him for granted. By the time I realized that I was just scared and hiding behind my feelings, it was too late. He deserves to be with someone who loves him and makes him happy. He deserves to be with Malia and if I did something to jeopardize that, I would never forgive myself."

Kira's eyes softened with sympathy for the girl. Knowing how much she'd been through and how much she'd lost, she couldn't help but feel incredibly sad that she couldn't even have this. "Lydia --" She was interrupted by a knock on the front door, "That's probably Malia."

Nodding softly, Lydia lifted her hands to wipe under her eyes and began moving towards the stairs, "You get the door and I’ll go change really quick. And then we are never going to mention this conversation ever again." Without allowing any room for argument, the older girl hurried up to her bedroom and closed the door behind her, faintly hearing Kira greet Malia downstairs. She leaned her back up against the door and gazed down, fingers playing with the hem of Stiles' shirt before she lifted her hands to the collar and turned her nose into the fabric. She breathed in deeply and sighed at the familiar smell of him, her heart flooding with so many emotions that it was almost too much to bear.

Sighing once again, Lydia pushed off the wall and lifted the shirt over her head before grabbing another long-sleeve to change into and shrugging it on. Hand wrapped around the knob, she paused for a moment and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She could do this -- pretend that she wasn't in love with someone who didn't love her back. She'd been doing it for weeks now. Pasting a false smile on her face, Lydia twisted the knob and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Scott talking to stiles about him still having feelings for lydia and Lydia telling kira about her feelings for stiles_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	43. Don't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack tries to keep Lydia's secret feelings for Stiles an actual secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Tell Me the Truth  
>  **Part 2: Don't Tell**

Lydia chewed on her thumb, leg bouncing up and down where it was crossed over the other. She wasn’t listening to a word anyone was saying during the unofficial pack meeting, her mind too focused on the fact that neither Stiles nor Malia were here.  _Where were they? Were they together? Didn’t they break up last week? Were they getting back together already?_ She was pulled back to the conversation around her by the sound of her name. “Huh?”

Scott furrowed his brows at her, “Are you okay? Are you even listening?”

“What? Yeah. You just -- you just said my name,” she recovered weakly, knowing that she wasn’t convincing anyone that she was actually paying attention.

“Yeah,” Scott nodded with narrowed eyes. “I wanted to ask if there was anything that you wanted to talk about before we wrap things up?”

Her eyes flit between him, Kira, Liam, and Hayden, before landing back on Scott. “No.”

“Really?” When she nodded, Scott crossed his arms loosely over his chest. “Kira told us what you told her at your sleepover a couple weeks ago.”

Lydia’s eyes widened as she uncrossed her legs, scooting forward where she sat on the couch.  _What?!_ She looked at Kira, “You told them that I’m in love with Stiles? How could you do that?! You promised!”

The room was enveloped in silence as everyone but Kira stared at the strawberry blonde in shock, taken aback by her words. After a few seconds, Kira lifted a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before speaking softly, “That’s not -- that’s not what I told them.”

“Wh - what?” Lydia asked, eyes flitting back to Scott.

He swallowed, “She told us about the weird feeling you got around Mr. Douglas.”

“Oh,” she breathed out, cheeks turning red as the entire room begins to feel ten degrees hotter.

Scott suddenly broke the silence they once again found themselves in, “You’re in love with Stiles?”

“What? No,” she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

“But you just said --” Liam started only to be cut off by a glare from the banshee.

Feeling uncomfortable and extremely embarrassed, Lydia stood up from the couch. “I have to go.” She moved towards the coffee table and grabbed her purse before taking a few quick steps towards the front door, her heeled boots clicking against the hardwood floors. When she reached the door and wrapped her hand around the knob, she paused. She took a deep breath and turned back to face the four other pack members, “Do _not_ tell anyone.” With one last threatening glare, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and left, slamming the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

**Kira**

Zoning out as her math teacher droned on and on, Kira’s hand drew without thought. She didn’t even realize they’d been given time to study until Stiles pulled up his chair to her desk and slammed down his book. Her chin ticked up to meet his expectant eyes, “What?”

Stiles chuckled, “We’re supposed to start reading Chapter 10.”

“Right,” Kira nodded and opened her book, flipping through the pages. She nearly ripped the paper in half at the next words that came from Stiles’ mouth.

“Have you talked to Lydia today?”

She lifted her head, eyes wide, “What? No. Why?”

Furrowing his brows, he looked to her in confusion at her reaction, “I just haven’t seen her today. She hasn’t answered any of my texts.”

“I uh -- Yeah, I talked to her. I think she… has a cold,” Kira lies. Truthfully, Lydia has been avoiding Stiles and the pack since her accidental confession, feeling embarrassed and awkward -- which is a completely horrible feeling. Lydia hated being humiliated and that’s exactly what she was, and exactly how she’d feel if Stiles ever found out about her feelings after everything they’d been through.

“Oh,” Stiles frowned, “Maybe I should bring her some soup or something.”

“No!” her eyes widened before she schooled her features, trying not to seem like she was acting weird again. “I mean, I’ll do it. She – she doesn’t want to get anyone sick and as a kitsune, I can’t get sick. Good, that makes total sense,” she whispered the last part to herself, smirking in pride at coming up with such a quick excuse.

He narrowed his eyes at her for a few seconds, examining her carefully before shrugging a shoulder and getting back to work reading their assigned chapter.

 

* * *

 

**Liam**

Liam finished retying his shoe before following the rest of the team towards the lacrosse field, peering over his shoulder when he heard rapid footsteps behind him. He smirked, trying to hold in a laugh as Stiles tripped over his own feet and almost fell to the ground, catching himself and his equipment at the last second.

Catching up with the young werewolf, Stiles nodded in greeting, “Hey man.”

“Hey, you weren’t in the locker room with everyone. Where were you?” Liam asked with furrowed brows.

“Yeah, I just got caught up talking to Malia.”

His ears perked up at the mention of her name and he arched a brow at his friend, “Malia? Are – are you two getting back together or something?”

Taken aback, Stiles let out a startled laugh, “What? No. We’re just friends.”

“So… You don’t like,  _like_ her anymore? Do you like anyone else?” Liam tried to act casual, not wanting him to think anything was going one. Truthfully, ever since Lydia said something about her feelings for Stiles, everyone had been kind of awkward around them both. Especially Liam. He knew that if he kept talking too much, he would eventually say something he shouldn’t be saying, and then Lydia would quite literally murder him.

Sending him a sideways glance, Stiles narrowed his eyes, “No, Malia and I are just  _friends._ And we just broke up, so I don’t think I’ll be dating anyone else anytime soon. Why are you being so weird?”

“What? I’m not being weird. You’re being weird,” Liam scoffed before glancing over his shoulder at the sound of Coach blowing his whistle and calling the team towards the benches. “Gotta go.”

Watching him run towards Coach, Stiles huffed and shook his head at the strange behavior before adjusting the grip on his equipment and following.

 

* * *

 

**Scott**

“Hey, man.”

Scott turned in his seat, peering over his shoulder and immediately smiling at his best friend, watching as he moved to sit across from him at the outdoor lunch table. “Hey. What’s up?”

Leaning forward on his elbows, Stiles got right down to business and asked what he came to ask, “Is there something going on?”

Looking up from the textbook he was reading, Scott furrowed his brows, “What do you mean?”

“Everyone in the pack is acting weird around me. Especially whenever I mention Malia, so I figured they just don’t know how to act since we broke up. But then, they started acting weird whenever I mention Lydia.”

His heartbeat sped up and he schooled his features, not wanting to give away anything about what he knew, “I don’t know. I think everyone just doesn’t want to make the breakup any harder.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain the whole Lydia thing. And speaking of Lydia, have you talked to her today? She hasn’t answered any of my texts.”

“Uh… Yeah, she said that she has a bad headache.”

“Really?” Stiles arched a brow, “Because Kira said she has a cold.” Before his best friend had the chance to respond, he stopped him with a raised hand, “Okay. Tell me what’s going on -- why is everyone acting weird and why is Lydia avoiding me?”

Scott sighed, “Okay. Lydia is my best friend, but you’re my  _brother_ , so I’m going to tell you something I promised not to tell anyone. Lydia likes you -- no, she more than likes you. She didn’t say anything because of you and Malia but now you’re broken up and… You said it yourself, you still have feelings for her.”

“Wait,” Stiles stared at him with wide eyes, “Are you saying that Lydia has feelings for me? Like,  _romantic_  feelings?”

“Yes! So stop pretending like you’re over her and go get her, man. You tried -- you and Malia didn’t work out. There’s nothing holding you back.”

Listening to his best friend’s advice, Stiles sent him a grateful smile and stood, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to get to the girl he loved.

 

* * *

 

**Lydia**

Lydia stood from where she was settled on the couch with her latest book at the sound of a knock on the door, grabbing her wallet from the table as she went. Searching for some cash as she opened the door, she looked up and froze, her mouth falling open slightly. “You’re not pizza.”

“And you’re not sick,” Stiles shot back, arms folded across his chest.

“Um,” she cleared her throat, “What are you doing here?”

He took a step forward, pushing his way through her doorway, “We need to talk about why you’ve been avoiding me.”

Lydia closed the door and turned to face him, crossing her own arms over her chest and shrugging a shoulder, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do. Lydia, Malia and I broke up for a reason. I… I love you,” he confessed.

Her eyes widened and her heart stopped, not believing the words he’d just said. Slowly, her arms unfolded and dropped to her sides before she spoke, her voice just barely louder than a whisper of disbelief, “What?”

Stiles smiled and took a step closer, grabbing both of her hands in his. “Lydia, I love you. I’m in love with you; I always have been. And – and I know you feel the same way. I just… I need you to say it.”

“Stiles --“

Before she could finish, both of his hands traveled to her cheeks and framed her face, connecting their lips for the first time since that day in the locker room. Lydia reacted immediately, winding her arms around his neck and smiling against his mouth, her heart fluttering back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Lydia accidentally admits to the pack that she is in love with Stiles. Throughout the day, everyone tries their hardest not to blab her secret but its proven very difficult especially when Stiles starts to get suspicious._  
>  Sci-fi Christian asked _So sad! Enjoyed it! Wish there was a sequel where they find out the truth for themselves. Happy writing! :)_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	44. Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles are lab partners in college who absolutely despise each other, but neither of them realize that there is a thin line between love and hate.

Lydia sighed in frustration as she stuffed her books into her backpack. She was getting ready to head over to the dorm belonging to her current worst enemy: Stiles Stilinski. Unfortunately for her, they were in the same advanced chemistry class and just so happened to be assigned as lab partners. Normally, she’d be fine with being partnered with a random student in her class -- she had always been the social kind in high school and had no problem making friends. But  _this_ random student… This random student was her worst nightmare. Stiles Stilinski was 20, the same age as her, and they had quickly realized that they grew up only one California town over from one another before both coming to Stanford. He seemed fine at first; they had talked for a class period and gotten to know each other better -- she now knew that his father was the sheriff back home and that he wanted to follow in his footsteps, and his childhood best friend was his roommate.

By the end of their first class, the two college students had exchanged phone numbers and Lydia could feel what may have been a tiny little crush developing. There was no denying that Stiles was good looking --  _extremely_ good looking, in fact -- with his tousled, just-long-enough-to-be-grabbed hair, his whiskey colored eyes, and the constellations of moles littering his skin. He was built in a subtle way, with broad shoulders and nicely sculpted arms that made her wonder if he played baseball. But then during their next class, they had been assigned their first lab report and she had realized that she  _despised_ Stiles Stilinski. He was a hyperactive, sarcastic, know-it-all that always had to be right and could never sit still or stay on task for too long. Luckily, he was smart, so she didn’t have to do all the work by herself, but that didn’t change the fact that he constantly got on her nerves. And of course, these partners were assigned for the entire semester, which was why they were currently working on their final lab report where they had to design and conduct their own experiment.

Drawn from her negative thoughts about her lab partner, Lydia realized that she had already made it to his dorm building. She pulled her wallet out of the pocket of her leather jacket and took out her school ID, swiping it to gain access to the building. The heels of her ankle booties clicked against the stairs as she made her way up to the fourth floor, cringing at the smell of what could only be described as  _boy._  Finding the door with the familiar numbers reading  _414_ on it, she sucked in a deep breath to prepare herself before lifting a fist and rapping her knuckles against the wood three times.

Shuffling could be heard through the door and she could just imagine him tripping over himself in his clumsy haste, which proved to be correct as he flopped against the door and yanked it open. Stiles stood up straight, one hand stretched above his head to hold open the door and the other loosely placed on his hip, and he shot her a lopsided grin, “Hey Lyds.”

“Don’t call me that,” she rolled her eyes as she pushed her way past him and into his messy room, taking in the absence of Scott and assuming he was out with his girlfriend Allison, who she had actually become pretty good friends with. Sitting at Stiles’ desk, she crossed one bare leg over the other and pulled her chemistry things from her backpack.

Stiles closed the door and moved back into the room, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he spoke, “Alright then. Make yourself comfortable.”

“I will.” She rolled her eyes again when he silently moved his mouth, mocking her as he settled with his books on his bed.

After a few hours of working, Lydia wanted to yank out her long, strawberry blonde hair. She groaned, “No, Stiles. Those chemicals won’t react the way that we need them to. We need to make Ferrothiocyanate.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that, thank you.”

“Really, then why don’t you know the right chemicals?”

Stiles set his book down on his lap with a bit more force than necessary, “I  _do_ know the right chemicals, Lydia. You are just so stubborn that you won’t listen to me!”

“No,  _you_  are just so stubborn that you won’t admit the equilibrium constant is 1.1x10^2!”

“No, it isn’t!”

Frustration coursing through her, Lydia slammed her book on the desk and stood to her feet, “God, Stiles! Just let me write the report, because I’d rather not fail this class because of you! You’re stubborn and hyperactive and you  _always_ have to be right, even though it is clear that I am a thousand times smarter than you. You seriously need to see a doctor about getting a higher dosage of ADHD medication and you need to --”

“Just stop!” he shot up, running his fingers through his hair in irritation. “Y’know, Lydia? You’re such a bitch sometimes, I don’t even know how I can be in love with you!”

Silence suddenly overtook the room as the pair stared at each other in shock, eyes wide and mouths hanging open slightly. She blinked and let out a shaky breath, “What?”

“What?” he repeated, voice a higher pitch than normal.

Her voice gained a little more strength, “What the hell did you just say?”

He looked at her for a few seconds before speaking, “Nothing.”

 _“Stiles,”_ she tilted her head and took a step towards him.

Finally, he sighed, giving up under her intense gaze, “You know what I said.” Lifting a hand, he scratched at the back of his neck before muttering, “And you’re not a bitch.”

Again, silence settled around them as neither of them knew what to say to break the uncomfortable tension. “So…,” Lydia cast her eyes downward for a few seconds before taking another step closer to him, “You’re in love with me?”

Stiles scoffed at the teasing smile on her face, “No.”

“So, you would be upset if I,” she erased the distance between them completely and placed a hand flat on his chest, “Did this?” She wound her other hand around his neck and yanked his head down, forcing his lips to meet hers in a heated kiss.

His eyes widened in surprise at her actions and a few moments later, he just started to return the pressure against her lips when she pulled away. His eyes bored into her sea-foam green ones, getting lost in the depth behind them, and he took in a few shallow breaths. “I mean, no… I would actually like to do it again. Many times.”

Huffing a laugh, Lydia connected their lips once again, her tongue immediately forcing its way between his lips into the warmth of his mouth. His arms moved from where they hung at his sides to wrap low around her waist, her own banding around his neck to tug at the short strands of hair. She took a step forward, pushing Stiles backwards and forcing him to fall back onto his mattress. One of his hands moved up to tangle his fingers in her smooth, strawberry blonde locks as she shifted to straddle his lap, her creamy thighs bracketing his hips. She rotated her hips down against him making him groan against her mouth and moved her lips to trail along his jaw.

“Wait, Lydia,” he breathed out weakly. When she ignored him, Stiles moved his hands to her shoulders and gently pushed her away, “Wait, wait, wait.”

She furrowed her perfectly sculpted brows at him, her chest heaving with her shallow breaths, “What?”

“Look, I know that I said something kind of huge, and you don’t have to say it back. And I don’t know what this is supposed to mean, but I obviously really care about you. And I just don’t want to mess thi --”

“-- Stiles,” Lydia interrupted with a light chuckle. “Stop overthinking things, and just shut up and kiss me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _You are AMAZING! I would really really like just Stiles and Lydia screaming at each other badly and ending with something like "You're a bitch, I don't know how I can be in love with you!" and everything degenerates in love <3 thank you!!_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
> Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	45. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating the Wild Hunt, Lydia is unable to let Stiles out of her sight, fearing that she could lose what she just got back.

The quake rumbles faded and Lydia stood up straighter where she was pulled flush against Sheriff Stilinski’s side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She tilted her head, eyes landing on Stiles still trying to catch his breath a few feet away. After everything, she finally got him back, and she almost just lost him once again. Not wasting any more time, she jogged over to where Stiles stood until nothing was left between them, jolting him slightly as she leapt into his arms. Quick to recover, he wound an arm around her waist, the other flying to thread his fingers through her strawberry blonde waves.

“It’s okay, Lyds,” he muttered into her hair, “It’s over.”

She sighed, burying her face further into the crook between his neck and shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent -- the same scent that was permanently stuck on his lacrosse jersey from just days earlier. Pulling back slightly so she could meet his eyes, Lydia brought both hands up to frame his face, thumbs brushing across his cheekbones. She leaned forward to rest their foreheads against each other. “God, Stiles… I thought I lost you.”

“I know,” he whispered, one hand still raking gently through her hair while the other raised to palm her cheek. “But I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Unable to resist any longer, she connected their lips in another kiss, this one a little less desperate but just as passionate and full of love. Stiles kissed her back immediately, tugging her body closer to his by her waist. His tongue poked out, swiping across her bottom lip and relishing in the heavenly taste of her when she allowed him entrance. They lost track of everything around them, lost in the feel of finally being with each other. Their mouths met over and over again for what felt like hours but was mere moments, yet still long enough to make Sheriff Stilinski shift uncomfortably.

The older man cleared his throat causing the teens to separate from each other, both directing their gazes to him. “As happy as I am that you two finally got your heads out of your asses, don’t you think we should go find the others?”

Lydia took a step back from Stiles but remained against his side, a light blush coloring her cheeks. “Yeah, of course. I left Malia and Peter in the library.”

“They’re probably with Scott. We should head out to the woods,” Stiles suggested, tightening his hold where his arm was wrapped around her waist. At his father’s nod, they moved to follow him. When he took a couple steps, he felt himself being tugged back slightly by Lydia’s hand traveling down to meet his, fingers threading in between his own and squeezing. He raised his gaze from their entwined grasps to meet her green eyes, a small smile dimpling her cheeks. He easily returned it before pulling her along with him, keeping her close as they exited the school.

About halfway to where the train tracks redirected, they met up with Scott, Malia, Theo, and Peter making their way back towards the school. Scott quickly made a beeline for his best friend, tugging him into a tight hug. The action forced Stiles to release Lydia’s hand, wrapping his arms around the werewolf and patting his back in relief. Feeling slightly uneasy at the loss of contact, Lydia didn’t stray far, taking a step closer to where the boys embraced to compensate.

When they separated, Stiles’ eyes scanned the group before landing on Malia and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. “Hey,” he breathed out. Surprising him, the werecoyote erased the distance between them and yanked him into a hug, squeezing the breath right out of him as she closed her eyes tightly. He hugged her back as best he could with his arms pinned to his sides before he began struggling to breathe, “Malia. It’s really great to see you but I,” he managed, “Can’t. Breathe.”

The girl quickly pulled away with slightly wide eyes, “Sorry. I’m just… I’m really happy you’re back.”

“Yeah, me too,” he smiled softly.

Taking a step forward, Lydia stood at his side and once again joined their hands -- not out of jealousy, but because of the incessant fluttering in the pit of her stomach at being separated for so long. A small smile on her face, she tilted her chin to gaze up at him, “We all are.” Eyes dropping to their hands before returning to the couple’s faces, a wide grin formed on Scott’s face.

“As much as I really wanna catch up with everyone because apparently, I’ve been gone for three months,” Stiles gestured wildly with his free hand, “I think we all really need some sleep. And evidently, I haven’t showered in three months, so there’s that.”

Scott chuckled, “Yeah. You guys should head home, take the jeep. We’re gonna go to the hospital and check on Corey and the others.”

Nodding, he accepted his missing keys from his best friend’s outstretched hand and turned to start walking back towards the school before doing a double take. “Wait, Theo? What the hell? I thought we sent him underground!”

“You missed a lot,” Theo responded with a smirk.

Sighing, Scott looked to him with a tinge of guilt in his eyes, “Blame Liam. But believe it or not, he has actually been helpful.”

 _“This_  time,” Malia nearly growled.

Opening his mouth to answer, Stiles quickly slammed it shut and shook his head, not wanting to deal with any of this tonight. He just wanted to go home, shower, and sleep. Turning his back once again, he led Lydia towards the school where he left his jeep, his dad following not far behind.

Once they reached the car, Noah spoke, “You kids take the jeep. I’m going to check in with Parrish and do some damage control. I’ll meet you guys back at the house.” 

“You sure?” Stiles asked, brows furrowed at the thought of being away from his dad again.

“Yeah,” he smiled at the pair, “We’ll spend tomorrow together.”

Stiles nodded and opened the passenger side door for Lydia, closing it once she was settled inside and quickly jogging around the hood, climbing in. When the car was started and they were on the road, no longer requiring both hands to drive, she reached across the armrest and silently grasped his hand in hers, neither of them needing any words to communicate the relief they felt at finally being together again. Making the familiar drive home didn’t take long and he parked, stepping out and getting to the other side as fast as he could to help Lydia out.

Her feet firmly planted on the ground, he grabbed her hand and lead her inside the house, immediately tugging her upstairs to his room. He was slightly taken aback by the discarded chunks of drywall and busted wall around the door, but decided he was too tired to worry about that right now. Closing the door behind them, he turned around to face the room and Lydia immediately collided with him, resting her cheek against his chest to listen to his heartbeat, needing to confirm that he was  _real_ and that this was not just some cruel dream.

For a few minutes, Stiles simply held her against him, hand stroking gently over her soft hair and enjoying the feel of her warm embrace. Placing a kiss to her forehead, he pulled back slightly so that he could tilt his head to gaze down at her. “I’m going to take a quick shower and change out of these clothes because, again, apparently I’ve been wearing the same outfit for three months.” Lydia let out a watery chuckle at his attempt at a joke. “Do you want some clothes?”

She arched a brow at him, “Trying to get me naked already, Stilinski?” His eyes widened, brows shooting up and mouth falling open as he stuttered a response. She couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling past her lips, “I’m kidding. Go take your shower, I think I can find myself something to wear.” She shoved lightly against his chest and he huffed at her, shaking his head with a smile.

Stiles moved to his dresser and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before walking towards the bathroom, glancing at her over his shoulder one last time before closing the door. Hearing the shower turn on, Lydia made quick work of shedding her boots, tights, and romper before searching through his clothes, deciding on what to wear. She stepped into a pair of his boxer shorts -- plaid, of course -- and tugged his lacrosse jersey over her head, swiping her long hair out from underneath the collar.

No more than ten minutes later, Stiles opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed, his hair still damp. His eyes immediately landed on her sitting on the edge of his bed, leg bouncing anxiously as she waited for him. His breath stopped in his throat and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her in his clothes -- his  _jersey._

Upon hearing him enter the room, she stood and closed the distance between them, grasping both of his hands in her own and tugging him back towards the bed. He allowed her to make him lay down before she settled against his side, nestling her head against his shoulder and draping an arm tightly across his abdomen. Stiles wrapped his right arm around her back and raised the other to play with the ends of her hair.

“How’d you do it?” he asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence they’d found themselves in.

She sighed in content, her eyes falling shut, “Do what?”

“Open the rift.”

Opening her eyes, Lydia shifted to tilt her head back, chin lifting so she could see his face. “I remembered. I remembered who you are, how you make me feel… Stiles… I was so desperate to find you, before I even knew that I was trying to find  _you._ I came to school one morning and I just… I knew that something important was missing. No one believed me, but I knew. And I finally convinced Scott, and Malia, and we all had these pieces of memories, but we needed more. We put Scott and Malia in the chamber that Parrish uses and they almost died trying to remember. I knew I wouldn’t survive that so I had Scott hypnotize me. At first, the memories were coming in flashes. I could see things and hear your voice telling me different things and… I was in the school when I followed the sounds of our voices to the locker room. And that’s when I remembered  _everything.”_

Realization dawned on him, “When you kissed me to stop my panic attack.”

She nodded, “Stiles, that’s when everything changed for me. I was just too blind to see it. But the thought… The thought that I almost lost you forever this time, and I never… I wasted so much time.”

“Hey,” he whispered, raising a hand to swipe away a tear trailing down her cheek. “None of that matters, Lydia. I knew. I was just waiting for you to figure it out.”

She exhaled a long breath before meeting his whiskey colored eyes, “God, I love you so much.”

He huffed a soft laugh at that, brushing his thumb lightly across her cheek. He whispered, “Say it again.”

A soft smile tugged up the corners of her mouth, dimpling her cheeks, “I love you, Stiles Stilinski. More than I’ve ever loved anyone.  _Remember that.”_  Lydia leaned up, eliminating the little remaining distance between them and melding their mouths together for the third time that night, the first time of the rest of their lives.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _You are the BEST! I would love reading some Stydia right after they save Stiles from the wild hunt and Lydia runs to him, and doesn't let go until they're at his house and it don't know, you decide what happens next! 3_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	46. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack takes a much needed vacation to Hawaii with their families.

“Sweetie, are you excited to go swimming with the dolphins in Hawaii?” Lydia asked her daughter from where she sat on the passenger side of their car on the way to the airport, looking over at her husband and chuckling when the little girl bounced in her car seat.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Claudia answered excitedly, squeezing her favorite dolphin pillow pet to her chest. The strawberry blonde was only four years old and this would be her first time on an airplane -- her first real vacation, actually. And they were going to an all-inclusive resort with the entire pack for two whole weeks. Two whole weeks of nothing supernatural -- they’d even made a pact to try not to use any of their powers.

Stiles chuckled as he flicked on his turn signal, driving into the long-term parking structure of the airport. “Maybe we shouldn’t go on this vacation Lyds, she doesn’t sound that excited.”

A look of complete horror crossed Claudia’s face, “Daddy, no! If you don’t take me to the dolphins,” she pouted for a second while thinking before raising her chin in defiance, “Grandpa will arrest you! He’ll send you down the river!”

A small laugh bubbled past Lydia’s lips as her mouth fell open slightly and she shook her head at her husband, “We need to stop letting your dad watch old westerns with her.” She raised her voice a little so her daughter could hear, “Don’t worry Munchkin, Daddy was just being silly.” She chuckled again as Claudia visibly sighed in relief at her mother’s reassurance. The car halted to a stop and when they were parked, they set about grabbing their bags and heading inside the airport. Once they got through security, they met up with the rest of the pack and all got on the plane to their grouped seats together, settling in for the long ride ahead.

 

* * *

 

Stiles rubbed his thumb along the outside of Lydia’s hand where it was clasped in his, enjoying the light Hawaiian ocean breeze. “Do you think Scott and the others will be mad when they realize we left all the kids with them? Claudia and Emi together can get kind of crazy.”

Smiling at the thought of Scott and Kira’s daughter, she chuckled softly, “Yeah, they’ll be pissed that we ditched them. Especially cause the twins.” Malia and Isaac’s twin boys are only a few months old and are a handful, always screaming and causing trouble, not unlike their parents. “But I don’t care. I just… Even after all these years, you still make my heart skip a beat when you look at me,” she rested her head against his shoulder, tilting her chin slightly so she could meet his eyes. “And that’s everything.”

A small smile tugged up the corners of his mouth, raising a hand to brush a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. “Yeah, well, you gave me Claudia and she’s everything.”

“She is kinda amazing, isn’t she?”

“Just like her mother.”

Lydia pulled away and lifted a palm to his face, brushing her thumb along his cheekbone, “God, I love you.” She leaned in, connecting their lips in a soft kiss before deepening it, sweeping her tongue along the seam of his lips until he opened his mouth to her. He banded an arm around her waist, the other hand threading through the soft waves cascading down her back. They’re forced to pull apart from the kiss when a familiar, screeching voice sounds from behind them.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Claudia screams as she ran towards them with outstretched arms. Stiles and Lydia both breathed heavily as the formed crouched down just in time to catch his daughter in his own arms, lifting and settling her on his hip. “Why were you guys gone? I misseded you!”

Lydia cleared her throat, “We wanted to come to the beach. I, uh,” she took in the little girl’s swimsuit, “I see that you’re ready for a swim.”

“Mmhmm! Uncle Scottie says we’re all gonna go swimming with you and Daddy!”

The coupled raised their looks to find Emi running towards them followed by a toddling Henry and Collin, the rest of the adults close behind. Stiles smiled guiltily at them, “Heeeyyy guys.”

Malia arched a brow, “Nice try, losers. Guess who now gets to watch all the kids while we go see a show?”

Both of their mouths dropped open and they exchanged a glance while Scott and Isaac deposited their beach bags in the sand before the four of them all started backing away. Scott shrugged when his best friend sent him a helpless look, “Sorry man, but you guys asked for it by trying to ditch us.”

Lydia bent down and scooped Collin into her arms when he wouldn’t stop tugging at the hem of her sundress, “Wait –-“

“-- Good luck!” Kira interrupted before grabbing her husband’s hand in hers and tugging, the couples turning on their heels and running away.

“Guys!” Stiles yelled after them, setting down Claudia when she started to squirm in his hold. She moved to hold Emi’s hand and tug her towards the ocean, both girls giggling wildly when they began stomping in the water, splashing each other. Stiles looked to his wife with wide eyes, matching the look she was sending him, “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Can you do one with Stydia, Scira and MaliaxIsaac in the future when they all have children and go on a vacation? Or when the boys are looking after theiir kids because the girls have a night out?_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	47. Coitus Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott walks in on Stiles and Lydia in a very compromising position.

Pushing Stiles through the doorway to his room, Lydia lifted a bare foot to kick the door shut behind her. She spoke in between kisses, her fingers deftly working to unbutton one of his classic plaid shirts, “Where’s your dad?”

“Work,” he breathed out and she smiled against his mouth. Moving her hands, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and threw it to the ground.

Lydia groaned, “Why do you wear two shirts? It takes so much longer for me to get you naked.”

He scoffed, “This is my look. And it takes forever when you wear those romper things so I think that makes us even.”

“Touché,” she relented, pulling his t-shirt over his head and chucking it to the side. Her lips traveled over his jaw as she walked him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of his bed and he fell. Taking the opportunity, she climbed on his lap, hips straddling his jean-clad thighs.

Lydia grabbed the hem of her dress and tugged it over her head before tossing it to the floor of his room, leaving her in just her bra and panties. Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her back as she ground her hips down against his groin causing Stiles breath to hitch in his throat. A smirk ticked up the corners of her swollen lips before she leaned down to connect their mouths in another kiss, her fabric covered breasts brushing against his naked chest. Stiles’ arms moved from her hair and down her back, stopping on her hips and squeezing the flesh of her butt. Her hands traveled down his chest to the band of his jeans, popping open the button and yanking down the zipper. They were both so enthralled in each other that they didn’t hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. 

“Stiles! Dude, why aren’t you answering your phone? I thought you were supposed to come over after -- whoa!” Scott opened the door before screaming, eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

The couple separated and Lydia turned to look over her shoulder, both of their mouths falling open in shock before Stiles reacted. He quickly pushed her off him but in the wrong direction, causing her to go flying off the bed and to the floor, right on her ass. “We weren’t doing anything!” Stiles yelled.

“Ow,” she grit out through clenched teeth, glaring at her boyfriend. 

“We were just studying!” he yelled again.

Lydia rolled her eyes and stood, cocking a hip, unashamed of her half-nakedness, “Stiles, he literally just saw us making out mostly naked.”

Looking between his best friend and his girlfriend, Stiles shot up onto his feet and grabbed the comforter from his bed, holding it up in front of Lydia’s body. “Scott, close your eyes!” She rolled her eyes again but took the comforter from his hands, loosely wrapping it around herself.

Peering over his shoulder, she narrowed her eyes, “Okay, Scott, why are you grinning like that? It’s creepy.”

Scott smiled so wide that his cheeks dimpled, eyes bouncing between his two best friends. “I’m sorry, this is just so great. I’ve been waiting years for you guys to get together and now -- my best friends, in love! And we didn’t even need to extend the ten-year plan!”

The strawberry blonde huffed a laugh, “Okay, you are way too happy about this.” She paused, furrowing her brows as she glanced at both boys, “Wait. What ten-year plan?”

“Not important,” Stiles responded quickly, scratching at the back of his neck. “Anyway, uh… Scottie, we were kinda in the middle of something…”

“Right, yeah. Totally. I’ll see you guys later,” Scott turned around, pulling the door shut behind him. Before he closed it all the way, he poked his head back in, “Tell me all the details later.”

“Scott!” Lydia lifted a pillow off the bed and chucked it at his head, watching it thump against the door as he used his reflexes to close it just in time. She sighed and arched a brow at Stiles, “Ten-year plan?”

He sent her a small grin and shrugged a shoulder, “Luckily I didn’t have to stretch it to fifteen like I thought.”

She huffed a laugh, “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah,” he reached out an arm, wrapping a hand around a clump of fabric and tugging Lydia closer to him, “But you love me.”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded with smirk, leaning up on her tiptoes to connect their lips in a kiss. Quickly picking up where they left off, she let the comforter fall and pool around her feet as she wound both arms around his neck, leaning her body flush against his. Her tongue slipped between his lips into the warmth of his mouth as Stiles stepped backwards in search of the bed. 

Suddenly, the door opened again and their alpha’s voice reached their ears, “Hey, Stiles, did I leave my stats textbook in here?”

_“Scott!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Maybe a cute fluff little scene where Scott interrupts stiles and Lydia while they're doing "something" and I don't know, he's even more happy then they are (impossible, but still). Thank you, you're AMAZING_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	48. Mieczysław

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four times Stiles hated when Lydia used his real name, and the one time he loved it.

**One**

The sun peeked through the small crack in the drapes at just the right angle, hitting across Lydia’s eyelids where she laid, sleeping peacefully up until a minute ago, in her boyfriend’s bed. She blinked, immediately squinting her eyes against the harsh light and lifting her head a few centimeters off the pillow so she could read the time on the alarm clock.  _6:03 am._ Weird. Stiles’ alarm should’ve gone off already. He probably forgot to set it again, like he always did. Most mornings, he was late for school because she didn’t spend the night but this week, her mother was out of town for some conference and Sheriff Stilinski worked through last night, providing them the perfect opportunity for some _alone time._

A small smirk tugged at the corners of her lips at the memory of their activities just hours ago and she twisted in his warm embrace, needing the light to be out of her face. His arm remained wrapped around her waist as she moved to face him, his other arm shoved up under his pillow where he laid on his stomach with the half of his face not pushed into the pillow visible. Lydia spent a few minutes lying next to him, just staring at him while he slept peacefully. There was a time not long ago where she never even allowed herself to dream of something like this -- it was too painful. Stiles was with someone else and it was too late, and then she’d worried that she would never get him back. But here he was, here  _they_ were: happy and together and planning for a future together, a future where they both graduated high school before she went to MIT and he joined the FBI and in a few short years, they’d be in the same city again. Together.

Sighing, Lydia knew that enough time had passed and she needed to wake him up if they didn’t want to be late for school. It was true that she only had two classes and they were almost graduated, but with him being gone the last couple of months, he was a little bit behind. “Stiles,” she whispered, saying it again a bit louder. When he didn’t even stir, she lifted a finger and poked against his cheek, “Stiles.”

Nothing.

Narrowing her eyes, she propped herself up on her side with her forearm and spoke with her normal voice. “Stiles.” Rolling her eyes, she shoved against his shoulder, “Stiles!”

Finally moving slightly, Stiles whimpered and angled his face away from her, further into his special pillow. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled incoherently.

An idea forming in her mind, she swept her hair over her bare and sing-songed the name she knew he despised more than anything, “Mieczysław.”

In a motion so fast she was surprised he didn’t get whiplash, Stiles’ head shot up and turned to her with his mouth hanging open before his expression morphed into a glare, “Do  _not_  call me that.”

She tried to contain her giggles, “What? It’s your name.”

“Lydia.”

“Mieczysław,” she challenged with an arched brow.

He groaned, “I told you to forget it!”

Laughing, she wrapped an arm around his bare back and leaned forward until her lips touched his shoulder with a soft kiss. “I think it’s cute.”

“It’s terrible,” he countered.

“Well, I like it. And I kinda like you,  _Mieczysław.”_

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her, noticing the teasing glint in her own eyes before he reacted, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist and pinning her body to the mattress. He leaned his head down, brushing the tips of their noses against each other, “What’s it gonna take for you to forget it?”

She lifted both hands to cradle the sides of his face, her fingers carding through his tousled hair, and her forest green eyes held a new intensity in them, “I’ll never forget anything about you,  _ever. Again.”_ His glare softened and he couldn’t stay annoyed with her -- she was just too darn cute. A soft smile formed on his face and he leaned down to connect their lips in a kiss, his hands discreetly making their way down her sides. “Stiles!” Lydia called out when his fingers dug into her flesh, her giggles echoing throughout the otherwise empty house.

Yeah, they were definitely late for school.

 

* * *

 

**Two**

“Congratulations Mieczysław,” Lydia smirked as she took the last few steps towards him, her wedged heels not doing much to close the seven-inch gap between them. Her gown swayed against the skin just below her knees as a light breeze picked up, a cream-colored dress underneath and the matching red cap still covering her loose strawberry blonde curls.

Stiles peered over his shoulder before turning around to face her fully, a light smile on his face as he tried to hold back his smile. No matter what, he couldn’t help but be filled with pure happiness at the sight of her, even if she was teasing him. “How many times have I told you not to call me that?”

“Mmm, not sure. I’m not always the best listener when it comes to people telling me what to do,” she retorted easily, closing the distance between them by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body flush against his.

“God, the way they pronounced my name when they called it… It was brutal,” he cringed.

Lydia chuckled, “Well, Mieczysław  _is_ kind of difficult to pronounce.” She lifted a hand, holding her thumb and forefinger close together in a joking way, “Just a little bit.”

Stiles circled his arms around her waist and grinned down at her, choosing to ignore the underlying annoyance at the back of his mind. “We made it,” he declared breathlessly, still not one hundred percent sure that he wasn’t dreaming. No, he couldn’t be dreaming. This was real, he’d made sure of it. He’d read the back summary of every book in his bedroom just to make that he could read, and he counted the fingers on both hands at least five times. After everything that’s happened in their lives, he needed to be sure that this wasn’t another dream because god knows he’d dreamt it before, when he was sitting on the hard, wooden bench of the silent train station surrounded by motionless bodies.

“We did,” she nodded slightly.

“No, I mean it. Lyds, we  _made_ it. We’re… We’re alive. Somehow, we made it to graduation. We just graduated high school, Lyds.”

“I know,” she chuckled at his enthusiasm but he could see in her eyes that she too was in a state of disbelief. She’d been through so much, so much pain -- probably more than any of them -- but here she was, stronger than ever.

He shook his head in disbelief, “I never thought that I’d make it this far, after everything that’s happened… Let alone, make it with you actually being with me.”

“I knew. I think a part of me always knew,” she promised before leaning up on her tiptoes and connecting their lips.

 

* * *

 

**Three**

“Mieczysław Stilinski, open this door right  _fricking_ now!” Lydia demanded, pounding her fist against the door of her boyfriend’s dorm room. Waiting impatiently with her hands on her hips, she heard shuffling inside and a few thumps -- he probably tripped over something -- before the door flew open, revealing an extremely disheveled-looking Stiles.

He blinked a few times as he rubbed at his eyes before they widened in realization at who was standing in front of him and his hands shot out, wrapping around her forearms and tugging her inside his room. “Would you keep your voice down? Someone could hear you and then these guys would know my real name and never let me live it down!”

“Are you kidding me?” She arched a brow and folded her arms across her chest before raising her voice, “Mieczysław! Mieczysław, Mieczysław, Mieczysław, Mie --”

Her voice was muffled by Stiles’ hand smacking down over her mouth, his caramel eyes blown wide as he closed the distance between them. “Shh! Lyds, I’m gonna get in trouble!” He looked back over his shoulder as if someone was going to fly through his door and yell at him before doing a double take, brows furrowing in confusion, “Wait, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in Boston.”

“Yeah, and then I got this text from you.” She whipped out her phone and read from the screen, “‘Hey Lyds. No big deal or anything, I got shot during training. I’m fine. Call you tomorrow!’” She put down her phone and glared at him. “What the hell?!”

“Ah,” he nodded in realization, “Relax, it was just a rubber bullet. It hurt like a bitch, though.” He brought up a hand and rubbed at his chest where a nice-sized bruise was forming under his t-shirt.

“Are you kidding me?” She repeated, raising a brow and then taking a step forward, lifting both arms and hitting him repeatedly on the chest, “What. Is. Your. Problem. Mieczysław. Stilinski?!”

“Hey, hey!” he raised his arms in defense and took a few steps away from her. “What is with the violence? I had classes and training, so that was the quickest message I could send you. I’m fine.”

Lydia inhaled a shaky breath and he noticed the tears in her eyes, his own expression softening, “You scared the hell out of me, Stiles. You can’t just send a message like that and then not answer my calls.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Now that you’re here, how can I make it up to you?”

“Hmm,” she ticked her eyes to the side, pretending like she was actually thinking it over before she met his eyes and smirked, “I can think of a few ways.”

 

* * *

 

**Four**

“Hello?” Stiles answered his phone, reaching his other hand to turn on the light on his nightstand before lifting it to rub the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the alarm clock and groaned when he read the bright red numbers.  _1:47 am._ He had training tomorrow morning, even though it was Saturday -- that didn’t really matter here. When he realized no one had said anything on the other end of the line, he repeated himself, “Hello?”

 _“Stiiillleeesss!”_ Lydia’s melodic voice reached his ears, followed by a fit of giggles, and he immediately knew that she was drunk. She was most likely out with some of her friends and he smiled, happy that she was having fun and enjoying herself.

“Hey Lyds. It’s - it’s kinda late. Or,  _early_ in my case.” He closed his eyes as he sat up against his pillow, resting his head against the wall.

 _“I know, I know. But I was out and I saw the cutest couple ever and I thought of you. I missed you and wanted to hear your voice,”_ she sighed dreamily, music and laughter in the background.

“I miss you too.” He really did; it’d been almost three months since the last time he saw her in person and facetime just didn’t cut it anymore. But he was  _really_ tired and had to be up in four hours. “Lyds, I wish I could talk right now but I really need to go back to bed, I have an early morning tomorrow. I can call you tomorrow night though.”

 _“Ugh,”_ she groaned.  _“Why do you have class on Saturday? Saturday is ‘me’ day. I mean, ‘you’ day. But me, too. What - what was I saying?”_ She went quiet before gasping,  _“Oh yeah! Why do you have class on Saturday?”_

He could imagine the pout on her face as she asked that question and a small smile ticked up the corners of his mouth, “I don’t know, you’d have to ask the people who run this.”

_“Can’t you just ditch and talk to me all day? C’mon, please!”_

“You know I can’t.”

 _“Stiiillleeesss!”_ she whined.

“Lydia.”

 _“Mieczysław!”_ she complained, horribly mispronouncing his name.

He groaned, “You can’t even forget it when you’re drunk? C’mon!”

She giggled,  _“Sorry, Mieczysław.”_

“I hate my dad.”

Lydia laughed again before sighing,  _“Well, I guess I should let you sleep. But only if you promise to dream about me.”_

“Always,” he promised, because he really did dream about her every night. “I love you. Goodnight, Lyds.”

_“Goodnight Mieczysław!”_

 

* * *

 

**\+ One**

“I, Lydia,” she repeated before pausing and waiting for the next words she needed to repeat, the smile on her face so wide that it made her cheeks ache, matching that of her soon-to-be husband’s. “Take thee Mieczysław, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live. Till death do us part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** valentiiiiiiiiina asked _Hi! I love your ff :) could you write one where Lydia teases Stiles about his real name? and he is like "I told you to forget it!" set someday after the end of the Wild Hunt <3_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
> Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	49. It Feels Like the Very First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is upset when Stiles forgets an important occasion.

Lydia sighed and blew out the candles she’d lit earlier, giving Stiles’ dorm a nice glow to hit. Since he’d been hooked up with the school by Scott’s dad, he was able to get an individual room so she didn’t have to worry about anyone interrupting their special night that she’d flown in from Boston for. However, there would be nothing  _to_ interrupt considering Stiles was supposed to be back hours ago and answered any of her texts. With both of their busy schedules, this was the first weekend either one had been able to make the trip across state lines -- which was perfect considering it was their three-month anniversary. She’d even planned something extra special -- tonight she was going to say ‘I love you’ for the first time. While Stiles knew she loved him, she’s been too afraid to say the words out loud up until now. The last time one of them confessed their feelings, they almost lost each other forever.

Sitting on his bed with a robe wrapped around her, legs stretched out and crossed in front of her, she started typing out another text to him before pausing at the sound of keys twisting in the doorknob and muffled voices. She locked her phone and put it on the bedside table, rising from the bed with her arms folded across her chest and her signature pout on her lips, a hip cocked to the side.

Pushing the door open, Stiles chuckled at the joke one of his new friends made before his eyes landed on his very angry girlfriend and his face dropped.  _Crap._ He went out to their favorite bar with his friends after their last class and totally forgot about his plans with Lydia. His friends fell silent behind him, taken aback by both the strawberry blonde’s beauty and the strength of her death glare. Stiles cleared his throat, “Lyds --“

“Don’t ‘Lyds’ me,” she immediately cut him off. “Where have you been? I’ve been texting you.”

“And that’s our cue to leave,” one of the other guys stated, patting Stiles on the shoulder before walking off.

Stiles sighed and closed the door, locking it behind him before facing her again, “I went out with the guys after class and totally lost track of time.” His eyes took in the candles littering the room before his eyes widened, “Shit. It’s our three-month anniversary today.”

She continued to glare at him, “Seriously? You forgot?” Huffing, Lydia untied the belt of her rope to let the sides fall open, revealing the new, dark red lingerie she’d bought, “I spend a fortune on this uncomfortable underwear and you  _forget?”_

Distracted by her exposed skin for a few moments, Stiles forced his eyes back up to her face to see an unimpressed stare, underlying hurt in her hazel eyes, “I didn’t forget! I got you a present and everything.” He gestured to a wrapped present poorly hidden under his desk, “It just… slipped my mind for a few hours. You look beautiful, by the way.” 

“No, no, no,” Lydia pointed a finger at him, her other hand on her hip, “Do not try and sweet talk your way out of this, Stilinski. I had this whole night set up and you completely ruined it!”

“Lyds, I’m sorry. But the night’s not over yet, nothing is ruined.” He truly was sorry but he didn’t understand why she was overreacting this much. It was still relatively early, and she didn’t even leave to head back to Boston until tomorrow night.

“Yes, it is! The candles are all melted, the – the mood is ruined and I can’t --“

He furrowed his brows and took a step closer, “Lydia, it isn’t ruined. Why are you getting so upset about this? They’re just candles.”

“Because I love you!” she blurted out, the room falling into silence around them at the abrupt admission. Closing her eyes, she took a calming breath, “I wanted everything to be perfect because the last time… The last time  _wasn’t_ perfect because you got kidnapped and -- and I just wanted it to be perfect.”

A slow smile tugged up the corners of his mouth and he stepped closer, grabbing her hands in his and rubbing his thumbs along her creamy skin, “You love me?”

“Of course I do, you moron,” she shook her head with an affectionate chuckle, “You know I do.”

“I know,” he nodded with a smug grin, “It just feels good to hear you say it.”

Lydia moved her hands up his arms and around his neck, fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck as his own arms banded around her waist underneath the robe so he could feel her warm skin against his. “I,” she leaned up to peck his lips, “Love,” another kiss, “You.”

“Well it’s a good thing I love you too,” he teased, smiling against her lips and tugging her body against his, walking them back towards his bed. When the backs of her legs hit the mattress, he laid her down, her hair fanning across the pillow.

While they’d had sex before, with each other and with other people, this felt different. It was always different with Stiles for her considering how different he was from her past boyfriends. When she thought about her time with Jackson and even Aiden, she wanted nothing more than to go back in time and tell herself that everything she was feeling that she thought was love, wasn’t. This right here…  _This_  was love.  _This_  was what being in love felt like -- knowing that Stiles loved her, would do anything to protect her, would never even dream of hurting her. Up until now, she thought she knew what love was. She was so wrong.

When their lips parted briefly, Lydia took the opportunity to speak, her voice barely a whisper in the otherwise quiet room, “Stiles.” His eyes met hers in a silent bid to continue and her own sparkled, a small smile on her mouth, “I want to make love to you.”

Stiles breathed out slowly and returned her smile, a smile full of so much happiness and love that he was finally with the girl he loved, knowing 100 percent that she loved him too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Your works are AMAZING! What about one fic where Lydia tells Stiles that she loves him for the first time? Maybe after a fight or just before they sleep together for the first time, idk you decide! Thank you!_  
>  anonymous asked _Some time after 6x10 Lydia tells Stiles she loves him (maybe while they're fighting or something)? You're the best!!!_  
>  anonymous asked _Just one of them saying "I want to make love to you". I don't have words for how much you're amazing at writing, just THANK YOU_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	50. For Your Eyes Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia has trouble adapting to a long-distance relationship after she and Stiles head off to college. Inspired by the song "If I Could Fly" by One Direction.

Lydia ran her fingers over herself lightly, eyes taking in the photo. She looked so happy, smiling so wide that her eyes crinkled around the edges, arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist. His own smile was just as big, one arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her impossibly close, and the other casually draped over Scott’s shoulders. Malia finished off the other end of the group, end leaning against Scott’s as the light breeze of the beach blew her hair across her face. The photo was taken on one of the last days of summer before they’d all headed off to college, the entire pack spending the day at the beach before finishing the night off with a bonfire. Stiles insisted on capturing every second, forcing Liam to take a dozen pictures of the group, especially the four of them.

Thinking back to that night, curled up in Stiles’ arms in front of the crackling fire, things seemed so much simpler. They would go to college and visit each other whenever they could, but a long-distance relationship was a lot easier said than done. And to think that they’d faced alpha packs, demonic spirits, and ghost men on horses, but it seemed that they couldn’t survive 438.5 miles apart.

Since their goodbye, both Stiles and Lydia had found it harder than they originally thought to find time between both of their busy schedules to text, let alone call or video chat. They hadn’t been able to visit each other in months and every single time they planned a time to talk on the phone, one of them had to cancel last minute. Lydia was ashamed to admit the toll it was taking on their relationship, any time they did find to talk quickly turning into an argument. She just… She didn’t know if she could do this anymore. She loved Stiles more than anything, but what if their love just wasn’t made to last?

_If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you_

_I think I might give up everything, just ask me to_

_Pay attention, I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down_

_Right now I'm completely defenseless_

Sighing, Stiles dropped his bag and flopped onto his bed, thankful that his roommate wasn’t back for the night yet. He liked Carter, don’t get him wrong; he just really appreciated the peace and quiet right now after such a long day -- well, week, really -- of classes and training. Sadly, the weekend wouldn’t even be a relief considering he has so much studying to do for an exam Tuesday. Just as his eyes started to flutter shut, his phone starting buzzing in the back pocket of his jeans. With a groan, he pulled it out and looked at the screen, mood lightening a bit at the strawberry blonde’s smiling face staring up at him. Noticing how late it was, however, his brows crinkled in worry. They didn’t have a scheduled call -- at least, he didn’t think so -- and Lydia never usually calls after midnight.

“Hey, Lyds,” he answered swiftly, a smile naturally tugging up the corners of his mouth. It had been so long since he heard her voice.

_“Stiles.”_

All it took was one word; one word for him to know that something was wrong. “Hey, are you okay?”

 _“No, I’m not,”_  she breathed in deeply, voice cracking, a clear indication that she was crying.  _“Stiles, I can’t… I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”_

  
_For your eyes only, I show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_

_Now you know me, for your eyes only_

_For your eyes only_

His heart stopped, a part of him knowing what she meant for he even asked his next question, “Do what?”

 _“This._ Us,” she emphasized before pausing. _“I was looking at some old pictures and… Remember that night at the beach, our last night with all of us together? We were so happy then. I’m not happy anymore,”_  Lydia explained through tears.

Panic shot through him at her words and he sat up, running his fingers through his mussed-up hair. “Lydia, c’mon. I know that things have been hard but… We’ve been through so much, Lydia. You know me better than anyone, better than Scott. Lydia, I love you.”

  
_I've got scars, even though they can't always be seen_

_And pain gets hard, but now you're here and I don't feel a thing_

_Pay attention, I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down_

_Right now I'm completely defenseless_

She breathed in, her breath hitching before she forced out her next words,  _“I love you too, Stiles. But I don’t know if that’s enough anymore. I don’t want us to end up resenting each other; I care about our friendship too much, but I feel like I’m – like I’m missing a part of myself. I think I just… I need some time.”_

Tears clouded his vision and he closed his eyes, clearing his throat, “Lydia, what are you saying?”

  _“I’m saying… I need some time. Goodbye, Stiles.”_  And with that, Lydia hung up, leaving him sitting in a heartbreaking silence.

  
_For your eyes only, I show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_

_Now you know me, for your eyes only_

_For your eyes only_  

Lydia opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurred from a night spent crying. She’s never been for thankful to have a single dorm, needing the time alone after her call with Stiles just hours earlier. She couldn’t believe she did it, but it needed to be said -- she was miserable. Although, she was even more miserable now. Miserable and confused. So, so confused.

A pounding on the door forced her to sit up and swing her legs over the edge of the bed, grabbing a few tissues from the box on her nightstand to wipe at her face. “I’m coming!” she croaked out, her throat raw, and quickly tried to make herself presentable so she could tell whoever was at the door to leave her the hell alone. But when she opened the door, ready to angrily dismiss the person who dare bother her on a Saturday, she froze, speechless.

Stiles stood in front of her, clothes and hair disheveled and looking like he hadn’t slept. He was breathing a bit hard, having run up the stairs after conning his way into the building – which was impressive given his lack of sleep due to the flight he desperately caught after hanging up with Lydia.

“Stiles, wh --“ she started before being interrupted.

“-- No. You had your chance to talk; now it’s my turn.” He didn’t give her a chance to object, “You don’t get to just give up, okay? Not after everything we’ve been through together. Not after  _everything._ I know that it’s been hard -- trust me, I know. But I don’t care, Lydia. I don’t care how hard it is because what we have is worth fighting for. DC, Boston, Beacon Hills… None of those places are my home. You’re my home, Lydia. Wherever you are, that’s where I wanna be.”

  
_I can feel your heart inside of mine_

_(I feel it, I feel it)_

_I've been going out of my mind_

_(I feel it, I feel it)_

_Know that I'm just wasting time_

_And I Hope that you don't run from me_

“I love you, Lydia, and I’ll never stop. So if you feel like we need time apart, fine. I’ll give you however long you want but no matter how long it takes, I’ll still be here. All you have to do is ask, and I’ll drop everything and come running.”

“Stiles --“ she rasped, tears in her eyes.

“-- I’m not done yet.” He took a step forward, lifting both hands to palm her cheeks and angling her face so he could meet her eyes. “I love you, Lydia. And I’m not letting you give up on us yet. You can try, but you know how persistent I can be.”

A watery laugh bubbled past Lydia’s lips and she peered up at him under thick lashes. “We can do this, right? We can make this work? Because so far… It’s been hell.”

_For your eyes only,_

_I show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely_

_And forget who you are_

_I'm missing half of me_

_When we're apart_

_Now you know me, for your eyes only_

A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, “You’re damn right we can do this. We’re Stiles and Lydia. We save each other from torture houses and open rifts in time and space. This is easy, right?”

Lydia chuckled lightly, “Well, when you put it like that, it doesn’t sound so hard.” Even when she was at her worst, he could always make her laugh. Sobering up, she met his eyes again, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Stiles shook his head before erasing what little distance still existed between them and connecting their lips.

_For your eyes only, I show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_

_Now you know me, for your eyes only_

_For your eyes only_

_For your eyes only_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Can you do STYDIA fic to the song “if I could fly” by one direction?_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	51. Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lydia's dog Prada turns out to be the world's greatest matchmaker.

Chuckling, Stiles watched his four-year-old daughter plop her little butt into the sand, dumping out the bucket of wet sand she just gathered to help build a sand castle. He looked away briefly when his phone chirped with a text and he grabbed it, reading the message from his ex-girlfriend Malia confirming when she would pick up Claudia later that night. After responding, he put his phone away and looked up, surprised to see a small dog licking his daughter’s face. He stood as Claudia giggled uncontrollably, hugging the dog close.

“Daddy! A puppy!” she screamed though laughs, a wide smile on her face and her dark brown hair blowing in the light breeze.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he took a step forward, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I can see that.”

“Prada! Get back here!” a young woman called out, jogging through the sand towards the pair.

Stiles’ eyes immediately flicked towards her and he was stunned into silence by the gorgeous woman in front of him. She looked to be around his age, about twenty-five, with strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her summery dress fit her perfectly, hugging her curves in all the right ways; she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He blinked, realizing that she was talking.

“I'm so sorry, she doesn’t usually manage to get out of her collar. Prada! Bad girl!” she admonished the excited ball of fluff.

He couldn’t stop the chuckle that bubbled past his lips, “It’s fine.”

The woman briefly met his eyes, a small grin tugging at her mouth before glancing back down at his daughter. She bent her knees until they were at eye level and reached out a hand to scratch behind her dog’s, apparently named Prada, ear. “I think she likes you. What’s your name?”

“Claudia Evelyn Tate Stilinski,” she introduced herself with a toothy grin.

“Well, my name is Lydia Lorraine Martin. It is very nice to meet you, Claudia,” Lydia held out her hand, shaking the girl’s smaller one.

Claudia took her in with slightly narrowed eyes. She was very inquisitive for a four-year-old, which could only be attributed to wanting to be a detective just like her father. “You’re pretty,” she blurted out like it was the simplest observation.

Chuckling, Lydia tilted her head and matched her expression, “Thank you, but I think you have me beat. You’re quite the little cutie, aren’t you?”

“And doesn’t she know it,” Stiles chimed in with a huff, not even really realizing he’d said it until the strawberry-blonde tilted her chin towards him. A light blush covered his cheeks in embarrassment and he was glad for the sun, considering she probably didn’t notice in the lighting.

She stood with a laugh and side-stepped Claudia, extending her hand once again, “Hi. I’m Lydia.”

“Stiles.” When his hand grasped hers, he tried not to linger too long, which was a difficult task considering how soft and smooth her skin was, but eventually he let go.

“She’s adorable,” she complimented, watching Claudia, who’d started running in circles while Prada chased her, her nippy barks echoing around the beach.

He huffed a laugh, “Yeah, she’s somethin’ alright. Sadly, she inherited her hyperactivity from me, among other things.”

“Well then, I’m sure she can’t be that bad.”

Tilting his head towards her, he arched a brow at the smirk playing on her lips as her eyes remained straight ahead. Was she flirting with him? She was definitely flirting with him, right? His silent question was answered when she turned her head and met his eyes, a mischievous glint to her own as strands of her long hair blew across her exposed shoulders.

“Daddy!” Claudia’s voice broke their staring match as she ran up to them both with Prada in her arms, panting happily. “Can Lydia come get ice cream with us? Prada just told me that she  _reeaallllyy_ wants to come for ice cream too.”

“Wow, a talking dog?” he arched a brow, “We should call Uncle Scottie about that, have him check her out.”

“She didn’t  _talk,_  Daddy,” Claudia rolled her eyes. Well, she definitely got her sassiness from her mother. “I can understand her barks. Uncle Scottie taught me.”

Glancing between the two, Lydia furrowed her brows and joked, “I’m a little concerned with what kind of people you let your daughter spend time with.”

Stiles shook his head, “Don’t worry, Scott’s a vet. He’s not crazy.” He paused and thought it over for a second, “Okay, he’s not  _that_ crazy. He  _did_ teach my daughter to speak dog, apparently.”

“Uncle Scottie says that you can’t focus long enough to understand the animals. You’re too impotent.”

At that, his cheeks flushed red and Lydia burst out laughing, nearly doubled over as the little girl stared at them in confusion.

 _“Impatient._  Scott always calls me  _impatient,”_  he stuttered out, desperately wanting her to know that he is certainly  _not_ impotent. Not that she should care… Deciding to save himself any more embarrassment, he clapped his hands together, “Okay, Clauds. Time to go.”

“I want to get ice cream with Lydia,” she pouted, snuggling Prada closer to her chest.

He tilted his head and warned, “Claudia.”

“No!” she stomped her foot in the sand.

About to open his mouth again, Lydia interrupted him, her laughter dying down and a gentle smile on her lips, “Actually, I would love some ice cream right about now.”

“Really?” he asked with a raised brow. 

She turned to him with her own brow raised in challenge, “Yes, really.”

“Yay!” Claudia yelled and started running off towards the small little ice cream shop just off the sidewalk, “Daddy, Lydia! C’mon!”

Both adults chuckled and Stiles lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck, “You, uh, you don’t have to get ice cream with us. I’m sure you have stuff to do.”

“Trying to get rid of me already?” she teased. Lydia shook her head and started walking. When he didn’t follow right away, she paused and glanced over her shoulder with a grin, “Well, c’mon! This ice cream isn’t going to buy itself.”

Stiles chuckled, shaking his head in amusement and following the two girls with a smile on his face that he hasn’t had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** TheFlashFanatic13 asked _Stiles is a single dad building sand castles with his daughter on the beach and Lydia is walking her dog and her dog gets loose to go to his daughter_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	52. Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four times Lydia found a body, and the one time Stiles did.

**One**

“Huh?” Lydia asked, eyes darting towards her boyfriend.

He examined her features carefully, “Are you hearing them again?”

She sighed and nodded, bottom lip trembling slightly as she glanced down at her lap. It was the third time that week that the voices had overcome her mind, so strong that the whispers were all she could hear, all she could focus on. Usually it would be women, the dead banshees of the past speaking to her, wanting her to find something. She just couldn't figure what it was they wanted her to find. Lydia squeezed her eyes shut tightly as it got louder and louder, a collection of frantic words that she couldn't understand.

“Come here,” Stiles whispered, reaching out and placing his hands in both of hers. She nodded her head without opening her eyes and let him drag her to the master suite of their two-bedroom apartment. He laid down first and she followed, curling up against his side and silently begging the voices to stop so she could sleep.

Knowing what she needed from this exact situation happening one too many times, Stiles switched off the lamp on the bedside table and covered them in a blanket. Lifting the hand that wasn't draped around her waist, he threaded his figures through her strawberry-blonde locks and started to hum softly. At this point, he couldn't remember the name of the song his mother used to sing to help him fall back asleep after he had a nightmare or even the words, just the slow tune that always seemed to work in silencing the whispers.

Stiles didn't know how long they'd been asleep when he stirred awake at the empty feeling in his arms. Blinking, his eyes adjusted to the darkness to see Lydia’s retreating form. He called her name but she didn't respond, so he stood and began following her. Sadly, this happened every once in awhile. He slowly followed her in his car as she walked along the side of the road for about a mile before getting out as she ventured into the woods. And that's when he saw it, the lifeless body of a young woman lying in the dirt.

 

* * *

 

**Two**

He was at work when the second body was found. Stiles was sitting at his desk when Captain Reynolds told him that they caught a case that seemed to be connected to another murder, the young woman in the woods. It was another woman, seemingly a little bit older than the first but with the same cause of death, a puncture wound through the chest from an unidentified weapon. But the part that caused Stiles to be assigned the case is that Lydia found the body. When the original police showed up, she told them that she stumbled upon it while on a run, even though she was certainly not dressed for one. She was still on the scene when he got there.

Jogging up to where she stood talking to a uniformed officer, Stiles interrupted by pulling her into a tight hug. “Lydia, are you okay?”

She sighed in relief at being in his arms, “Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.”

“I was just taking her statement,” the officer said, a notepad in his hands.

“Thanks. but I'm taking over this case,” Stiles informed him before pulling Lydia to the side so no one could hear them. “What happened?”

“I was just about to head out to the store when next thing I know, I’m here. Stiles, something is going on. Two women killed the same way, and I find them?”

He nodded, glancing towards where forensic specialists were examining the body and surrounding area, “It's something supernatural.”

 

* * *

 

**Three**

Lydia closed her eyes as the voices continued to get louder yet still sound like they were whispering, wiping away a stray tear as the image of the third victim flashed through her mind. This woman was older, maybe in her fifties, but was killed the same way as the first two. Clearly they had a supernatural serial killer on their hands, and they were no closer to catching them. They couldn't identify the bodies, they couldn't determine a murder weapon, they couldn't find a connection between the victims. Someone, whoever it was, was hunting these women.

“Can you tell what they're saying?” Stiles asked.

She shook her head, “I can't understand, but they know what's going on and they want me to know too. They won't stop. It's never been like this before, Stiles. Something is coming, or I guess it's already here. Something bad.”

“Hey, we'll figure it out,” he assured before pulling her into a hug. “Let's just go to bed, okay?”

“Okay,” she whispered. Stiles led her towards the bed, both of them lying down like they always do, with her cuddled against his side. He knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep because of the voices so he did what he always did; he started running his fingers through her hair and humming the familiar tune until her breathing evened out.

 

* * *

 

**Four**

They were walking through the park having getting lunch at their favorite little café when Lydia’s eyes glazed over and she abruptly changed directions. He knew that look and he knew what it meant, so he followed without question. After a few minutes, they found a body. He knew right away that it was the same killer as the other victims because he could see the wound in her chest. But this victim…

She was just a kid, maybe fifteen or sixteen. She looked so young, yet anything but peaceful, her skin pale and open eyes lifeless. It made him sick to his stomach as Lydia started crying, curling herself against him, burying her face in his chest.

Pulling out his phone, he immediately dialed the familiar number, waiting until Captain Reynolds answered. “It's Stilinski. We got another body.”

 

* * *

 

**\+ One**

“Hey Lyds, what's up?” Stiles answered, not fully paying attention as he squinted at his computer screen, typing out a report.

“Stiles,” she breathed out.

He sat up straighter, immediately knowing something was wrong by the sound of her voice. “What's going on?”

“Someone is going to die. Another woman, I can feel it. I don't know who or why, but I know where. Meet me where the first body was found, okay?”

Stiles stood and slipped on his jacket, grabbing his badge and gun. “Lydia, do not go without me!”

“I have to. I'll meet you there.”

He tried to say her name, but she hung up before he had the chance. He sighed in frustration and left the station as fast as he could, heading out toward the woods where she found the first victim. As he started through the trees, he pulled out his gun and had it ready in case whoever was killing these girls was already there. “Lydia?” he yelled.

No answer.

“Lydia!”

No answer.

Just when he was about to call her name again, he heard something ruffling through the leaves that littered the ground. Raising his gun, his finger ready to pull the trigger, he held his breath and kept moving as quietly as possible. That's when he saw him, an older man dressed in black lurking through trees. “Hey! BHPD, put your hands up!”

The man froze in place, just standing there for a few seconds before he whipped around quickly. Luckily Stiles was quicker and as soon as he saw the crossbow in the man’s hand, he fired off three shots landing right in the chest, killing him instantly. He lowered his gun and stepped closer, not recognizing the lifeless face staring back at him. About to pull out his phone to call it in to his precinct, he suddenly remember why he was out here in the first place.

“Lydia?! Lydia!”

His eyes darted around the area until they landed on a body several yards away, and his heart stopped as he ran towards it. When he was close enough to see who it was, he felt like his entire world came crashing down.

Lydia laid there, his beautiful strawberry-blonde, the love of his life. Stiles choked out a sobbing, dropping down on his knees next to her with a loud thud. He raised his hands to cradle her cheeks, her skin still warm, before his eyes fell down to the puncture wound in her chest that was identical to the other victims caused by the arrow from a crossbow.

The death that Lydia predicted was her own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _pls do a fic where stydia is already dating. lydia always hears voices because she's a banshee. they always whisper in her ear and sometimes she zones out from listening to them. they taunt her and talk about death and such. Stiles understands she hears them. at night, to help silence the voices, he holds her close and hums quietly and waits until she stops frantically whispering (about the voices and death and things) and falls asleep._  
>  anonymous asked _pls do and angsty fic. stydia is already dating. Lydia has random banshee 'episodes' where she walks around or sometimes just stands in the middle of the road and just screams. she'll end up in cemeteries or at crime scenes with an itching desire to scream, and stiles is always the one to find her and bring her back home._  
>  anonymous asked _I loveeee angsty stydia fics. please write a fic where lydia is stabbed or hurt in someway and dies.I'm not sure why, but I like reading these fanfictions._  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	53. That'll Never Be a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing scene from 6x20 where Stiles confronts Lydia about why the pack didn't tell him the truth of what was happening in Beacon Hills.

Lydia hopped into the passenger seat of the jeep, closing the door and buckling her seatbelt. She peered over at her boyfriend as he started the car, shoulders tense, and she couldn’t decide if it was from the fact that they were about to literally drive into danger to save Jackson or from something else. After a few minutes of driving without him saying a word, she arched a brow in his direction, “You okay?”

A sarcastic chuckle slipped past Stiles’ lips, “No. You should’ve called me and told me what was going on.”

She sighed, “We had our reasons. How did you even know to come back, anyway?”

“How long have I been obsessed with you? I think I know when something is bothering you,” Stiles explained with a roll of his eyes. “The last time we talked on the phone, you sounded weird. When you and Scott both didn’t answer any of my texts, and Malia didn’t respond with any threats to beat me up, I knew something else was going on.”

Once they rolled up to a stop light, he angled his body towards her more, getting his first real look at her since being back. It’d been a long couple of weeks in Washington without her, the last time having seen her in person being when she helped him move into his dorm. And then she lied, saying that her move to MIT was delayed because of an issue the administrators were dealing with on campus, saying that everyone and everything was okay. He couldn’t deny how beautiful she looked, though. With her hair down and framing her face in loose curls, and her green eyes shining at him. It took everything in him not to grab her by the face as soon as he saw her and meld their lips together, knowing that it wasn’t the time or place for that.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me what was going on.  _You,_ of all people.” The light turned green and he faced forward, continuing to talk before Lydia could interrupt. One hand on the steering wheel, the other gestured wildly, “We’re a couple now, Lydia. As in boyfriend-girlfriend, as in girlfriend -- that’s you --  _doesn’t lie_ to boyfriend -- that’s me.”

“Really? Please, Stiles, explain to me who is who in this relationship again because I’m clearly struggling with understanding that,” she snarked back.

“You are completely missing the point! I’m – I’m  _me!_ I could’ve helped. And even if I couldn’t, you guys never should’ve lied to me.”

Lydia repeated her earlier words, “I’m sorry that I lied to you, but we had our reasons.”

“And what would that be?”

“Because you were out, Stiles!” she finally snapped, her pent-up worry and anger and fear coming out all at once, “You were gone; you were  _free._ Free from this town, free from everything you’ve been through. If anyone deserves to get out of this town and never look back, it’s you.”

“Lyds,” he tried to interrupt, his voice softer, but she continued.

“No, you wanted to know why we didn’t tell you about the hunters, here’s your answer. The last time we faced something like this, we almost lost you.” Her breath stuttered as she stared at his profile,  _“I_  almost lost you.” Silence surrounded them as Stiles parked the car around the corner from where they suspected Jackson was, wanting to avoid being seen by any hunters. Neither of them said anything for a solid thirty seconds, Stiles not  _knowing_  what to say in response to her confession.

Finally, Lydia takes in a steadying breath and forces herself to speak, her voice shaking with unshed tears, “The ghost riders… After everything that’s happened, I didn’t want to risk losing you after I just got you back.”

“Hey,” Stiles whispered as he shifted in his seat and reached to grab both of her hands in his, tugging on them until she faced him. He lifted one hand to palm her cheek, brushing away a tear with his thumb as she leaned into his touch. “You’re not gonna lose me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yeah, I do,” he let out a soft chuckle. “I’m finally dating you. Do you really think I’d give that up so easily?”

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips at his joke, thinking about how this was the exact reason she loved him so much. No one made her laugh like this when all she wanted to do was cry, no one made her feel like this when all she wanted to feel was  _nothing._ No one ever loved her like this, and she never loved anyone the way she loved him.

Lifting her own hand, she laid it over his just to feel his skin, “I’m sorry that I lied to you. It’ll never happen again.”

“Well,  _that_ was a lie. I fully intend on spending the rest of my life with you, Lydia Martin, and I highly doubt you’ll never tell a single lie to me in all those years.”

A soft laugh bubbled past her lips, the strawberry-blonde not even thinking twice at his casual mention of their future together. “You’re probably right. But I love you, and that’ll never be a lie.”

“I love you too,” he assures before leaning forward, connecting their lips like he’d been dreaming of doing since being back in Beacon Hills. Knowing that time was of the essence, he pulled away after a few seconds and smiled, “Let’s go kick some ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _Spec fic of 6x20, Stiles is mad that they didn't call him, confronts Lydia and she says exactly why she didn't want him there (even if she wants him beside her every second of every day for the rest of her life *sniff*). Thank you! Your writing is amazing!!!_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	54. How Did This Become Our Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia enjoy a white Christmas with their family.

Stiles groaned and reached an arm out, smacking it against the alarm clock to silence the offending noise. Opening one eye, he saw the time flashing at him:  _8:55 am._ He sighed and rolled over to face the warm body beside him, matching the tired smile his wife was already sending him; she always woke up before him. Reaching out a hand, he brushed a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes, thumb lingering to brush against the soft skin of her cheek. “Morning, Lyds.”

“Mmm,” Lydia’s eyes fell shut as she leaned into his touch, a contented sigh escaping past her lips before she met his eyes again, scooting her body closer to his on the bed. “Merry Christmas.”

He suddenly remembered the day and his grin widened, “Merry Christmas. It’s almost 9, you know what that means.”

“Ugh,” she mock-groaned, letting her head fall forward to rest against his shoulder as she felt more than heard him chuckle, “At least they actually listened this year. Usually they break the ‘don’t-wake-mom-and-dad-before-9-o’clock rule.” Lifting her chin, she narrowed her eyes at him, “I wonder where they get that from.”

“Hey!” Lydia leveled him with a look, a perfectly shaped eyebrow arching, and he shrugged, “Alright, fine. They get it from me.”

She chuckled, “Mmhmm.” Her ears perked up at the telltale sign of quickly approaching footsteps, And three, two, one.”

Right on cue, the door to their master bedroom swung open and two little forms clad in footie pajamas barreled into the room, all smiles and excited giggles as the jumped on their parent’s bed. Well, Claudia jumped on the bed while Allison struggled, her three-year-old legs too chubby and small to get her up.

“Mommy! Daddy! It’s Christmas!” Claudia shrieked in excitement, dark brown waves bouncing on her shoulders as she straddled her mother’s legs.

Stiles laughed and sat up, reaching down and lifting his little girl onto the bed, her pout immediately morphing into a wide smile when she was settled on his lap. Sticking her arms out as big as she could, Ally giggled and greeted them with a slight lisp, “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas,” both adults said in unison, Lydia covering their five-year-old’s face with kisses while Stiles started attacked Ally’s sides with tickles. They stayed in bed for a few minutes, enjoying the hugs and cuddles for as long as they could before the day would inevitably descend into chaos, what with all of the girls’ toys and with meeting the entire pack later in the day. But the peace could only last for so long.

Claudia broke free from her mother’s embrace and sat up with a huge smile, “Can we open presents now?”

“Yeah!” Ally chimed in, her strawberry blonde curls a tangled mess on top of her head, “Presents!”

“Okay,” Lydia chuckled, “Let Mommy and Daddy get some coffee first and then we’ll see what Santa brought, okay?”

Standing, Stiles couldn’t help himself but to tease them, “I don’t know, Lyds. He might’ve brought them coal.”

His youngest turned to him with wide eyes, “Daddy, I was good girl, I swear!”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. You don’t always eat your fruit and vegetables when Mommy tells you to. That’s not very good.”

“Daddy!”

“He’s just being silly,” Claudia whispered to her sister. “The only naughty one was him. That’s what Mommy says.”

“Hey!” he lifted his head to stare at Lydia.

She met his look with an innocent expression and a shrug, “What?”

He shook his head in defeat before grabbing both his daughter, one in each arm, and slinging them over his shoulders the way they loved being carried, causing them to dive into a fit of giggles as they struggled in his grip. They made their way downstairs, Lydia going straight to the kitchen to pour them each a giant mug of coffee while Stiles headed towards the living room where dozens of neatly wrapped boxes littered the area under their perfectly decorated tree. This was Lydia Martin’s house, after all. Grunting dramatically as if they weighed a ton, he dropped the girls onto the couch, watching as they bounced and curled into each other with laughs.

God, he loved them so much. He didn’t think he could love anyone more than he loved Lydia, but then he held those angels for the first time and knew he was a goner, that he would do anything for them. And he  _has_ ; when Claudia was barely even two years old, she had been kidnapped by an emissary for another pack, knowing that it was likely she would grow up to be a powerful banshee like her mother and wanting to raise her for their pack. He’d used every FBI resource he could to find her and then the entire McCall Pack had come together for one of their classic rescue missions, none of them willing to lose that little girl who’d stolen all of their hearts. When they’d finally found where the other pack was holed up, Stiles had lost it. That day wasn’t the first time he’d killed someone, but it was the only time he’d ever wanted to. And to this day, he didn’t regret it.

Getting pulled from some of his darkest memories by an arm lightly nudging against his, he blinked down at Lydia before accepting the mug she held out. She observed him with furrowed brows, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, “Just thinking about how lucky I am.”

She matched his smile and leaned up on her tiptoes, pecking him on the lips before moving towards where the girls sat on the floor, each by a pile of their presents that Claudia separated for them since Ally couldn’t read yet, bouncing with excitement. Settling on the couch, she waited until Stiles sat next to her so she could curl into his side, “Alright, ladies. Go nuts.”

Opening presents had been a whirlwind of ripped wrapping paper and excited squeals, and everything had been done in record time. They all sat on the floor now, looking more deeply at each and every toy, showing the girls how to use them and playing together. It was almost 10 when Claudia stopped dead in her tracks where she’d been running around, waving her new Harry Potter wand, and dashed to the window. “Mommy, Daddy! Look! Snow!”

The rest of the family stood to join her, Ally pushing her way through on her little legs before pressing her face right against the window. It was, in fact, snowing. It was rare in California but not unheard of, though it had maybe only snowed there once or twice in Stiles’ and Lydia’s lifetime. This winter had been particularly cold and this was the first time that the girls were seeing snow in person.

Claudia glanced up at her mom, craning her neck, “Can we go play outside?”

“Of course,” she smiled, smoothing a hand over her daughter’s hair, “Let’s put some boots and coats on, okay?”

Stiles had never seen his daughters run so fast as they darted through the house to the laundry room and laughed, following them. Within minutes, they were all wrapped up in coats, hats, and mittens, and they made their way outside.

Staying by his side, Lydia looped her arm in his and her cheek rested against his shoulder as they watched the girls run in circles through the accumulating snow, giggling like crazy, snowflakes slowly falling. She sighed happily, “How did this become our life?”

“Well,” Stiles started and she immediately knew from his tone that he was up to something, “I was obsessed with you for years while you didn’t know I existed. Then one day, you kissed me in the boys’ locker room and realized everything you’d been missing out on and became obsessed with  _me.”_

She gasped in mock anger and smacked a hand against his chest, moving her head back enough so she could see him grinning down at her. “That is so  _not_ what happened!”

“I don’t know, that’s how I remember it.”

Lydia chuckled, shaking her head even as she turned in his embrace, looping her arms around his neck while his wrapped around her waist. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it,” he smirked.

She sighed and titled her head, her face fading into a gentle smile as her eyes shown with nothing but pure happiness and love for the life they made together, “Yeah, I do.”

Lifting a gloved hand to her face, Stiles used his thumb to brush a few snowflakes off her rosy cheek, “Merry Christmas, Lydia.”

“Merry Christmas, Stiles,” she responded in barely a whisper and she leaned up, capturing his lips in a kiss as the sound of their daughters’ laughter warmed the space around them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** stileslydiass asked _hey! if I’m right you’re find_your_light on ao3 right? I was wondering, if you’re still taking requests, if you could write a stydia snow kiss? one of my friends really want to read that since teen wolf didn’t deliver. your writing is amazing, thanks!_  
>  anonymous asked _A fluff STYDIA fic with just cute moments TBH I don’t care. Holiday or anything, I love your stories!_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


	55. Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia makes excuses one too many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **dialogue fic**

“No.”

_”C ’mon, babe. Please?”_

”I said no.”

_”Lydia! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!”_

”Going to see a movie? I doubt it.”

_”Not just any movie, Lydia. Star Wars! On opening night! Do you even know how long I’ve been waiting for this?”_

”No, but I have a feeling you’re going to tell me.”

_”Two years! I need to know what happens, Lyds. How does Rei have the force? What’s gonna happen to her? Is she gonna fight Kylo Ren? Is Luke gonna fight Kylo Ren? I need to know!”_

”Why can’t you go next weekend with Scott?”

_”First of all, I need to see it opening night to avoid spoilers. And second of all, Scott still hasn’t seen any of the movies, which makes me seriously consider his status as my best friend.”_

”I haven’t seen them either.”

_”What?! You said you watched them!”_

”Yeah, I just said that and read the summaries online. They didn’t really make sense or sound interesting to me.”

_”It — it hurts my soul, it really does.”_

”Drama queen.”

_”Lydia, c’mon!”_

”I want to see the new Nicholas Sparks movie.”

_”Lydia —“_

”I opened a rift in time and space for you, the least you can do is let me pick the movie we see.”

_”...”_

”...”

_”Okay, you can’t use that excuse every time you want something.”_

”What? I don’t do that.”

_”Yes, you do.”_

”Name _one_ time.”

_”Well, there was the other night when you wanted a foot massage. Then there was last week when it was your turn to do the grocery shopping but you didn’t want to. Then there was that time when you —“_

”Okay, I get it!”

_”...”_

”Fine. We’ll see the new Star Wars movie on opening night. But only if you take me to dinner first.”

_”Oh, I’ve been dying to try that new Chinese place.”_

”Ugh, I’m sick of Chinese food, I had it for lunch this week.”

_”C’mon, Lyds. I heard it’s really good.”_

”Well, I brought you back from an eternity as a creepy, faceless ghost rider, so I think I should get to choose where we go to dinner.”

_”There — you did it again!”_

”...”

_”...”_

”Stiles, my love for you was so powerful that it opened a literal hole in time and space. If I want to bring that up to get my way, I think I should be able to.”

_”...”_

”...”

_”So, Mexican food, then?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fic request:** anonymous asked _It would be REALLY great if you could do one fic about Lydia teasing Stiles with the fact that she opened a hole in space and time to bring him back every time she wants something from him. (You should write a book btw, you’re so talented!)_  
> 
> 
> . . .
> 
>   
>  Follow me at -- [emily-betts.tumblr.com](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Send a request [here](http://emily-betts.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. All rights over characters of the TV show Teen Wolf belong to MTV.


End file.
